The Fairy To Your Pirate
by SwiftyMunchkin
Summary: "Costumes and booze; never a good combination." Rachel is pregnant and her world is about to be turned upside down in more ways than one; can she cope with it all during the final stretch of her senior year? Will she get the support she needs? Will everything work out the way she plans?
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Sunday - December 2nd - Week 5

"Okay, nothing is wrong, everything will be fine," future Broadway star Rachel Berry muttered to herself as she sunk exhaustedly to the closed lid of her en suite toilet. In all honesty, Rachel knew this was a lie. The past few hours had been the most stressful of the young singers' life, _so far_; anxiously waiting for her fathers to leave for work earlier that Sunday morning, driving to the next town over to buy three pregnancy tests; two of which were locked away in her bathroom counters' top draw, to driving home.

She looked up from her position and fixed her gaze to her bathroom mirror. Nothing was 'fine' with the reflection she was greeted with; there she was, sitting in her bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hands. Everything was wrong with this.

The ticking of her watch became her only concern as she counted down the remaining minute and half before fixing her gaze onto the white stick.

She whimpered. A small yellow smiley face had made itself visible, positive; just like the other two sticks. With every moment she looked at the smiley, she felt her world crash down around her, the smiley was mocking her. _You're screwed now; there goes your future out of Lima. _it told her. The image of the stupid smiling face burned into her mind as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, her heart beating as though it wanted out of her chest. She stood from the toilet and locked the mocking stick in the drawer with the other two equally as taunting sticks.

What was she going to do?

She could see it all now, her fathers' disappointment; possibly kicking her out, the taunts she would receive from the student population at McKinley.

Rachel grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table before she crawled into her bed, burying herself within the safety of the covers.

"Hello?"

"Santana?" Rachel didn't know what she was doing anymore. Sure, Santana and she were now in some weird sort of friendship but she didn't know what going to Santana was going to do.

"Berry? Are you okay?"

"Santana, are you able to come over? I know we're not great friends but I kind of need you."

"Sure."

* * *

Santana was outside Rachel's house twenty minutes later. She didn't know what to expect when she knocked on the door, was Rachel hurt or...?

Rachel swung the door open and Santana took in her appearance with a shocked expression planted on her face. There was mascara running down Rachel's cheeks, her skirt and sweater were slightly askew and her hair was a mess.

Rachel turned and walked away towards the stairs without a word leaving her mouth. Santana closed the door and followed the brunette's path up to her bedroom where she found Rachel crawled up into a ball on the bed.

The Latina approached the distressed ball with caution. What was she supposed to do? She and Rachel weren't enemies anymore but they sure as hell weren't the best of friends. "What happened?" she asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Rachel rolled away from Santana; she couldn't take anyone looking into her guilt filled eyes right now, she sobbed out a broken line of incomprehensible words.

Santana gently placed her hand on Rachel's exposed upper arm, "Rachel," she said warmly, squeezing the singer's arm a little in conern.

"I'm pregnant," Rachel chocked out then turned her face more into her pillow. What was she thinking? Santana wouldn't care.

Santana's jaw dropped, Rachel Berry pregnant at sixteen was something you didn't want to hear or want to happen. Santana always knew, even when she _hated _the small brunette, she always knew Rachel would make it far out of Lima but not if she had a baby holding her back.

"Okaaay," Santana dragged out trying to think of what to say. What exactly do you say to someone in this situation whilst trying to maintain maximum badass- ness? "Whose ass am I kicking then?"

Rachel chuckled, _'Typical Santana.' _Her laugh, just as quickly as it appeared, faded. "Would it be a bad thing to say that I didn't know?"

Santana pulled on Rachel's arm to turn her over. She searched the smaller girls eye's for any sort of hint that she was joking. All she was met with were remorseful, searching, brown eyes filled with tears.

Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly shut as soon as she locked eyes with the Latina, "What is happening to me!?" she cried out.

The raven haired Head Cheerio dropped all of her tough outer shell and pulled Rachel into her arms. "Shh, it's okay Rach, we'll figure this out," Santana cooed, "When did 'it' happen?"

Rachel pushed out of the embrace and smiled; Santana cared. "A couple of weeks ago... Remember Puck's Halloween party?" Santana nodded, "That's when."

A light bulb lit up in Santana's head, "Costumes and booze; never a good mix. To be honest Berry, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do here."

"I'm not sure why I even called you to be honest," Rachel smiled.

Santana scoffed playfully, "Well then."

Rachel laughed as she reached behind her for a tissue. "I was thinking; I've heard you claim never sleeping after these parties in order to keep yourself from a hangover."

"I try."

"Well, the next morning I woke up alone and I was wondering-"

"If I saw anyone?" Rachel nodded; drying her eyes, "I saw lots of people leaving the next morning. Where exactly did you wake?"

Rachel blushed, "Puck's bedroom, his bed is surprisingly comfortable."

Santana smiled at the comment, "Well, I caught sight of Quinn just as she ran down the stairs and out the door that morning. Maybe you should ask her if she saw anyone else."

"Thank-you, Santana."

Santana chewed her lip nervously "Do you-uhm-do you want another hug?" she asked opening her arms again. Rachel smiled and embraced Santana; she liked this side of the normally emotionless girl. "You'll be fine, I'm sure Glee club will be here for you."

Rachel pulled away and looked seriously into Santana's eyes, "I'm sure they will but can we just keep this between ourselves for now? At least until I find out who is fathering this baby."

Santana smiled, "Of course," she whispered before pulling Rachel into another hug.

* * *

It was already ten that night by the time Santana left and Rachel's fathers' had come home. They knocked on Rachel's door only to be met with a locked handle and a muffled "I've just gotten into bed."

In the darkness of the room, Rachel was clutching onto her pillow and burying her face into its softness. The only thought in her mind was how she was supposed to talk to Quinn, especially if it involved telling the short haired blonde she was pregnant. It was bad enough having told Santana but she seemed like she generally cared, Quinn on the other hand didn't seem the type to flip sides so quickly.

There once was a day where Rachel was always hassled by Quinn Fabray, those days were over now. They were kind of friends now just like she was kind of friends with Santana but Santana only followed what Quinn would do mainly because they were best friends, mainly because they were both typical high school jocks.

She laughed quietly to herself as she imagined Quinn with Santana at her side as well as their other best friend Brittany. The 'Unholy Trinity' ruled McKinley, Rachel always wondered why Quinn never joined her friends on the cheer squad and instead joined the soccer team then again Rachel didn't know much about Quinn Fabray. She seemed like a typical teenager in Rachel's eyes, smart, beautiful, so unnaturally beautiful.

Exhaustion quickly overcame Rachel as she dwelled on her thoughts of the blonde. She had been crying for a good part of the day and it was eleven, two hours past her normal bedtime regime; she needed sleep.

* * *

Monday - December 3rd - Week 5

Rachel awoke groggily the next morning, choosing to skip her morning workout. It was bad enough she was pregnant, it was even worse that it was a Monday; she stood from her bed and walked into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Once she found the right temperature she turned to her mirror and proceeded to undress. She couldn't stand the broken reflection she was met with, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was extremely frizzy and lines of mascara stained her cheeks.

Wincing as the hot water hit her tired body, Rachel thought through her plan of action for the day.

_'One, track Quinn down; Santana said something about her always being in the locker room every morning.  
Two, find out what she knows and who she saw.  
Three, track down the boy and KILL HIM!'_

* * *

McKinley was unfamiliarly quiet as Rachel walked sluggishly down the halls; emotionally drained from yesterday's _activities_. She stopped promptly outside the girls' locker room and took a moment to run through her plan.

"Be straight forward, just tell her and demand answers," she told herself before pushing through the locker room door.

Rachel froze as she rounded the corner of a row of lockers. She let out a surprise squeak at the site she was met with.

Quinn Fabray stood clad in a towel, water dripping from her hair onto her shoulders. She turned and faced Rachel in her attempt to find where the squeak had come from; hoping a mouse wasn't lurking in the locker room.

Both of the girls' eyes widened when they locked, Rachel had just casually been checking out Quinn while she was preparing to dry herself in what Quinn assumed to be an empty locker room.

"Rachel! What the fuck are you doing in here!" Quinn asked as she desperately pulled the towel tighter around her body.

Rachel shielded her eyes, hoping it also shielded her blush, "I apologise Quinn, I wasn't expecting you to be in a state of undress."

"It's the girls' locker room, what were you expecting? What are you doing in here anyway? Last time I heard, your only school activity other than mandatory gym was all the arts; none of which involve the locker room."

Rachel cursed herself, "I apologise again but I really must speak with you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sounds important, can you at least give me a minute to finish?" Rachel nodded and smiled, Quinn was going to talk to her. "Do you mind?" Quinn raised an expectant eyebrow.

_'Crap.'_ she had been smiling like an idiot whilst a practically naked Quinn Fabray stood in front of her. _'Real smooth Rachel_._'_ "I'll be outside."

Rachel waited nervously outside of the locker room, tapping her fingers anxiously against the wall she was leaning against. She had gotten Quinn Fabray to have a conversation with her.

_'Surely Quinn is on mind altering drugs.'  
_  
"So pervert," Rachel was dragged from her thought, "What's got you peeking on me in the locker room?" Quinn joked as she emerged from said room to stand in front of Rachel.

Rachel huffed in response, "For your information Quinn Fabray, I was not expecting you to be-well... as you were."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "As I said before, it is the locker room, what do you think goes on in there? Anyway, what do you want?"

Taking a breath, Rachel squared her shoulders and stood up straight. Quinn standing in front of her, however casual she was, was still terrifying to the small diva. "Do you remember Puck's Halloween party?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

_'Oh, you know. The usual: accidental teen pregnancy with an unknown father.' _Rachel honestly didn't know what to say to the curious blonde. "Well, uhm-"

RING

Both Quinn and Rachel jumped at the sound of the morning bell. Time really flew by when you were practically trapped against a wall by your 'enemy'.

"I'm sorry Berry; my class is on the other side of the school. Sit with me in Spanish and we can finish this, yeah?"

Rachel only managed a nod as the soccer captain practically ran from her. Did this really just happen? Did Quinn 'Head Bitch in Charge' Fabray just order Rachel 'Man-Hands' Berry to sit with her? Not as much as order but ask nicely.

_'She must be on drugs.'_ Rachel thought before moving to her morning class.

* * *

Her first class ticked by incredibly slowly; surely God was testing her patients. Rachel just wanted to get the Quinn interrogation over with quickly which is probably why she practically sprinted to Mr Shue's classroom.

She stopped in the doorway and surveyed the room for Quinn.

_'Azimo, stoner kid, Brittany, Santana... Quinn!'_

It took Rachel a good minute to spot the blonde in the back row. Normally Rachel would protest to such a seating arrangement but given the conversation topic she was about to have she didn't really care; much.

"May I sit?" Rachel gestured to the empty seat next to Quinn.

The blonde looked up from her textbook and smiled, she smiled! _'__Yep, definitely drugs_.'

"I said you could, remember?"

Rachel nodded before smoothing the back of her skirt and sitting. How would she bring up the conversation from this morning?

"So, what was it about Puck's party?"

Okay, so Quinn was obviously still stuck on the subject as well. "Well, just that-well." Rachel's hands shook as she set them atop the two person desk.

Quinn watched her carefully as she brought her hand to Rachel's to steady it, "Rachel?"

"Did you happen to see me with anyone?" it came out more as one word. To say Rachel was nervous was an understatement.

"Anyone in particular?"

Rachel took a deep breath which felt like heaven, when had she stopped breathing? "I had sexual intercourse that night," she mumbled.

The soccer star leaned away from her. Rachel took in her reaction, the girl looked scared and nervous more than shocked.

"And?" Quinn eyed her suspiciously.

Rachel swallowed the enormous dry lump in her throat. It was getting hot in that room. "Well, I'm... I'm pregnant," she choked out, trying to stop tears from flowing. She had cried enough yesterday, she didn't need to now.

Quinn's jaw dropped; the reaction Rachel was expecting when she had said she had sex in the first place.

"It's not like I don't remember doing it, I just don't know who it was." Deciphering who was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow was harder than it looked; '_So much make-up around the eyes!'_

Rachel took Quinn's silence as the blonde trying to come up with a sufficient insult. What else would Quinn think when it came to Rachel?

"I'm sorry Quinn, you don't need to know my prob-"

Quinn shook her head, coming out from her thoughts. "No, I'm sorry I just..." she trailed off.

"Did you see me with anyone?" Rachel's tone resembled somewhat of a beggar on the street. She was desperate now; she needed to know who was dressed in that pirate outfit.

"I, uh-yes but..." Quinn stammered. She looked as nervous as Rachel did, but why? Quinn's eyes darted around the room; looking anywhere Rachel wasn't.

"Quinn?"

Quinn began to gather her things, it was the middle of class; what was she doing? "Mr Shue, I have to go. I'm not feeling too well." And without another word or look from the blonde, she was gone.

Rachel sat frozen in her seat, a million thoughts running through her mind. What had happened? Why did Quinn look so nervous? Upset? Worried?

"Rachel?"

She snapped her attention to Santana who had taken the seat next to her. Rachel couldn't hold back the tears anymore and the day had only just started. Santana's arms wrapped around the small diva and excused them from class. With a confused nod from Mr Shue, she led Rachel to the auditorium.

"What happened?" Santana asked as they sat in the back row of seats. Rachel looked through her tears to the stage, although no one was using the area it was illuminated by the many lights that hung from the ceiling.

She cried harder, the stage was her life. She didn't know what she was going to do. Would she keep the baby? Abortion wasn't an option in her mind, she didn't like the slaughter of animals; how would she be able to handle the premature killing of her baby? Adoption was her best chance or keeping and raising the baby herself; she would have to discuss this with her fathers'.

_'Oh God, Dad and Daddy_,_'_ she thought burying her head further into Santana's neck. The Latina held her tighter when the fresh round of tears began.

Santana kissed her temple, "What happened?" she reiterated.

Rachel shook her head, "Nothing, nothing happened. She just stood up and left, she didn't tell me anything!" she sobbed, "She knows something though, I could see it."

"Just stay here until lunch, okay?"

Rachel nodded, knowing Santana was in her next class and that she would tell her teacher why Rachel wasn't there.

With one last squeeze, Santana left Rachel; assumedly to go back to class but the Latina had different plans.

* * *

Santana decided to skip the rest of her class in favour of finding her best friend. She checked all empty classrooms she could find and all the bathrooms. No sign of Quinn in any of the locations.

She stumbled out onto the schools soccer field and spotted the soccer captain viciously kicking soccer balls into the practice net. Why was she so angry?

"Q?" Santana approached the seething blonde with caution in hopes to not get a ball to the face.

Quinn ignored her. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to care what was happening around her. Rachel was pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She felt someone pull on her arm and she swung her right fist at the intrusion.

Santana caught the fist. '_Really Quinn?' _She lived in Lima Heights Adjacent, she knew how to protect herself and fight back if necessary, Quinn should know better. "What the fuck Q!" She threw the blonde's hand back at her.

"Just get away from me S!"

"What? No, fuck that. What the hell is your problem?"

Quinn knew it wasn't a good idea to be angry while knowing Rachel's secret, at least Quinn assumed it was a secret but she couldn't help it. "Rachel's pregnant Santana, she's pregnant."

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know Q, she called me yesterday."

"What? Why?"

The Cheerio sighed, "I'm not sure but she needed a friend and besides gossip queens' Mercedes and Kurt I'm the next closest thing she has to a friend."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "When did that happen?"

Santana didn't like where this conversation was heading. She had talked about feelings more in the past day and a bit than she had in her entire life. But she didn't care anymore, Rachel needed a friend and Q obviously needed answers as well. Quinn was probably wondering why Rachel had gone to either of the girls in the first place regardless of any type of friendship; they had made Rachel's life a living hell so far.

"A couple of weeks ago I was having trouble figuring out some things, Rachel and her fathers' helped me."

"Oh." Quinn knew about the touchy subject of the Cheerios' sexuality and she didn't want to push Santana any more than she was probably already pushing herself.

"Yeah, now tell me why you left Rachel the way you did. She desperately needs your help Quinn."

Quinn stared at the Latina, trying so hard to understand what she was talking about. Why would Rachel need her help? She couldn't possibly know about Quinn's secret so there was no reason for Rachel to suspect her for anything.

"She doesn't know who the father is Q, as far as I know you're the only one who came down those stairs the next morning."

All the air left Quinn's lungs, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. She knew she had to answer the Latina but she thought Santana would have caught on by now. Besides her close family; being her parents and sister as well as her brother-in-law, and her doctors, Santana was the only other person who knew of her secret.

Quinn Fabray was an ordinary teenage girl with one difference; she was born with a penis. A fully functioning penis that she had grown to accept over time but now she wanted nothing more than to just cut it off; as painful as that would be. She was born that way and she didn't care that she couldn't be on the cheer squad like her friends; in fear of accidental boners, she didn't care she had to wear board shorts over her bikini bottoms but now she did care that she had accidentally gotten a girl pregnant.

Quinn was Captain Jack Sparrow that night, she had hooked up with Rachel who was dressed as Tinkerbell, how could she resist Rachel in her short green dress? The soccer star was just thankful that with a fake wig of dreads, a hat and glued on facial hair as well as dark black paint around her eyes hid her true identity. She knew for a fact Rachel wouldn't have even talked to her that night if it weren't for her costume hiding her face. Quinn hadn't meant to sleep with Rachel but alcohol was a bad mix with suppressed feelings; feelings that she had tried to block out by taunting and teasing the smaller girl; whenever she had the chance.

"Fabray? - Fabray!"

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts by Santana annoyingly clicking her fingers in front of her face. "Really Santana? You haven't caught on yet... You've known me for how many years and you still haven't figured it out?"

Santana stared at Quinn, what the hell was she on about? "I have no idea-" Quinn gestured to her nether regions. The Latina's eyes went wide, Quinn couldn't be serious. "Really, Fabray?"

Quinn looked at the ground, "Yeah," she muttered.

Santana's fists clenched, "What were you thinking! I'm certain that Michael taught you how to be safe and everything! Wasn't that why he stayed with you guys a lot when you turned thirteen? Didn't your mother beg Frannie to ask him to help you! _Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte ahora mismo!_"

Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes, "I know, I fucked up but what am I supposed to do?" A stinging sensation made itself known on Quinn's left cheek and her head immediately shot to the right. Santana's hand was held mid-air as she watched Quinn's face contort in pain, she had slapped her; hard. "What the fu-"

"What are 'you' going to do? What about Rachel, Quinn? What is _she _going to do?" Santana was trying so hard not to knock the blonde to the ground because of how selfish she sounded. "I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to go and tell Rachel everything."

"But S-"

"No!" Santana poked Quinn in the chest, "You are going to tell her anything and everything she wants to know. Why? Because she is going to need you, you're both at fault here and you are not going to let her go through this alone. She's already tormented enough and it's about to get a whole lot worse."

Quinn nodded, "Can it wait a couple days?"

Santana growled, was Quinn joking right now? "Why?"

"This isn't only bad for her, you know? I am a girl, Santana; one with a penis," Quinn whispered as second class was starting and people were making their way out onto the field. "It's as frightening for me as it is for her."

Santana sighed, Quinn had a point. This would be just as tough on her, not only would Rachel have to learn her secret but probably her dads' as well. Not that Santana thought Leroy and Hiram Berry would ever shut Quinn out because she was different but it's not every day in Lima where you meet someone as 'different' as Quinn Fabray.

"Please, S."

"You tell her before Friday or I'll come looking for you."

Quinn nodded; she had a couple of days to figure out how she would tell Rachel. '_This would be so much easier if I was a guy.'_

* * *

Thursday - December 6th - Week 5

Tuesday and Wednesday had gone by extremely fast for the brunette. She hadn't seen Quinn since Monday and when questioning Santana about it all she was given was, _"She needs some time."_

What did that even mean? Why did Quinn need time? Rachel was running out of time, she still needed to schedule an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and she wanted to know who the father was beforehand.

Rachel decided she was sick of waiting by the time Thursday afternoon came around. It was a big night for the soccer team; it was a game against their rivals from Carmel High. The diva knew Quinn wouldn't-couldn't- miss that otherwise she would have her ass handed to her by the coach.

The brunette knew it wasn't a good idea to talk to Quinn before the game; she would already have enough things to think about. This is why Rachel found herself in the stands of the school's soccer field; surrounded by her loud, obnoxious and overly perverted peers. Well the boys were perverted, the girls mainly just rolled their eyes at every comment and cheered harder as if trying to make up for the boys lack of spirit.

Rachel watched Quinn intently throughout the game. Quinn was what Rachel had been told the 'Striker'. There was no denying that Rachel cheered every time Quinn scored, the blonde was just amazing. She watched as Quinn worked the ball through her legs and around the opposing team's players with great ease. To be honest with herself, Rachel couldn't deny that she was becoming a little aroused at watching Quinn play. Rachel always thought Quinn was beautiful but now; as the blonde showed off her moves, she couldn't help but wish she was the sweat trickling down the girl's chest. How she wished she could blame the pregnancy hormones but Rachel couldn't deny having harboured feelings for the soccer captain for some time now; even when Quinn ordered wave after wave of slushie and insult attacks, Rachel didn't think twice about if the blonde had asked for forgiveness that she would forgive her immediately.

The final siren rang and pulled Rachel from her thoughts, she watched as everyone made their way out onto the field to celebrate McKinley's win. Quinn was hoisted onto her teammates' shoulders and she let out a triumphant "YEAH!" while pumping her fists into the air. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic captain, her smile soon faded as she locked eyes with Quinn.

Quinn's smile seemed to disappear when her eyes met Rachel's and the smaller girl couldn't figure out why. Why was Quinn acting so weird about her 'situation'?

Quinn was set on the ground by her teammates and Rachel swore her heart stopped when she saw the blonde make her way through the crowd towards her.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

Rachel could honestly slap the blonde if she wasn't so sure Quinn could kick her ass. "I wanted to talk on Monday but tonight I demand that you tell me everything you know."

Quinn hung her head lowly, "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't know how much it took for me to say those words Quinn then you just got up and left. It's bad enough my trust with you is non-existent but that fact that you just got up and left without a word just showed how much you really hate me."

Quinn pulled Rachel along with her to sit back down on the stands. The cheering, excited crowd was dispersing now and she couldn't wait to be alone with Rachel. Actually, she could because then she wouldn't be so inclined to tell Rachel everything. "I don't hate you."

"Oh please, you do Quinn. You don't think after three years of torture I wouldn't have picked up on it by now? I'm just glad I have Santana, she stayed and talked to me, held me even, and all I was asking from you was a simple name."

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, "I could never-" Rachel yanked her hand from Quinn's so fast she thought her wrist was dislocated, "-hate you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So the slushies are how you show friendship? The names you created were just pet names?" The brunette just couldn't for the life of her understand Quinn's angle. Did she even have an angle? _'__These must be some hard-core drugs.'_

"I will tell you everything you want to know but you have to have an open mind and you have to listen." Quinn could be home right now, celebrating with her mother; but no. She was here with a pregnant Rachel Berry because of her crazy Latina best friend because in all honesty, she scared the hell out of her. _'__Freaking razor blades in her hair.'_

Rachel sighed and fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, "I just want to know who you saw Quinn, you obviously saw someone with the reaction you gave me. Is he really that bad? Oh God, please tell me it wasn't Karofsky or Azimo because I swear if it is I am going to-mmphmmll."

Quinn clasped her hand over Rachel's mouth, "Calm down, it wasn't either one. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't know how to be as good as Captain Jack Sparrow."

Rachel's eyebrows rose, "So you do know who it is?"

Quinn nodded, "I do."

The small diva groaned in frustration, "Can you get on with it please, so I can go and cut their privates off!"

Right now Quinn was juggling her options between Santana kicking her ass or Rachel cutting her privates off. She sighed, this was it; it was time. This would change her life forever, it wasn't everyday she told someone her big secret. Santana only had found out because of some morning wood at a sleep over at the age of thirteen. That was when Frannie's boyfriend; now husband, who her mother and Quinn adore like their own family was called into introduce Quinn to the world of adolescent male hormones.

"Can I tell you a secret Rachel?"

Rachel's expression turned from angry to confused to just plain curious, "Of course Quinn, I did share one rather large one with you so it would be good to have dirt on you for leverage purposes."

"Ihaveapenis!" Quinn knew Rachel wouldn't have caught that on the first go and by the look on Rachel's face she was correct.

"I'm sorry?"

"I. Have. A. Penis," she had to say each word with small breaths between; she knew if she had tried at normal pace it would've came out like the first time. "I was born with a penis Rachel; I'm a female with male parts. Down there," she whispered the last part as if she were still surrounded by people; she just wasn't used to saying the words out loud to anyone before. Sure, she had said it to herself in the mirror a lot in the past two days in preparation for when she told Rachel but this was the real deal. Rachel was sitting in front of her right now and her whole future involving the baby was entirely up to Rachel's reaction.

Rachel froze in front of Quinn, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. Surely this was some cruel joke; Quinn could not be serious right now. Quinn 'All the Boys Want Her' Fabray could not have a penis hidden under her soccer shorts. Just the thought of this made her crack up in hysterics; she clutched her sides in a desperate attempt to stop them from splitting because she was laughing so hard.

"This isn't funny Rachel," Quinn was feeling extremely uncomfortable and more self-conscious now, "It's the truth."

Rachel wiped away a tear that she had shed during her laughing fit, "Oh yeah, and I'm really Tinkerbell," she giggled.

Quinn's expression turned from light and vulnerable to frustrated and mad. Her cheeks were so red Rachel swore she was going to explode. "You want proof!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand again and cupped it over her privates, "There's your proof!"

Rachel gasped as her hand came into contact with Quinn's crotch, mainly because Quinn had placed her hand there but then she felt it. She felt the usually unnoticeable bulge as Quinn squeezed her hand in turn making her squeeze-well-Quinn.

Wide brown eyes met serious hazel ones. What was happening? In the space of five days it seemed as if Lima had been pulled into a worm hole and everyone turned crazy. She was pregnant and Quinn has a penis. _'__QUINN HAS A PENIS!'_ Rachel tore her hand from Quinn's for the second time that night as if the unexpected bulge had burned her. Had it?

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel questioned, her brown eyes searching Quinn's for something, anything to tell her she was crazy for her sudden thoughts.

"Because Rachel, it was me. Jack Sparrow was me. It's my baby."

Rachel slapped Quinn hard. "This isn't funny anymore Quinn, that-" she gestured to Quinn's crotch as she stood, "-is fake and I can't believe you would go to this much trouble just to humiliate me. Telling me you fathered my baby is just low, even for you. Going as far as wearing a fake penis is more humiliating for you than it is for me. GROW UP!" She turned away from Quinn and began making her way down the stands stairs; on the verge of tears. Why couldn't people just be honest with her?

"Rachel!" Quinn called leaning over the safety railing in front of her, "If you still don't believe me ask Santana!"

Rachel made her way to the school's parking lot and pulled out her phone. "Santana, can you come give me a ride home?" she spoke through her sobs.

"Sure, give me ten minutes, okay?" She knew that tone of Rachel's voice. It was the same tone she was met with on Sunday when she answered the brunette's call.

"Yeah, okay." Rachel shoved her phone into her jeans pocket and sunk to the gutter, she really didn't care how disgusting the ground was right now. How could Quinn do this? Why would she? Yes, humiliate Rachel with slushies and name calling but how could she go as low as she had?

Santana pulled up just as Quinn made her way into the parking lot, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder as she walked to her car.

Rachel looked up as she caught the sight of headlights in her peripheral vision and stood up.

Santana cut the engine and hurried out of the car. "Are you okay?" she asked making her way over to Rachel and embracing her. She could tell the brunette had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her nose was a tad red.

"She's such a liar!" Rachel yelled in Quinn's direction; the other side of the empty parking lot.

Santana's head whipped around so fast Quinn thought the Latina had done some serious spinal damage. Quinn froze as Santana made her way over to her.

_'Watch her hands, if they go for her hair prepare to be cut,'_ Quinn thought to herself as she threw her duffel into the back seat of her car.

"What did you say to her!" Santana pushed Quinn against the side of her car. Rachel immediately snapped into action, she was angry at the blonde but not angry enough to see Santana go 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on her. She ran over to the two and gently pulled Santana off of Quinn.

"I told her the truth she just doesn't believe it, I practically shoved it into her hand and she doesn't believe me!" Quinn said accusingly at Rachel while leaning off of her car.

Rachel poked Quinn in the chest hard, effectively pushing her back against her car. "And you're lucky I don't press charges for sexual harassment!"

"Okay, Berry, calm down." Santana hooked her arms up under the small brunette's underarms and pulled her back, "Did you really tell her?" she questioned, eyeing Quinn closely for any signs her best friend was lying.

"Oh Lord, you are not siding with her are you!" Rachel yelled struggling against the Latina's hold.

Santana sighed, keeping her restraint on the diva easily. "I'm not taking sides Rachel, what did she tell you?" she questioned leaning a little to the side to see the girls face.

"I'm out of here, I'm sick of being called a liar and I have plans to alter now that pertain to my future," Quinn mumbled opening her driver's side door and collapsing into the seat. She slammed the door and started the car, with one last look at Rachel she backed out of her parking space and drove off. Quinn had desperately tried tonight, she was honest with Rachel for the first time and she was laughed at. She was laughed at for confessing her one big secret and now she finally felt how she had made Rachel feel; humiliated, scared, alone and helpless.

Santana released her grip on Rachel and turned her so they stood face to face. "What did she tell you?" she asked again, ducking her head a little to match Rachel's eye level.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "That she's the father; I'm beginning to think Quinn has a drug problem. She told me this stupid little story of how she is intersex and that I'm having her baby. She even went as far as buying a strap on in attempt to have me believe her," Rachel scoffed, "I can't believe she made me cup it like that."

Santana ran her hands through her hair; Quinn had told Rachel everything and had gotten it thrown back in her face. Yes, Rachel had no reason to believe Quinn with the way she and herself had been treating the smaller girl over the past couple of years but she did need to know people weren't going to push her away because of her secret.

Rachel studied Santana's features before raising an eyebrow, "You believe her?"

"It's hard not to."

"What is wrong with-"

"I've seen it Rachel, I've seen _it_."

Rachel dropped her arms by her sides, defeated. "Really?" If this was true Rachel felt really bad now, she laughed at Quinn's story; she laughed!

"When we were thirteen I was sleeping over at Quinn's. When I woke up the next morning and looked over at her it was there, just creating a tent in her pyjama pants. I woke her up and she flipped out, not at the fact that she had morning wood but at the fact I was there. She shielded herself away from me, crawling up into a ball; much like you on Sunday. I could've done what everyone else in Lima would've done, I could've called her names and told other people but she looked so fragile; and she is my best friend. She had been keeping that secret for thirteen years, only having her family and doctors to talk to." Santana was on the verge of tears as she recounted the events in her head.

Rachel looked up into the Latina's eyes, tears building up in hers as well. "What did you do?" she asked, voice cracking.

Santana smiled, "I pulled her into a hug and said, _"Quinn, you're my best friend and I don't care. I will love you until the day we die, Hermana." _Then I told her my big secret so we were even. I reminded her everytime we saw each other that next week of school that I didn't care because she was my best-friend."

Rachel sniffled and wiped away the tears that were flowing freely now. Quinn had told her something important, something she would probably never tell anyone who didn't need to know and she had laughed and called her a liar. She had touched it and called it fake, which if she had said that to a guy would be taken as her questioning their man-hood which was not a good thing.

"Can you take me home now?" Rachel sobbed.

Santana nodded and draped an arm over Rachel's shoulders and led her back to her car. This pregnancy was going to be a storm and if this was the calm before it, Santana didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

* * *

"I might not come into school tomorrow," Rachel sighed as Santana pulled up out the front of her house.

The Latina nodded understandably.

"I laughed at her Santana; I laughed when Quinn told me her secret. I laughed and called it fake and called her a liar and told her to grow up." The tears were starting again; they never seemed to stop anymore. Rachel longed for just one day to be drama free but she knew that wasn't going to happen for a while.

"You didn't know, she treated you - wetreated you poorly and you had every right to react the way you did."

Rachel nodded and got out of the car, "Can you tell Quinn I'm sorry...?" she said leaning in through the open passenger side window.

Santana shook her head, "I'm sorry Rachel, but if you two are going to go through this pregnancy you need to fix mistakes between yourselves, not through me." She smiled softly at Rachel before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

Rachel made her way into her house and sighed when she realized her Daddy Hiram was still awake; the more caring, emotional of the two dads'.

"Hi sweetie; how was the game?" he asked looking over his shoulder from his spot on the couch; in front of the television.

Rachel composed herself knowing that she was still relatively close to the door so he couldn't see her. "It was great, we won!" she exclaimed, a fake smile plastered across her face. "I'm really tired though and I think I've contracted a head cold so I'm going to go to bed."

Hiram twisted further to get a good look at his baby girl. "I think your right; your eyes are a little puffy and glazed over as well as your nose being just a tad red." Lucky it wasn't her Dad Leroy, the doctor of the family and most of the town; if it was, she was sure he would have known she had been crying instead of believing she had a head cold. She was even luckier that he had been away since Tuesday on a week-long conference and there was no way he could check on her tomorrow before work or school.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Sweetie, make sure to drink lots of water, okay? And remember, I'm going to visit your Dad and stay with him until the conference is over tomorrow." There was no doubt in Hiram's mind that his daughter was sick, she wouldn't take a day off school unless she was ill; simply taking a day off wasn't the Rachel Berry way.

"Okay," Rachel mumbled as she began making her way upstairs. This week had finally broken her, first pregnancy then the whole Quinn situation that she had gotten herself into. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She practically collapsed before she made it to her bed after changing into her pyjamas, she was just that emotionally and physically drained.

* * *

**__****(A/N: Hi guys! So if you have read any of my other stories you will probably notice a rather large change in my writing styles; hey, I was young. Anyway, this is my new ship. Faberry. If you don't like it leave. Also, if you don't like G!P I highly suggest you also turn back now. I wish I didn't have to warn you about that because it has probably just given everything away but yeah. So R&R and tell me what you think; I also wouldn't mind suggestions to where this story should go, I have certain parts planned but it just kinda came out of no where. So yeah, R&R and welcome to the Fairy Pirate train!)**

Translation :

**Tengo muchas ganas de golpearte ahora mismo! = I really want to punch you right now!**

**Hermana = Sister**


	2. That Sweet 'Jack Daniels' Burn

**_(A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy with the amount of alerts and favorites I have been put on. So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. If I get some more reviews etc. I may upload the morning after. This chapter and the next are rather small so I don't mind updating soon after this :) I thought I would also say that obviously I don't own Glee otherwise Faberry would always be end game! R&R.)_**

**That Sweet 'Jack Daniels' Burn**

Friday - December 7th - Week 5

Quinn arrived late to school the next day; staying up all night thinking about your future with a kid really took it out of you. She walked into Glee that afternoon and surveyed the room with one goal in mind; find Rachel. Although she had multiple classes with the brunette, Quinn found herself being pulled out of class a lot recently to help Coach Tanner; the soccer coach, with new game plans and strategies. The blonde wasn't worried though, she was a straight A student and she could easily catch up with the work.

Quinn scanned the room for the small brunette but with no success. "Santana, where's Rachel?" she asked collapsing onto the seat next to the Cheerio.

Santana chewed her bottom lip while she toyed with Brittany's fingers in her lap. "She didn't show up today."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Is she alright?" Quinn was suddenly worried, she normally would be worried due to her hidden feelings but with the added knowledge that the diva was pregnant with her child felt like a knife in her chest.

"Why don't you ring her and ask? Better yet, go see her."

"But-"

Santana glared at Quinn, "No. Quinn, I am not going to be in the middle of this unless it's absolutely necessary. She needs you, Quinn."

Quinn stared down at her lap, "Santana, she doesn't care. I'm a liar in her eyes."

"Yes, she doesn't care about-"

"Alright guys, let's talk about our performance at the Children's centre on Christmas Eve," Mr Shuester interrupted the Latina. "Now, I want everyone's attention, anyone who isn't silent will work with Rachel and Kurt on costumes." The club snickered.

"I am offended by that remark Mr Shue," Kurt said, running a hand through his hair; only to have it bounce back into place.

Okay, no one was going to chance that; not even Quinn. Right now she needed to be around Rachel but being with her and Kurt at the same time as well as discussing Glee costumes would be the death of her.

Quinn sat in her seat contemplating her friends' unfinished sentence. It seemed far worse than what it probably was but Quinn was paranoid.

_'Rachel doesn't care? Care about what? Me? Obviously...'_

Without a word, Quinn ran out of the room as soon as Mr Shuester concluded the meeting. She didn't want to be near anyone but Rachel right now. She pulled her phone out and selected Rachel's number; that Santana had given to her on Monday, in hopes that the brunette was okay and would agree to meet with her.

"Hello?" a raspy voice called through the phone.

Quinn's eyes lit up, "Rachel-"

"Who is this?"

"It's Quinn; I was just wondering if-"

"Not right now Quinn, I just can't. I need time." And then the line was dead.

Quinn shoved her phone angrily into her pocket and began to make her way to her car. She needed alcohol; although that was the cause of her new problems, she needed something to numb everything she was feeling, something to stop time for a while.

* * *

Quinn slammed the door that connected the garage to the house. The horrible week was finally over but she knew that it was just the first of many to come. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. She was supposed to start talking to Rachel casually then when they became close friends she was going to serenade her in Glee; confess her feelings. Then, if Rachel had accepted her feelings, someday in the course of dating she would tell her about her secret.

She wasn't supposed to get drunk, she wasn't supposed to have sex with Rachel and she definitely was not supposed to get her pregnant.

Quinn burst into what used to be her fathers' study; after changing from her soccer uniform into jeans and a shirt. He had left as soon as Quinn was born, something about her being an abomination due to the way she was. Quinn didn't care; from what she had heard from her mother's friends, he had been a total bastard. A religious freak that forced his beliefs on her mother and Frannie; her sister had praised Quinn for getting rid of him even if it was at the cost of her not being normal.

She made her way to the built in liquor cabinet and immediately reached for the full but small bottle of Jack Daniels. She didn't care about getting caught, her sister lived two towns over and her mother wasn't home anyway; Fridays were her girls' night out with her friends.

Quinn unscrewed the cap and threw it to the ground; she took a big swig of the dark coloured liquid and embraced the burning sensation that enveloped her throat. She knew she was probably making a big mistake right now, anything involving herself and alcohol was usually a mistake; which had been proven by the news Rachel brought her.

She fell onto the couch in the family room and took another swig, closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

'_Rachel Berry is pregnant... with my child. I've not only fucked up my life but I've fucked up hers as well. Rachel was; hell, still is destined for greater things than to be stuck in Lima with a kid. New York is all she has ever talked about and I've just taken that away from her... Will she even keep the baby? I wouldn't mind what she does, it's her decision but'_, she sighed, '_I wouldn't mind being tied to Rachel, even if it was in this horrible way. I have to know!'_

Quinn shot off the couch and looked over at the clock on the wall. Through her hazy vision she could see it was ten past nine; time flies by when you're having 'fun'. She took the final drops of the alcohol into her mouth before stumbling to the door.

Slipping on her Converses' and letterman jacket before finally grabbing her cell phone and keys; she stumbled out the door. She disposed of the now empty liquor bottle and began to sloppily make her way to Rachel's.

Quinn didn't falter in the slightest at the thought of getting into any trouble on the walk over; Rachel only lived three blocks away.

* * *

After fifteen minutes; the walk usually took five, of stumbling through the streets, Quinn had arrived. She breathed a sigh of relief at the front window being illuminated by light through the thin curtains. _'At least she can't be pissed at me for waking her,' _Quinn thought as she groggily made her way to the front porch steps.

_'Okay Quinn, focus. Right leg.' _Quinn successfully placed her right foot on the first step and smiled like an idiot. Stairs were Quinn Fabray's worst enemy; she was constantly falling down them or even more embarrassingly, tripping up them. With the added alcohol in her system, Quinn knew that she was more at risk to the evil of stairs.

There were only two steps left so Quinn looked down at them and let out a little laugh. She had managed the first step so she must be able to do the last two; right?

_'Left leg.'_ Quinn smiled again, _'Success!'_

One step left and Quinn laughed again, _'Bring it on!'_

BANG

"Oh floor, we meet again. Always the one to catch me, I love you!" Quinn stated as she laughed, her face pressed into the hard wood of the porch.

"Quinn?"

The drunk blonde rolled onto her back and was met with the most perfect site she could imagine. Rachel Berry in some long sleep pants and tank top, no make-up with her hair flowing passed her naked shoulders.

"Rachel! Baby Mama!"

Said girl rolled her eyes, _'What the fuck has Quinn done?' _she thought as she studied the state of the blonde on her porch.

Quinn rolled back onto her stomach and attempted pushing herself up from the ground. After failing twice, she smiled when she felt two small arms wrap around her right one and help her up.

"Jesus!" Rachel exclaimed looking curiously at the soccer captain's face, "Your nose is bleeding."

Quinn sloppily licked her lips and the metallic taste of blood mixed with her alcohol stained mouth. "So it is." she laughed, "You want some?" She suggestively waggled her eyebrows and leaned down closer to the short diva.

"And you're drunk," Rachel stated. She didn't even toy with idea that the blonde wasn't intoxicated; the way the girl swayed into her made her wonder how Quinn had even managed the small walk to her house.

"Nooooooo..." Quinn droned leaning closer into Rachel, draping an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Rachel retracted a bit and scrunched her nose up, "Your breath tells a different story," she sighed, "come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rachel Berry was never one to turn down someone in desperate need of her help and as the strong smell of alcohol filled her senses she knew she would be looking after Quinn tonight.

She cautiously led Quinn through the front door before closing and locking it behind them.

Whilst Rachel tended to the door, Quinn swayed side to side and giggled at the way the room seemed to be spinning. She turned to Rachel and let her eyes wander to the brunette's posterior and smiled.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel scolded when she turned and caught Quinn in the act.

Quinn laughed wildly, "Rachel Berry!" she imitated. She shook her head, remembering what she was came here to do in the first place. "Rachel Berry!" she laughed again, "We must talk about our situation," she slurred, trying and failing to point at the smaller girls' stomach.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's finger and pulled her towards the kitchen, "No, not while you're like this."

The blonde stopped in her tracks and stomped her foot, "But I want to," she whined, clenching her fists together and tensing all her muscles; trying her best to imitate a 'Rachel Berry' tantrum.

"Quinn! Stop being a child and let me clean you up."

Quinn relaxed, "Then can we talk?"

Rachel scoffed before grabbing Quinn by the forearm and dragging her the rest of the way into the kitchen. "Do I have a choice with you like this? I doubt anything will stop you." She leant Quinn against the small island in the middle of the large kitchen and moved to the sink, taking a cloth out of the drawers in the kitchen bench and running it under water.

"Oh puh-lease," Quinn slurred with a wave of her hand, "When have you ever stopped talking when asked?"

Rachel wrung out the cloth with a groan, "Quinn, I know you are in no state to know what you're doing right now but remember I am still upset with you. You are in no position to further criticize me in any way, shape or form. Now come here," she demanded moving closer to the unsteady blonde.

Quinn shook her head before taking off running; she didn't know what she was doing or where she was going, she just didn't want Rachel to clean her up because she assumed Rachel would probably take her home straight after.

"For Christ's sake!" Rachel took off after the drunk girl. Quinn had never been to her house before so who knows where the blonde may end up; she could end up in the washing machine for all Rachel knew. "Quinn Fabray! Get back here now!" she scolded when she saw the girl make her way up the staircase.

"No! If I come back down there you're just going to yell at me and clean my nose; you'll probably hurt it more. Admit it, you don't care about me!" Quinn called back, leaning against the banister next to the top of the stairs.

Rachel let out a frustrated groan, she slung the damp cloth over her shoulder and ran her hands through her hair; trying to calm herself down. She didn't know she had signed up for baby-sitting tonight. "Quinn, it's because I care that I want you to come back down; I won't yell at you. Please just come back down here before you further hurt yourself," she begged placing her hands on her hips.

Quinn eyed the seemingly relaxed diva and smiled; she was perfect. "Promise?" she questioned making her way over to the top step.

Rachel smiled vaguely, "I promise," she raised her right hand, "Scouts honour."

The soccer captain giggled and began to make her way down the stairs. "Be nice now," she stressed; pointing accusingly at the stairs. Rachel smiled before watching in horror as Quinn lost her footing and slid down the last five steps on her ass. "I thought we had an understanding!" she scolded; smacking the bottom stair as the cool temperature from the tiled floor soothed her; now burning with pain, buttocks.

The small diva sunk down onto her knees in front of the intoxicated girl and cupped her cheeks; effectively diverting the girls' gaze to hers. "Are you okay?" she questioned, searching the glazed hazel eyes for any signs of pain.

Quinn perked up immediately and beamed, "Yep. Happens all the time to me, you'd think playing with balls would give me some form of coordination but noooo," she said before shaking her head out of the girls grasp.

Rachel stifled a giggle at the blondes' explanation before taking the still damp cloth from her shoulder. "Look at me," she pleaded bringing the cloth up to the girl's face.

Quinn smiled happily and allowed the tan girl to clean off the dry blood from her previous face plant. "Thank-you," she whispered, staring into the big brown eyes she just couldn't help but get lost in; could you blame her? The girl of her dreams was taking care of her in her inebriated state regardless of what was happening between the two of them. Quinn smiled at the thought of Rachel doing this to their child if he or she was to ever hurt them self.

Rachel wiped one last time over her top lip and admired her work as she slung the cloth back over her shoulder. "There, all clean. Will you please, for the love of Streisand, stay here while I take this to the laundry room?" she said as she tugged on Quinn's shoe laces; knowing she was not going to allow her to leave that night and carelessly threw them over her shoulder towards the door.

Quinn nodded and raised her right hand, "Scouts honour."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the drunken girl before her. Although she was drunk, Quinn didn't seem like such a bad person. As the tan girl pushed off from the ground and made her way towards the laundry she couldn't help but blame herself a little for Quinn's current state. It was obvious to the diva that Quinn had turned to alcohol when she hung up on her earlier, of course there were better ways Quinn could have handled her rejection but none the less; what was done was done.

She made her way back into the foyer to find Quinn standing and staring at a picture of her fathers'. "Quinn?" she approached the blonde cautiously in case she may startle her.

"Have you told them yet?"

Rachel shook her head as she stood next to the taller girl, "Dad," she gestured to the taller looking man in the photo, "is at a conference in Florida and Daddy," she gestured to the shorter man, "Just flew out there at lunch time today." Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled at the girl's confusion of her fathers' being absent. "Dad is a doctor and sometimes goes on long trips and Daddy doesn't really work, sometimes people pay him to fix up their gardens but other than that he is usually here. Daddy likes to fly out and see Dad on the last few days of his trips so they can spend some alone time together though."

Quinn nodded as she swayed forward and backward a little, the alcohol was wearing off and she let out a yawn. "Would it be alright if I...?" she trailed off not knowing if Rachel would agree to have her stay over. Before this week they were barely friends and a little before that they were enemies but now they were soon to be parents. Life was about to get interesting.

"Would you like to stay?" Rachel questioned as Quinn didn't seem like she was going to finish her sentence.

Quinn swallowed the dry lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, "Yes, thank-you."

"Wait right here," Rachel commanded before leaving Quinn in the foyer to turn off various lights around the house before grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. "Come on." She gestured with a nod of her head towards the stairs.

Quinn walked over to where the small diva was standing at the front of the bottom step and stopped in her tracks. "Wait." She took the bottles from Rachel's hands, "Me and stairs don't mix, I'll need help."

Rachel giggled before placing her right hand on Quinn's lower back and steadying herself with her left hand on the hand rail. They took each step slowly as Quinn still swayed groggily despite Rachel's hold on her.

After the three minutes it took them to climb the fifteen steps they came to Rachel's bedroom door. Quinn smiled at the plain, pink, wooden 'R' that hung in the middle of the door. _'Typical Berry.'_

Rachel opened the door and led the blonde inside, "Now Quinn, I doubt you'll want to sleep in jeans and that alcohol stained t-shirt; yes?" She took the bottles of water from Quinn and placed them on one of the bedside tables'. "Sit on the bed and I'll get you some sweats and a clean shirt."

Quinn obeyed and enjoyed the softness Rachel's bed gave to her surely bruised butt. "That's going to hurt in the morning," she groaned shrugging off her jacket.

Rachel searched her small chest of drawers before pulling out a pair of black sweats; that were too big for her and a baggy red McKinley gym shirt she rarely used. "What is?" she questioned making her way back over to the tired blonde.

"My ass," Quinn deadpanned, squirming a little in her spot on the bed as Rachel stood in front of her. She tried and failed to remove her own shirt, not really caring if Rachel saw anything; she was far too drunk and far too tired.

The brunette placed the clothes next to Quinn on the bed, "Here-uh-let me help..." She hooked her fingers under the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulled it upward, revealing the blondes defined abdominal muscles.

Quinn tiredly lifted her arms into the air and allowed Rachel to gently pull her shirt off. "Thanks."

Rachel's smile faltered when she noticed the girl wasn't wearing a bra. "Uhhh..." she blushed.

The drunken girl looked down at her bare chest and an even bigger blush crept to the surface of her face. She was sure she resembled a tomato with how hot her face felt; although that could just be the alcohol. "I'm sorry; I wasn't really expecting to go out once I started drinking."

Rachel shook her head, "That's fine, nothing I haven't seen before," she faltered, "on myself that is..." She picked up the gym shirt and slid it onto the blondes' outstretched arms. "There." she beamed.

Quinn laughed and reached for her belt buckle; she struggled for five minutes before letting out a frustrated groan. The fact that she was drunk and that Rachel was watching her every move really wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Do you want me to...?"

Quinn blushed again, "Uhm, if it's not too much trouble?"

Rachel swallowed thickly before reaching for the girls belt buckle. "Batman, that's cute," she blurted out before mentally slapping herself.

The soccer captain giggled, "Uh, thanks."

The diva unclasped the buckle and proceeded to undo the button of the jeans but before she reached for the zipper she looked up at Quinn, "You are wearing underwear right?" she queried remembering that the blonde did have something she didn't see on herself.

Quinn nodded slowly; her eyes were shut tightly as she tried not to get lost in the feeling of Rachel taking off her jeans.

Rachel audibly gulped when she pulled down the zipper; revealing a pair of black and white checker fabric boxers and the bulge she had felt the evening before. "Lie back," she said, gently pushing Quinn down by her shoulders. She cautiously hooked her fingers into the waistband of Quinn's jeans and began to tug them towards her; effectively removing them. "Take my hands."

Quinn did as she was told and was slowly pulled on to her feet by the surprisingly strong brunette. The room spun a little and she steadied herself by gripping onto Rachel's shoulders. "Sorry, you know? About all this," she apologised as Rachel grabbed the sweats from the bed and squatted down.

"It's fine Quinn, I'm just glad you made it here in one piece whilst drunk; which I will berate you about tomorrow morning, but in the meantime, leg in," Rachel instructed holding open one of the sweats' leg holes for the blonde to step into.

Once Quinn had both legs securely placed into the holes provided; Rachel pulled them up. Slowing her movement just as she was about to cover the bulge in the blondes boxers. She really did want to see 'it' but right now she didn't want to take advantage of Quinn's current state. Rachel didn't know if the girls control over her body right now would be good or completely clouded by her alcohol intake; she didn't want to make Quinn feel uncomfortable.

The sweats were left to cling to the blondes hips before Rachel folded her discarded clothes and placed them on her vanity table. "Now, take a big sip," she said handing Quinn one of the bottles of water before taking a sip of her own. "I know it probably sounds like I'm babying you but do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Quinn nodded mid sip before handing the bottle back to Rachel and making her way into the en suite.

She emerged five minutes later before stopping in her tracks. The room was only illuminated by the lamp on Rachel's left bedside table and the smaller girl was already in the left side of the bed.

Rachel pulled the blanket up to her stomach and gave Quinn a questioning look, "You are okay sleeping in here with me right? I mean, I'm fine with it but if it makes you uncomfortable in any way-"

"Rachel, I'm perfectly able to keep 'it' in my pants, you know? I may have a penis but unlike some boys I have a brain and will power; which reminds me..." she trailed off making her way back into the bathroom.

Rachel watched; entertained, as Quinn put the toilet seat down before coming back out. "I'm sorry Quinn," she giggled, "That was actually really adorable. Thank-you for being so considerate of my toilet needs."

Quinn joined in with Rachel's giggle before switching of the bathroom light and closing the door. She made her way over to what she assumed to be her side of the bed and looked down at it hesitantly. Did she really have the will power she said she had? She couldn't control her actions in her sleep and she had woken up on many occasions spooning one of her pillows, _'Maybe this was a bad idea.'_

"Quinn," Rachel pulled the blanket on Quinn's side back and patted the empty space, "it's fine." She smiled warmly as Quinn nodded and joined her. "Your phone in next to you as well as your water bottle and there are two aspirins awaiting you next to it for the morning. How much did you drink anyway?"

Quinn thought for a moment, did she even remember? She remembered being angry at Rachel, the liquor cabinet and then the sweet burn of... Jack Daniels. "Let's just say, I brushed my teeth with a bottle of Jack," she sung, sinking further into Rachel's mattress; she had to be honest; this had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever been on.

Rachel's jaw hung open, "Really? Wow, you're going to have fun in the mor-"

Both Rachel and Quinn jumped to the sound of Quinn's cell phone.

The blonde groaned; she had just gotten into the most comfortable position of her life. She reached over to the bedside table and looked at the caller I.D. It was a picture of her mother with the name 'Mumsie' captioned above it. _'Crap.'_ she thought, _'Forgot to leave a note and she will know by my voice that I'm drunk.' _"Uh, Rachel? Would you mind dealing with this?"

Rachel took the phone from Quinn's outstretched arm and looked at the I.D. and smirked. Quinn called her mother 'Mumsie' and that was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Hello?" she said after touching the answer button on the blondes' iPhone.

"Hello? Quinn? Where are you sweetie? Your car is here and you're not. It's ten to twelve Quinnie."

"Hello Mrs Fabray, I apologize for Quinn's lack of preparation. My name is Rachel Berry and Quinn is here with me at my house."

"Please call me Judy and really?" If Judy Fabray was confused at her daughters' absence she was damn dumbfounded to learn Quinn was over at someone's house who wasn't Santana. Santana's house was the only house Quinn ever stayed the night at regardless of the circumstances because Santana was the only other person who knew of Quinn's 'secret'. Judy knew Quinn wouldn't risk others in Lima finding out what was really under her soccer shorts.

"Yes Judy, again I apologize. We were working on a Glee assignment and Quinn opted to stay the night as the hours got later and has already fallen asleep. I hope that is okay with you?"

Judy gaped at the phone; this girl was probably the kindest friend of Quinn's she had ever talked to. It was almost sickening to her because she was used to Santana and Quinn's weird friendships where insults were taken more lightly than compliments. "That's fine dear; could you just get her to call me in the morning?"

"Of course, well, I'm about to hit the hay with Quinn," she knew she was going to anyway; she was potentially carrying her grand baby after all, "and I'll definitely get Quinn to call you in the morning. Goodnight." she chirped.

"Goodnight Rachel," Judy chirped back before ending the call.

Rachel handed Quinn back her phone that the blonde grudgingly placed back on the bedside table. "Your 'Mumsie' is very nice 'Quinnie'," she teased switching off the lamp next to her.

If the room wasn't now submersed in darkness, Rachel would have seen the scowl that accompanied the blonde's, "Don't even."

The smaller girl giggled, "Goodnight Quinn."

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned over to face the blonde even though it didn't really do much. "Yeah?"

"I just want to know; are you going to keep the baby?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Rachel sighed; she didn't know what she was going to do besides, "I won't be getting an abortion if that's what you're asking but _we _have plenty of time to figure it out, okay?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's use of the word 'we', "Okay. Goodnight Rachel," she said burying her head further into the brunettes' pillows, allowing the scent of Rachel Berry to take over her brain before succumbing to sleep.

Rachel hummed in response and rolled back over before settling her head deeper into her pillow. Maybe they could do this, maybe they could move passed all of the bad blood between them and figure it all out; and who knows, maybe they could keep and raise the baby.

* * *

**_(A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me some reviews; ideas and thoughts are welcomed with open arms and are greatly appreciated because I have been stuck with some of this story more than once :L so all of your help is kind of needed.)_**


	3. The Stale After Taste

**_(A/N: I bring you the morning after. This kind of just clears some things up a bit I suppose; well I think... Haha, anyway R&R.)_**

**The Stale Aftertaste**

Saturday - December 8th – Week 5

_'Is that sunlight or God's white light!'_

Quinn wasn't sure what was going on, what had happened the night before or what was preventing her from breathing normally but she did know she was extremely hung-over so in a state of panic both of her eyes shot open.

"Ah, fuck..." she grumbled at the site of sunlight peeking in through the curtains. She looked down to her constricted feeling chest and wondered if God truly hated her. Here she was; in Rachel Berry's bedroom, hung-over with the sleeping, possibly pregnant girl practically lying on top of her.

Rachel's head rested against Quinn's chest and she didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't want to be here when the girl woke up; who knows what she had done or said the night before.

Carefully, Quinn began to slide out from underneath the brunette; towards the edge of the bed. She was almost out when...

THUD

_'Okay that hurt... Why is my ass so sore?'_

Quinn had miscalculated how much space she had to manoeuvre out from underneath Rachel and the blonde hit the floor with a large thud which made Rachel bolt upright.

Rachel looked at the time; _'Six-thirty.'_ The brunette looked around the room in a small panic. _'Where is she? She didn't sneak out last night, did she? Oh crap! She could've wondered out into the street and died.'  
_  
"Mmmmnnaaa-fuck..." Quinn sat up slowly with a loud groan and Rachel swore she had just developed a heart arrhythmia. "What the hell happened last night?"

Rachel was clutching at her chest, "Quinn, you scared me. I thought you had left."

The soccer captain gestured around her, "Obviously not."

_'Okay, grumpy Quinn... Hung-over Quinn...'_

Rachel knew she should approach the blonde with caution right now but she didn't care. Quinn had made her life a living hell for the most part, possibly gotten her pregnant and then accused her of not caring about her. As far as Rachel cared, the girl didn't deserve anything she did for her last night but of course Rachel had to be her usual kind self.

"Well, after I told you to let me be for a while you seemed to think it would be a good idea to drink a bottle of Jack Daniels and then come to my house. I do acknowledge that we have many things to discuss pertaining to our current situation but that does not mean I will condone your unprovoked, reckless behaviour. Furthermore I believe that we must-"

Quinn huffed and stood from the floor, "Can you just shut up? I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I have a hangover, my ass hurts like hell and you're preg..." She paused mid-word and let the information sink in; which was probably going to happen a lot.

She had gotten Rachel pregnant.

"You're pregnant," Quinn reiterated.

"I'm aware of my current status, yes. I don't need to be told over and over again that my life is over because you had sex with me." Rachel gave the hung-over girl a once over and her eyes widened comically, "Uh... Quinn."

Quinn followed Rachel's gaze and immediately started blushing, "Oh God, Rachel, I'm sorry. It happens all the time, I can't stop it no matter what," she stressed, trying to cover the obvious tent in her borrowed sweats. _'Wait a second...' _she thought, going through what the brunette had said, "Excuse me? I had sex with you? Like you didn't have sex with me!" she accused moving over to Rachel's vanity to collect her clothes from the night before.

"I apologise if that came out wrong, Quinn; we are both at fault but there is no denying this is mainly your fault beca-"

The bathroom door slammed shut effectively silencing the small diva. Quinn could not have this conversation now; she had a pounding headache, her ass was tender and she didn't know what she was going to do; what _they_ were going to do.

Quinn stood in front of the bathroom mirror; staring at her reflection. _'What the fuck is up with my nose?' _She ran cold water into the basin and began splashing it onto her flushed cheeks. After waiting for the tent in her pants to subside, Quinn changed into her clothes; inspecting her bruised ass as she did so, before swinging the bathroom door open.

"I'll see you at school," she choked out before hurrying towards Rachel's bedroom door.

"Quinn!" Rachel groaned out in frustration, "We have to talk about this."

The blonde stopped in her tracks; her hand around the door knob. They did have to talk about this; but what was there to say? Everything that was going to happen next was entirely up to Rachel. She wasn't getting an abortion so it was entirely up to Rachel if she wanted to raise the baby or find some adoptive parents. But what did Quinn want? Quinn would be fine either way but if Rachel did decide to raise the child she would need her. The girl wouldn't have to be there just by obligation; she would need to be there because Rachel would need her there. The sound of Santana's voice clouded her mind, _'She needs you Quinn.'_

"Why is this mainly my fault?" Quinn asked making her way over to Rachel's desk chair.

Rachel released a sigh of relief; Quinn wasn't leaving and she was starting things off. Her brow furrowed as she processed the blondes' question; why did she say this was Quinn's fault? "I'm sorry Quinn; I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Why is it my fault?"

Rachel brought her knees into her chest, "I just thought because you had the-uhm-equipment it would be your responsibility to protect us."

Quinn rested her elbows on her thighs and hung her head in her hands. Rachel had a point; Quinn knew she was different, she knew she had the ability to impregnate someone; she knew she should have been prepared but-

"Protect us? Exactly Rachel, 'us'! You should have made sure as well; you thought I was a guy after all."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times; trying to come up with an argument.

"See! It's not all my fault!"

"Alright!" Rachel closed in on herself; hating herself. Quinn was right; she should have checked, she should have protected herself, she shouldn't have done 'it' in the first place. Unknown to Quinn, that night was Rachel's first time and now it was the most regrettable memory of her life. She had been planning her first time in her head ever since she had been with her first boyfriend. Of course she had only imagined Finn, Noah; but he turned out to be a beter brother figure, or Jesse as the one to take her virginity; candles, sweet music and all.

But all she had now was booze, Captain Jack Sparrow, Puck's bedroom and an empty bed the next morning.

"Do you regret it, Quinn?"

The question caught Quinn completely off guard. It's not like she regretted sleeping with Rachel, she had had sex before Rachel so she didn't lose her virginity. The question suddenly clicked in her head.

"Do you Rachel? Was that your first time?" The blonde didn't like this; she had taken something from Rachel that she could give back.

Rachel nodded and Quinn looked put out, "I don't regret sleeping with _you_, Quinn; I regret having my first time in a drunken stupor though."

Quinn nodded a long with Rachel's every word; feeling somewhat proud that she had taken the girls' virginity. Rachel always said she was waiting until she was twenty-five; granted she was drunk but Quinn still got it. But all of her thoughts disappeared when she remembered that this girl was pregnant. _'I wonder when that's going to stop happening.' _she thought; she couldn't have her mind going blank every time she remembered that 'minor' detail.

"I'm sorry," Quinn spoke, making her way over next to Rachel on the bed.

The brunette looked up at the girl next to her; the caring tone in her voice, the soft look on her face. She couldn't be angry at the blonde; she wanted to be, she wanted to be so badly but she just couldn't find a valid reason. Quinn cared, she cared for Rachel; she had flipped sides.

She pondered these thoughts before curiosity got the best of her, "I wasn't your first?" Quinn shook her head, "Santana?"

Quinn's eyes widened comically, "Never, she's my best friend. She only knows about it because when we were thirt-"

"She told me," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled as well; at the memory of thirteen year old Santana telling her everything was going to be okay, she had nothing but love for that girl. "There is only one other person outside the family besides Santana that knows; her name is Amy."

Rachel's neck cracked when she snapped her gaze to the blonde, "Cheerleader Amy? The skanky one? Figures," she scoffed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no; a thousand times no. Does it look like I want an STD?"

The diva averted her gaze to her lap, "Oh... I'm sorry." _'Smart one Rachel'_, she scolded herself.

Quinn giggled, "It's fine, Rachel." She took a deep breath in, recollecting her memories of her first time with a small, brunette girl named Amy. The blonde laughed at how much she looked like Rachel but that was one of the many reasons she had taken interest in the girl at the time.

Truth was Quinn had feelings for Rachel; big time, she just didn't know how to deal with them in a positive way. Teasing and harassing the smaller girl with slushies seemed like a good outlet at the time. Quinn was over the moon when Rachel had taken an interest in her beard of a boyfriend that was Finn Hudson; it gave her a reason to actually talk to the girl, although it was always fighting over a boy she didn't care about. She didn't care that Rachel had won Finn over because then she could pretend to want him back just to get a rise out of the diva; she was surprised when Finn did come crawling back but opted to leave him be and laugh when Rachel wouldn't take him back either.

"So, who is she?" Rachel questioned; bringing the blonde from her thoughts.

"On the fourth of July this year, I was visiting my sister and her husband for the holiday. She has this friend who has a younger sister as well; a very open younger sister who took a big interest in me. The fireworks that nigh-"

"Were you interested in her?"

Quinn squirmed a little, "Not exactly, she was very smart and beautiful but she wasn't the one I was crushing on at the time," _'Subtle Fabray, so subtle.'_

"Who was?"

"Rachel. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

The diva made the gesture of zipping her lips shut, locking them and throwing away the key. Quinn smiled, could Rachel get any cuter?

"As I was saying; on my sisters property there is a large hill towards the back of it. Most of the adults stayed at the house; watching the fireworks from the patio but Amy and I made our way to the hill with blankets in hand. When the fireworks started she kinda-she just- jumped me?" Quinn sighed, "It started out innocent enough until she straddled me and as a teen going through puberty I just couldn't help but become..." she paused trying to think of the right word.

"Aroused?" Rachel supplied.

"Uh-yeah- aroused. She felt it, you know? _It_?" Rachel nodded, "She kind of looked at me like she was going to stop but she just kept going... It was incredibly awkward; not knowing what to do but yeah." Quinn blushed; she had never told anyone this.

"And you had sense to use a condom then?" Rachel didn't know what came over her. She was suddenly angry again and not only because Quinn lacked protection when she and her had intercourse but the thought of Quinn with anyone else unsettled her. Rachel wasn't sure why but she instantly hated this Amy girl.

Quinn stammered, "No actually," she managed to choke out, "Birth control helps too..."

Rachel's mouth made a perfect 'o', "Sorry Quinn, I don't know what came over me then."

"It's fine," Quinn fidgeted with her fingers and began cracking each one individually, "When are we going to have to-"

"Stop that!" Rachel scolded, slapping Quinn's hands, "It's incredibly unhealthy and it makes the most disturbing sound."

The blonde folded her hands in her lap, "Sorry... So, when are you planning to see a doctor?"

Rachel smirked, "Well, Dad doesn't arrive home until Tuesday so..." Rachel could see Quinn go pale; which was funny because Quinn was already a very pale girl. "I'm kidding," she laughed shoving Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn's breathing regulated and she glared at Rachel, "That was not funny, I think my life just flashed before my eyes with the last image of your Dad killing me in the most plausible way that it would look like natural causes."

"He probably will."

Quinn froze again, "Really?"

Rachel stood from the bed and moved over to her chest of drawers; searching for clothes for the day. "Well, you did impregnate his little girl so..." she trailed off; pulling a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the drawer.

"_Great_."

"Relax Quinn; do you really think I'm going to allow my own father to examine me 'down there'? I don't plan on telling them yet anyway."

"Since you put it that way," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief; did that give her time to dig a large hole in her yard and build a bomb shelter? "Well, when do you plan on seeing a doctor?"

"Hmm," Rachel hummed, a finger on her chin as she thought, "Next weekend I suppose; I can't afford to miss any school, especially now." She pulled down her sleep pants; Quinn's eyes following her movements intently, "Considering Dad is a well-known doctor in this town though, I'll have to drive to the next town over and see the doctor there," she pondered; replacing her sleep pants with the shorts.

Quinn audibly gulped as the material made their way up Rachel's legs; for a small girl she had amazingly long legs. _'And to think I was in between them- SNAP OUT OF IT FABRAY!' _"Did you-uh-did you need me to-uh...?

"Come?"

_'Oh God, so does not go with my thoughts right now...' _Quinn nodded.

The tan girl faced the bathroom door before stripping the tank top from her body; quickly replacing it with a t-shirt, "I would like for you to, but that's up to you though."

"Uh-yeah, I will... I'll drive?" the blonde offered; trying not to lose herself in the thoughts of ripping the clothes back off the brunette.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah that would be great of you, actually."

Quinn looked over at the clock on the bedside table; _'Eight.' _"Well, I should go; my mother is probably worried about me."

"I'm sure your 'Mumsie' isn't freaking out at all 'Quinnie'," Rachel laughed as she made her way out the bedroom door; Quinn following closely behind.

"What? How did you..?"

"She called last night, remember? Just as we got into bed; don't fall down the stairs again either; do you need help?" Rachel snickered; she was going to have fun with all of Quinn's drunken antics from the night before.

"I-uh-what happened?"

"Well, after falling up my porch steps and banging your nose on the ground I brought you inside to clean off the blood. You then proceeded to run up the stairs and act like a child."

Quinn blushed as they reached the foyer, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Rachel held up a hand, silencing Quinn, "I'm not done; after telling me not to yell at you; like a four year old might I add, you asked the stairs to be nice before descending them then slipping down the last five; which explains your sore posterior. You then hit the bottom stair and reminded it that you thought you had an agreement."

"Oh God, I'm sorry... Stairs and I don't really mix, especially when alcohol is involved."

"That's quite alright Quinn, as I said upstairs I will not accept or allow any more reckless behaviour, okay?" Rachel asked opening the front door while Quinn pulled her shoes on.

Quinn nodded, "Sorry again. I'll see you at school then?" she said making her way out the door.

"I guess," Rachel shrugged; not really wanting Quinn to leave. She wasn't sure what was happening in her mind but it seemed to want Quinn to stay with her, to hold her. _'What the hell Rachel, stop that!' _she scolded herself.

"See you then," Quinn promised with a smile before making her way down the path. She didn't know what would happen next or what was going to happen with the baby. Was she father-er-mother material? If Rachel decided to raise the baby, would she be able to step up and be a good parent? Quinn didn't know but she knew she could wait to find out. It had only been six days since she found out the tan girl was pregnant and look at all the drama that had happened.

All of these questions would remain unanswered until their future unfolded. She didn't have all the answers but what she did know; as she made her way into her street, was that she needed to wash the horrible, stale taste of Jack Daniels from her mouth and pray she could be what Rachel needed.

* * *

**_(A/N: If you have any suggestions for later things, anything at all let me know because yeah I'm flailing a bit. Also! I am from Australia so if I ever stuff up with the whole American Schooling system or events or Holiday markers please don't hate me and let me know, yeah? Also! I have another chapter ready to go so with every review you post the quicker you can acquire it.)_**


	4. Figuring It Out

_**(A/N: Well, I was asked by a lovely anon on my new story to update again today, warning though; this is just a little filler mainly, so yeah. Also! Don't expect an update after this any time soon! One: I'm at my brothers house for awhile and Two: I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter, not the plot but writing it. I only just got over a three year block and I'm worried I'm falling into my old technique of writing and that style sucked! So, just bear with me and yeah. R&R.)**_

* * *

**Figuring It Out**

Wednesday - December 12th - Week 6

"Q!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued down the school hall; her week had been going great. Finishing up exams, soccer practices and because of these things there was no time for Santana. The blonde knew it was bad to think like that considering Santana is her best-friend but it was nice not to have to explain everything that was happening between her and Rachel.

Santana knew something was going on; Quinn had been avoiding her all week. Even when Sue Sylvester and the soccer coach had the teams train together on Tuesday afternoon, Quinn had run far ahead on the track away from the Latina; she didn't know what to think. Rachel had made herself equally scarce to the raven haired girl as well, claiming she had some scales to run or last minute ballet club meetings she had to attend. Finally Santana had had enough, it was Wednesday lunch and she knew soccer practice was cancelled on account that the coach was sick and that Quinn only had their Spanish exam left and that wasn't until Friday.

"Fabray! Stop right now or I start singing secrets!"

"My ears are burning."

Quinn's eyes widened and she swung around, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. Hey JewFro, did you hear about how Quinn and Ra-mmmpppfffflll..."

"Jacob Ben Israel, you little seed. I suggest you keep on walking before you start taking soccer balls to the nuts after being tied to the practice net," Quinn threatened, her hand clasped hard over her best-friend's mouth. Quinn watched JewFro scurry off before releasing the Cheerio, "What in the hell is wrong with you!" Quinn hissed as she pulled Santana into an empty classroom; closing the door behind them.

"I wasn't really going to say anything, Fabray. The end of the sentence would've been a simple 'hate each other' so you best calm yourself before I take you down."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "As if you could, you could barely keep up with me at joint practice yesterday."

"Which brings me to my first question, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have not been avoiding you, I've just been-"

Santana waved her hand around to silence her friend, "Don't even try and deny it Papi, you practically ran from me. You and Rachel both."

"Firstly: don't ever call me that... Ever, ever, ever, ever again and-"

Folding her arms over her chest, "Nope, your new name is Papi whether you like it or not," Santana laughed, sitting in a vacant desk.

"Whatever. As I was saying, Rachel and I are just trying to get to know each other this week and we can't do that if you're snooping around."

"So you worked everything out?"

Quinn didn't know how to respond. Had Rachel and herself worked things out? Sure, they had been pleasant with each other since Saturday; the occasional text was sent on Sunday and since Monday the two had been inseparable at any free moment. From talking within empty classrooms to phone calls every night before bed just to see if the other was alright; mainly Quinn's idea. Rachel told her that it wasn't necessary but the blonde didn't care; now was her time to prove herself to Rachel and she was going to take full advantage.

"Hey guys!"

Quinn whirled around; hand clutched to her chest.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Why hello there preggers."

"Santana," Quinn scolded, "Rachel, you scared the hell out of me," she explained with a shake of her head, exhaling heavily; trying to regulate her breathing again.

Rachel stepped further into the classroom with a small smile, "Quinn, you and I both know Santana only shows love through insults..." She paused and chuckled, "And awkward hugs," Santana's jaw dropped, "That's right Santana. I know about your caring side and unless you want your best-friend here to know about all the things you've done for me I suggest you stop with the nicknames this instant."

Santana shot up out of her chair and stalked towards the shorter brunette, "I'll stop with your nickname but I will not stop any towards Quinn," Rachel raised an eyebrow, challenging the Latina, "That's the way our friendship is, isn't it Papi?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She's right Rach, and I suggest you take that deal."

Rachel huffed, "Fine." Santana beamed, "But don't think for a second, Lopez that I won't tell my fathers' to invite you over for dinner again. I know how much you enjoyed all the lovely questions the first time."

"So, have you guys worked out an understanding?" Santana deflected, away from the dinner subject. It's not that she didn't love the brunette's fathers', they did help her come out to her parents after all but the questions they'd asked her did touch a little to the personal side. She didn't hold that against the two men because that's how the Berry family were, open and understanding; no secrets. _'I wonder how long she is going to be able to keep this form her dads'_, Santana questioned herself, _'Sunday night dinners are going to be torture for her.'_

"You could say that; drunk Quinn seemed very caring for our situation."

The Latina's head whipped around to a blushing Quinn, "What the fuck d'you do?"

"In her words, she_ 'brushed her teeth with a bottle of Jack' _before showing up at my house this past Friday evening," Rachel giggled.

Quinn blushed harder before looking up at her best-friend. _'Oh crap, she has that look in her eyes. Watch for razor blades!' _she reminded herself. "Santana?" she questioned, her friends' eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Por el amor de Dios, Fabray! I told you to go see her and you decide to knock back a few before doing so! Think of Rachel as my little sister Papi, you know how much family means to me, right?"

"Santana, it's fine-"

"No, no, Rachel; let me handle this. You know what family means to me, right Blondie?"

Quinn gulped audibly as Santana advanced closer to her, "Yes, I'm sorry S."

"You best be watching yourself Fabray. If I hear about any more of these little outbursts, Puck is going to be finding out; secret or no secret."

The blonde soccer player blanched, _'Puck?' _"No, no, no, no, no..." She shook her head around erratically, "Anyone but Puck," she pleaded. Quinn knew what Puck what do if he found out about what she and Rachel were in for; he once shoved Jacob Ben Israel into a porta-potty and flipped it just because he looked at Rachel's ass. There wasn't much he could do now-a-days to anyone who teased or harassed Rachel; considering he was always on the verge of expulsion but he did have the skill of talking other people into doing his dirty work.

Rachel placed a calming hand on the Latina's shoulder and pulled her away from Quinn a little, "Santana, it's fine. We had a long talk and we are seeing a doctor on Saturday."

Santana looked Quinn up and down; the girl was visibly shaking, "Sorry Q but you gots to get your shit together, you know?"

"I know, I'm not really good at dealing with conflict or confrontation; you know that S."

The raven haired girl laughed, "Too right you are, I will never forget the morning after your fourteenth birthday! Even after knowing your secret for a year that shiz was still funny!" She doubled over in laughter.

Rachel's ears perked up, "What happened?" she asked excitedly.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Nothing!" she shoved Santana for mentioning it, "Nothing happened."

"Now Quinn, if we are going to be parents I think it would be a given that I learn an adequate amount of information about you so I know I can trust you."

"This is just general information though, Berry. Did she sleep over Friday night?" Santana smirked while trying to contain her laughter.

Rachel nodded, "Of course she did. As if I would let someone in her intoxicated state; at our age, go home, Santana," she stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Santana broke out into giggles again, "Then I suppose you know what happens most mornings with this one," she gestured to Quinn, "Tell me Berry, how big is it?"

Rachel's mouth made a perfect 'o' before it stretched into the biggest smile Santana had ever seen on the girl.

"Shut up Santana!"

"Quinn, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's forearm and smirked, "If I had to comment on 'it', I would say it is the biggest one I have ever seen; and that's saying a lot considering I haven't actually seen it; or many at all for that matter."

Quinn flushed. This wasn't happening. Rachel Berry was not talking about her penis like that, and Santana was not allowed to laugh!

"Hey, S? Remember that time I walked in on you after you got your laptop on your fifteenth birthday?"

* * *

Friday - December 14th - Week 6

The school week was finally coming to a close and everything was going swimmingly; Rachel's dads' had come home Tuesday and hadn't suspected anything and Quinn had been given extra chores after her mother had found the discarded Jack Daniels cap on the floor of the study.

Rachel had been studying Quinn's movement throughout the week; in a none creepy way, to decide whether or not Quinn would step up when the pregnancy picked up. Quinn had been walking Rachel to class everyday which the brunette didn't mind because it gave her a chance to get to know the soccer captain better. It was surprising how much she didn't know about her; even after the years of torture.

"So, I'll meet you here for lunch?" Quinn questioned as they stopped outside Rachel's science class.

The smaller girl looked up into Quinn hazel one's. Her heart beat sped up and her brow furrowed in confusion. What was happening? Quinn and her had been pretty much inseparable all week; which is probably why Rachel hadn't been slushied in awhile, and Rachel couldn't help but want more time with the girl standing before her.

"Rachel?"

"I'm sorry?" Rachel blinked away her thoughts and smiled brightly.

Quinn giggled, "Where did you go just now?"

"No where. So, here for lunch?"

The taller girls lips quirked into a smile, "Okay, here for lunch." Quinn turned on her heals and proceeded to walk in the direction of her class. Rachel couldn't help but have her eyes travel over the blonde as she walked away. /Focus Rachel!/ she thought; rushing into her class when the teacher cleared their throat.

"What was that JewBro?" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman questioned as Rachel sat down next to him.

Rachel loved Noah like they were family. They grew up together and Noah treated Rachel as a second younger sister. He isn't as 'bad-ass' as everyone thinks, around Rachel he is a complete gentleman with minimum sexual jokes and innuendos. The mohawk haired boy often asked Rachel to assist him in baby sitting his younger sister while his mother worked the late shift at Lima's nursing home.

"What was what?" Rachel opened up her science text book and placed it in the middle of their work bench; she knew Puck never brought his.

"Don't act like you don't know."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I have no clue what you are talking about Noah, I was simply having a conversation with Quinn pertaining to our Spanish test in fifth hour."

Puck put his pen to paper and began copying down the lessons experiment with a smirk gracing his features, "Do you and I need to have a talk? Because you must really like Spanish with a blush like that."

Rachel quickly palmed her cheeks, Puck was right; her cheeks felt like they were on fire and all she did was look into the hazel pools of Quinn Fabray. _No Rachel, you will not be the whole stereotypical couple with Quinn just because you're carrying her child,_ she thought, biting her bottom lip whilst contemplating her 'relationship' with the taller blonde.

There was no use denying that Quinn was a very attractive person; from their conversations this week, she didn't seem to have a bad personality either. Still, Rachel didn't know much about the soccer player which was a given considering they were never really friends; ever. Could Rachel see herself with the girl? Maybe, but could she see them raising a child together? Rachel didn't have the answer to this but she needed to find out and soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Quinn's Math class.

"No Kurt, it doesn't work that way!"

"Mer-Mer- Mercedes, Kurt's suggestion is okay. We could all wear sequence at the concert bu-but Kurt, I don't think the boys would appreciate it."

The two other Glee club diva's were in mid argument when Quinn arrived. She looked over to Artie, confused as to why they weren't working already and he pointed to the sleeping substitute teacher at the front of the room; it was going to be a long lesson.

"What's up Quinn?" Artie asked as Quinn plonked down in the seat next to him. "This should be fun shouldn't it?"

"The boys should man up!"

"Man up and wear sequence? Boy, don't make me take you to the carpet."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, loads. You two!" she scolded turning to the two divas behind her, "Quieten down; Kurt, the boys will not wear sequence and even though it's Christmas and all things shiny are a given I think we should just wear our chosen Christmas sweaters so there is no need for it. Mercedes, there will be no need to take him to the carpet either."

Tina giggled along with Artie, "Wo-wo-wow Quinn, good job," the Asian girl stuttered when the two fighting friends ceased their argument.

"Sorry you guys," Quinn directed at Kurt and Mercedes, "I'm just trying to think some things through and I can't with you two pointlessly arguing behind me."

Kurt straightened up in his seat, "It's fine Quinn, you have a point; the boys wouldn't want to wear sequence and-"

"Hey!" Mercedes interjected, "I've been telling you that for the past five minutes!"

"I was just about to apologise to you also 'Cedes."

Mercedes smiled and nodded, muttering a 'sorry' before hugging her best friend.

"Thank you Quinn," Artie laughed before turning his wheel chair to the divas while Tina also turned in her seat so they could discuss more Glee related numbers.

Quinn however focused on the blank board at the front of the room. Her eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her thoughts. Tomorrow she would be driving Rachel to the doctors' in the next town over. They would be confirming whether or not this baby existed or if the pregnancy tests were wrong. Saturday would determine her future, would Rachel decide to either go with adoption or raise the baby herself? _'How could she do that though?'_ Quinn thought, _'New York is her dream, not Lima. I ruined her life...'_

After years of harbouring repressed feelings for the smaller girl, Quinn was also concerned what would happen now. Should she ask Rachel out on a date? Should she actually try and be a proper part of the family or would Rachel want her to just pay child support and stay away. It didn't seem like Rachel was leading in this direction. Rachel seemed to care about Quinn a lot more than she led on and Quinn didn't know what she should do.

"Hey guys?"

Kurt turned his attention to the blonde, "Yes Quinn."

Quinn thought for a moment, how do you ask for relationship advice with out outing yourself? Everyone in the school; besides Santana and now Rachel, thought she was straight. She had dated Finn for a little over six months; which was the worst time of her life, before Rachel had won him over. It was hard to keep making up excuses as to why she couldn't-wouldn't-sleep with him; Quinn swore she told Finn she was on her period three times a month and the stupid oaf accepted believed her, _'Idiot.'_

"If someone seems interested in you, should you go for it?"

The small groups' mouths all hung open. Quinn Fabray was seeking advice from them; relationship advice, what was going on?

"Not that we don't want to help Quinn but wouldn't Santana be someone better to discuss this topic with?" Artie questioned; breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them.

Quinn nodded slowly, "Yes but I don't really want to be laughed at for needing advice. We're best-friends and all but we have a weird friendship."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "Well, that all depends on the guy really. Do you feel the same way girl?" Mercedes smiled warmly.

"I do. I have for a long time now."

"Is this about Finn?" Kurt questioned with wariness. There was no question that the boy had sinboy become protective of the quarterback since they became family. Sure, Finn was an idiot and couldn't take hints at times, but that didn't mean he shouldn't have someone looking out for his feelings as well.

Quinn laughed, "No, I'm not going down that track again. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy and all but he is extremely selfish and he only wanted sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway; I've liked this person for a long time and I don't know what to do now."

"Well girl, listen here. If you think this guy is really into you, I say go for it! You're Quinn Fabray, you rule this school with your fierce looks!" Mercedes chuckled and everyone nodded in agreement, "Next to my fierce looks of course."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "Of course," she giggled along with the others. Rachel didn't seem to be one to just go out with someone for their looks; look at Finn Hudson. Yes, she had dated him but was it for his looks or even his personality? No but surely Rachel had to see something in his douche bag antics.

"Who is the guy anyway, Quinn?" Kurt questioned. Of course he would need to know who had caught the most desired girl at McKinley's eye's, he must be a catch.

"Oh-uhm..."

**RING**

_'Thank God.'_ "Sorry Kurt, I have to go meet Rachel." And she was gone.

* * *

_**(A/N: Thought I would get this out of the way now! Suggest me baby names! Well names in general because in also thinking of adding in some Cheerios to rile up Rachel over Quinn, so yeah :D And! Should McKinley find out about Quinn's 'Secret'? Let me know people!)**_


	5. Are We Ready?

_**(A/N: So, if you got an e-mail about a chapter named 'Let It Snow' then I apologize. I accidentally uploaded the chapter after this one so yeah almost skipped an important chapter so be thankful I noticed it! Anyway! Lots of stuff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Also! I just have to say I bought season one and two of Glee today and I'm like dying! Sorry! Had to get it out there. R&R and Enjoy!)**_

**Are We Ready?**

Saturday - December 15th - Week 6

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Good morning sir, my name is Quinn Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet you." Quinn smiled warmly, extending her hand out towards the short man who had opened the large door before her.

"Hiram Berry," the man smiled, taking her offered hand, "Please, come in."

Quinn walked past him into the rather large house, she giggled to herself as she remembered when she had been there last. She didn't really get a good look then; mainly due to her blurred vision but now she saw everything perfectly. Her eyes darted from wall to wall of the foyer, pictures of Rachel hung on every wall as well as pictures of what Quinn would assume to be her relatives. There was a small table to her left; the height of her hips, with a few sets of keys splayed out over the flat surface. To the right was a rather large book case and next to it was a small shoe rack, there was no doubt that the house had an elegant, old time-y feel to it as well as a warm sense of belonging.

"Rachel honey, Quinn is here!" Hiram called as he closed the door behind them.

A faint "Just a second!" fluttered down the stairs and Quinn couldn't help but giggle; they were only going to the doctors after all, all the brunette had to do was be dressed and ready to go.

"So, the infamous Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn visibly stiffened and gulped when she heard the deep voice of who she assumed to be Rachel's other father; the more protective one, according to Rachel. She turned to the tall man and gave a slight nod, "Pleased to meet you, sir," her hand extended out just like she had done moments before only this time it was slightly shaking.

"Leroy, don't do this now," Hiram warned, urging his husband to take the offered hand.

Leroy scoffed a little before taking the offered hand, "Pleasure is all mine," he said through clenched teeth.

To say that Quinn was scared was an understatement; she was terrified to no extent. If this was how he acted when she had only teased Rachel what would he be like if she was pregnant?

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for everything I have put your daughter through." _'Why is he still shaking my ha- ah- is he squeezing harder!'_

Leroy retracted his hand after one final squeeze, "You should be telling her that, not me."

"Dad," Rachel scolded as she descended the staircase, "She has, so stop it."

Leroy huffed, "Look after her today," he warned. He really didn't understand Quinn's sudden change of tact; what was her angle? Was she luring Rachel into some elaborate humiliation stint?

Rachel scoffed, "Dad, we're just going to the mall with the Glee Club."

Hiram smiled, "We know honey but that doesn't stop us from worrying."

"But that doesn't mean Quinn needs to-"

"I will sir."

"-look after me."

The shorter Berry man's eyebrow rose, "Right, well, you two better head off. Don't want to be late, do you?" he said with a warm smile.

"You're right fathers'. I'll be home later on this afternoon," Rachel eyed her Dad, "I'll be fine," she said loping her arm in Quinn's. She noticed her Dad's hostility as soon as she informed him that the blonde would be picking her up and she didn't blame him. The brunette had told her fathers' everything; except for the slushie attacks, she blamed them solely on the football team even though Quinn was the one who ordered them on her.

"It was nice meeting the both of you," Quinn smiled widely as Rachel dragged her out of the door; she was still determined to make a good impression even though Leroy's mind seemed made up. Hiram had potential to forgive her but Leroy was a different story.

The blonde had no doubt in her mind that the two men would know about everything she had ever done to their daughter. The names and no doubt the slushies would have broken anyone; not to mention that the slushies would have stained a lot of clothes.

"Here," Quinn smiled as she opened the passenger side door for Rachel.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Really Quinn? There is no need for such behaviour; in short, I don't expect much from you," she said coldly, sliding into the seat.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and closed the door with a dull thud. What in the world just happened? Rachel went from protecting her from her father's cold shoulder to not expecting anything from her.

_'Hormones?'_ she questioned herself, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Rach, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Quinn chewed her bottom lip as she started the car, "I'm here if you want to talk Rachel, it's a big day for the both of us."

The small diva scoffed, "Both of us?" she said folding her arms across her chest, "Is your whole life going to change if everything is confirmed? No, it's not because you can leave; you have that option. I don't!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just drive Quinn."

* * *

Thick awkward silence surrounded them on the drive to the doctors clinic which; although, made things uncomfortable, gave Quinn time to think. Taking all the information that Rachel had provided her with after her little outburst in the car hit Quinn in the face like a brick. Now was the time that she would show Rachel that she would be supportive of anything, she wasn't going leave; she wasn't her father.

Today was a big day for the both of them, today would set their future for the next nine months and beyond; if Rachel decided so.

"Ready?" Quinn cut the power to the engine and reached around to collect Rachel bag from the back seat, "Here." She smiled softly as she handed the bag off to the brunette before they stepped out of the car.

Rachel studied the building before her; it was a bland white colour with a double door entrance. She could see the waiting room through the glass panes and all the bodies that occupied it; pregnant women and small children were milling around the large area as they entered.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the door click close behind her, this was it.

Quinn placed her hand on the small singer's lower back and smiled down at her, "Come on," she whispered, urging the girl forward with a slight push.

Rachel growled a little at the push, she wasn't in the mood for any of this. She had been on edge since she had woken up that morning; after telling her fathers' Quinn was the one picking her up there had been a short but tedious argument about the blonde_. "What does she want from you?"_ and _"Why the sudden change?"_ had been asked so many times that Rachel felt like she was rehearsing a script.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?"

Rachel immediately disliked the receptionist, from her obvious bottle blonde head to her fake red nails that she was absentmindedly filing. Who lets people like her work in places like this?

"Uh, yes. I'm Rachel Berry and I have an appointment with Doctor Hartman today."

"Take a seat and he will be with you when he's ready; while you wait please fill out these forms."

And that nasally voice just made Rachel want to slap her, she was already feeling a little on edge and she wouldn't need much more of a push.

Quinn seemed to sense the anger radiating off of the small diva and quickly interjected, "Of course, come on Rach."

Rachel huffed as she sat in the only available chair with the clipboard on her lap.

_'Name? Rachel Barbra Berry.'_ she filled in as Quinn watched her; over her shoulder. _'Reason for visit?'_ she went down the list of possible reasons that the clinic obviously specialised in and ticked the preferred box, _'To confirm a pregnancy.'_

When she had completed the provided paperwork; Quinn took the clipboard and handed it back to the receptionist with a small smile.

As the faint tick of the clock sounding above Rachel's head went by, she decided she would study the people around her; this may be her future after all. Rachel was certain the few kids that were running around the waiting room were all between the ages of four and ten and she smiled as they laughed and played.

However, she began worrying her thumb nail with her teeth when she saw two of the children; obvious siblings, fighting aggressively for their mother's attention. Crawling over the woman's lap as she tried to fill out her provided paperwork while the obvious father sat next to her; flicking through a magazine.

"Promise me you won't be like that."

Her head snapped up to look at Quinn who was standing next to her, hands wrung in front of her as she leant against the dirty finger print stained wall with an amused smile gracing her lips.

"What happened to the talk of me leaving?"

Rachel ducked her head, "Hormones," she mumbled, "I'm sorry. But Quinn, I really don't expect much from you. Yes, we have been friendly with one another this week but I can't expect our relationship to go from fighting all the time to happily forever after parents; even if the fighting was useless and did nothing."

"Rachel Berry," a deep voice called, preventing Quinn from trying to reassure the girl of everything.

Both girls' heads turned to the counter where a man; no taller than Quinn, stood with the clipboard in his hands. He was flicking through the few sheets, "Come on through," he smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the small hall way.

"Come with me?" Rachel requested, looking up at Quinn.

A small smile formed on the blondes lips; the fear was evident in the shorter girls as eyes and her hesitance was present in her usually strong voice. How could she deny such a request? Even though she would have asked to go with her anyway, this baby would be hers as well.

* * *

The Doctor's office was something Quinn could have gone her whole life without seeing. The walls were the same bland white colour but posters of the female anatomy were plastered along the walls; some more graphic than others.

"My name is John Hartman, how are we doing today?" the doctor smiled, sinking into his office chair.

Rachel studied him for a moment, he was fairly young; late thirties at most with jet black hair which was just long enough to fall over his eyes. His smile was warm as well as his blue eyes and she suddenly felt calm, he looked nice and she wouldn't mind if he was her doctor.

"Rachel Berry and I'm nervous if I have to be honest." Rachel tried her best to smile as she sat on one of the two chairs that were positioned in front of his moderately sized desk which was littered with files, a computer and little toys.

John looked to Quinn and she smiled as she sat down next to the brunette, "Quinn Fabray," she greeted.

"And you're here to confirm a pregnancy?" he said looking back to Rachel then scanning the clipboard.

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Well, I can assure you there is nothing to be nervous about. You've taken pregnancy tests?"

The brunette nodded, "Three actually, all positive."

"So, you're her friend?"

Quinn's eyes met deep blue, "Uh-yeah-I mean..." she took a few calming breaths.

"Yes, she's a good friend." The smaller girl didn't want Quinn to have to say anything about her secret unless she wanted to or if it was absolutely necessary. She knew how much the blonde probably worked to keep the number of people knowing to a minimum; considering only her close family and Santana knew about it in the first place.

Quinn's lips quirked up into a small smile, "Thank-you," she whispered as John stood from behind his desk.

"Okay, please sit here, no need to lie down." John instructed and Rachel took a seat on the small bed that was up against the opposite wall of John's desk. "We're going to do some blood work." he said with a sympathetic smile as he tied a tight strap around Rachel's upper arm. The brunette started freaking out immediately at the site of the needle.

"I could've gone my whole life without doing this," Rachel mumbled as she gripped the sides of the chair when the doctor positioned the needle. Quinn got up and took the diva's free hand; squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry about him. Look at me, turn your face away from it." Quinn said in a calm, soothing voice, "Just think about how this year we're going to stick it to those stuck up amateurs. We are going to blow them out of the water." Rachel nodded, igniting a fire within herself.

"Okay, all done." Doctor Hartman said, watching the two calmly. He assumed nothing because it was all as plain as day. He doubted the girls could see it though. "Now all I need from you is ten millimetres of urine. There's a bathroom down the hall to the left. Take your time and don't be embarrassed."

Rachel left with slightly flushed cheeks. _'No Diva should have to do this.'_

Quinn sat down on a chair that was next to the examination table; she rested her head in her hand and bounced her knees nervously. The doctor would take the samples down to the lab they had established in the clinic and the results would be theirs in a few hours; the wait was fraying her nerves.

Rachel came back and handed him the small sample jar. "Okay, I'll go take these down. Do you want to comeback or do you want the results mailed out?" he asked, sealing the specimens into a matte black bag.

_'I can't have them mailed, what if my dads' opened it? I'd be dead within the hour.'_ "How long, if we decide to wait?" Rachel asked nervously.

"About four hours. Then we can sit down and discuss your options." Doctor Hartman said calmly thinking that this was best.

"We'll wait, thank you." Rachel said primly, "We can grab a bite to eat." She turned to Quinn who was trying to remind herself to _keep the Fabray._

* * *

"I'm extremely surprised we found a decent looking diner with vegan options," Rachel said excitedly, "I mean, unless you've been here before?"

Quinn smiled, swallowing the bite of her burger she just had, "No, I've never really left Lima; unless I was visiting my sister of course."

Rachel sat back in her seat and willed herself to calm down as she continued to eat her veggie burger, she had been fidgety ever since they had left the clinic and she blamed Quinn. Telling her about _"Sticking it to those amateurs."_ just did things to her but at least she was feeling less hormonal now.

"Rachel, can we talk?" Quinn broke the silence while nervously fiddling with a French fry.

The brunette straightened up and focused her attention on the girl in front of her, "Of course Quinn."

Quinn diverted her gaze to her lap and began picking her nails while worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She had so many questions concerning if the pregnancy was confirmed; she just didn't know where to start.

"Quinn." The blonde looked up and was met with warm, wide, brown eyes and she couldn't help but smile, "What's on your mind?" the diva asked before sipping on her water.

"Everything." Truth was, Quinn had been under a lot of pressure recently. Coach Tanner had been on her ass about whipping the team into shape, her mother had been on her about Christmas because Frannie and Michael would be visiting and school in general. How would she deal with soccer and school while looking out for Rachel? There was no doubt that if the pregnancy was confirmed and people started finding out about the smaller girl she would become an instant target, she was already an outsider and now she would be an even bigger one.

"Well, start with the smallest thing and we'll work our way through," Rachel offered with a warm smile before popping a fry into her mouth.

"Coach has been on my case a lot lately, with almost quarter of the team being new this season; he has been on me to help him get them up to speed. To be honest, I'm surprised we won the game against Carmel when we did."

"With you on the team Quinn, winning is inevitable."

Quinn's cheeks flushed at the compliment, "Mum has also been on me about Christmas this year. The house apparently isn't in 'pristine' condition for my sister and her husband's visit this year; she is completely psychotic. The house is absolutely fine, I'm sure it's just because she was given a promotion at work and she's been thrown off her usual schedule. I make sure to do a quick once over around every second day but she always finds something that needs to be done."

Rachel could tell Quinn needed this vent session; she was in high demand at school seeing as she was practically in all AP classes and being captain of one of the school's most successful teams. The singer mainly had Glee and school to worry about, the vocal and dance lessons weren't as hard as they used to be because; well, she was Rachel Barbara Berry and she was always on top of everything. Her fathers' never asked too much of her, just the usual chores required by any other stereotypical teenager and the good grades.

"Then there's this." Quinn gestured around them, "If the pregnancy is confirmed," she looked down to her lap again, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"I'm feeling the same way, Quinn."

The blonde's head snapped up, "Oh, I know. It's just that... Well... You know?" she said leaning a little closer to Rachel and nodding her head a little towards her nether regions.

Rachel's mouth made a small 'o' before she smiled sympathetically, "You don't have to say anything to anyone at school if you don't want to Quinn."

"But if you are pregnant, what would happen when people start finding out about you and speculations of a father come into question?"

"Aren't we going to have fun making someone up then," the brunette's said smiling devilishly.

Quinn giggled before sipping on her cola, "You would really do that?"

"Unless it's absolutely necessary for our peers to find out then I see no reason why we can't have some fun with the situation, if that is the news we get today."

The soccer player absentmindedly began picking at her food, "If that is the news we get, when would you tell your fathers'?"

"I'm not sure; I really wouldn't want to ruin Christmas and Hanukkah for them. What about you? When would you tell your mother?"

"I probably wouldn't go to her first; I would most likely talk to Frannie and Michael."

Rachel nodded, "They play a large role in your life, don't they? I don't mean to pry, just curious."

"It's fine. Well, Frannie is my sister and played a huge role in my younger years. She's five years older than me and helped raise me practically. Michael, on the other hand, helped me during puberty because there wasn't another male around the house."

"That was really nice of him," Rachel smiled before they both jumped at the sound of the diva's phone ringing. "Hello? Yes. We'll be there shortly."

"Doctor Hartman?" Quinn questioned before munching on a few more fries.

The brunette nodded, "The results are back."

Quinn placed a small stack of money on the table before standing from her side of the booth, "Are we ready?" she said extending her hand out to the diva.

Rachel took the hand in her own and Quinn helped her stand, "We'll see," she said dropping Quinn's hand and following the girl back out to the car.

* * *

Quinn led Rachel back into the small building, a smile on her face. They had worked out a good chunk of her worries if the pregnancy was confirmed, and she couldn't be happier. Well, she could've been happier if none of this was happening but then again; she wouldn't have Rachel. Not that she had her now, the most they were at this point were friends and Quinn was happy with that and if anything more came out of this friendship in the future then that was just extra brownie points.

If the pregnancy was confirmed, there was no doubt in her mind that she would do anything and everything to be there for Rachel; to keep her happy while still voicing her own opinions when she could. Rachel was strong willed and the blonde knew that it would be a bumpy road; anything from wanting to do different songs in Glee club could rile the diva up; more than usual.

The girls were led back into the same room as before and took their same seats. Quinn's knees resumed their bouncing while Rachel's eyes looked anywhere but at the doctor.

John cleared his throat as he looked over the freshly printed test results. He looked at the girls in front of him, it was obvious they were both dreading the results and there was nothing he could do but deliver the news with a warm smile. "The news, whether it's good or bad for you is that you are in fact pregnant," he said bringing out his smile, looking at the girls kindly.

Rachel let out a small whimper at his words and willed the tears not to fall.

"Can you give us a minute?" Quinn spoke, her voice slightly broken but she willed herself not to break. She could see the look in the brunette's eyes and knew she was on the verge of a break down; she needed to be strong for the girl.

John nodded, stood and left the room as Rachel stared blankly at the place he once occupied.

_'So much for not breaking Fabray._' Quinn scolded herself as a tear rolled down her cheek which she surreptitiously wiped away.

"Quinn?"

The blonde took a deep breath; collecting herself before she looked up at Rachel. "Yeah Rach?" she smiled softly.

Rachel shifted in her seat slightly and looked into the girl's hazel eyes that were as tear filled as her own, "It's going to be okay, right?" she queried.

Quinn began to worry her bottom lip, was it going to be okay? "I don't know." And then it happened; she broke. Tears began streaming down her face and she broke out into quiet sobs. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell her mother? What was Rachel's dads' going to do to her? With every question more tears fell and the more she hated herself.

Rachel watched as the blonde broke down in front of her. Never in her life had she seen Quinn Fabray so defeated, there was a good chance that no one had ever seen the soccer captain like this.

"It's alright, Quinn," Rachel soothed taking the girl's hands into her own, "We'll be okay."

Quinn huffed a laugh, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she smiled looking up from her lap to the small diva.

"We both need to hear it."

Rachel was right; they were both in for the ride of their lives starting now. The answer to the question of readiness would no doubt remain elusive for a long time coming. The news now brought new concerns to the blonde, adoption or keeping the baby. That answer as well as the first would remain elusive in her head also, mainly because that was Rachel's choice to make. The journey was just beginning.

* * *

**_(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know yeah? So, I have the next chapter ready to go and I'm trying to keep it updating weekly but! If you guys wanna hit me with some reviews and maybe some ideas for future things that normally happen with pregnancy then I might update Saturday [Australia] or maybe even sooner! Who knows!)_**


	6. Let It Snow

_** (A/N: Hai guys! Here is the next chapter that I hope you will all enjoy it. I'm not sure if I'm progressing too fast so let me know and your input is always welcome. AND! 'The Past Is The Past' I will be continuing but I'm just going to say right now that it will not be regularly updated as the inspiration for that one can be difficult to find. So yeah, R&R :D Oh! Also! Suggest to me how Rachel's Dads' should find out. 1. By accident or 2. Them sitting down and Rachel conducting a very nice power point. Option one can consist of rumours getting back to the Berry men or them discovering some incriminating evidence. Also! How do think that should react to Rachel spending a lot of time with her tormentor? Let me know and R&R again!)**_

**Let It Snow**

Tuesday - 18th December - Week 7

"Mum! I'm home!" Quinn called as she hung her winter coat in the foyer closet.

Judy Fabray emerged from the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Hello Sweetie, how was the mall?"

The younger blonde groaned, "Hectic, but! I got everything," she beamed as she handed her mother the bag full of presents she was asked to collect. "Is everything okay for tonight?"

Her mother hummed, "Yes, Frannie and Michael should be here before six. Is your friend still coming?"

Quinn smiled, "Yep, I'm going to pick her up at six so I might not be here when they get here." The soccer captain was ecstatic that the brunette was joining her family for dinner. After their doctor's appointment the past Saturday, Rachel had come back to the Fabray household to continue talking with Quinn about their current predicament in more detail. Before they barely scratched the surface of their next move, Judy had come home and interrupted the sanctity of their conversation; even if they could retreat to the blonde's room.

She didn't fully disclose all the information to her mother about her new friend but a simple, _"She's caught my eye."_ seemed to peak her mother's interest enough to insist she invite Rachel back over for dinner.

"Okay Quinnie."

"And there are plenty of vegetables to roast, right mother?"

Judy scoffed, "Of course, you think I wouldn't cater to your guest," she giggled with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Quinn blushed, "Mum!" she scolded, playfully slapping her mother's arm.

"Now Quinn, it's not appropriate to hit your mother. I'm sorry if I'm excited that you've found someone besides that oaf Finn Hudson. I thank the Lord the day that other girl took him from you."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "Thanks mum," she said flatly, "Would it make you happier that Rachel is the girl who stole Finn from me?"

Judy nodded ecstatically, "That makes me love her more and we've only encountered each other once!"

Quinn sighed in defeat before following her mother into the kitchen to finish preparing the vegetables for dinner and to get the roast ready to go into the oven.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Fabray," Hiram greeted warmly, moving out of the doorway to allow the blonde entry. "How has your day been?"

Quinn huffed out a laugh, "My mum made me finish the last of the Christmas shopping today and it seemed like the whole of Lima had the same idea."

"Great minds think alike," Leroy chuckled as he entered the room, "Evening, Quinn."

Leroy had slightly warmed to Quinn when she brought Rachel home in one piece on Saturday and then listened to his daughter say how pleasurable the day had been. Her lies went unnoticed by her fathers' and she was thankful that they seemed to approve of her progress in the friend department; even if they were still a little iffy about the blonde; Leroy more than Hiram.

"Hello Sir, is there a certain time you would like Rachel home tonight?"

"My curfew is twelve," Rachel smiled widely as she descended the stairs in a tight fitting, long sleeved dress with matching tights and boots. Her hair framed her face perfectly and Quinn desperately tried not to stare at the girl's wide brown eyes; magnified by the light make-up she was wearing.

_'Wow.'_ Was the only thought in Quinn's blonde head as Rachel approached her.

"I'll just grab my coat."

Quinn nodded and swallowed around the dry lump in her throat; with Rachel looking the way she did there was no doubt in her mind that tonight was going to be a long night. The added pressure that her family would be in the same room would be torture because Frannie was a very attentive person and Quinn was certain she would be caught staring more than once.

"You two have fun." The Berry men waved as Quinn was led out of the house by the brunette. It wasn't until they were half way to the blonde's car before Quinn snapped out of her Rachel induced day dream and actually began walking instead of being led by the diva.

* * *

"QUINN!" Frannie Fabray squealed excitedly as soon as the girls' stepped through the threshold of the blonde's house.

Quinn stumbled backwards into Rachel as the eldest Fabray daughter flung her arms around her. "Frannie, can you at least wait until we're out of the cold," the soccer player laughed while returning her sister's embrace and pushing on her so Rachel could step through the doorway again.

Frannie pulled away from the embrace and studied the shorter girl behind her sister, "How rude of me. I'm sorry about that, I'm Frannie."

Rachel took the Quinn lookalike's offered hand, "I'm Rachel Berry and it's perfectly okay, I'm sure you've missed your sister since your last meeting in July."

"That is incredibly true," Frannie agreed while wrapping her sister up in another unexpected hug.

"Am I going to get any hugs from her before she passes out?" a masculine yet soft voice filled the room as a man Rachel assumed to be Michael entered. He was tall, maybe a little shorter than Finn and had short brown hair. Rachel couldn't deny that he was also well built and his soft blue eyes made her feel at ease.

"Michael!" Quinn beamed, untangling herself from Frannie and almost tackling the man to the ground.

"So, you get excited over your brother in-law but not your biological sister?" Frannie scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn untangled her arms from around Michael's neck and tuck her tongue out at her sister, "Don't use that eyebrow on me, you know I invented it so why try and imitate," she teased before stepping back over next to Rachel and taking the girl's coat. "Michael, this is my friend Rachel," she beamed.

Michael smiled at Rachel, extending a hand out, "She's very beautiful, Quinn."

"Oh... We're not-I mean..." Quinn stammered looking over at Rachel whose cheeks were tinged red, whether or not it was from the cold weather she couldn't tell but the bashful smile the brunette was displaying was evidence enough.

"Thank-you." Rachel returned the hand shake with an amused smile gracing her lips at Quinn's nervous stammer.

"Nice to have you again, Rachel," Judy greeted from the archway to the dining room.

"Thank-you for inviting me, Judy," the brunette beamed, "Dinner smells amazing."

Judy smiled widely, "Excellent because it's ready," she announced and watched as Michael and Quinn raced towards her. "I take it you're hungry," the older woman teased as she blocked the entrance from the two.

"Of course I am Judy, not saying Fran is a bad cook or anything but she sucks at your roasts," Michael chuckled before receiving a slap to the back of the head by his wife.

"We'll see where that attitude is when we're home," she teased before following her mother to the dining table.

Judy sat at the head of the table with Quinn and Rachel to her right and Frannie and Michael to her left. The feast was set beautifully with a large roast ham set in the middle surrounded by various dishes of roast vegetables; it was almost like an early Christmas dinner.

"This looks beautiful, Judy," Rachel commented, setting a napkin down in her lap. She looked over to Quinn with a smile only to be met by blown out cheeks as the blonde chewed on her mouth full.

The older blonde chuckled at her daughters' antics, "I'm glad some people take a moment to truly appreciate things. I apologize that my daughter eats more like a fourteen year old boy," she remarked with raised eyebrows at her daughter.

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled, mouth still full of food.

"Quinn." Rachel and Judy both scolded at the same time.

The blonde's eyes looked from her mother to Rachel multiple times before she swallowed, "Sorry," she apologized; defeated.

"So, Rachel, tell me more about yourself. We didn't really get the chance Saturday because Quinn was practically dragging you out the house," Judy teased and Michael chuckled.

Frannie looked over at her sister with a small smile on her face. She could tell by her sister's flushed cheeks that Rachel was more special to Quinn than she was leading on.

* * *

"I approve," Frannie smiled, sitting next to her sister on the couch.

"Huh?"

Frannie giggled, "You really like her, don't you?" she questioned as she followed her sister's gaze to the kitchen where Rachel was helping Judy wash up after much insistence from the brunette. Quinn offered to help as well but Rachel didn't allow her too, whispering to the youngest blonde how she wanted to talk with her mother and get to know her; as well as thank her for the large spread of vegetables.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile. "Yeah, I really do."

"Does she know?"

"It's a little more complicated than it seems, Fran. Some unforeseen problems have come up and I'm not sure what to do."

Frannie took her sister's hands into her own and studied her features. She could tell after one look that her sister was feeling a lot more uneasy than she was leading on. "Does she know about your...?" she whispered, gesturing to Quinn's nether regions who gave a small nod in response. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'll talk to you about it later," Quinn concluded a Rachel and Judy walked in carrying mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks, Rach," she beamed receiving the mug from the small diva.

Frannie moved from her seat to allow Rachel to sit next to her sister and joined her mother on the opposite couch while Michael sprawled out on the floor.

"Ugh... I'm never going to eat again," the tall man groaned, rubbing his stomach lightly in hopes of settling it.

Everyone let out a light laugh and began sipping on the warm beverage which was welcomed with moans of appreciation considering the unusually cold night.

"So Rachel, did you know about when Quinn was five or six and how she ran outside in the snow naked on Christmas day?" Frannie chuckled, taking the opportunity to embarrass her sister in front of the girl her sister was crushing on.

Quinn choked on her hot chocolate as it was half way down her throat and began sputtering out coughs.

"That's highly amusing." Rachel laughed melodiously that Quinn could safely say would be how angels sounded, "But why would you do such a thing, Quinn?"

"_'If a polar bear can do it, so can I!'_ was her reasoning for such an act."

"Mum!"

"Oh my God, why was I not around sooner!" Michael laughed as he rolled around on the floor.

Quinn's face flushed a deeper red, "I will kick you in the stomach," she warned, stretching her leg out towards her brother in-law.

"Oh Quinnie, you were always one for running around in the nude."

"Mum!"

"What about the time she tried running up the slide and fell flat on her face!" Michael offered, "What was she? Fourteen?"

"That was when you showed up to school with a broken nose wasn't it? So much for a soccer ball to the face," Rachel laughed along with the rest of the blonde's family, "What other injuries have you been hiding behind soccer?"

"This is not happening," Quinn said hiding behind her mug.

"You saw she had a sprained ankle after the summer, right?" Frannie said, laughing at the memory already. Rachel nodded, "She stated being _'Queen of the big hill'_ out on our property before losing her footing on the grass and rolling down."

Everyone let out a large laugh except for Quinn who sat scowling at her family, "When did this become pick on Quinn night?"

"Since Santana isn't here to do it for us," Michael stated before crawling to the recliner.

"We do need to learn about each other," Rachel whispered to Quinn, setting a hand on the girl's thigh and squeezing lightly.

"How is our little spy anyway?" Frannie giggled at Quinn's shocked expression, "Facebook is indeed an excellent way of keeping in touch with friends."

Rachel smiled as the friendly banter continued between the family; occasionally adding in her own teases of the youngest blonde whose face was as red as a tomato as soon as her early teen years we're brought into the discussion. She knew right then and there that Santana was in for a massive scolding from Quinn and that she wouldn't mind being a part of this family.

* * *

Quinn cut the power to the engine after pulling up in Rachel's driveway and smiled over at the smaller girl.

"It certainly has been an interesting and entertaining evening," the diva stated, "I love your family."

Quinn scoffed, "You don't live with them," she said with an eye roll, "I'm glad you had fun though, they really love you as well."

"More than you apparently," Rachel laughed, "Judy is by far the best person I have ever met."

"What about me?" Quinn pouted, "I can't believe you're stealing my family from me," she sighed as she and Rachel emerged from the car and began walking up to the porch.

"Technically we're all family now," the diva smiled lightly, her hands absentmindedly going to rest on her lower stomach.

"I hope our families see it that way before they find out and burn me."

"I'll protect you from them, not sure I could hold Dad off but everyone else should be easy."

"Great, so instead of being burned alive I'll just die of natural causes at the hands of Doctor Leroy Berry," Quinn stated trying to hide her fear behind her excited sounding sarcasm.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and hugged her tightly, "We'll be fine, he would not think of hurting the parent of his grand baby unless he wanted to deal with my hormones. I'm planning on training my hormonal ways so I can bring them out on command."

Quinn pulled back slightly and lost herself in the happy, chocolate brown eyes, "You would just use them against me and Mr Schue," she teased.

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth with a small smile. "If it's in the best interest of the Glee club, that I step in to set Mr Schue straight then yes. You on the other hand will have to decipher the reasons for yourself."

The taller girl chuckled and lost herself in the beaming diva's teasing look. Her smile grew wider when Rachel pulled her closer and Quinn proceeded to duck her head tentatively to connect her lips with the shorter girl's.

Their eyes closed and the kiss was quick and chaste but just enough to make Rachel weak in the knees, and cause Quinn to suck in a big breath afterwards; having lost it.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Rachel promised, pulling Quinn in for one last squeeze.

"I look forward to it," Quinn confessed trying to contain her smile from reaching her ears.

The brunette retreated into her house and Quinn quickly made her way back into her car. She let out a loud, giddy laugh of triumph once the door was closed and palmed her cool hands to her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself down. It was just one simple kiss and she was ready to throw herself into an ice bath; in Winter.

Meanwhile, Rachel stood in her foyer, clutching her chest; sure her heart was about to break her ribs with its incessant pounding.

"How was dinner, Sweetie?" Leroy asked, making his way out of the kitchen.

Rachel glanced at her father and tried to contain her smile, "It was wonderful and-wait a minute... Have you been waiting up for me? You have work tomorrow," she scolded.

"I was not, I was-"

"Yes you were, Honey," Hiram chimed emerging from the kitchen to stand next to his husband.

"Ha!" Rachel said pointing an accusing finger, "I am perfectly capable of adhering to a simple curfew."

"We know, Honey. But we're just a little sceptical about Quinn."

"Speak for yourself, Leroy. I think she has truly turned a new leaf, why else would she invite our daughter over for dinner with her family?"

"Guilt?"

"Okay, that's enough. I'm inviting Quinn over for dinner this week and you are going to see the girl I see." _'The incredibly adorable girl that just kissed me and whose family already loves me.' _she reminded herself and her heart sped up again. "I'm going up to bed," she concluded, not that she would be able to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

"What?"

Frannie scoffed before entering her sister's room completely; pulling the door closed behind her. "You've been grinning like an idiot ever since you got home so spill. Did you kiss her goodnight?"

Quinn's cheeks immediately turned red and she grabbed one of her pillows and pressed her face into it.

"You so did!" Frannie bounced excitedly on the bed next to her sister, "How was it?"

The youngest Fabray dropped the pillow into her lap, "Too short," she mumbled.

"Naaaw. As I said before, I completely approve of her. The main contributing factor being she accepts you even when you're different. That just makes her and Santana the only others to know, right?"

Quinn gave a small nod, "Not that I need your approval anyway but thanks," she smiled.

"Not a problem. Now," Frannie inched closer to her sister, "speaking of problems, what ones are you having? Considering you kissed tonight I would assume there aren't any."

"Oh there is, and it's a big one."

"Then tell me already," the older blonde commanded, playfully slapping Quinn's leg.

Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to even out her breathing. This would be the first person she would tell about her situation with the brunette and it was even worse that this person was in her family. Although, the pressure eased off a bit when she reminded herself that Frannie was her sister and not a real authority figure. She knew her sister would not go off telling her mother and would only push for such an action.

The soccer captain sucked in a quick breath, "She's pregnant," she let out in a quick, quiet whisper.

Frannie's mouth hung open and her eyebrows almost reached her hairline. "I'm sorry?" she replied, "Did you just say this girl was pregnant?"

Quinn nodded and hung her head.

"Quinn," Frannie sighed, "What happened? You know, besides the sex," she asked concerned with her sister's sudden change in confidence.

"Well, there was a party and drinking and you can guess the rest. She didn't know who I was though, so when she found out we had a big fight."

"Wait! What do you mean she didn't know who you were?"

"Halloween party," Quinn clarified, "Captain Jack Sparrow, I had a lot of make-up on; that and the fact that I do have a penis."

"How far along is she?"

Quinn let out a shaky breath, "Seven weeks, I think."

"When are you going to tell mum? Has Rachel told her fathers'?"

The younger blonde shook her head, "You're the first person besides Santana and the Doctor to know."

Frannie draped an arm over her sister's shoulders, "I won't say anything but you both need to figure out a plan of action."

"She's not getting an abortion."

"Adoption then?"

"We haven't gotten into details yet but that would be our only option; unless she wants to keep the baby."

Frannie smiled, "As long as I get to meet my niece or nephew first I'm content with whatever option but make sure you both have everything worked out if you guys decide to raise the baby."

Quinn leaned into her sister's embrace and sighed deeply, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_**(A/N: So tell me how you think it's going :D)**_


	7. Some Cruel Joke?

_**(A/N: Hello my readers! I am absolutely astounded at the amount of buzz this story has gotten; it isn't much but yeah I've just started writing again and I am really happy with the turn out and the way my writing style has changed. I want to thank everybody who has been nice enough to supply me with some baby names and everything I have really asked for :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and this chapter's assignment for you all awaits at the bottom! R&R and Enjoy!)**_

**Some Cruel Joke**

Wednesday - December 19th - Week 7

"Hello."

_"Hello, Quinn. How are you today?"_

Quinn giggled at how formal this conversation was starting out to be, "I'm fine, Rach. How about you?"

_"I'm well, thank-you. I actually have a favour; actually, more of a request of you to make."_

"Anything you want, Rachel. I'm here for you, even if it requires me getting out of bed at two a.m. because you're craving something weird across town."

_"You'd do that?"_

"Of course, we're in this together."

_"Noted,"_ Quinn could hear the megawatt smile the brunette was obviously sporting, _"Anyway, are you available tomorrow evening?"_

"After soccer practice I should be free."

_"Excellent, I would like to extend an invitation of dinner at my house with my fathers' tomorrow night."_

Quinn choked on her cereal, "I'm sorry?" she sputtered out between coughs, thumping her fist against her chest.

_"I think it is vital that we begin building a friendly relationship between you and my dads' before we reveal to them the fact that I'm pregnant with your child. The situation is going to be confusing in more ways than one and I think that having an excellent friendship with them first will soften the blow a little."_

"Uhm-sure-yeah, okay," Quinn agreed before working out times with the brunette and disconnecting the call.

"What was that all about?" Frannie questioned, referring to the blonde's near death choking experience.

Quinn placed her phone down on the table and moved her unfinished bowl of cereal before thudding her forehead against the table. "I'm going over to her house for dinner tomorrow," she said with a smaller groan, "Her Dad hates me."

"Dad? Not plural, you have one on your side," Michael chuckled with a playful punch to Quinn's shoulder.

Frannie nodded in agreement, "You've already met them before so it shouldn't be that bad. You're not going to confess your fondness of her over dinner are you?"

"It was one kiss, Fran. I don't even know how she's feeling about it all. We're not even dating," the younger blonde confessed which was accompanied by a small stabbing sensation to her heart. She really needed to talk to Rachel about everything going on in her head regarding her feelings for the smaller diva before she combusted.

"Well, tell her."

"Oh yeah, Michael. Confess my feelings to a girl I tormented for a good part of her high school life, and in a small homophobic town."

Michael shrugged and shovelled another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, "Channel your Fabray side. Confidence is the key, show it and no one will mess with you," he said between chews.

"Honey, you're spitting on her," his wife scolded a little at his absent manners, "But he's right, Sis. If you show people that you don't care what they think they eventually back off."

Quinn sighed heavily at the pep talk; she knew that what her sister and brother in-law were saying was true. There was no doubt in her mind that she could still rule the school if she was dating Rachel but the blonde feared more for the diva than herself.

Rachel was already an outcast and being gay with gay parents' would just be adding fuel to the McKinley social fire. Add in the fact that the brunette was pregnant and you've got a spit roast ready to happen.

"I'll talk to her," Quinn offered her sister and Frannie reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Quinn's, "But not tomorrow night, I'd rather her fathers' not try and get to know me while trying to scare me away from their little girl at the same time."

"That would be best," Frannie conceded with one last, reassuring squeeze to her sister's hand.

* * *

Thursday - December 20th - Week 7

"But your Dad hates me," Quinn whined as she settled herself back under the covers of her bed.

Rachel let out a small laugh as she sat down on the edge of the blonde's bed, "He doesn't hate you per se, he's just still a little sceptical of our new found friendship."

"This sucks."

The singer slapped Quinn's blanket covered leg playfully, "I had dinner with your family," she reminded, pointing an accusing finger at the soccer player, "You can at least return the favour."

Quinn reluctantly nodded before pulling the thick blanket up over her head; revelling in the warm, safe bubble it created.

"I still cannot believe that you are in bed at this hour," Rachel said, pulling the blanket from the blonde's head.

"Well, having to leave the warmth for a three hour training session in Winter makes you want to appreciate things a little longer than usual."

"I suppose you're right, I wouldn't have left my house if it wasn't to mentally prepare you for tonight."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Why? What's going to happen? They already have a stake set up to burn me on, don't they?"

The diva giggled before standing from the bed to have a look around the blonde's room. It was what she had expected; soft coloured walls, simple bed spread, cluttered desk off to the side with pictures of people that seemed of great importance of the blonde attached to a cork board above it. A small flat screen was mounted onto the wall opposite the end of the bed with a set of shelves next to it that seemed to house a million DVD's, games and consoles.

"Wow," Rachel gaped at the collection on the shelves, "You're like Finn and Noah combined."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Neither, just an observation. I do hope that you won't be too caught up in your games during this pregnancy though."

Quinn shook her head, "How many times do I have to convince you that I'm not going to run?"

"Why though? I know it's a stupid question but any other teenage male would be long gone by now."

The blonde wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to talk about that.

"Quinn?"

"I have to get to practice, that's a conversation for another day."

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Quinn apologised, clearly out of breath.

The diva studied the frazzled girl who was clad in form-fitting, black, dress pants with a white, button up blouse that was covered with a Winter coat; her blonde hair was brushed back out of her face and Rachel smiled at her reddened cheeks and the dirty Converses that adorned the girl's feet.

"It's perfectly fine Quinn, you told me how much coach has been working the team lately and I completely understand."

Quinn took a moment to fully take in the shorter girl's appearance. While Quinn had taken the invitation to be formal she must have missed the memo that jeans could have been acceptable. Rachel had on loose sweat pants and an old, faded, WMHS gym shirt; the smaller girl brushed brown locks behind her ears and gestured for the girl to enter.

"You look lovely," Rachel beamed as Quinn removed her coat and sneakers.

"As do you," the blonde teased, "Seriously though, you could've informed me that this wasn't a formal occasion."

The diva shook her head, "You will learn tonight that my family is far from formal, Sunday's are the only nights my Daddy actually cooks an adequate feast. Tonight, pizza from Breadstix is on the menu," she chuckled.

"Hello, Quinn," Hiram chimed, walking in from the lounge room, "You're a little over-dressed but the thought to impress is greatly appreciated," he chuckled along with his daughter. "Leroy has just gone to pick up the food and then the games will begin," he laughed manically and rubbed his hands together as he retreated back into the lounge room.

Quinn visibly stiffened.

"He's just trying to make you nervous," Rachel offered with a light squeeze to her friend's forearm. Quinn's stance didn't change, "Don't worry; he's already established to Dad that he is 'Team Fabray'."

* * *

"Who's hungry!" Leroy called as he breezed through the front door, steadying three pizza boxes on his forearm.

"What kind of question is that?" Hiram laughed before pecking the taller man's cheek while taking the pizzas and making his way into the dining room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" questioned Leroy, wondering why he wasn't taking the pizza to the lounge room.

The shorter man placed the stack on the table with an amused smile, "Quinn was under the impression that this was a formal gathering and I think we should at least give her some credit for trying."

As if on cue to Leroy's confused expression, Quinn and Rachel bounded into the kitchen from the lounge room.

"I see," he nodded in understanding, taking in the blonde's appearance.

"Good evening, Sir," Quinn greeted with a small smile.

"Please, honey, enough with the formal names," Hiram begged, settling in one of the six seats that surrounded the rather large rectangular dining table.

Leroy took the seat next to his husband, "It does get rather confusing," he confessed. He knew Judy had raised Quinn with the up most respect for adults but it was rather annoying trying to decipher who the blonde was referring to.

"Sorry," she apologized, taking the seat across from the tall man while Rachel sat to her right; across from Hiram.

"No need to apologize. Now," Hiram stated pulling one of the boxes over to himself, "Rae, honey, this is ours."

"Here you are Quinn; I hope you're okay with 'Mountains of Meat'?" the taller man questioned, handing Quinn one of the boxes.

"Rachel informed us that you had a practice today and we thought you may be hungry," Hiram chuckled at Quinn's questioning eyes at the whole pizza to herself.

She couldn't complain, she was always hungry; one of the many downfalls of having a significant amount of testosterone in her system.

"She also mentioned something about you having an alarming large appetite on any given day."

"Dad!" Rachel scolded, watching Quinn in her peripherals. She relaxed when she saw the girl smile brightly and open her pizza box; smiling herself when she saw Quinn desperately trying to eat at a normal pace.

"Thank-you," Quinn beamed after swallowing a small mouthful.

"You can relax, Quinn," Hiram offered before nibbling on his vegan slice, "Tonight is about getting to know the real you so have at it, you must be starving after a three hour training session," he remarked after observing the girl's poised movements.

The blonde looked over at Rachel as if for permission and as the smaller girl nodded she dug into her pizza, hoping to God she didn't get any of the mouth-watering barbecue sauce on her white blouse.

Hiram smiled along with Rachel as the blonde let all of her manners fly out the window; she looked comfortable and this is exactly the girl they wanted to get to know, the girl that Rachel had claimed she truly was. Care-free once her walls were down and that's what Rachel had claimed to have done to the blonde. She claimed to have brought Quinn's walls down on that 'shopping trip' with their fellow Glee members and that's when the girl discovered how caring the brunette was and apologized more forcefully for ever hurting her.

Leroy almost fell backwards off of his chair at the girl's sudden change in demeanour; he was obviously wrong about the girl having a stick up her ass; what else would make someone torture his daughter for mere fun? But she would not escape his interrogating; he would get all of his concerns and questions out; even if his husband threatened him with the couch earlier that day.

"So, Quinn," the blonde looked up from her pizza box, "How long have you been playing soccer?" Leroy wondered before starting in on is 'Simply Supreme' pizza.

Quinn hesitantly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and swallowed her mouth full, "Since I was around six or seven, I don't know why exactly but I'm just very good with my feet," she replied with a wide smile.

"Yet, you're always tripping and falling over air?" Rachel chuckled, remembering some of the stories the blonde's family had shared with her.

"I'm good when I'm concentrated. I don't tend to concentrate too much on something as simple as walking," Quinn frowned playfully.

"How does attempting to run up slides not draw all of your concentration?" Rachel queried, as matter of factually with an amused smile.

"Do tell," Hiram requested, his interest being sparked by his daughter's amused features.

"In her younger years, Quinn was very accident prone," Rachel giggled, "What am I saying? She still is; she slipped down a grass hill at her sister's this past Fourth of July."

The Berry's shared fits of giggles and Quinn pouted, "How is this turning into another pick on Quinn night?"

"Well, did you know that our little girl used to walk around with a microphone tucked into the side of her diaper? Constantly singing that she would be a star so we better give her whatever she wanted so that she would remember us when she was one Broadway."

"Dad!"

"Now this is much better," Quinn said smugly; relaxing back into her seat before continuing to devour the half of the pizza that was left.

"Don't forget about the time she demanded to be carried on your shoulders when she was six because she felt short," Hiram reminded his husband with a smirk to Quinn.

"Daddy!" Rachel scolded before stamping her foot under the table with a small huff.

"I can see that being accurate," Quinn teased, this was it; sweet revenge.

Leroy smiled at the memories of his little girl, "I'm surprised she still doesn't ask," he smirked earning a small kick to his shin.

* * *

"Okay, I have to ask," Leroy confessed, diverting his gaze to the two girl's on the floor opposite them who were playing a game of 'Go Fish'.

Rachel hummed, "What is it, father?"

"How are you so calm?" Hiram observed, his eyebrows tightly knit together in confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Rae, Sweetie, I beat you at that game last night and you threw the cards in the air and stomped up to your room. You don't like to lose."

"Really, Rachel?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Stomped?"

"And she's beaten you six times now," Leroy added, pulling his husband closer to him on the love seat in fear his daughter might rip his head off at mentioning her score.

"I can accept defeat from time to time," Rachel replied through her teeth. Truth was; she was ready to tackle Quinn to the ground, demand she admit she was cheating because there was no way that she could guess three cards in a row correctly.

"Have you got a two? And, it's not so fun when it's you, is it?" the blonde teased, accepting the card from Rachel with a wide smile.

Rachel shook her head dejectedly.

"That was not my question though," Leroy said, shifting back in a relaxed state. "I was actually going to start with the questions you have all been waiting for me to ask," he added, untangling himself from his husband to lean forward intently.

Quinn looked up from her cards at Rachel with pursed lips before placing them down and turning to Leroy, "Ask away," she offered with a sweet smile.

"Is this some cruel joke? Some set up that's going to scar my daughter for life?"

"Leroy!" Hiram scolded at his husband's bluntness; he was getting the couch tonight.

Quinn shook her head immediately and looked at Leroy with honest eyes, "No Sir, never again will I orchestrate such things. I've gotten to know your daughter, and please believe me when I say I regret it so much."

"But why? Why our little girl?"

The blonde turned her head to Rachel with a small smile, "I'm not sure why exactly." _'Liar, it was your repressed feelings!'_her mind scolded, "But I acknowledge a large part of the reason being the school's social hierarchy. I regret the many years I spent harassing your daughter. If I had simply allowed myself to get to know her instead of sticking with the school's social hierarchy I certainly would have seen how great she is to be around and we'd have been friends much sooner."

"Really?" Rachel said just above a whisper. She'd never actually asked the girl why it had always been her, she just assumed it was the whole Finn debacle, and the fact that she convinced herself everyone in the school was simply jealous of her talent and drive because she was actually getting out of this town.

Quinn nodded, "Really." She turned her attention back to the brunette's fathers', Hiram had his hands over his heart and seemed absolutely charmed by her explanation while Leroy had narrowed eye's and a calculating look on his face like her was waiting for Quinn to drop the act, pull a slushie out of nowhere and dump it on his daughter. "I'm not going to hurt your daughter again," she promised, "I can't," she looked back at the small brunette next to her who wore a large watery smile before encircling her arms around Quinn's neck and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

The soccer player let out a sigh of relief and embraced the girl tightly as the two men watched on from their position. Leroy now wore a smile on his face and there was no doubt in Quinn's mind that he'd still be on guard at times but he generally accepted their friendship while Hiram looked like he was sporting tears as well.

* * *

"Thanks for coming tonight, Quinn," Rachel smiled as she walked the blonde to her car after her fathers' retired to bed.

"Apparently I had to," Quinn teased, "But I suppose I don't regret coming."

"Smart-ass."

Quinn gasped playfully, "Rachel Berry, cursing? Strike me down now, Lord, Hell just froze over."

Rachel shoved Quinn playfully as they reached the blonde's car. She placed her hands on Quinn's shoulder's with a small smile, "Thank-you again," she said before pulling the girl into a hug, revelling in the warmth that was Quinn's open coat.

"Anytime," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, brushing some of the falling snow from the girl's brunette locks.

The shorter girl pulled back slightly, resting her hands together on the back of Quinn's neck who smiled adoringly down at her. Much like she had done two nights ago, Rachel tilted her head upwards slightly and Quinn caught her lips in a small chaste kiss.

Eyes closed and breath ragged; Quinn tilted her head forward again, placing her hands on the singer's hips, and tentatively kissed her lips three more times; receiving a small push from the shorter girl's lips in reciprocation.

"I'll talk to you soon?" Rachel whispered; eyes still closed.

Quinn nodded slightly before Rachel untangled her hands from behind her neck, moving so the blonde could enter her car.

They smiled at each other through the driver side window and gave a small wave as Quinn backed out of the driveway.

Rachel stood in the snow a little longer, her body heated more than usual and her cheeks flushed a deep red, "Wow," she said to herself, bringing her fingers of her right hand to her lips and her left arm draping over her abdomen.

Turning on her spot, Rachel retreated back into her house; locking the door, turning off the porch light before racing up to her room.

"Oh no," she groaned before racing into her en suite and emptying her pizza into the toilet bowl. _'A lovely ending to an excellent night,'_she thought sarcastically before her stomach wrenched again and she leaned back over the toilet; thanking the Heaven's she hadn't done this on Quinn and that her room was sound proof.

* * *

"You totally kissed again!" Frannie accused excitedly as Quinn breezed through the kitchen sporting the same grin she had the other night.

"You are absolutely correct," her sister beamed.

"Now tell me how you don't know how she's feeling about it all."

"I may be in a happy mood but that won't stop me from tackling you to the ground."

Frannie raised her hands; mocking surrender, "I'm so scared," she teased, "But seriously, what are you waiting for?"

"Her," the younger blonde replied, "I'm waiting for her small rant about the topic before I say anything."

"Rant? Oh, Lord, you're in so much trouble."

"I'd say it's the borderline between liking her and perhaps falling in love with her; anything but trouble."

"Love?" Michael queried, entering the kitchen, "Ewww," he remarked with a scrunched up face before dropping a kiss on the top of his wife's head who beamed widely at the gesture.

"Yeah, ewww," Quinn mocked before retreating up to her room with a laugh. Bring on tomorrow because right now she felt invincible.

* * *

_**(A/N: So, did you enjoy the Berry men and the kisses and Michael and Frannie? I hope you did :) Okay, here is my requirement for your thoughts! **_

_**1. Do we want bitchy Sue or nice Sue?**_

_**2. Jealous Quinn or Jealous Rachel? (or maybe both ;P)**_

_**ALSO! I have made a few errors within this story that might have confused some people or other, I don't even know; I've just noticed some things. SO! In chapter ten I am going to just have a little authors note explaining everything that is going on and stuff so yeah, it's mainly for my benefit just so I know I have tried to make sense of everything hahaha!**_

_**SO! R&R and I hope you're enjoying everything so far; if you have anything to say at all don't hesitate to PM me... seriously... I want some friends... JK... but seriously :D AND! New chapters come quicker if I feel like I've done a good job on the one before hand because ti gives me motivation to keep you guys happy, that's how my updating system works :D)**_


	8. No Sleep Tonight

_**(A/N: Wassup, wassup! So I updated 'The Past Is The Past' tonight (yesterday?) and then I kind of had a burst of writing energy and decided I would give you this :) Who's happy? Come on, you know you are :) So, the feedback with the Sue question and everything was absolutely fabulous and I wanna say thank-you all soooooo much! Keep up the reviews guys, I love waking up to my phone beeping with e-mails that make my day that much better :) So, as usual; R&R!)**_

**No Sleep Tonight**

Friday - 21st December - Week 7

"Morning, Papi," Santana teased as she entered Quinn's car, "To Brittany's we go then," she ordered.

Quinn glared at her best- friend, "Can you possibly think of a different name? You calling me dad is kind of starting to freak me out," she requested before pulling out of the driveway and turning down the street in the direction of the other blonde's house.

"Demon Creator? How's that one? Wait! No, what about Impregnator?"

"Any others?"

"Puck Two Point O?"

Quinn stopped the car abruptly at a red light she had almost missed on account of her eye's shooting daggers at the Latina, "I will kick you out of this car, he hasn't even gotten anyone pregnant before so that jab wasn't even truthful."

"He's well on his way, I heard that he's trying to get with that girl that tried out for Glee; Sugar?"

The blonde shivered at the thought, "That girl makes me want to rip her vocal chords out."

"Agreed. Hey Brit-Brit," the Latina beamed as their friend hopped into the back seat.

"Hi S, Q. What are we doing today?

"What did you have in mind?" Santana asked, turning in her seat to look at the ditsy blonde. There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that they would end up doing whatever Brittany wanted to do because of the Latina's love for the girl. Even though her friends weren't dating, she knew Santana would jump off of a bridge for the girl.

Santana was 'out' and everything now and even though half of the McKinley population were beginning to talk about her they would never take her best-friend on. The raven haired girl was better known for dishing out abuse rather than taking it. Last time someone had ever crossed Santana, they ended up locked in the janitor's closet with a skunk for fifteen minutes; they had told Sue about the girl's boob job and gotten her suspended from her captain duties, only to be reinstated after the prank because Sylvester loved a good prank to keep her girls strong and hungry for revenge.

But it still didn't make sense to Quinn why Santana had not yet confessed her feelings to their friend. It was highly obvious that the other blonde reciprocated her feelings but then again, Santana was never one for relationships; neither was Brittany for a fact. It was old news at McKinley that Noah Puckerman had had both of her friends' frequently.

"A movie sounds good, one with animals, San," Brittany requested with excited eyes, kind of like a toddler.

"You heard the girl, Q, get a move along!"

"I said the movies, S, not dancing."

Quinn rolled her eyes a little at the ditsy blonde, she loved Brittany but sometimes the girl's antics got on her nerves a little; a hard slap to her arm navigated her far away from those thoughts.

"Come on," Santana scolded a little, "And don't look at me like that, I'll tell her when you tell yours."

"You mean Rachel," Brittany chimed from the back seat.

If Quinn wasn't so focused on driving, she would've broken her neck from her head snapping around to look at her friend, "What Brit?"

"Santana will tell me something when you tell Rachel something, or am I wrong?"

Santana turned in her seat with her eyebrows furrowed, "B, how did you know that?"

"Well, Quinn likes Rachel... Doesn't she?"

Quinn shut the car off after finding a suitable car in the Lima Mall's car park, "How did you know _that_?" she questioned, finally being able to study her friend's features. She looked over at Santana with a glare, silently accusing her of telling the girl her other most kept secret.

"It's obvious."

"How so, Brit?" Santana asked, looking over at Quinn with wide eyes.

Brittany lolled her head from side to side with a grin, "You look at her like she is the whole world. Even when you tease her, you almost have tears in your eyes every time."

Quinn stiffened, this was all news to her but now as she recalled those moments in her head she could remember the sting of the un-shed tears. Every heated moment between the two of them just tore the blonde from the inside out, like she was repeatedly punching herself in the heart but she always went back.

Popularity was of great importance for her secret, it overruled everything else at the time and she could not chance people shutting her out if her extra appendage was ever discovered. There was no doubt in her mind that she would fall off of the social ladder but this way; ruling her fellow peers by instilling fear into them, would only benefit her if the situation ever arrived.

"You okay, Q?" Santana asked leaning over the console, placing a concerned had on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she replied with a shake of her head, "You can keep this secret, right Brit?"

The ditsy blonde nodded her head, "Of course, have you guys been paying attention at all? Kurt transferred schools because of people teasing him because he likes boy kisses," she stated with a serious expression, "The only reason San hasn't been harassed is because she is bad-ass."

"Well, the teasing has stopped and maybe Rachel will start joining us on our trips," Quinn suggested with a pleading smile at Santana.

"There's no doubt that Rachel will join us, she always looks at you like you're the world too, Quinn."

Quinn beamed knowing that this was already in the process of being confirmed. She looked over at Santana and smiled with an agreeable nod with her friend; thing about Brittany was that she may seem ditsy and downright clueless but because she sits quietly in the background she just observes. As creepy as it sounds, every move someone special to her makes, there is no doubt that Brittany is somewhere watching you and trying to understand why you're doing it.

The fact that the girl probably knew about her feelings for Rachel way before herself kind of made her feel uneasy. However, the soccer player was ready to rectify everything she had ever done to the small diva and she couldn't care less about the consequences as long as she had her real friend's by her side.

* * *

"Thanks for this guys," Rachel beamed as Kurt and Mercedes led her around Lima Mall. Today was the day herself and Quinn decided to branch out to their friends, considering the holidays had started almost a week ago and they had both been caught up in their situation; they hadn't realised how many texts and calls they had ignored.

"It's been too long, Rachel. The holidays began a while ago and you didn't show up to the Glee Club's mall trip on the first day," Kurt stated as he fingered the material of some shirt he seemed to be eyeing.

"Yeah, girl, you and Quinn have both been evading the group like the plague and we were not down for waiting any longer."

Rachel laughed at the girl's jab at herself and Kurt; both of them had shown up at her door earlier that morning and demanded she get dressed and get in the car before they had Puck come over and carry her out to the car.

"I'm sorry, just a lot of stuff going on-I mean-we are going into the end of senior year, how exciting," the brunette said with a slight pang at her heart. She was going into senior year pregnant with dreams of the 'Big Apple', this was going to be a tough and she had tough decisions to make, one of which if she was to make would come along with a lot of planning.

Kurt looked his friend up and down suspiciously, there was something about his fellow diva's body language that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; the same feeling when he realised Rachel and Quinn had been absent at the mall gathering. Usually when Rachel spoke of the future, her eyes were full of hope and optimism and a typical, wide, 'Rachel Berry' smile adorned her features; all that he saw now was uncertainty and the smile was only half full at best.

"I propose an early celebration of our senior year end; we can combine it with your birthday celebrations on New Year's Eve, Rach."

Rachel worried her bottom lip for a moment, it might be the last time she could truly celebrate and dance around with her friend's before she blew up like a balloon and had swollen feet.

"Okay, my Dads' are headed out of town then anyway. Sad that they'll be missing the night of my birthday but I insisted they had some time to themselves this New Year."

"I'll text the club right now. Birthday, New Year's party at Rachel's!" Mercedes squealed excitedly as she typed out the text in time with her words. Her phone immediately blew up with replies as they made their way into the food court with large grins on their faces.

They sat at a semi secluded table and began planning their ideas for the party. Just the usual plans of dancing, Karaoke, party games and organising Puck or Santana to acquire their elicit, alcoholic goods.

"San, can I have a churro?" Brittany chimed as Mercedes phone went off with confirmation of the 'Unholy Trinity's' attendance to the party.

"Why, my fellow, girls," Kurt greeted as the three girls were breezing passed their table towards the churro cart, "What brings you to the mall today?"

"Well, Miss I'm-Too-Busy-To-Let-You-Know-I'm-Still-Alive over here," Santana smirked with a gesture to Quinn, "Needed to be dragged out back into the real world."

The soccer player flushed a deep red as she helped Santana pull over some chairs from an empty table and tentatively sat hers across from Rachel.

"I wanted a churro, San," Brittany reminded the Latina with a pout as the chairs were all moved so they could sit.

The raven haired girl smiled softly and led Brittany to a chair, "I'll get it, B, and you just wait here, okay?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "Watch her," Santana warned with a pointed finger at Quinn; their ditsy friend had a knack for getting lost and running off to look at things that interested her without telling them.

Quinn gave a firm nod and kept an eye on her friend in her peripherals as she engaged in conversation with Kurt and Mercedes while Rachel sat dejectedly in her seat, head sunk in between her shoulders.

"What's gotten into you, Little Miss Sunshine?" Kurt whispered to the brunette with a concerned hand on her thigh.

Rachel looked up at her friend and tried her best to smile, "Nothing, just a little tired," she lied while Santana returned with a few churros and what appeared to be burgers for everybody.

"Thank-you so much, S!" Quinn beamed as she received one of the burgers whose wrapping paper was see-through from the grease.

"Well, bacon gets you to shut up for more than five minutes and I swear you have been as excitable as a five year old this morning," the Latina scolded while she handed everyone a burger; a vegan one for Rachel of course, Santana felt a little uneasy at how much the diva was growing on her and turning her soft.

It was true about Quinn though, ever since Brittany had confirmed that she knew about her feelings for Rachel she had felt giddy. A weight had been lifted and now she was free to speak of her feelings when Santana, Brittany and herself hung out, instead of filtering her thoughts before they exited her mouth.

"Excuse me," Rachel mumbled before standing and running off towards the bathroom; a hand covering her mouth.

Santana swallowed her rather large mouth full, following after Rachel with her eyes, "What up with the midget?" she queried with a small glance at Quinn. The small singer had seemed a little uneasy ever since the three of them had joined the divas' and Santana couldn't help but wonder if she would be going to Puck a little earlier than expected.

"I'll go check," Quinn said with nothing but concern in her eyes, "And I thought we agreed you'd stop with the nicknames," she scolded before running after the brunette, ignoring the confused looks Kurt and Mercedes were sharing because obviously, when did Quinn Fabray care about Rachel Berry and when did she stand up for her.

"Sooo... Their friends now?" Mercedes questioned before nervously nibbling on her food.

Santana shrugged, "Guess so," she said with a smirk, knowing something the two gossip queen's didn't know was incredibly satisfying.

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn queried as she pushed open the door to the ladies' room.

A small group of women were loitering in front of the basins with confused and concerned looks on their faces as the noises of someone throwing up in the end stall echoed off the walls.

The girl Quinn was searching for exited the stall a few second later, immediately going to an empty basin and wiping her mouth with some damp paper towel.

"Bad soy-shake," Rachel said weakly to the questioning looks the strange women were giving her.

The few women looked between the two teenagers before all turning on their heels and leaving, already whispering between themselves.

_'Stupid Lima.'_Quinn stepped a little closer to Rachel and placed a gentle hand on the small of the brunette's back, "Are you alright?" she asked, eyes full of nothing but concern.

The diva looked around the bathroom to make sure it was empty before looking up at Quinn with fire in her eyes, "I truly don't understand why they call it 'morning sickness' when it occurs at all time of the day and night," she huffed leaning against the basin.

"Anything I can do?"

"You can hold my hair," Rachel suggested before turning quickly and racing back into the stall; Quinn in tow, immediately sweeping the brunette locks from the girl's face as she emptied her stomach contents.

The blonde began rubbing soothing circles on the pregnant girl's back, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "This is all my fault," she said apologetically as Rachel rocked back on her knees away from the toilet bowl.

"It's-"

"I'm sorry," the soccer play winced as the brunette was hunched over the toilet bowl once again.

After a few deep breaths, Rachel was confident her little moment was over and sat back against the tiled wall of the last stall, "This truly sucks, I can feel all the germs crawling over me."

"Come on then, come wash your mouth out," Quinn suggested as she texted Santana to bring in a bottle of water before she slowly helped the diva to her feet.

"You alright there, Berry?" the Cheerio captain asked, handing her a water bottle.

Rachel gave a small nod before taking a small sip of the clear liquid, swirling it around in her mouth and spitting it out into the sink.

"I hate you," Santana mumbled, looking at Quinn with a glare.

Quinn's eyes widened at her friend, "What did I do?" she asked, searching the Latina's features for some sort of sign of what she had done.

"Well, obviously Little Miss Knee High over here's hormones have not kicked in yet and she isn't going to hate on you for doing this to her. If I was reduced to being acquainted with the toilet more often than usual, I would introduce you to some Lima Heights Adjacent survival skills; baby or no baby." Santana looked over at Rachel with honesty in her eyes, "Do you want me to kick her ass?" she asked seriously.

The blonde looked over at Rachel who actually looked like she was going to let her crazy friend go 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on her.

"Not yet," the pregnant girl replied, "But soon."

"Better be prepared, Q," Santana warned, mirroring Rachel's playful grin; at least Quinn hoped the two girls were joking.

* * *

Rachel sank down into Noah Puckerman's couch with a sigh later that evening. To say she was tired was an understatement, she was exhausted. After her bathroom moment, herself, Quinn and Santana arrived back at the table which was lacking a Brittany and ended up finding her on the other side of the mall for no reason at all.

"Wow, someone looks awake and perky," Puck jibed at the smaller girl on his couch, handing her a water bottle.

"Kurt and Mercedes dragged me to the mall today," she groaned, "Where's...?"

"In her room, she noticed how tired you looked and didn't want to seem annoying."

"Unacceptable. Sara, come on out!" Rachel called and smiled widely as Puck's sister came bounding in, jumping onto the space on the couch next to her.

"Hi Rach!" the younger girl beamed as she wrapped Rachel up in a big hug, "You do look tired, can we watch a movie tonight?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Can we watch something that's not too girly? I'm all for hanging with you girl's but I swear if I have to listen to you both cry again I'm retreating to my electric guitar."

"'Finding Nemo'?" Rachel suggested looking at Sara with a small smile.

* * *

"Thank-you, Mrs Chang," Quinn beamed as she stood outside of Mike Chang's bedroom straight after dropping her friend's home.

"Quinn!" Mike greeted excitedly after he swung his door open, "Thanks for bringing her up, mum."

"That's alright, Michael, we love having Quinn here. Dinner in half an hour, you want to stay for that Quinn?"

"If it's not too much trouble; Michael and Frannie are visiting and let's say that mum hasn't adjusted her portion sizes to accommodate for myself and her son in-law."

Mrs Chang beamed, "No trouble but be sure to tell your mother we should have a family dinner while your sister is in town."

"Of course," Quinn agreed before stepping to Mike's room and instinctively sitting on his couch.

The Asian boy plonked down next to her and handed her his extra Xbox controller, "Let the games begin!" he announced as he logged in and they prepared for their 'Call of Duty' gaming marathon. "How's my fellow nerd?" he questioned before skilfully killing a good amount of people on the opposing team.

Quinn loved the times she could hang out with the boy and just nerd out. Hanging out with her girls' was great but sometimes she just needed this, usually Artie and sometimes Finn, Puck and Sam joined them but tonight Artie's mum wanted some bonding time, Finn usually didn't like to be around his ex-girlfriend unless it has a larger amount of people in the room, Puck was babysitting as well as Sam. No one really knew about this side of the blonde and she preferred to keep it that way, the reason Mike had found out about her nerd side in the first place was because she lent him her science book which she had been using as a cover up to read a new comic in class.

Mike had immediately demanded they hang out more and that's how their friendship started; their time together usually spent reading comics, watching stereotypical nerd movies or playing video games.

"You're fellow nerd is already sick of these campers. HA! Take that you fuckers!" Quinn laughed manically as she emptied a whole magazine on a group from the enemy team.

Mike eyed her, amused, "I'm so glad we're friends," he smiled, "And that the sound of the gunfire overruled your language, mum thinks you're a perfect angel; don't ruin it," he joked nudging Quinn playfully.

The blonde laughed nervously, "Heh, sorry about that, been a bit of an emotional day and I'm channelling my anger through my skilful tactics."

"Wanna talk about it?" Mike asked, glancing over at her briefly before turning his attention back to the game.

"Not right now; right now, 'Imma throw this grenade and get the stupid campers again. Seriously, why go back to the same spot?"

The Asian boy laughed at his friend's behaviour and promised himself he wouldn't push the blonde into opening up; not yet at least. Quinn was always one to bottle things up and without talking to someone about them she would usually go off the rails a bit; Rachel being her biggest outlet. The soccer captain did have Santana and Brittany to talk to but sometimes Quinn preferred talking while nerd-ing out because it provided her with a distraction. He'd probably talk to Tina about it later because sometimes his girlfriend's input always helped; especially helping him to decipher what was going on in the non-nerd part of his nerdy friend's head.

* * *

Saturday - 22nd December - Week 7

'_I hate you, Quinn Fabray.'_

Rachel look over at her alarm clock as she re-entered here bedroom; it read three a.m. and she was on the verge of calling the blonde just so she could suffer through the lack of sleep she was.

She had thought she might've escaped morning sickness; the websites she had frequented in the last couple of weeks informed her that it usually occurred six weeks into pregnancy. Alas, she was proven wrong; just as the brunette was sliding back under the covers of her bed she shot up again and practically dived back into her en suite.

_'I'm going to kill her.'_

After rinsing her mouth out with strong mouth wash, Rachel made her way back into bed; confident that that would be the last time her stomach deceived her. She took a large sip from her water bottle while she scrolled through the numbers on her phone. Sleep was already evading her because her mind was much more active with thoughts of the pregnancy, add the need to vomit at unpredictable times and you've got a very active, restless, worried brain.

_"What!"_

Rachel could tell by the mumbled demand that Quinn's face was still pressed into a pillow and she must've been sleeping soundly; much like she should be doing.

"Morning Quinn," Rachel chirped despite her exhausted mood, "Sleep well?"

_"Rachel? It's quarter past three in the morning, what's going on?"_

There was a hint of panic in the girl's voice and Rachel felt bad for liking it so much; knowing that Quinn cared made her heart soar.

"Not much; just thought I'd inform you that the morning sickness has made itself known repeatedly tonight and I'm going to take Santana up on her offer."

_"Is it that bad? Do you want me to come over?"_

Rachel beamed and gazed down at her lap, "As tempting as that sounds I think my fathers' would be very confused at your presence at the breakfast bar later."

_"Very true, they may be cool with me now but it might be a bit too early to look like besties."_

"How was the rest of your evening after the mall today? Thank-you by the way; for helping me in the bathroom."

_"I told you, Rachel, I'm here. My evening was fine, just went over to Mike's for a while."_

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion, "Mike? As in Mike Chang? I was unaware that the two of you are friends."

_"Well, I don't really like to advertise my nerdy side but if I'm not with Santana and Brittany I'm usually with him."_

"The Batman belt buckle makes sense now!"

Quinn's giggle came through the phone and Rachel smiled widely, she was really starting to fall for this girl; more than she already had been before the pregnancy. Everything seemed to be falling into place now between the both of them and the brunette found herself sleeping a little more soundly at night; that was, until the morning sickness came into the picture. She didn't really know what kind of relationship they would have through this journey considering they were hardly friends to begin with but now Rachel had hope.

Hope that they would be strong together and get though everything the universe was about to throw at them and maybe, just maybe, be able to raise their child; whether they were a couple or just friends. The brunette wasn't completely off the idea of adoption but she couldn't help but think of a life with a child. Whether she was thinking about being in Lima or New York, whenever she envisioned her future now, she always saw a little girl or boy at her side. She would also envision the blonde soccer player at her side as well, a happy family.

"We still have a lot to discuss, Quinn."

_"Right now?"_

The diva giggled and pulled her blanket up over her head, "No, Quinn. As much as we do need to talk, I'm certain that an adequate amount of sleep would be needed." Quinn hummed in agreement. "Can you just...?" Rachel trailed off at the stupid request she was thinking.

_"Can I what? Are you craving? Where am I going?"_

Rachel laughed at the sound of ruffling sheets through the receiver, "Relax, Quinn, I'm fine."

_"Then what is it?"_

"Just," the diva paused and worried her lip for a moment, "Talk to me, until I fall asleep," she requested with a small smile. She couldn't deny that the blonde had a very unique husk to her voice and whether the girl was singing or talking, a wave of calmness would wash over the pregnant girl.

The smile was evident in the blonde's response, "Anything for you."

* * *

_**(A/N: OKAY! Who's excited for Christmas next chapter? I am! But! I need your help; suggest to me idea's for presents that the girls can exchange, please? I have a few in mind but I would really like a little bit of help :D I should also pre-warn that it's looking a little long and I was thinking of splitting it into two parts. I already know the answer but should I split it? I'd only leave you guys waiting a day :) I promise :D Or am I lying? Think about it... JK, but serious, review and tell me what you think, one long chapter or two part Christmas day?)**_


	9. Merry Christmas Pt 1

_**(A/N: Hey peeps! It's Christmas in July for me! I think my brain was literally bleeding because I had to listen to the Glee Christmas album just to get in the mood... Seriously... BUT ANYWHO! I decided imma make you guys wait a day or so for the second part of this; don't panic, it's only day-ish depending if I'm feeling nice :P [Hint: Reviews make me feel nice] If you wanna hate on me you can but you'll love me for the second half... At least I'll assume you will because yeah, I think I out did myself. SO! As usual, R&R and tell me what ya think!)**_

**Merry Christmas (Pt. 1)**

Monday - December 24th - Week 8

The Children's centre was alive with sound of laughter and happy conversations when the New Directions walked in; all dressed in seasonal themed clothing much to Kurt's dismay. Tables were scattered around the area; some with chairs, some with food trays on offer. The rest of the cente was mostly empty space for the kids to run and play with their donated toys and the other volunteers.

"Okay, guys, we have around half an hour before we preform so let's make some kids happy!" Will smiled, clapping his hands together excitedly before walking off with Emma Pilsbury; the school's guidance counsellor and Will's girlfriend.

The Glee club dispersed into all areas of the centre; some going to help dish out food, others going to introduce themselves to the many groups of kid's.

Quinn clasped her hand around Rachel's and smiled brightly, "Come with me," she requested with a tug of the brunette's hand.

"Quinn!" a little girl smiled widely up at the soccer player before almost tackling her in a hug.

The blonde placed the bag she was holding down and snaked her arms around the little girl's waist before picking her up, "Hello, Nat," she giggled hugging the girl tighter.

Rachel studied the encounter with furrowed brows, she wasn't sure what was going on and how this little girl knew Quinn enough to have the blonde reacting this way. Quinn looked at the little girl in her arms with so much love in her eyes that Rachel couldn't help but relax and smile at the two of them. She could only hope that Quinn would be like this with their child; if she planned on raising said child.

They were about to enter the second half of their senior year and college was just around the corner; her options were limited. Depending on the financial support of the college she was hoping to get into; NYADA, and the money her fathers' said they would pay for her to have her own apartment, she really didn't know how else she would acquire money with a child. There was always the chance that Quinn may follow her to New York; the blonde seemed set on doing what ever she would be asked of but Rachel didn't feel right asking the girl to revolve her future around an unmade decision.

"Rachel," Quinn smiled warmly, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts, "This is Natalie," she introduced the younger girl, sweeping her dark brown locks out of her face.

"Hello, Natalie, I'm Rachel," Rachel greeted back as she offered her hand to the younger girl who only buried her face into Quinn's neck shyly.

Quinn grinned, "She's a little shy," she explained, rocking the girl back and forth.

"How old is she?" Rachel questioned, rubbing the girl's back gently trying to show that she wasn't a threat. "Seven; I've been volunteering here since she was five and what can I say, she's grown on me," Quinn teased, nudging the little girl in her arms with her nose; trying to coax her from coming out of hiding.

"Can we play soccer now?" Natalie asked excitedly as Quinn set her back down. Quinn beamed as she crouched down before reaching into the bag she had brought with her and presenting a soccer ball that had seen better days.

Natalia jumped up and down excitedly as she reached out for the ball only to have it pulled back out of reach, "I got you something first," Quinn stated, placing the ball down in front of her before reaching back into the bag. "Go put these on and I'll meet you at the net," she said presenting the little girl with some shiny soccer boots. Natalie squealed excitedly as she ran over to her friends to show them her new boots.

"There is a soccer field set up in here," Rachel stated with a confused look on her face, "Your doing?" Quinn nodded, "The kids love to play and I'm always here so they indulge me a little," she said before working the ball around her feet, "Guess who's on my team?"

Rachel shook her head with a giggle, "Not me," she said as she and Quinn walked over to the small indoor soccer field, "I have as much coordination as you do when it comes to sports; despite my dance skills but with the added knowledge that I am with child is a little bit terrifying." "Yeah, you're probably right," Quinn agreed before booting the old ball into one of the nets. The diva beamed as Quinn went to retrieve the ball. Of course she was a little confused as to why the blonde volunteered here in the first place but with this new knowledge she couldn't wipe the smile off her face; and she tried. Mainly for the fact that it would seem really odd that she was watching Quinn like a love sick puppy; maybe she was, because this girl was turning out to be an amazing human being and she wouldn't mind raising a child with her.

* * *

Christmas carols echoed through the street as Quinn sat, watching the snow from her lounge room's window box after returning home from the Children's centre. She loved Christmas, the smell of freshly baking cookies wafting through the house as well as the warmth of the mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The added laughter brought into the house by Frannie and Michael kept a smile plastered on her face at all hours of the day, she loved Christmas time; family time.

**_And you oh, you're all I desire,  
__And you oh, this clever love won't tire._**

_'Speaking of family.' _Quinn thought with a smile before answering her phone, "Merry Christmas Eve, Rachel," she said warmly before sipping on her hot chocolate again.

_"Thank-you, Quinn. Merry Christmas Eve to you as well. How's your night?"_

Frannie laughed as Quinn's posture went from calm and comfortable to giddy while her sister began moving around the window box. "My night is great, mum's making cookies and for some odd reason Frannie and Michael are playing twister," she replied as she set her mug down, "Yours?"

_"My fathers' are out caroling and I'm in bed."_

"In bed? Why aren't you out caroling?"

Quinn heard Rachel sigh through the phone, _"It's snowing quite a bit and I don't think it'd be a good idea to be out in the cold longer than neccasary." _

"Oh," the blonde said dejectedly, "I'm sorry you're missing out."

_"It's fine, Quinn, really. I'm sure-"_

**DING DONG**

"Hold on a sec, Rachel; the door bell just rang and mum's getting the cookies out of the oven and Fran and Michael look like a pretzel." Quinn stood from the window box and pressed the phone into her chest as she pulled the door open. She instantly smiled when she was met with a very Christmas looking Hiram and Leroy Berry, their cheeks tinged red and sheet music in their hands.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Quinn!" Hiram chimed pulling the blonde into a hug, followed by Leroy doing the same.

"Uh, it's your Dads', Rachel," Quinn giggled into the phone after inviting the men inside.

"Is that our little girl? Pass me the phone," Leroy requested with a smirk.

_"Hi Dad, how's caroling?"_

"It's fine, Sweetie, we'll be home after this though; the temperature is dropping. You're not having any wild Christmas parties, are you?"

_"No father, I just didn't want to risk my voice in this weather tonight."_

"Okay, Honey, here's Quinn again."

Quinn smiled as she received the phone, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" and after making plans to pick the diva up before the Glee Club's Christmas get together in the park, she hung up.

"Mum, this is Hiram and Leroy Berry," the blonde stated as she led the two men into the kitchen where Judy was pulling here third batch of cookies from the oven.

"Hello, I'm Judy," the older blonde greeted warmly as she wiped her hands on her Christmas themed apron before hugging both of the men and receiving pecks on the cheek from them in return.

"You have a wonderful home, Judy. Rachel wasn't lying when she said how warm it felt," Hiram commented as he looked around at the family pictures on the wall.

"Thank-you, Hiram, it has taken me awhile to-Quinn!" Judy scolded, "They just came out of the oven and they are for tomorrow," she stressed, going to slap the half eaten cookie out of her daughter's hand. "Might as well finish it," she conceded as Quinn wiped the crumbs from her mouth.

"You, Quinn Fabray, continue to astound us with your eating habits. Did that not burn you?" Leroy queried, eyeing the blonde searching for any sign of discomfort. He was a Doctor and the amount of time the cookies had been out of the oven was not enough to cool to a suitable temperature for digestion.

Judy chuckled, "I think my daughter has built up an immunity to such things."

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled with a small smile before leaving the room to get back to her window box.

Judy smiled as she watched her daughter laugh along with her sister and brother in-law, she loved this time of year when her family was altogether. The smiles that adorned her children's faces when they would run around the house, playing together like the old days when Quinn did run naked in the snow and Frannie would tease her playfully. Even if her daughter didn't feel comfortable with who she was today; with the extra appendage, she still saw that sweet little girl running around naked without a care in the world.

"She is something else," Leroy remarked, bringing Judy from her memories, "In a good way of course," he added, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist.

"She certainly is," Judy agreed with a large smile, "So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Just a small celebration in the comfort of our home, we're not a large family so..." Hiram stated with a glint of disappointment in his eyes. He'd always wanted to have a large extravagant dinner with the extended family but considering his parents had passed and Leroy's never approved of his lifestyle, there were no invitations to be sent out.

Judy mashed her lips together, "Well, since our girl's have become rather good friends recently I simply insist you come spend Christmas with us," she smirked at herself, her daughter needed a push and perhaps some mistletoe and romantic atmosphere will get her to finally spill her feelings to the brunette. She wouldn't mind if she had to go for a stroll out in the cold with the Berry men while her daughter finally tried to get what she had been wanting for so long.

"That would be lovely but Rachel and I don't eat meat."

"Well, I'll have Quinn go out and purchase some tofurkey, is it? I insist."

Leroy smiled warmly and nodded, "I'll just give Quinn the turkey tomorrow when she picks up Rachel, they can drop it here before they leave to meet the Glee Club in the park," he explained while his husband beamed up at him. He always knew Hiram wanted to have extravagant dinners and this was their chance to have one; and get to know the Fabray family considering Quinn didn't look like she would be going back on her promises.

* * *

Tuesday - December 25th - Week 8

**_Merry Christmas Rachel :) - Quinn_**

Rachel smiled down at her phone, it was six o'clock in the morning and she just finished being friends with the toilet bowl and the text just made her feel so much better. It was a surprise that the blonde was even awake at this time considering how late they had stayed on the phone with each other; if Rachel had the choice she still wouldn't be out of bed yet, but alas her stomach had other ideas on how she could spend the crisp Winter morning.

_Merry Christmas, Quinn. Have you snuck down stairs to unwrap your gifts yet? - Rachel_

**_Haha I'm not that misbehaved. My mother gave us rules that no one was allowed to leave their room until at least 7 - Quinn_**

_But you've thought about it. Admit it, Quinn, you have at least opened your door once or twice by now :P - Rachel_

**_Your faith in me amazes me... -.- You're still coming out with the Glee Club today right? - Quinn_**

_Of course I am Quinn, as long as I have multiple layers I should be fine. You also remember that we are joining you for dinner tonight. - Rachel_

_**How could I forget :) Anyway I'm going to grab a shower and I'll be at yours later okay? - Quinn**_

_Okay. I'll see you later, Quinn. - Rachel_

The diva fell back onto her bed and let out an excited squeal; this girl made her heart race. She suddenly felt giddy and refreshed and she couldn't wait for later, or tonight. The two families would sit down for Christmas dinner, a family dinner in her eyes; she couldn't help but frown a little at this.

A family dinner would mean her fathers' and Judy would know about her and Quinn's situation but she knew she just wasn't up to telling their parental figures just yet. The two of them still had a little more time until Rachel assumed she would start showing and she was intending on beginning to ease the Berry men into the thought of this situation. After a few movie nights consisting of movies like 'Juno' and 'Knocked Up'; even if that one irked her, she would be able to get a better read on her father's reactions to the character's situations.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn beamed as the front door to the Berry house opened.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Leroy chuckled, the excitement of the holiday was just rolling off of Quinn and he couldn't help but feel excited all over again. It had been long since the Berry family had finally opened presents and the thrill of surprises was back again instantly.

"Mum says she can't wait to see you tonight and to give you these; I promise I didn't eat any on the way here," the blonde joked as she handed the tall man a Tupperware container and entered the house.

"I'll be asking how many she put in there," Hiram chuckled taking a cookie from the open container and handing it to the blonde, "Just in case you didn't," he smiled.

The soccer player giggled before saying a small "Thank-you," and devouring the cookie almost whole.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," Rachel chimed from the top of the stairs, dressed in one of her many Christmas sweater's with black tights hugging her legs perfectly. Quinn looked down at her own attire, simple hoody and jeans with her usual Converse's and couldn't help but frown at her lack of seasonal layers.

"Same to you," the blonde said warmly as the girl descended the stairs, her heart rate picking up when Rachel brushed past her to retrieve her coat and Winter boots. She scolded herself at how easily this girl could take her breath away with out even doing as much as coming into slight contact with her.

"Here's the tofurkey for Judy, Quinn," Leroy stated handing the girl the small amount of meat.

"I suppose we'll see you both when you get back? And keep your coat on," the taller man warned with a concerned smile at his daughter and then at Quinn, "Your mother told us the stories," he chuckled and Quinn blanched.

"Does everyone have to know these things?" she groaned as Rachel opened the front door, "We'll be back before three," she informed the men before turning and walking out of the house, placing the tofurkey in the back seat of her car.

Rachel smiled at the excited girl before turning back to the two men in the foyer, "I'll be home soon," she stated with a small peck to each of her fathers' cheeks before skipping over to the passenger side of the blonde's care and sliding in.

* * *

"Wassup, y'all?" Artie Abrhams greeted the two girls as they approached the small shelter in the park.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Quinn beamed as she went around the small group offering hugs; Rachel in tow.

First up were the people they had seen days prior; Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike and Tina; because she was already in close proximity to her boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Rach."

While Quinn lingered in her hug with the Asian couple, she could hear the loving tone in Finn Hudson's voice. It's not like Quinn hated Finn, she had dated the boy; then only to be dumped because he fell for the small diva but she didn't hold that against Rachel. Quinn hadn't really been dating Finn for the relationship in the first place, she needed him for her image; school's most successful students made the perfect power-couple. Not to mention that dating boys would keep the rumor mill about her staying late after practice to shower alone so she wasn't tempted to take every girl up against the wall; even though that wasn't the reason anyway.

She couldn't hold anything against the small brunette, Rachel had only wanted to fit in and when the Quarterback and most popular guy in school takes interest in you when you've been dubbed a loser you had no choice but to weigh your social options.

They were broken up now; Rachel making it clear it was the last time she would try with the boy, but Quinn couldn't stop herself from going into defense mode when she heard the tall boy say:

"I've missed you."

As he lifted the brunette a little into his arms, he was getting a to close for comfort and she wanted to do nothing more than make a claim on the girl right then and there.

"Hi, Finn," Quinn interrupted them smugly, motioning that she wanted a hug as well; she really didn't. The tall boy looked eyed her skeptically before hesitantly hugging her; his eyes still looking over at Rachel as the brunette continued socializing with the group.

Next came Artie then Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," Sam said warmly, wrapping his arms around his ex-girlfriend. Quinn couldn't help but squeeze him a little tighter, their break-up hadn't been messy like her's and Finn's and if she wasn't sure she was gay and in love with Rachel Berry then Sam Evans would be the boy of her dreams.

"So," Puck interrupted the group with a mischievous grin, "Capture the flag snowball war. Myself, Mike, Rachel, Tina, Sam and Brittany versus you losers."

"I must protest," Kurt interjected, "That's a team with three of the four football players."

"Okay, fine," Puck mocked surrender, "Artie, come over here and Sam you go over there."

"Rules," Rachel reminded the mohawk haired boy knowing that if they didn't have them, complete and utter chaos would erupt. Before she could start listing off her own set of rules her face felt ice cold, she wiped her eyes with a shocked expression on her face as everyone looked to Sanatan.

"Duck and avoid, Berry," the Latina smirked as she was already rolling another ball in her glove clad hands.

"Twenty minutes to create a base and stock up on ammo then the games will begin," Puck stated before pulling his team into a huddle and assigning them their positions.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the park now sported two snow fortresses that were housing many piles of snowballs and a different colored flag each.

"Okay, here's the go: Frankenteen and Trouty Mouth, stay here and guard, you both have relatively good arms from the football team and you can get the people that are in the field," Santana instructed as she drew two stick figures on her drawing of the park. "Mercedes and my fellow Gay," she said drawing two more figures on her plan, "You two will just try your best," she offered with a small smile, "But! Try your best to distract, ducking and avoiding them while Quinn and I sneak around back; through the trees and playground."

Everyone nodded and got into position, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" they heard Puck yell from his side of the park.

"Come on, Q, to the playground," Santana instructed while she pulled the blonde in the direction of the snow covered play equipment. "Ow! What the fuck, Fabray!"

"Shhh! Get in the bottom of the slide, someone's coming," Quinn hissed, showing the Cheerio again.

From their hiding space in the tubular slide they heard Kurt squeal, "I'm hit, I'm hit! No need for excessive force Puckerman!"

"Too bad, now back over to the shelter with you. Come on, Chang."

The crunch of snow under the two boy's feet disappeared in the distance, no doubt using the full attack tactic. Probably leaving everyone else back at their base to defend it; Santana smiled widely.

"Come on, this should be easy."

No more than ten minutes later they had lost Mercedes and Finn while in return the opposing team had lost Puck, Artie and Brittany.

"If I'm right, Berry and girl Chang should be in there," Santana observed as they stood in amongst some shrubbery that was near the opposing team's little fort.

"HE'S GOT THE FLAG!" Sam's voice rang through the empty field as he was wandering over to the shelter, rubbing his face where the snowball had obviously gotten him.

"Oh no you don't!" Santana threatened, jumping from behind the shrubs and throwing three snowballs that she had cradling in her arm; two of which hit the boy, "Suck it Chang!" the Latina teased, "You guys are-" Santana was cut off by a ball of snow hitting her smack in the middle of her face.

"That's what you get for hitting my-"

Quinn ducked quickly back behind the shrubbery after successfully hitting Tina in the side of the neck.

"It's up to you, Rach!" Puck encouraged, scanning the area trying to find Quinn, "We can't help you, the girl is as white as the snow."

The blonde scowled at the comment before quickly diving closer to the fort and continuing the rest of the small journey on her stomach. She just rounded the corner of one of the barriers near the flag when she was met by the site of Rachel's boot clad feet.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel smirked, tossing a snowball up and down in her hand, "This is for all the lost 'Go Fish' games," she teased before pulling her arm back and throwing the snowball. But Quinn was quick, learning to get up quickly from the ground was something she had trained for for playing soccer. With a large push from her arms she was on her feet and Rachel was already running over to a small pile of snowballs.

"Get back here!" the brunette laughed as Quinn grabbed the flag and took of sprinting, dodging every snowball the diva threw her way. That was until she glanced back to see if Rachel was still chasing her, only to trip on her own feet and roll forwards; landing face first in the snow.

"Mmmmnnaaa, fuck," she groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"As usual, your lack of coordination astounds me with your soccer status," Rachel teased, standing over the blonde with an arm full of snow balls. "No chance of you escaping this time," she laughed before dropping the arm full on the incapacitated soccer captain.

"What the hell was that, Fabray!" Santana hollered as the Glee Club rushed over to the two girls, Puck and Mike lifting Rachel into the air.

Rachel let out a small laugh before pure panic washed over her face, _'What if they drop me!'_ "Put me down this instant!" she demanded with such panic in her voice that the two boys immediately set her down.

"You okay, JewBro? You just won for us against Miss Coordinated over here!" Puck beamed as he draped and arm over the smaller girls shoulders.

"I'm fine, Noah." She looked down at Quinn who was still groaning down in the snow, a little from pain and a little knowing Santana was going to kick her ass for losing. "Quinn, come on," Rachel prompted, helping the blonde to her feet, "I'll help you over to the bench. Feel free to keep gloating, Noah" Rachel chuckled as she helped Quinn limp over to the small shelter.

"You had to have some great aim to get that shot," Quinn teased as she sat on the bench and watched on as her fellow Glee member's proceeded to start making snow angels and snowmen.

Rachel let out a small chuckle as she crouched down in front of the girl, "You should really work on your foot work, Quinn. Maybe you were right, I'm not sure how you guys win all the time with you on the team," she teased right back as she began undoing the laces to Quinn's right shoe.

"Coach is gonna kill me," the soccer player grimaced as Rachel gently removed her shoe, pulled her sock down a little and inspected her ankle. She moved it a little and winced at the small yet sharp amount of pain that accompanied the movement.

The diva nibbled her bottom lip as she begain replacing Quinn's shoe, "I'm sure it's only a small sprain, I'll look after you," Rachel said as she sat on the bench next to the blonde and proceeded to watch her friend's like Quinn was.

"He still loves you, you know?" Quinn broke the silence as Finn gave a huge wave in their direction.

Rachel sighed, "I know and I'll always love him, as a friend of course." The brunette placed a hand on the girl's forearm, "I'm not going through that again, I'm happier with out him," she stated, hoping the blonde would find the sub-text in her words. The soccer player's eyebrow rose and she studied the smaller girl next to her, hoping she was on the right track with what the statement had meant.

"Are you okay? You know, the whole Puck and Mike lifting you into the air made me panic as well," she confessed, placing her hand over Rachel's, "I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby," she stated, reiterating the fact that she was here for the diva.

The typical Rachel Berry smile formed on the shorter girl's lips, "I know," she whispered before leaning into the blonde.

To the unknown parties; they looked like they were just friends but to Santana and Brittany, it was obviously so much more. But as most of the Glee Club smiled adoringly at the new 'friendship' between the girl's, Finn Hudson wore a scowl and narrowed his eyes. To him, Quinn was up to something and if that stood in the way of him winning Rachel back then he needed to figure it out and stop her.

* * *

**Song (Ringtone): Clever Love - Angels & Airwaves**

**_(A/N: So, what'd ya think? Introducing Finnept made me want to shoot myself... I don't hate him per se but yeah FABERRY ALL THE WAY! Anyway! Don't panic! I will update the second half in a day or so... reviews are greatly appreciated on this chapter because this way I may be able to make some changes to the dinner if you want to offer? So! Review me your thoughts and if there is anyone in the Glee Club that you want to have a big role in this story let me know... I already know Santana is but she can't be the only randomly really caring one; can she? Maybe she can but meh... SO! REVIEW! GO! NOW! I LOVE YOU!_**

**_PS. Anyone interested in having a live chat with me and my beta? Let me know!_**

**_And, my inspiration for 'The Past Is The Past' is a little on the rocks again so I don't know when I'll crank out another chapter._**

**_Thanks guys)_**


	10. Merry Christmas Pt 2

_**(A/N: Here it is guys! The anticipated 'family' Christmas dinner :D I really hope you enjoy it but some of you may want to hate on me for what I have done; if that is your case please abuse lightly... I fix it in the end anyway so there is no need to go on a rage :/ There has to be drama for things to be fun and angsty... mainly for me so I can watch you squirm *mwahahaha* So, the usual is required of you reader's; R&R! Have fun!**_

_**Ps. There is an important A/N at the end so please read it. It kinda needs for you to tell me some important things etc. etc. So please read it xoxo)**_

**Merry Christmas (Pt. 2)**

Tuesday - December 25th - Week 8

"Merry Christmas, Leroy, Hiram!" Judy beamed as the two men entered her house, each giving the woman a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Judy," Rachel smiled as her fathers' handed the woman a bottle of wine before they all removed their coats, "Dinner smells amazing, like always. We could smell it halfway here."

"Thank-you, Rachel. Please make yourselves at home; we'll be eating soon," the host offered with a warm smile before disappearing back into the kitchen with the two Berry men in tow.

"Hi Rachel," Frannie greeted, "We're just waiting on Michael to get out of the shower," she laughed before pulling the smaller girl into a hug; tonight she would help this girl, just a small push because her sister has never been happier.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel questioned, looking around the lounge room for the youngest Fabray.

Frannie relaxed back onto the couch with a smug expression, "Something about wrapping up some last minute gifts. I only assume they are for you, she seems absolutely set on wrapping them perfectly," she explained, any chance to embarrass her sister, she took; it didn't hurt that this would also make Rachel see how much Quinn cares for her.

Rachel's cheeks tinged red and she tried to contain her smile, "I suppose I'll just wait for her presents then, just in case she is not worthy of mine," she teased, hiding the relatively large bag she had been carrying under the large Christmas tree.

Both girls' shared a laugh before slipping into casual conversation, mostly about the day's activities because Frannie needed _more_ to tease her sister about.

"Fran! Have you seen my Christmas sweater?" Quinn asked as she frantically limped down the stairs and over to her sister; completely missing that Rachel was there.

"Try the back of your wardrobe... When was the last time you wore a sweater anyway?"

"Since... Because," the soccer player replied before turning and rushing back up to her room.

Rachel sat there, mouth agape at the blonde's disregard of her presence, "Don't take it personally, she's been distracted and worried about tonight ever since she came home this afternoon," Frannie explained after seeing the look on the brunette's face.

"She does love Christmas," Rachel laughed as Michael and Quinn descended the stairs dressed in their seasonal sweaters.

* * *

"I'm truly surprised you have not ended up in my E.R., Quinn," Leroy laughed as he passed the young blonde a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I'm surprised she made captain," Rachel teased with a nudge to the girl's shoulder.

Quinn huffed as she added three spoonful's of the food to her plate, "So, with both families together it's still all about teasing me?" she asked handing Leroy back the bowl. "I'm only clumsy when I'm not concentrating, when it comes to soccer and stuff I am always concentrated."

"She's always been competitive," Frannie explained with a smile, "I remember when she locked me in a closet just so she could get the last piece of cake after _my _birthday."

"It wasn't your birthday the next day so it was free-for-all!" Quinn argued playfully before beginning to devour the new food on her plate.

"Well, considering the rest of us are done; may I propose a stroll around the block with some hot chocolate," Judy stated, standing from her seat and retreating into the kitchen to start the kettle.

"We'll get our coats. Are you coming, Sweetie?" Hiram asked as he and Loy stood from their seats.

Rachel shook her head, "I'll stay with Quinn," she replied with a smile to the blonde who smiled back goof-ily with her mouth full of food, "In case she chokes," she added on with a giggle.

The Berry men nodded before leaving to the foyer with Michael.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Frannie asked as soon as the room was cleared. She was becoming more and more interested in her sister's crush as time went on and she truly didn't know how Rachel was dealing with the pregnancy. Frannie knew that Quinn was teetering on the edge of freaking out because they hadn't talked about the future; senior year was half over and the soccer player didn't know where she should be applying for colleges.

There was no doubt in Frannie's mind that Quinn would stay here if Rachel decided to raise the baby or follow her to New York; she knew Quinn didn't want to be like their father.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied with a questioning look at Quinn's sister.

Frannie set her hand on the table top with a small smile, "I know Rachel," she confessed, "About you," she added for clarificaion. Her eye's were soft with concern as she watched Rachel's reaction which was expected.

The brunette's eyes snapped to Quinn before returning to Frannie, "I'm not showing already am I?" she asked, looking down at her abdomen which was a little bloated, but that could be the massive feast she had just ingested.

Quinn shook her head and swallowed her mouthful, "I told her," she explained, "She's cool; she's not going to tell."

"Of course I wouldn't," the older girl said with a slight offended tone, "I care for my sister and I would never throw her under the bus. I just want to know how everything is going."

Rachel looked back to Quinn with a scowl on her face; she couldn't believe the girl would tell someone without consulting her first; she really didn't want people knowing without her knowledge. It's not that she didn't trust Frannie but she was still trying to figure out how to tell her own parents; then again, Quinn had a right to go to someone other than Santana about her problems.

"Everything is fine thus far, I have another appointment with the Doctor in two days," the brunette stated looking over at Quinn.

The soccer player nodded and stood to clear her plate from the table.

"She cares for you, you know?" Frannie whispered, leaning over the table a little; this was her time to give a little push.

Rachel nodded her head, "I know, I would expect her to considering our situation; I am carrying her child after all," she whispered back, her hands splaying just under her stomach.

The older girl shook her head, "That's not what I meant and you know it," she pressed, "She's not going anyway so don't feel like she is; you already have her."

"But I still don't understand... How can someone go from completely hating someone else to wanting to be with them, regardless of said person to be carrying their child?"

"That's not my explanation to share."

"What can you share then? Why hasn't she run for the hills?"

Frannie sighed dejectedly, "That's another part of Quinn I can't explain. Put it this way: She always thinks she has something to prove. Ask her," she said before standing the table to meet her family and the Berry men at the front door.

Rachel sat; deep in thought, the only noise filling the house was the sound of Quinn washing her plate and humming 'Jingle Bells' gleefully. She knew what Frannie was talking about; Quinn had recoiled at the similar question asked the day of the dinner with her Dads'. The blonde stating that the conversation was good for another day, her happy demeanour long gone as she ushered Rachel out of the house before getting ready for soccer practice.

"Are you alright?"

The concerned, harmonious voice pulled Rachel from her musings and she could only imagine the look on her face when she was summered in her thoughts; she nodded her head tentatively.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questioned further, sitting in her previous spot next to the brunette, "You can tell me anything," she pressed placing a comforting hand on the girl's thigh.

"Why are you still here?" the diva blurted out before she could stop herself, "I mean, I asked you this questioned days ago and you recoiled and Frannie didn't know how to explain it. Why aren't you running scared? If I could, I would," she ranted as Quinn removed her hand and sunk back into the dining chair.

"Rachel, can we no-"

"No!" Rachel stood from her chair and began pacing, "Just tell me, Quinn. I know it's stupid to question it but why are you still here? I want to know and not knowing is killing me. I feel like I need to know everything about you and it scares me; it scares me to know that you don't trust me enough to open up completely, it scares me knowing that there are secrets between us when we are going to become parents!"

Quinn began to worry her top lip between her teeth as she looked at the brunette's feet, she agreed that Rachel was stupid to be questioning her motives considering she wasn't running but she narrowed it down to the hormones making their second appearance. "Do you want me to run, Rachel? Is that what you're trying to get me to do, because it sure seems that way," she argued calmly, her nails digging into the cushioning of the chair, "I don't understand what you're wanting me to say."

"I just want you to talk to me, Quinn; about anything."

"I have, Rachel. I voiced my concerns before we even knew the baby truly existed. This," Quinn said gesturing to the air around them, "Has nothing to do with anything."

"It does, stop lying to me! I can't take it, Quinn. It hurts that you're not opening up to me about it all and I'm concerned for you. Ever since that day in the diner when I saw you all vulnerable, I knew, I knew you had more pain and worries behind your eyes and it hurts to look in them when they stare back with such anguish," the pregnant girl explained, crouching down in front of the blonde to meet her gaze. Rachel took the girl's pale hands in her own and gave them a small squeeze, "Please," she pleaded.

Quinn swallowed the dry lump in her throat and looked to the smaller girl with watery eyes, "In time, Rachel. Please? Just give me time."

The brunette sighed.

"I don't want to fight; not tonight."

Rachel gazed into hazel pools and nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered knowing she was overreacting. She stood, not releasing the girl's hands and smiled weakly, "These are some hormones," she laughed ducking her head.

The soccer player smiled and stood, releasing Rachel's hands and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "It's okay," she smiled before pressing her lips to the girl's temple, "I got you something," and with that small saying, the tense air left the room and the 'Rachel Berry' smile returned to the shorter girl's face.

"I got you something too," Rachel beamed, pulling Quinn into the lounge room and sitting the blonde on the couch, "It's not much but..." she trailed off as she pulled the seasonal gift bag from behind the Christmas tree and handing it to the girl.

"Thank-you," Quinn giggled before reaching her hand in and pulling out a perfectly wrapped box; ribbon and all. She didn't waste time in ripping the Christmas paper from the box and smiled widely when she removed the lid, "How did you know?" she teased.

"Lucky guess," the brunette giggled as Quinn held up various super hero themed shirts, "There's one more in there," she added before the excited girl forgot about the bag.

Quinn smiled and reached her hand in again, "I actually really needed this," she laughed as she pulled out an already pumped up, shiny soccer ball, "Thank-you," she said gratefully as she stood from the couch, "I'll be right back," and Quinn disappeared up the stairs.

The brunette smiled as she fell onto the couch with a huff, she was exhausted but it felt so good to be sharing everything with the girl who was currently thundering back down the stairs.

"Here," Quinn smiled, handing the diva her own seasonal bag before dropping to her knees in front of the couch.

Rachel let out an excited squeal as she ripped away the last piece of wrapping and opened the small box she had retrieved from the bag, "I love it," she beamed, eyeing the charm bracelet that had a few gold star charms attached to it, "How much did this cost?"

The soccer player shook her head, "That doesn't matter," she replied reaching into Rachel's bag; pulling out another small box, "I know our plans aren't set in stone but..." Quinn trailed off handing the brunette the item.

The diva raised an eyebrow and hesitantly began ripping at the wrapping; she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she pulled off the box lid. She looked at Quinn with a warm smile and a single tear sliding down her cheek, "They're adorable," she whispered, taking the two soccer boot themed booties from the box.

Quinn released a calming breath before placing her hands where she assumed the baby was growing, "Everything I do," she stated looking up at Rachel with serious eyes, "Is for the both of you. Even if you decide otherwise, I'm here for now and beyond; regardless of adoption."

"I know, Quinn," Rachel smiled, leaning closer to the blonde intent on pressing her lips to the soft pink ones.

**BANG**

"We're home!" Frannie called as she and the other family members and guests removed their coats.

Quinn stood up frantically and quickly hid the booties in the bag, "Shit," she muttered as she collected the other presents, "Come on," she prompted Rachel to follow her to the stairs.

"We'll be going soon, Rach," Leroy stated as he watched the two girls race up the stairs.

"I wonder what they were up to," Michael whispered into his wife's ear with a smirk.

"I know what they'll be up to when they finally get up there," she whispered back, smirking at the other half of her plan.

* * *

"That was a little close," Quinn stated as she slid the booties' box under her bed, "I know I got them for you but yeah, no one comes in here."

"It's fine, I'd rather they be here. My fathers' have a knack for snooping around in places they're not supposed to; well, Dad more than Daddy."

"Merry Christmas, Rach," Quinn husked, wrapping her arms around the brunette; allowing her to bury her face into her pale neck.

Rachel revelled in the provided warmth and snaked her arms around the soccer player's waist. She pulled back a little and looked up at the taller girl before diverting her gaze past her blonde head to the odd colour of green on the ceiling, "Is that what I think it is?" she questioned with an expectant eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Quinn's brow furrowed as she followed the girl's eye line, "How in the..?" she wondered before Frannie instantly popped into her mind.

"I suppose we should stick to tradition," Rachel smirked and hazel eyes instantly returned to her's, "Kiss me, Quinn," she prompted and Quinn took one last glance at the mistletoe that had spontaneously attached itself to her cieling.

Quinn smiled widely and was sure she was as red as her sweater. She gazed into chocolate brown orbs before ducking her head and connecting their lips like they had done before, but no matter how many times they had now it always felt new and sent shivers down Quinn's spine.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just asked," Rachel smiled before connecting their lips again in a few chaste kisses.

They both pulled away a little to catch their breath. With their foreheads resting against one another, Quinn took a deep breath before quickly pecking the brunette's lips once more. "Go out with me, on a date, a proper one where we go out and I hold your hand," Quinn requested, her eyes closed as she awaited the answer.

"Of course," the smaller girl replied before pressing another kiss to Quinn's lips.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief before they heard the Berry men called out for Rachel from the bottom of the stairs. She followed the diva down the stairs and beamed as she requested the blonde to help her attach the charm bracelet around her wrist.

It didn't take the soccer player long after the Berry's had left to slip into her new Batman t-shirt and dive into her bed with butterflies in her stomach; or maybe she was just overly excited and filled with emotions that the Christmas feast was seeking revenge. Either way, Quinn made a mental note that this Christmas was one she would never forget.

* * *

_**(A/N: So, second Faberry fight... what'd you all think? Hormones are fun and completely random, don't you agree? SO! Your assignment for the next chapter is!:**_

_**1. Date ideas?**_

_**2. If the Doctor visit should entail another enjoyable Faberry fight?**_

_**[This next one is not for the next chapter]**_

_**1. I'm thinking of introducing Russell and Shelby because adding more drama and stress should just happen. So, what do you all think about those ideas?**_

_**Until next time my friends! *waves***_

_**Ps. Guys, you must seriously read this because it's very important:**_

_**I feel as if my writing has changed considerably from a lot of descriptive paragraphs to mostly conversational and I'm feeling uneasy about it. PLEASE tell me what you think; are my chapters still good or are they lacking?**_

_**I am also going through a lot of block at the moment; things at home are getting stressful because I don't really do much and my parents are hating on me for not working... I would be working if someone freaking hired me so I really don't know why I am getting the blame...**_

_**And; from the last chapter, if you wanna have a live chat with me and my beta I'd be down with it. You can see how we Aussie's get our fanfic on... It'll probably horrible and filled with many swears because I swear like a sailor.**_

_**SO, let me know guys about the writing style and stuff because it's really eating at me and about the live chat because I wouldn't mind speaking to you guys because with out you this story wouldn't have made it past chapter one probably.)**_


	11. The Smallest Of Beginnings

_**(A/N: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter that I hope you'll all enjoy and guess what! I happy danced around my room because this has reached one hundred reviews and yeah just thought you should know that I got a little over excited hahaha! But, anywho! I'm really thankful for all those who told me that my writing style hasn't fully crapped itself and such so thanks for that. I'm pretty sure my muse is coming back slowly so yeah, I'm still a little on the fence about it but you all seem to be enjoying it still so that's good! ANYWAY enough with my talk and don't forget to R&R :D )**_

**The Smallest Of Beginnings**

Thursday - December 27th - Week 8

Quinn smiled widely and felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes. Never in a million years would she have guessed she would be here, in a Doctors office, looking at her small blotch of a child on an ultrasound machine with Rachel Berry; who was currently tearing up a little herself.

"I'll print you a copy," John promised as he handed Rachel a cloth so she could clean her relatively flat stomach.

The diva didn't know what had come over her as she threw the cloth away and wiped the un-shed tears from her eyes. She had just seen her baby for the first time; no matter if the screen only displayed a small dark splotch with a flickering white spot in the middle, she couldn't stop the small sobs from leaving her body. The current event overwhelming her already exhausted brain; no matter how happy she had been recently, the first image of her child tore her walls down easily. What was she doing?

"I'll just go get you the prenatal vitamins and you'll be good to go."

Quinn nodded her head and gripped Rachel's hand in her own as John left the room, "You okay?" she asked, helping the smaller girl to her feet.

There was a slight nod in response before the small girl pulled a tissue from her bag and wiped at her nose. Everything had just become so real to her and her mind just went into overdrive, she was pregnant, still in high school, and college was just around the corner. She looked over at Quinn; whose smile was slowly fading, and couldn't stop the sobs that were taking over her body. Adoption was still on the table for the moment but Rachel couldn't stop the voice in the back of her mind that said that she was Rachel Barbara Berry and she could have it all. Her mind was all over the place and she was only eight weeks in, she could only imagine what the next seven-ish months were going to be like. She sighed before standing from the examination table, _'My life is over.'_

"You sure?"

"Yes, Quinn," she snapped, sitting on one of the chairs in front of Hartman's desk; angling her body away from the concerned blonde. Settling in her seat dejectedly, Quinn continued to study Rachel in her peripherals while contemplating her next move carefully. The girl's mood swings were hard to get a read on and for all Quinn knew, Rachel could lean over right now, kiss her and then argue with her about nothing.

"Rachel-"

The brunette groaned, "Can you just be quiet for five seconds? I'm fine, okay? No need for me to elaborate," she stated while her eyes shot daggers at the concerned girl. The door swung open behind them and Rachel relaxed back into her seat and breathed in deeply.

"I know this may be a sensitive topic for you, Rachel, but..." John trailed off as he sat in his chair, placing the bag of medication on the desk and gesturing for Rachel to take it.

"But?" the brunette questioned with a half raised brow.

"Do you know who the father is?" Both girl's visibly stiffened, "I only ask for future reference in case of any genetic... abnormalities he may possess." Quinn chewed her bottom lip, screwed her eyes shut and wished she was anywhere but here. Even though she liked John she still wasn't too comfortable with talking to people about her condition. All hesitance left her when she felt Rachel's small fingers intertwine with her own and she thanked the Heavens that Rachel's mood had changed at that moment. The soccer player smiled at Rachel reminding herself that this was for her family; she now had to do anything she could do for them.

"I am," Quinn mumbled, squeezing the diva's hand a little tighter. Doctor Hartman's eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and curiosity; surely there was no way that was possible.

"How?" he queried as he sat up a little bit straighter in his seat, his eyes darting from Rachel to Quinn. The blonde swallowed around the dry lump in her throat and stared down at her lap, "I was born intersex," she confessed knowing it was easier to just get it out; she had gone through this with Rachel already and she knew that there was no reason that John wouldn't believe her.

John nodded in understanding a few times and smiled warmly, "I see," he acknowledged as he studied Quinn's stiff posture. Reaching over his desk and offering a hand for Quinn to take, he could tell she was feeling uneasy, "It's okay." He gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze and continued learning of the blonde's condition, happy to get to know more about the girl he would be seeing over the next couple of months.

After the much needed conversation that left both girls feeling relatively lighter, John watched as they both stood and left the room with small good-byes and promises of making another appointment soon. His heart broke at the site because they looked considerably strong on the outside, a little shaky at times, but he had many teenagers come in before and knew it was only a matter of time before they both broke.

* * *

Friday - December 28th - Week 8

_"Go out with me tonight?"_

Rachel smiled at the request she received as soon as she answered her phone. She had already agreed to go out with the blonde but she had been busy cleaning the house on Wednesday and the Doctor's appointment the day prior had completely distracted the both of them from planning anything.

Needles to say, Rachel was looking forward to her date with the girl. Not only would they have their time to talk but Quinn didn't seem to care that she would be out in public with her. Anyone from school may stumble upon them and with the added knowledge that Quinn planned on holding her hand made her heart flutter with excitement.

She seemed to be willing to throw everything away for her; even though they had been civil with each other prior to Christmas break, the majority of the McKinley student body still targeted the diva. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind that if Quinn started sticking up for her that they would soon start targeting her. Sure, Quinn could snap her fingers and make anyone do what she wanted but considering the student body had gone a number of years with Rachel as a target it wasn't likely that they would just stop. The normal students maybe, but the football team and Cheerios would be a tougher case.

"Who is this 'Me' that I am speaking with?" Rachel smirked, she was glad she was in a good mood today. Even though she had felt good after leaving the appointment yesterday, she had spent a good part of the night in tears; happy and sad. She had been studying the sonogram of her child before all of the truth behind it settled in her mind once more.

The future was becoming a little clearer, finally being smacked in the face with more proof that this was all happening and that she would need to inform her fathers' soon. Having already decided to wait a little longer to set her child's future in stone, she could only hope that Quinn would be there to help her decide. Quinn's nervous laugh fluttered through the phone.

_"Sorry, it just came out before I could stop it."_

"It's fine. I suppose I could spare an evening," Rachel teased, walking over to her closet to assess possible clothing options, "Where would be going?"

_"Well, we need to talk so how about... A movie then a late dinner?"_

Rachel hummed in agreement, relaxing with a movie before the talking didn't sound like a bad idea. It was a better arrangement than the stereotypical dinner then a movie; if the conversation turned sour then they wouldn't be left to sit awkwardly together during a movie. But Rachel didn't see that happening, knowing that herself and Quinn seemed easily forgiving to one another; how could Rachel not forgive the amazingly sweet blonde?

_"I promise we'll go somewhere vegan friendly; perhaps you can suggest some places so I can make reservations."_

"There is that new Chinese place around the corner from Breadstix that I've been dying to go to."

_"Done and done. I'll pick you up around five for the movie then we'll get our grub on."_

Rachel laughed before agreeing to the plans to meet at five; three hours from now, and ending the call. She stared into her closet for ten minutes before she jumped at the soft knocking at her door.

"Sweetie?" Hiram's voice chimed.

"Come in, Daddy." Hiram breezed into the room and sat on the brunette's bed. He studied his daughter closely while she continued browsing her clothes with a frustrated groan here and there. A small smirk appeared on his face knowing exactly what was going on.

"I was coming to ask you what you'd like for dinner but..."

Rachel whirled around with a small smile gracing her features, she didn't know how this would end but she felt she didn't want to lie to her fathers' more than needed. She wasn't lying yet considering any questions of sexual encounters flew out the window as soon as she informed her fathers' of her and Finn's break up mid-October.

"I have a date," she informed, blushing at the words as they left her mouth. She had a date, with Quinn Fabray; despite the events that lead up to this date, she didn't care in the slightest. Waiting for blonde to show her any sort of attention never seemed plausible considering their rocky past together; the name calling, the slushies, but they stopped coming from the blonde before Halloween anyway which gave Rachel something to think about.

Thinking back to all of their interactions together in October, leading up to their night together. Breaking up with Finn being the first thing to spring to mind; she hadn't been that upset over it but during her free period later that early October day, she had retreated to the auditorium to be alone. Not having been in there for more than ten minutes before Quinn had pulled the entrance doors open abruptly and almost gave the diva a heart attack.

Quinn was out of breath and they both stared at each other for a short amount of time before the blonde spoke up. The topic of how Rachel was feeling since her break up earlier than morning soon filled the silence. Concern lacing the girl's questions as she took the seat next to the diva and proceeded to comfort her; even though Rachel was completely fine. She had told Quinn of how she was sick of trying with the quarterback but Quinn still tried to comfort her; no matter how many times Rachel had said she was fine.

"Mind if I ask who?" Hiram asked with a raise brow knowing himself and Leroy would want to meet he boy beforehand.

"Quinn," Rachel stated shyly, clasping her hands in front of her and staring at the floor. Okay, Hiram was not expecting that and Rachel could tell considering his jaw might as well been on the floor.

"Quinn?" the short Berry man questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion; since when was his daughter a lesbian? Not that he or Leroy would be against it or anything; all things considered. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Rachel never told them that her gate swung both ways, or had she given up on men completely after Finn Hudson had been such an inadequate boyfriend.

He shouldn't have been surprised at the fact that the girl Rachel would be dating was Quinn. Having the blonde come into their lives so easily, Hiram could tell his baby girl was completely smitten with the soccer player. Inviting her over to family dinners and forgiving her for the past so easily was a dead give away; that and the fact they were constantly flirting and sharing longing looks at each other. Hiram was only glad that Leroy hadn't quite caught on yet, because he would take any opportunity to tear into Quinn like the overprotective father he was. Despite how much Leroy liked the blonde after everything had been cleared up, he would instantly shut off all mutual feelings to protect his daughter from heartbreak.

"Now I know it may come as a shock to you, Daddy, but I really like her."

Hiram chuckled, "Oh, Honey, trust me when I say I've known since the day she came to pick you up for the mall. The both of you were unable to focus on anything but each other the whole time. I'm surprised it's taken this long for the first date... At least, I assume this is the first date," he queried with a raised eyebrow.

"It is," Rachel rushed out in a quick breath, "I can assure you that I have not been dating anyone without your knowledge." _'Just having sex with them.'_ she scolded herself bitterly.

"Well, you know the drill. Your father will want Quinn to come inside for the usual interrogation and rule setting before this date commences so perhaps you should call her and advise her to come earlier."

Rachel groaned in frustration, "Really? He's already interrogated her."

"You know there's a difference."

The small girl threw her hands into the air and let out exasperated sigh, "Fine," she stated before bringing Quinn's contact number up on her phone.

"I'll inform your father," Hiram teased before walking out of the room with a small smile gracing his lips. Rachel must really want to be with Quinn considering she gave up on trying to talk him out of allowing Leroy to talk to Quinn before their date. He was prepared for a usual 'Rachel Berry' rant and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

_"Hey, Rachel. What's wrong?"_

Quinn's concerned voice filled Rachel's ears and she smiled immediately; Quinn was worth her fathers' approval. If they couldn't see just how much Rachel liked the blonde then they weren't being very perceptive.

"Nothing is particularly wrong on my end, but you might want to prepare yourself before you come over at four-thirty."

_"What? I thought we agreed on five..."_

Rachel chuckled a little at how nervous Quinn sounded all of a sudden at the change of plans. She only hoped that the soccer player wouldn't be too nervous while being talked to by her fathers' with the dating rules.

"We did but after informing Daddy of our plans; which he is completely okay with, he brought up the matter that he and Dad will want to talk to you prior and trust me when I say that the date talk may or may not include a shotgun."

Quinn gulped. _"A sh-sh-shotgun?"_

"You'll be fine, Quinn. If Finn can do it, you can too."

_"But how well did he do?"_

Mashing her lips together, Rachel furrowed her brow in concentration on the memory, "He was adequate but he also lacks confidence which you exude from every pore. You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

_"Okay, Rachel... I'm trusting your observation and if it turns out you're wrong, you're going to have to nurse my pride back to health."_

"A few kisses here and there should fix that," Rachel teased, blushing at her words. She didn't expect to overly flirt with the blonde but here she was; could you blame her though?

_"I-I'll be there at four-thirty then. Until then."_

Again, the blonde sounded nervous despite having already kissed; and had sex, with her. "Goodbye, Quinn," she husked, hoping Quinn would take her flirting as inspiration to do well with her fathers' later; afterall, their accepting of Quinn would be vital to future situations.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Fabray," Hiram smiled warmly while Quinn shifted nervously from foot to foot on the porch.

"He-hello, Sir."

Hiram chuckled softly at the girls nerves and stepped to the side to allow her inside. The fact that she had reverted back to the formal name was an observation that had him shaking his head in amusement, _'She must think we're going crucify her.'_

Quinn followed Hiram into the lounge area where Leroy sat in an arm chair. The sound of newspaper crumpling filled the silence while the man straightened in his chair and eyed the blonde curiously. He hadn't exactly pinpointed why the girl had become a friendly part of the Berry family life but he was still happy with her change. Now though, his walls were coming up and he put on his best protective stance as he stood from his chair.

"Hello, Quinn."

The soccer player smiled nervously before bowing her head slightly, "Good afternoon, Sir."

Leroy motioned for Quinn to sit on the couch before settling back in his chair where Hiram sat on one of the arms. Both men observed the girl closely and they could tell that under their eye studying eyes that she was becoming more nervous.

Hiram was the first to speak knowing that Leroy would speak his concerns when he was ready. "So, where are you taking our girl?"

Quinn, who was about to chew through her bottom lip, straightened up and swallowed around the dry lump that accumulated in her throat during the small silence. "Just to a movie and some dinner, nothing to dangerous." She wanted to hit herself as soon as the small joke left her mouth, _'Idiot.'_

"Which movie?" Hiram questioned with a smile thinking the girl was beginning to relax a little as she settled a little further into the couch.

"The new 'Sherlock Holmes' film."

Leroy cleared his throat as he shifted forward in his seat, "Rules," he stated strongly, "You touch my daughter anywhere inappropriate, I will surgically remove your hands."

"He's just joking," Hiram laughed lightly.

Quinn swallowed thickly and nodded her head.

"You disrespect my baby girl, I remove your tongue."

"Yes, Sir."

Leroy thought for a moment before leaning more towards the girl, "If this is some part of an elaborate scheme; I remember what you said but if you managed to trick us with it all, I will make sure you never kick a ball again."

The girl nodded along again, "I understand, I promise that none of these events will ever need to happen."

"Good," the dark skinned man smiled, "Just be thankful you can't get her pregnant, otherwise the shotgun would have been making an appearance tonight," he joked and laughed along with Hiram while Quinn stiffened.

"I'm a little depressed that I don't have to dive into that subject, Finn was fun to scare."

Her eyes widened and her stomach twisted at his words. The Berry men knew nothing of her anatomy and she wasn't prepared to tell them now with the mention of the shotgun; she could only hope that Rachel will take point on that particular subject. Either way, she knew she would not only meet the shotgun but she would have the honour of receiving a shell because she had already impregnated their daughter.

"What's so funny?" Rachel's melodious voice came into Quinn's ears and she let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"Finn and the shotgun," Hiram informed before continuing to laugh with his husband as they recounted their memories.

Rachel laughed lightly before joining the girl on the couch, "You okay?" she whispered after noticing the blonde's, more than usual, pale face, "What did they say?"

"Nothing we didn't say to Finn."

"She looks absolutely terrified Dad," the diva observed, placing her hand on Quinn's jean clad thigh, "He didn't bring out the shotgun, did he?" she asked with a gentle squeeze.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, hands to yourself," Leroy joked, "And, no. There was no need for the gun considering Quinn here, is female."

Quinn felt Rachel stiffen next to her as she removed the brunette's hand from her leg, "It's fine, Rach. They're just concerned for you and I completely understand that all my limbs are in danger if I'm not respectful to any of the guidelines they have set."

Hiram stood from the arm of the chair, "See, Sweetie, she understands."

"Rach," Quinn turned to the brunette with a small smile, "I'll tell you later," she promised as she stood from the couch. "We should get going," she directed to Leroy who stood as well, "The same curfew, I presume?"

Leroy smiled but shook his head, "That's the friend curfew, but because it's you," he teased, "I'll give you until eleven."

"Dad," Rachel whined. Twelve was her usual curfew when going out with the blonde after five p.m. and to give her an earlier time now just seemed redundant. On the other hand, her usual dating curfew was ten and the fact that her father was meeting them halfway was a good sign; right?

"Rachel," Quinn husked, "It's fine. I wouldn't want you to stay out in this weather too long anyway."

A warm smile spread across Leroy and Hiram's faces as they watched Quinn help their little girl into a Winter coat. They both had to admit that if they were going to choose someone for Rachel, it would be this girl; even if their past was more than a little rocky. It was more than obvious that Quinn seemed to be keeping true to her word of no cruel schemes being the outcome of their interactions.

"We'll be back soon," Quinn beamed as she led Rachel to the front door, opening it for her with a gesture for Rachel to go first.

As they watched their daughter walk to the blonde's car; where Quinn opened her door for her, they both leaned into each other. Completely smitten with how the girl was treating their baby. "I suppose we should start referring to her as our daughter in-law," Hiram joked with a light elbow to his husband's ribs.

Leroy kissed his husband's temple and draped an arm over the shorter man's shoulders, "Somehow, I'd be okay with that."

* * *

_**(A/N: I feel like you're all going to hate me for leaving it there but don't worry! The next chapter is already almost finished but I just like to watch you squirm *mwahahaha* JK but seriously, I love when you guys input so if you have any ideas for what should happen next, let me know yeah :D **_

_**I'm actually gonna say that this story should start picing up a bit soon but I'm unsure because I'm one of those people that tend to write things day by day because time jumps just aren't my forte so I'll be trying to work on that and everything!**_

_**So drop me a review and stuff and tell me what you think ^.^ )**_


	12. Another Day

_**(A/N: HEY! So I was feeling really good because I had a little writing inspiration and I cranked out two chapters in a short amount of time. This means that if I feel like it, I could update when ever I feel like next :D ANYWAY! Here is the date, I struggled in the beginning but then I feel I really started to flow, so, let me know by R&R-ing please. All your contribution helps me so much and I love it.)**_

**Another Day**

Friday - December 28th - Week 8

"If I forgot to say it back there, you look amazing," Quinn observed while she focused on driving through the icy streets of Lima towards the mall.

Rachel scoffed amusedly, "It's just a dress and tights, Quinn."

The smirk that graced the girl's lips told Quinn that the brunette was just being modest. It wasn't Quinn's fault that the girl looked amazing in anything she wore. One of the reasons Quinn liked the girl was because of her confidence in her skin; even if Quinn tried for years to tear that confidence down with the name calling but that was just one of her outlets to hide her true feelings.

"But on you it looks amazing."

The diva's smirk grew, "Quinn Fabray; if you are planning to use your charm now, what do you plan on using later on?"

Quinn laughed lightly as she pulled into the Lima Mall car-park. She began to feel nervous at the amount of cars and the people she saw entering the building; what did she expect? It was a Friday night afterall and Lima was a small town so they were more than likely to run into people they knew.

"You'd be surprised at how much charm I have stored," Quinn smirked, putting the car into park and cutting the engine. _'This is it.'_ she thought as she shoved the keys into her pocket.

"Are you okay?" Rachel queried as she watched the nervous blondes eyes survey a group of people that were walking by the front of the car. She was excited for this date and everything but she didn't want Quinn to make herself feel uncomfortable in any way. "We don't have to do this, you know?"

Quinn shook her head, "My family doesn't care that I'm dating you, your family doesn't and that's all that matters." The blonde took a few deep breaths before exiting the car and racing around to Rachel's side; opening the door for her.

"Thank-you," Rachel blushed, moving aside so Quinn could lock the car. Linking arms with the diva, Quinn led them towards the main entrance. There were already a few people eyeing them that we're no doubt from their school as they began to whisper amongst each other; it wouldn't be bad whispers though, they were only linking arms but the fact that they had been sworn enemies since freshman year was a key factor.

Lima Mall was the only hang-out worthy place in all of Lima besides Breadstix. Although the town was small, the mall had a large amount of stores and every store was usually up to date. It was spacious on the inside so you weren't constantly running into other people and it was relatively clean.

"Two for Sherlock Holmes," Quinn requested as they approached the ticket booth out the front of the cinema complex within the mall. She paid for the tickets and bought some popcorn and a large drink before leading Rachel into the dimly lit cinema. They took a seat in the back row; Rachel next to the isle, and both settled in their seats before slipping into casual conversation.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Hi guys!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, their peaceful evening and first date only to be interrupted by her best friend's. "Hey B," Quinn smiled, "Hey, S," she grumbled.

Santana smirked before she and Brittany sat in the row in front of Rachel and Quinn, "Don't try anything funny back there, Blondie," the Latina warned, turning in her seat to face the couple, "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in disbelief and a small smile graced her lips, "Why Santana, what has got you in such a good mood?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you never call me by my first name unless you're concerned for me..."

Santana laughed lightly, "I am concerned for you, I mean, look at your date. Are you sure she will behave herself once the lights go out?" she joked and Brittany nodded along in agreement.

"You're supposed to be my friend here... Turn back around, the movie is starting," Quinn scolded before leaning in close to Rachel, "I'm sorry about them. If I had known they would be here I would have chosen a different movie."

Rachel shook her head, "It's fine, it's good to know I have people here willing to help you abide by my fathers' guidelines," she smirked before reaching into the popcorn bucket in the girl's lap.

* * *

Quinn didn't know how far into the movie it was, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding before drawing in another. She sat stiff in her seat, a little to nervous to move at all while Rachel's eyes were glued to the screen. The smaller girl seemed to be enjoying herself immensely unlike Quinn; she was enjoying herself but all she wanted to do was wrap an arm around the brunette and get a little closer, hopefully folding up the seat divider between them.

Unfortunately, with the knowledge Santana Lopez sat directly in from the girl beside her was adding to her nerves. The Latina had a knack for seeing things even when they weren't in her direct line of sight, and there was no doubt that she was most likely waiting for Quinn to move in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered as she reached for a handful of popcorn. Quinn nodded quickly and tried focusing back on the movie. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," she replied before sipping on the soda between them. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she studied the blonde's stiff demeanour. There was no doubt that she was nervous, her face was a little pale and she hadn't moved much during the entire movie as opposed to Rachel who jumped at certain explosions and shifted when her butt had fallen asleep.

"Relax," she whispered, placing her hand on Quinn's thigh.

The blonde swallowed thickly and nodded, all concentration lost at the small amount of heat she now felt on her thigh. Rachel removed her hand only to move the soda out of the cup holder between them to set it down in the other holder next to her. Quinn watched her movement from the corner of her eye and almost stopped breathing when she felt the seat divider being pushed up.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked, moving closer to Quinn and resting her head on the soccer player's shoulder and replacing her hand on the girl's thigh. Quinn squeaked out something unintelligible as she nodded frantically, closing her eyes and revelling in the warmth the new position provided her. Even if her arm was being uncomfortably squished between the two of them, Quinn relaxed back into her seat and rested her head against the top of the smaller girl's. She wished every moment of everyday could be like this; Rachel nuzzling her head deeper into Quinn's neck, trying to get comfortable, her hand lightly caressing her thigh through her jeans. Quinn could die like this, she had waited almost four years for this moment despite the event that got them here.

If there was a way for here to travel back in time, Quinn would take it. She would march right up to her younger, immature self and slap the hell out of her for ever targeting Rachel; she'd probably slap herself when she got home later. While she was at it, she would probably stop the whole Halloween event as well; maybe.

"S, I don't understand... How can people jump in the air in slow motion? I've tried and it doesn't work..." Quinn heard Brittany whisper who was looking at Santana in confusion.

Santana turned her head to the ditsy blonde with a small smile. She didn't care that Brittany was a little slow, she actually loved her this way; she was innocent and easy-going. Brittany was the complete opposite to Santana and Quinn was always torn between thinking it be good or bad; good because Brittany balanced the other girl out or bad because Santana may rub off on the blonde, but Quinn didn't see that happening any time soon.

"It's all done with technology, Britt," explained the Latina who turned her head to place a tender kiss to the girl's temple. Her lips lingered there for a moment before her eye caught the position the girls behind her were in.

Quinn looked down at Santana with wide eyes as the raven haired girl watched her intently with a raised eyebrow.

"Here," Rachel whispered as she straightened up and grasped around the wrist of Quinn's squashed arm. The brunette pulled the arm around her shoulder and rested her head back to where it previously resided, "That's better," she commented as she intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, now that it rested against her side.

Quinn looked down lovingly at the girl before looking over at a still watching Santana with a huge grin. Santana only offered a quirk of her eyebrow's before turning back to the movie while she began absentmindedly running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

* * *

"I have to admit, that ending had me on edge for awhile. My heart sank when he jumped from the ledge," Rachel confessed as the lights came back on to their usual dim setting. She looked up at the blonde with a small smile and a slight blush, "You're very comfortable by the way."

Quinn tried to suppress her smile, "Thank-you," she blushed before lightly kissing the girl's forehead.

"Lights are back on," Santana commented as she and Brittany stood to stretch, "Where to now, Bitches?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to tell the girl to go away before Rachel jumped in.

"Well, Quinn and I will be going out to dinner. I'm not sure where the two of you are going."

Santana scoffed, "I see how it is. Just... Don't come crying to me when she sits a little too close to you."

"As you can see Santana, I have no problem with that," Rachel retorted, pulling Quinn's arm more snugly around her shoulder's.

"Naaw."

"I'm going to throw up."

"San, leave them alone. Let's go to Breadstix."

Quinn smirked as the taller blonde led the scowling Latina from the theatre. She could tell the Head Cheerio was a little unnerved by the fact that she had been spending a little more time with Rachel; okay, a lot more time but you couldn't blame Quinn. Factor out the knowledge the small brunette was pregnant and factor in the knowledge she had been pining after the girl for years and there was still no doubt in Quinn's mind that she would still be spending all of her free time texting, talking or being with the diva.

"Shall we get going?"

"Huh?"

Rachel laughed at the distracted blonde and gently pecked her cheek, "Come on," she urged, standing from the seat and holding out her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn laughed lightly at herself before taking the girl's offered hand, standing to kiss her on the cheek and allowing her to lead her out of the cinema.

"Oh. My. God..."

"Did that just happen?"

"So that's who the whole, "Should I go for it." conversation was about. Girl has the hots for Berry." Kurt, Tina and Mercedes all shared shocked expressions as they let the image of what just happened play through their heads.

"Rachel's party should be interesting," Tina commented as they all stood to leave.

* * *

"Wu's" had opened up recently in Lima and there was already big talk about the place; it was no where near as popular as Breadstix but the place seemed to be buzzing with people. It gave off a warm vibe; brightly lit on the outside as Quinn and Rachel walked, arms linked together up to the entrance.

"Good evening, I'm Ms Wu. How may I help you?" a small Asian lady; not much older than their parents, greeted as they entered the establishment.

"Reservation for Fabray?" Rachel and Quinn were lead through the dining area to a small booth towards the side of the restaurant; Quinn requesting it upon reservation for more privacy. The restaurant wasn't filled to the brim with people but there were a fair few amount of them all chatting to one another, some from different tables leaning across to others.

"I'll have someone come and collect your orders shortly," the Asian woman smiled before retreating back to her podium.

Quinn looked around the restaurant in search of anyone she may know from school and let out a sigh of relief, McKinley students were more than likely be at Breadstix or the Lima Mall food court. She straightened up in her seat and studied one of the menu's Ms Wu had given them.

"They have a whole column dedicated to vegan food," Rachel beamed excitedly as she studied her own menu.

"That was my doing."

"Mike?"

The dark haired boy looked up from his notepad with a confused look on his face, "Quinn," he smiled, "Rachel?"

"Don't you look very sharp," Quinn teased and Mike straightened his black vest. He had on long black dress pants and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt on which he had rolled the sleeves up. His hair was as it always was and he held a small flip notebook and pen in his hands.

"You work here?"

"Nah, Wu is my aunt and-"

Ms Wu laughed as Mike rubbed the back of his head, "That's auntie Wu to you," she joked before returning to her podium once again.

"Anyway... What are you guys doing here?" Mike questioned with a raised brow at Quinn. He already knew that Quinn was interested in the shorter girl but never thought she would have the guts to go after her. The fact that she had spent years tormenting the girl was another confusing factor, how could someone be so forgiving?

"We are on a date," Quinn confessed, looking over at Rachel with a bashful smile which Rachel returned before hiding behind her menu.

Mike nodded his head with a smirk, "I see," he acknowledged with a wink to Quinn, "What will it be then?" Quinn gestured for Rachel to go first as she perused her menu further.

"Can I get the veggie stir-fry with plain rice, please, Mike?"

The Asian boy gave a slight nod, "Of course, Rach. Quinn?"

"Beef fried rice for me, thanks," she requested as she handed the boy their menu's.

"Drinks?"

"Just a coke for me. Rach?"

"Water thanks."

With one more nod, the Asian boy was walking to the podium where he deposited the menus before continuing into the kitchen.

Rachel studied the blonde in front of her with a smirk. She seemed generally relaxed, even after being caught with her on a date by Mike. The confidence Quinn was radiating after stating to the boy they were on a date; not just a friendly get together or any other excuse that could be used, made Rachel want to slide into her side of the booth and cuddle up to her like she had in the movie theatre.

The brunette had been silently debating with herself during the movie whether or not to just prompt the girl to kiss her but with Santana there she couldn't do it. Instead, the security of the girl's arm around her made her melt in her seat and she decided that other than kissing the girl, she really enjoyed cuddling with her. It gave Rachel a sense of security, the way Quinn held her tightly for the rest of the movie just made her feel at home.

Rachel thought back to the night Quinn stayed and she had absentmindedly snuggled up to the girl in her sleep before waking up, surprised at the fact there was another body in her bed. She had studied the sleeping blonde for several minutes before settling back against her with a smile gracing her lips as she slid back to sleep. That night was the best sleep of her life, she had never been with someone long enough to initiate sleeping together and having someone hold you while you slept was something Rachel wouldn't mind more of; especially if it was Quinn.

"What are you thinking about?"

The girl in question sat back in her seat with a blush, realising she had been staring dreamily at the blonde, "You."

"Me?" Rachel nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, it seems to be the only thing I can think about recently," she flirted.

Quinn's heart sped up and her face turned a deep shade of red. Was this really happening? _'Of course it is, Fabray. Relax, drink your drink and relax.'_

"Are you blushing, Quinn?" Rachel teased, leaning forward over the table with a smirk.

The blonde took a larger sip of her drink and tried to hide her smile, doubting she would look anything but normal if she hadn't. She could get used to this, normally she wouldn't have anyone making her feel like this, she didn't like attention. But the attention the smaller girl was giving her made her feel different; stronger, more confident, like she was on a high and she'd never want to come down.

The two girls slid into comfortable conversation, mainly about the brunette's up coming birthday and the party she would be having. Food was served and they still carried on with their conversation, whilst pausing to eat of course.

"Quinn, you have uh..." Rachel giggled gesturing to the blonde's chin.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" she questioned, wiping at her chin with the back of her hand. She had really tried to be more elegant whilst eating tonight; one: this was a date, two: they were in public, and three: despite having Rachel already seen the way she eats, Quinn decided she needed to show the brunette she wasn't always a pig.

"Here," the brunette's continued to giggle as she reach over the booth and wiped the small blob of soy sauce from the girl's chin, "There."

"Thanks."

Rachel pensively began to worry her bottom lip as she studied the blonde, she seemed relaxed but she was still shrouded with mystery in Rachel's eyes. Besides knowing the usual things, plus the extra detail about the blonde, she didn't actually know much. She still wondered why Quinn was still here, even as the blonde called their friend over to fill up their drinks, she still wondered why Quinn was doing all of this.

"Can we talk?"

Quinn looked up from her now finished meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Haven't we been?" she questioned with a smirk.

"You know what I mean, like, about the things you don't like talking about."

The smirk on the girl's face instantly faded and she was now chewing on her lip; she knew this was coming, that was the point of a first date wasn't it? Getting to know each other?

"Talk away," she offered as Mike collected their plates. After ordering dessert, Rachel looked over at the blonde who was already fidgeting in her seat. She smiled adoringly before standing from her side of the booth and sliding in next to the soccer player.

"First thing is first, relax," Rachel urged with a gentle squeeze to the girl's thigh.

Quinn let out a long breath and nodded her head, the girl's simple touch already calming her down. She didn't care that at least half of the restaurant patrons were staring at them like they had each grown an extra head. Lima could shove it for all she cared, as long as she had Rachel next to her, she didn't care and no one else mattered.

"So, Frannie said, and I believe it as well, that you always feel like you have something to prove." Rachel stated this more for herself as she was still trying to understand what she was wanting to know, "Why is it that you feel the need to prove yourself to me by being involved?"

The girl in question was silent for a few seconds, nodding at her own thoughts as she picked through her brain to put her answer together. It was a simple answer really. The answer being the reason why she volunteered at the Children's centre, they were just like her; abandoned but unlike her they had no parent at all, no family.

"My father left after I was born."

Rachel's mouth dropped at the confession, of course she knew the girl's father was absent but when and why was still a mystery.

"The way I am, penis and all," Quinn whispered, "He just couldn't handle it. He had one perfect daughter and because I wasn't exactly a daughter, he left. In all honesty, I'm glad he is gone. My sister told me these stories of church every Sunday and constant references to the Bible when he was around and alcohol flowing freely down his throat. Apparently he used to hit my mother..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's stronger from it and unlike the bastard, she cares for me. He wanted to give me up, let some other family deal with 'God's mistake' but she didn't let him."

"Does he still keep in contact with Frannie?"

Quinn shook her head, "The only connection to us he has is the last name because court can be a bitch and the cheque he sends my mother and I every month; Frannie's stopped as soon as she hit eighteen."

Rachel nodded along and gave Quinn's thigh a reassuring squeeze. She understood what the girl was trying to prove, she wasn't damaged or anything like Rachel was lead to believe by Quinn's refusal to talk about it.

"That's why you volunteer, isn't it?" the brunette questioned with nothing but love and warmth in her eye's, she truly admired the girl.

The soccer player nodded with a smile, "They have no one, and with me they have someone."

"And that's why you're not running from this?" Rachel brought her hands to splay on her lower stomach with a smile. If they kept this baby, he or she would always have someone and Rachel was glad that one of those someones' would be Quinn. She truly did care and Rachel felt lighter now knowing the truth; happier, in love?

Was it too early to say to those words? Yes, but did Rachel care, only slightly because she would look like an idiot. This was their first official date for Christ's sake and she was already prepared to tie herself to the blonde forever, even if she kind of already was.

"You two are the only things that matter now. I'm not my father, Rachel, I'm here to stay whether your mood swings decide otherwise," Quinn teased as she lightly placed her hands over Rachel's.

Rachel smiled up at the girl before inching her face closer, not wanting to make the girl feel uncomfortable but she really did want to kiss her.

Quinn sported a small smile before pressing a light kiss to the girl's forehead, "As much as I would like to, we've already drawn a few spectators," she stated looking around at the people who were staring at them. The soccer player didn't blame them though. Even if she felt like she was in Heaven, she was still very much in Lima, smiling like a love sick puppy at a girl while simultaneously resting her hand's on said girl's stomach.

Glaring at the staring patron's before smiling back at Quinn, Rachel intertwined her fingers with the blonde. There was no need for words as they looked at each, smiling like idiots until someone cleared their throat and Mike was placing a large piece of cake down in front of them.

Much to Rachel's dismay, Quinn let go of her hand's and shoved a forkful of cake into her mouth before offering her some.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm actually having a craving, at least I think it's a craving... If so it is my first one and I'm thankful it's not for something like peanut butter covered pickles," she joked, pushing the plate back over towards an eager Quinn.

"What is it?"

"Quinn, swallow your food first," Rachel giggled, reaching for a napkin to wipe at the icing that had accumulated around the girl's mouth. The messy girl should've felt like a child with the way Rachel was wiping at her mouth but she didn't, she couldn't. There was something about the way Rachel reprimanded or scolded her for her childish ways that was different; more out of love than own preference to not have food spat on them.

"Sorry," Quinn blushed before making quick work of the cake.

"Amazing," Rachel laughed at the now empty plate, "That piece was huge and you finished it in a matter of three bites... How did you expect to share any with me?" she pouted playfully.

"I am capable of sharing, you know. Anyway, what are you craving, I'm sure we can go and acquire it," the blonde beamed as Mike took their plate as well as their money with a final good-bye and promises to be at the party.

"Well, as you know I'm vegan and I have sent out countless letters to establishments where a vegan option is not on the menu and-"

Quinn cut the rant off with a quick peck to the girl's lips, "Where am I driving?"

Rachel stood in shock for a moment, the kiss having wiped her mind, "No where," she stated, grasping Quinn by the wrist before she headed towards the car. "The place is just up the block. Feel like some ice-cream?"

The taller girl nodded eagerly and quickly interlaced her finger's with Rachel's before allowing the girl to lead them towards "Ice Shack".

* * *

_**(A/N: Soooooo, what did you guys think? Your reviews help, so drop one by and let me know how it's going or if you have any suggestions for the future etc. There are no dumb ideas! And reviews actually help me workout where I should take things within the story and get me to crank out chapters faster so drop one in. ALSO! Feel free to PM any time because I like making friends because I'm weird like that :D I also have a new fic I'm starting but let's just say that won't be uploading until I get the ball rolling more in 'The Past Is The Past'. I know a lot of people are wanting the next chapter and I can honestly say that I'm having difficulties finding inspiration for it, please just be patient with me.)**_


	13. The Birds And The Bees

**_(A/N: Okay, WOW! Just saying the the response to the last chapter was just... WOW! Some of you only finding the story now and reading all twelve chapters in one hit actually made me start talking to myself, a lot of "Are they freaking serious?" and "I'm obviously dead." we're muttered over the last span of ten minutes while I edited this chapter and such. Anyway, this I suppose is kind of a filler. A little bit of Faberry then a lot of familKatie because we haven't seen them in awhile. I hope y'all have fun and R&R!_**

**_Also! I was hanging with my beta the other day and she made up thhill it'll thing that went with when Harthan asked who the father was:_**

**_Hey I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy._**

**_But ask who the baby's daddy is and I'll say, "It's her maybe."_**

**_It looks better with the hand gesture she did but hey! We might do a live stream and we'll show you, yeah?_**

**_Anyway, read on!)_**

**The Birds And The Bees**

Friday - December 28th - Week 8

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Rachel giggled as Quinn sloppily devoured her ice-cream cone. The girl wasn't at all disgusted by the blonde's antics, in fact, she adored them. To her, this was the real Quinn Fabray. This wasn't the uptight tormentor she had endured almost four years of knowing and meeting frequently in the halls, this was who Quinn really was; when all the pressures of school and everything weren't around. The girl without walls.

Quinn hummed in response and continued her work with her ice-cream before gasping and palming her forehead. "Shit!" she hissed, her eyes screwing shut tightly.

Rachel giggled again, "Slow down," she urged, handing the girl a napkin to wipe away the makings of the frosty treat from her face.

"I suppose we should start thinking about heading home," Quinn queried, glancing down at her watch with a frown. It was ten-thirty already and right now she was upset with herself from stopping Rachel's rant to her fathers' about the earlier curfew. She could sit here with the brunette all night.

Was it that time already? Rachel gripped Quinn's forearm and had a look at the time for herself, "Wow..." she commented as she slumped back into her seat. "I know how you feel." Rachel nodded before finishing off her ice-cream. She really didn't want this night to end, she hadn't had a mood swing, no one had commented at the fact they were walking around holding hands and linking arms.

"Madam," Quinn smiled, offering her arm to Rachel, "Shall we go?"

With a slight blush, Rachel stood from her chair and linked arm's with the taller girl, "You were right," she stated as they began their short walk back to Quinn's car.

"I was right?" Quinn queried with a raised brow, "Should that be something I should cherish being?" she joked.

Rachel nudged the girl playfully, "You, Miss Fabray, are a charmer," she giggled, pulling Quinn's arm around her shoulder instead. She loved being close to this girl and with the blush Quinn was now sporting, the blonde didn't seem to mind. The added warmth of having each other like this was just an added bonus.

* * *

"Do I have to go inside?" Rachel asked as Quinn cut the power to her car in the Berry's driveway. The porch light was still on as well as the light that shone through the front windows from the lounge room.

Quinn nodded her head reluctantly, "Unfortunately," she sighed before exiting the car and running over to Rachel's side and opening her door for her. "The only thing I'm unhappy about besides this night ending is that your Dads' are watching us through the curtain. I really did want to kiss you goodnight," she explained as they reached Rachel's front door.

Rachel giggled with a slight shake of her head, "Does it look like I care? Come here."

The taller girl hesitated slightly with a small smile gracing her features before ducking her head with every intention of keeping the contact short and chaste. She was ordered not to touch the girl anywhere, then again, she was ordered not to disrespect their girl and if she denied the girl's request wouldn't that be disrespectful? It was a harmless request, really.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as Quinn's hands came to rest on her hips. In this moment everything was perfect for her, she didn't care that her fathers' were most likely watching them through the lounge room window. This girl in front of her was everything she could ask for and more, sure, she may be a little hard to understand at times but Rachel didn't care. Quinn was someone Rachel could see herself with for a long time to come; which was the best feeling considering she was pregnant with the girl's child, and as her tongue soberly tasted Quinn's for the first time, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Nothing in this moment mattered besides herself and the girl in front of her.

"Heh hmm."

_'Except that.'_ "Hi, Dad," Rachel said as, much to Quinn's dismay, she pulled away. But Quinn was so lost in what was happening, she began nuzzling Rachel's temple with her nose. Her eyes were shut tightly as she imprinted this moment into her memory; not being disrupted of course, but the feel of Rachel's hands pressing against her shoulder blades as she tried to pull the blonde impossibly closer.

"Good evening, Quinn," Leroy said after clearing his throat again.

"Huh?" Quinn hummed dreamily, turning to look at the man, "Oh! Sorry," she blushed while trying to put some distance between her and the brunette.

Leroy raised an eyebrow, "Hiram Honey, get the shotgun ready," he joked as he walked back into the house to find his husband. The kissing he had witnessed set off red flags in his head and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't get his concerns off his chest.

Rachel turned back to the blonde and pecked her lips quickly, "Thank-you, for tonight."

"Anytime," the taller girl responded dreamily, the quick peck sending her into the clouds again.

"Goodnight," a giggling Rachel whispered before stepping inside, leaving Quinn to practically dance to her car.

Rachel found her fathers' sitting on the couch, she was already in the process of preparing a mini speech about how they need another interest besides her life. That was her intention until Leroy gently ordered her to sit down in the arm chair opposite them. She sat down hesitantly, they didn't seem angry but the small order threw her off completely, surely they weren't going to scold her for simply kissing someone? Only if they knew the half of it.

"Honey, we want to talk about a few things."

"Like what, Daddy?"

Hiram looked over to his husband, waiting for him to take the lead seeing as it was Leroy who wanted to do this. The shorter Berry man wasn't against what was happening but he felt that it was already too late to be telling their baby this; she would be seventeen in three days, she should already know this.

"Relationships, the importance of them and..." Leroy trailed off, not feeling comfortable with his choice already.

"And?" Rachel questioned, she had no idea what was going. This was her first date with the girl and her fathers' already wanted to dive into this conversation. She couldn't blame them though, her and Quinn were already acting like a legitimate couple; even if Rachel told herself for days that she wouldn't end up with the soccer player.

"Sex."

Leroy and Rachel looked at Hiram with their mouth's agape and wide eyes, "What? Don't look at me like that. This was your idea."

"A-a-and why would we need to be discussing this subject?" his daughter stuttered. _'Do they know? Oh my goodness, they know, they totally know and I'm about to get it. What 'it' is exactly, I have no idea...'_

Hiram stepped over next to his daughter and sat on the arm of the chair. "Relax, Sweetie. Your father just wants to get some things straight is all. We are going away tomorrow and we just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Not that we are saying this is going to happen while we're gone because... It better not but... I'm just going to let your father take it from here. Leroy?"

The other Berry man cleared his throat and began his piece all the while Rachel calmed herself down. They didn't know but she wasn't out of an uncomfortable situation yet, she was almost eighteen and she knew about sex but hearing her fathers' try and discuss the cautionary steps to take when having sex made her cringe. It was even worse considering they were trying to explain the ways two girls would approach the subject. She felt as if she should just tell them about Quinn and save them the trouble of trying to discuss a subject they seemed to know nothing about, but she wouldn't do that to the girl.

_'This is going to be a rather long night.'_

* * *

"Again! You totally did it again!"

"Frannie!" Quinn hissed, "Shut-up or you'll wake mum up!"

Just as she said it Judy Fabray walked in, her arms folded across her chest and a terrible attempt at a scowl playing on her lips.

"Hi, mum," the youngest Fabray smiled, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She didn't know what she had done but the look her mother was sporting was a little unnerving.

Judy scoffed playfully, "I know what you did again, so, come over here and tell your mother and sister about it," she ordered, sitting on the couch opposite Frannie and patting the empty space next to her.

Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at the offered space hesitantly; was her mother high? "Wait... What do you mean you know?"

"Who else do think helped me to get the mistletoe on your roof?" Frannie laughed, shifting forward in her chair a little, preparing for the details of her sister's date.

"It was my idea!" Judy argued, laughing along with Frannie as Quinn stood scowling at the two women. "Oh, come now, it's not like it wasn't a bad idea. The plan obviously worked out in the end considering there is lip gloss all over your lips," she observed as Quinn sat down tentatively next to her.

"And if it's my lip gloss?"

Frannie laughed loudly, as did their mother, "Oh please, since when do you wear lip gloss?!"

"She has a point, Quinn," Michael chuckled as he came in and took a spot on the floor, stretching out with a groan, "How was the date?"

Quinn sat fuming on the couch, how dare her family push her and Rachel together, but was she complaining? No, absolutely not, but that's beside the point. She has game, she could've wooed Rachel enough by herself, she didn't need help.

"Quinnie, tell us how it went. Did you hold hands like you wanted?" Judy asked softly, placing her hand on her daughter's thigh with a warm smile. She was happy Quinn was finally happy, she always had a feeling in the back of her mind that her daughter had been caught up over someone for awhile. Now that Quinn was finally together; even if it was dating right now, with the person she wanted, she just wanted to jump up and down excitedly. But that wouldn't be appropriate, would it?

The youngest Fabray took a deep breath in and let it out with a smile, "It was amazing," she confessed, staring dreamily off into space, "The movie was perfect because we cuddled, the dinner was amazing because we talked. We even got ice-cream afterwards, and despite the fact her fathers' were obviously watching us, she kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss, it was magical, it was a billion times better than winning any championship!"

Frannie and Michael chuckled at how adorable the girl was being while Judy smiled adoringly at her daughter. She could only imagine how the ecstatic girl was feeling, she knew she hadn't had much relationship experience besides Finn Hudson and there wasn't much romance that came with that. Just listening to her daughter continue to rant about small details of her date informed her how much the young blonde cared for the girl. This was a way she never acted the whole entirety of the relationship with the Quarterback, and this was only after the first date. Despite the fact Quinn and Rachel had been hanging out prior to this evening, Judy knew this was only the start to something epic.

"Her fathers' are going on a trip for the New Year, so we're going to be having a party at her house..."

Judy's ears perked up and she studied her daughter closely, surely they weren't throwing a party without the Berry mens' knowledge.

"It's her birthday and... What?"

A sigh of relief left Judy as she straightened up, "I take it Hiram and Leroy know about this?" She needed clarification, there was no way she was allowing these girls to get into any trouble. They just got each other, she wasn't going to allow them to do something that would have the girl's fathers' banning them from seeing one another.

Quinn nodded quickly, "Of course they know, mum. They are leaving upon Rachel's wishes for them to celebrate New Years together, which, in turn they would mean they miss her birthday so they're allowing her to have a small get together. It won't be anything big, of course, just the Glee kids."

"Oh, still, I think it's time we had a little talk."

The youngest Fabray nodded along dumbly before snapping her eye's to her mother, "About what?" she queried with panic in her voice, surely she wasn't going to...

"I know this is only a budding relationship but-"

She would!

"Mum! We really don't need to discuss this." The fact that Rachel was already pregnant made this talk pointless, that and, "We've already had this talk. Michael explained everything, remember?"

Judy shook her head, "Of course I remember, dear. But, you were young then. Just figuring things out, also hating yourself because of your 'friend'," she explained with sadness in her voice, remembering all the nights her youngest daughter spent in her arm's. Crying constantly about wanting to be normal, but Judy was only left to explain that this was normal for her. She was different and it didn't matter what anyone else ever thought because her family loved her no matter what; even if Russell refused to acknowledge their existence now.

No matter how many times the smaller girl asked if Judy resented her because Russell left them because of her, she always smiled and told her that he didn't matter. It was his loss in Judy's eyes because she had two beautiful girls and nothing would ever make her love them less. Quinn was no different to Frannie in her eye's, she was not brought up any differently; except when it involved Quinn's appendage.

"Can we not go there?" Quinn asked, shutting her eye's and trying to block out the memory of her younger teen years.

"We're not going there but we are going to be having that talk again. As I was saying, you've only just started this relationship but you are both young and you both have hormones and I understand that things can move along quickly sometimes..."

Frannie observed her sister's behaviour as their mother went into the details about being safe and waiting for the right moment. She felt for her sister, already knowing that this was pointless, and she hoped Quinn could keep it together. Not that she was encouraging her sister not to tell their mother about her and Rachel's situation, but that she should tell her when she was ready. But Frannie promised herself that if Quinn and Rachel waited too long, that she would start dropping hints. It's not like they could hide forever though, Rachel was going to get bigger regardless.

_'This is horrible,'_ Quinn thought as she nodded along to whatever her mother _and_ Michael were telling her. She loved the fact that Michael was like a father figure to her but hearing a guy talk about her junk like he was was just a little unsettling.  
_'This is horrible and pointless, she's already pregnant. There is absolutely no need to know what brand of condom I should be using! I really don't need to know these things, Michael!'_ Quinn wished she could just crawl into bed and hide forever, not only were they telling her about safe sex but they were actually telling her what to do in the event of sexual encounters.

"Okay! I think that's enough you two," Frannie interrupted her husband and mother, "I'm sure if Quinn has any questions she'll come looking for answers."

Quinn mouthed a thank-you to her sister before turning to her mother, "The details aren't really necessary and I promise I'll come to you when I'm ever ready to talk about these things with you," she explained before standing, having every intention to go to bed and sleep off the horrid images her brother in-law and mother just burned into her mind.

"Just..."

The youngest Fabray turned to her mother with a small smile, the fact she was concerned so much for her was endearing and just showed how much she loved her.

"Come to me before it's too late, Quinn."

And the smile was gone.

If Quinn thought she was sleeping tonight, she was wrong. She felt guilty as ever as she crawled into her bed, and she knew she would be tossing and turning all night at her mother's words. Tears began flowing freely as she buried her face deeper into her pillow, she couldn't do it. Telling her mother would be something she could never do, knowing that she was giving her warnings of it not being too late before seeking advice. Her mother knew nothing but that just made the knife in Quinn's chest twist even more, her mother was there offering her all this advice and it was too late; she already fucked everything up and she couldn't fix it.

"Quinn?" A stream of light shone directly on her tear stained face as Frannie entered her room. "Hey, shush, you're okay," the older girl cooed, sitting next to her sister. She began rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back as she hummed softly, her sister was truly hurting now and besides Rachel and Santana, she was all she had.

"I can't do it," Quinn sobbed, turning her head to look at her sister, "I can't do it Fran, I can't tell mum what's going on; not after what she just said."

"It's okay, everything is fine-"

"It's not!"

"Come here," Frannie whispered softly, hoping to calm her sister down. She pulled Quinn up into her arms and allowed her to sob into her shoulder, "You'll be fine. You don't have to tell her anything yet, okay?"

Quinn nodded slightly, "Okay, but what if-"

"Shhh, we don't need to over think things right now," the older Fabray soothed, pulling Quinn back into her, "You'll be okay, we have time. When you're ready." She continued whispering these things into her sister's ear as they both settled on the bed; Quinn being cradled in her sister's arms. This was what Quinn needed, she need to get everything out, she needed to cry because she had a right to feel however she wanted. Angry at herself because she made a mistake, hurt because she hurt Rachel and scared because of her mother and Rachel's dads'. This was going to be an emotional roller coaster for the two girls, and Frannie didn't know if she wanted to leave because her sister would need her.

Quinn held on tight to her sister, thanking the Heavens that she was there. It had been awhile since she had cried like this and she was glad Frannie was there to hold her and attempt to reassure her of everything. She knew she had a little more time before telling a parent would be necessary to the both of them. Quinn imagined her monthly cheque from her father wouldn't be enough to cover doctor's bills and other necessities.

Sleep came easily to her in the end as her sister's fingers ran through her hair, but it was restless; she shook awake very once and awhile. Having someone to hear her thoughts made her feel so much better but, of course, there was still her mother's voice in the back of her mind. The desperate tone laced words constantly repeating, constantly there. _"Before it's too late, Quinn."_ Her mother was pleading for her to be responsible but she had gone and done the exact opposite, and she couldn't think of how she was going to tell her.

She jolted awake as the words repeated again in her head, _'Stupid birds and bees...'_. She held onto her sister tighter and screwed her eye's shut tightly, praying for sleep again because who knows how much she is going to get of it when things picked up.

* * *

_**(A/N: Soooooo, did you guys like my little filler and such? Let me know yeah? Also to clarify something, in the beginning of this story it was intended to make it so they were in Junior year but then I changed my mind so here is a small list of things I wanted to clear up because I'm weird like that:**_

**_1. They are in their second half of senior year and such._**

**_2. The whole Tina stuttering in the beginning will be cleared because obviously in the show that kinda doesn't exist in senior year but I have a plan to fix it._**

**_3. As you already read, Russell is not here but I'm kind of leaning on bringing him in for shits and gigs... That was a horrible way of putting it. I'd rather not scar Quinn but yeah he might male an appearance._**

**_4. Like Russell, Shelby may come back into it. I'm just not really sure about how she would fit in yet but yeah._**

**_So those are some things and is anyone interested in meeting Amy? Not STD Amy [lol] but Quinn's first Amy? Just thought I'd mess around with that a little. So let me know how you all think it's going and leave me a review to let me know yeah?_**


	14. A Drunken Present

_**(A/N: HI! I wasn't planning on updating until Sunday but I'm out here in Beaudesert Australia and I'm just so bored that writing is just flowing... Kind of... So yeah, I'm loving the reviews and all the input you guys are giving and it truly is making me like overly happy. I never expected to get so much response with this story and so far there are like 75favs and 205follows and I'm like dying with happiness. Anyway! On with the chapter, so R&R!)**_

**A Drunken Present**

Monday - December 31st - Week 9

Today was going to be a good day. Today was going to be like the last couple, parent free with Quinn by her side. She had received the confirmation that Santana and Puck would be arriving at seven from Quinn and that they would bring the drinks to put them on ice before helping rearrange some furniture in the basement. They would only be down there for the majority of the night, celebrating Rachel's birthday, until the actual New Year.

The beginning of the New Year would be spent outside in the snow as the fireworks lit up the streets of Lima. Yes, they were a small town, but that made the display much better and brighter.

Only a hint of sadness resided in the back of Rachel's mind, her fathers' not being here to celebrate her birthday and the New Year was definitely a big change for the girl. They were always there with her on every major holiday but they needed time to their selves, what better time than when your child was actually born; not that they saw her as a burden or anything. Rachel needed to start feeling independent and her parent's needed to be worry free for awhile because who knows how long worry free would last for them.

Leroy was already worried that Rachel and Quinn were going to disobey him by having sex early into their relationship; not that that hadn't already happened without the actual relationship. Hiram was worried Leroy was going to kill Quinn and he was worried Rachel would get caught up in the aspect of having a big social life and forget about her dads'. Rachel didn't want them to over work themselves before the actual drama began; and judging by the way her waistline was expanding ever so slightly, it wouldn't be long before telling them wouldn't be her fault but her uterus'.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Rachel looked over at her bedside clock and smiled, it was ten and that meant Quinn was here. She almost fell down the stairs from the excitement she was exuding; she was seventeen, it was New Years eve, and she was having a party in less than nine hours.

"Morning," Quinn greeted with a small smile, "I heard you trip by the way, so you can't tease me anymore."

The smaller girl scoffed, "Just come in." She hung Quinn's coat in the hall closest before wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

This was so much better now. They had been on a date every night since their first and to not have to be secretive trying to be close to the girl was a weight of Rachel's shoulders. It was hard to constantly have to think of reason why she wanted Quinn to hold her hand. At the beginning of their second date, Rachel held out her hand so Quinn would help her down the last few steps of her stairs; was she ashamed she resorted to this? No, the gorgeous blonde was worth the ridiculous actions.

"Happy birthday." Her heart sped up as Quinn whispered in her ear.

Yep, she could definitely get used to this. "Thank-you," Rachel replied, pulling Quinn impossibly closer to her, playing with the fine hairs that graced the nape of the girl's neck.

"First thing's first." Quinn pulled away and smiled at Rachel's whimper of protest, "Birthday kisses?" she offered and the shorter girl's frown instantly disappeared. The soccer player pressed a kiss to her forehead and giggled at another of Rachel's whimpers, "One."

* * *

More than seventeen kisses; because Rachel deserved heaps of extras for luck, a new musically themed charm attached to Rachel's bracelet, and a couple of the smaller girl's favourite movies later, Quinn and the birthday girl were groaning as loud bangs could be heard at the door.

"I suppose that would be Noah and Santana," Rachel sighed, moving from Quinn's arms on the couch to open the door.

The sudden cold feeling that washed over Quinn caused her to jump from the couch and catch Rachel's wrist before the girl made it out of the lounge room. "Wait!" she requested before embracing the smaller girl and pressing her lips to the perfect pair Rachel eagerly offered up.

"Hurry up you two! I'm gonna drop all this shit soon!"

"Two? Who else is in there?"

Rachel blushed while she left Quinn in the lounge room to give entry to her two friends.

Santana pushed past her as soon as Rachel turned the door knob, "'Bout time!" she scolded, rushing into the kitchen to set the clinking bags down.

Puck stepped in after her and allowed his JewBro to close the door before wrapping his free arm around her, "She is a weakling, this isn't even heavy," he teased, gesturing the the carton of beer that rested on his shoulder.

Rachel smiled warmly at the boy and allowed him to follow Santana's path into the kitchen, she was sure he had gotten his Mohawk trimmed just for this occasion. There would always be that soft spot Rachel would have for her 'JewBro' as he so eloquently put it. They were like brother and sister, minus the fact that they did date for awhile back in freshman year, and he wasn't such a bad guy. Once you got past the tough exterior and his unique way of speaking with other people, he was the boy she had grown up with, Noah, not Puckasaurus, just Noah.

Noah was one of those guys that could take any joke but as soon as it becomes personal, you better run for the hills. Rachel promised herself that she would never forget the day he flipped Jacob Israel in a porta potty; much to her protest, just because he checked her out. Noah was protective of those he cared about and Rachel wouldn't have it any other way, he was unique in his own way just like she was.

"What's Quinn doing here?" Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Puck nudging her and gesturing to the blonde in the lounge room, "She hasn't done something has she? I can't protect you from her in school but I sure as hell will if she is bringing all that shit into your home."

Rachel shook her head with a giggle, "No Noah, everything is fine between Quinn and I now. She has apologised and we are actually great friends now." She didn't know why she didn't tell the boy they were dating, maybe because he would have a brain aneurysm trying to figure it all out without knowing that they were friends first. She knew that Puck knew something was going on between them, but couldn't put his finger on it. Ever since that day in science, he knew something was going on. You don't go from being complete enemies to being friends in that short amount of time.

"Move your ass, Puckerman, I can't carry the rest of the stuff and ice by myself. Blondie! Come make yourself useful!"

The birthday girl laughed as she watched her friends trudge outside to collect the remaining alcohol and ice for the party. She assumed they had snacks too but her fathers' already stocked the basement full off chips and other things. Tonight was going to be great.

"Everyone will be here soon, did you wanna go get ready?" Quinn asked as she, Santana and Puck past her on their way back from the car.

Rachel checked to see if Puck was looking before kissing Quinn quickly, "I'll be back soon," she smiled before turning to run up the stairs.

Quinn almost dropped the ice bags she was carrying as she stood dazed. It was going to take awhile before Rachel kissing her,didn't make her think she was dreaming; that would be hard considering every time it happened, she was in the clouds.

"I saw that."

And the bags were on the floor as Quinn clutched at her chest, trying to calm her heart. "What?" she asked Santana breathlessly, "Jesus, S! You scared the hell out of me!"

Santana looked at her friend then to the two ice bags on the floor, "I noticed," she teased before grabbing one of the bags. "Puck doesn't know?" she queried as they carried the bags into the kitchen.

"Shh, he might hear you." "He is starting to move the stuff down stairs," Santana explained with a wave of her hand, "You do know that it will probably all come out tonight, right? Because you two won't be able to keep away from each other."

The soccer player shook her head, "I know, I know. We've been hanging out together for the last couple of days and to have to try and contain ourselves will be a bit much."

* * *

Rachel's birthday bash went off without a hitch. Presents were happily given and the alcohol was flowing freely; much to everyone's dismay, besides Quinn's, that it wasn't flowing freely into the diva. The rhythmic movement bodies of the New Directions filled the brunette's basement as they all joked around and attempted dancing like Mike, which provided everyone with more jokes.

_'This night is going better than expected,'_ Rachel thought as she took a break from dancing with Tina and Mercedes to sit on the couch that Puck had pushed up against the wall. She sat, searching for the ever elusive blonde that hadn't as much as glanced at her twice all evening. What was up with Quinn?

Around ten p.m. Quinn containing herself proved to be easy; if she sat on her hands, five chairs away, and if she didn't look at Rachel for too long... She needed another drink.

"You okay, Quinn?"

The girl in question turned from the table, with her red solo cup in hand, to be met with the figure of Finn Hudson. She didn't particularly hate the boy, strongly disliked is more like it; he looked at Rachel a little too lovingly for her liking. Not that she could blame him, Rachel and Finn were together for a significant amount of time but it doesn't take a genius to figure out he isn't exactly mature for a long lasting relationship. He lacked focus, and with Rachel Berry attention to detail is incredibly important.

"I'm fine," she replied emotionless as she downed her new drink. The burn in the back of throat was welcomed and she began fixing herself another. Anything that kept her hands busy was a Godsend because the way Rachel was beaming at her from across the room was quickly breaking her down.

"Well, anyway. I was just wondering; you and Rach are friends now, right?"

Quinn's Rachel induced smile slowly turned to a bitter scowl, why was it his business? "Why?"

Finn shoved is hands into his pockets and hunched over, "I just, has she mentioned me at all?"

"She's not interested, Finnept."

"I'm talking to Quinn, Santana."

"Oh, Frankenteen, why don't you go squash some elves before they return to the North Pole."

As Finn groaned in frustration and walked away, Quinn was finishing off her... Well she didn't know what cup she was up to but the night was still young. She knew it was a bad idea to be consuming this much alcohol but she couldn't care less.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Santana scolded as she pulled Quinn's cup away from her mouth. "What is the matter with you? Do you really want to be doing this right now?" she questioned as Quinn swayed into her.

"I don't know. I just want to be with her right now, but I can't because everyone is here!" Quinn announced loudly trying to compete with the music, gesturing the room full of Glee kids who were currently in their own various states of inebriation. Most of them just teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk while Quinn just crossed that line.

"Who says you can't be with her?"

Rachel noticed the exchange going on between the two best-friends and began to worry her bottom lip. The blonde looked absolutely frantic while Santana was keeping her at bay by holding her still by the shoulders. She could tell from here that Quinn was obviously a little drunk and as Santana waved Rachel over, she knew it was about her.

"What's going on?"

"Take Blondie upstairs and get her some water."

The shorter girl didn't argue with Santana's order and immediately linked her arm with Quinn's and began dragging her towards the stairs. _'You better not ruin my night, Fabray!'_ she thought as they reached the bottom step.

Quinn gasped dramatically and jumped behind Rachel, "Hell no, stairs are not my friend!" she stated as she cowered behind the girl.

_'You can not be serious...'_

"What's going on, Rach?"

Rachel whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Finn, thank goodness you're here. Would you mind helping me take Quinn upstairs?"

The quarterback smiled warmly, "Anything for you."

Quinn made gagging noises before she felt herself being heaved onto the tall boy's shoulder. A free ride was a free ride, anything to stop her from making a bigger ass of herself by falling up the stairs. Even if she did dislike the boy, he did come in handy for certain things. She remembered when they were dating and she couldn't reach certain equipment in the gym and he would always be willing to help. Finn Hudson was sweet but too clueless for his own good.

On the other side of the room, a giggling Tina, Kurt and Mercedes stopped their incessant laughter and watched the three people disappear up the stairs. The way it looked and the way it was were two totally different things so they could only assume what was happening.

"Do you think Finn has found out and is about to have a showdown with Quinn?"

Kurt laughed lightly, "If my step brother was even thinking about that, don't you think Satan would be following?"

The two girls nodded, "What about a threesome?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed, wide eyed as unwanted images plagued his mind.

"What? I don't know what goes on in all y'all's relationships. Quinn and Rachel are Finn's ex-girlfriends afterall."

"I doubt Finn would have that much game."

"Tina's right 'Cedes, our dear old Finn has as much game as a rock. Let's just have a few more drinks and continue to celebrate, shall we ladies? I'm sure Rachel will be back down soon, it's her party afterall."

* * *

Before she knew it, Quinn was being set down on a kitchen bar stool and she immediately lent on the island and buried her head in her arms. Being carried up the stairs would probably make her look like an even bigger ass, she concluded after thinking it over.

"So, Rach... I was just wondering if, well... I was wondering if, you know, we could give us another try? I mean, I miss you." Finn went to stand next to the smaller girl and smiled his goofy smile, "I miss us."

Quinn brought her face out of the shielding of her arms slightly and eyed the interaction. She was drunk, but she definitely wasn't too far gone to intervene here. This would show if Rachel was being true to her word about being over the boy and not going back. Herself and the diva were only dating so it wasn't like Quinn had made claim on the girl. _'You're a coward, Fabray.'_ she told herself while Rachel slid a water bottle across the island to her.

Rachel turned back to the taller boy who had his hands shoved in his pockets and was kicking at the ground. Obviously he was feeling a little vulnerable waiting on her answer and she felt her heart clench. Deciding that she was completely over the boy was a difficult process, to her he was her leading man for so long. But the decision to steer clear of any more romantic relationships with the boy had been made well before Puck's Halloween party.

Quinn was who she wanted now, and not only because she was carrying the girl's child; she had decided she wanted the blonde even before herself and Finn were over. There was something about her that just pulled her in, she didn't know what it was but it was there. The many times she convinced Quinn to come back to Glee club after all of their altercations together made her see the light. She needed Quinn there with her, regardless if she was with the quarterback or not, she needed her there.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I just-"

"Why not, Rachel? What's stopping you? We were perfect together and I can change. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend-"

"Amen to that," Quinn chimed before bringing the water bottle Rachel slid over to her to her lips before she said any more. The girl was seeing green while the interaction was happening, normally Quinn wasn't the jealous type but something was stirring inside her. She was literally a inch away from striding across the room and kissing Rachel for all she was worth, but there were two problems with that, one: Quinn didn't think the girl would like the taste of alcohol on her breath, and two: It was fun watching Finn squirm.

"Shut-up, Quinn!"

"Don't yell at her, she hasn't done anything."

"I just want to try again because-"

Rachel held her hand up to silence the boy, "Listen Finn," she sighed, "I'll think about it, okay? Just go back to the party, please? I really don't want to get into any of that tonight."

Finn beamed and nodded before retreating back to the basement with a hop in his step. _'She's going to think about it, that's good right?'_ he told himself as he began a game of beer pong with the Glee boys.

The smaller girl shook her head of the previous events and turned back to the island where Quinn was sitting. Well, where she thought she left Quinn. It was happening again, drunk Quinn was out to mess with the diva; at least she knew the way around the house this time and any fear of the blonde being in the washing machine had vanished.

_'Okay, Quinn. You can do this, they are just stairs...'_ The soccer player stood before the staircase and hesitantly began her journey up them. She was grasping onto the banister for dear life and beamed wildly as she noticed she reached the halfway point. The reason for her to stop being the photograph that hung there. She was angry with the girl centred in the recent photograph, who tells someone that's asking them out that they'll 'think about it' while the person they are currently dating is sitting right there?

It was a picture of the Glee club at their recent sectionals, they were all standing on stage in a line holding hands. Quinn remembered the day vividly, she had finally talked herself into standing next to Rachel just so she could hold her hand. It was kind of mandatory for everyone to hold hands while bowing so she knew the lead girl wouldn't look into it. She stared at their intertwined hands before she glanced at who held Rachel's other.

"Stupid Finn Hudson," Quinn scolded bitterly at the picture frame.

"Quinn!?" The drunk girl whirled around and grabbed the banister in a death grip. Her heart was pounding erratically in her chest as she stared wide eyed at the girl at the bottom of the steps. Rachel huffed as she rested her fists on her hips, "Quinn Fabray, where do you think you're going?"

"Why do you care? Why don't you go 'think' about Finn?"

_'This again..?'_ "Come back down here please, Quinn. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Quinn shook her head and immediately began running up the stairs. Bad choice considering her face met the carpet as she tripped on the top step. She had to pat herself on the back though, she basically made it the rest of the way up before the inevitable happened.

"God dammit!" she groaned while she rolled onto her back. As she pressed her fingers just under nose to check for blood, Rachel crouched down next to her. There was the look of concern on the girl's face but a look of absolute amusement in her eye's.

"Are you okay? I told you to come back down."

Quinn shook her head and sat up, "No, I'm not okay. My cheek is on fire and I just... I just..."

"You just face-planted into the carpet, let's get some ice."

"No, I'm just going to stay up here."

The frustrated brunette rubbed her temples, "Fine, I'll get the ice and you just stay here."

As soon as Rachel was out of sight, Quinn was scurrying to her feet and attempting to find an appropriate place to hide. Yes, ice would soothe the wound but leaving an inebriated Quinn Fabray alone obviously meant a game of hide and seek; according to the blonde.

_'Closet? No, too predictable, Fabray. Ah, under Rachel's desk. I'm taller than her, she won't think twice!'_ Quinn stumbled over to Rachel's desk and slid the chair out quickly, almost sliding it over to the other side of the room, before crawling under it and pulling the chair back in as far is it could go. This was going to be fun, she hadn't forgotten about the whole _"I'll think about it."_ statement but she'll be damned if she was going to let this opportunity slide.

"Quinn?" Rachel had ice wrapped in a tea towel in hand and a concerned look on her face. This was the second time she had left the blonde alone only to have her disappear; would she ever learn? "Quinn, where are you?" she queried, hesitantly stepping into the upstairs hallway. The elusive girl was going to jump out of nowhere, and Rachel knew she would scream like she was being murdered.

"You have to find me, Rach!"

Even that little hint made the diva clutch at her chest only to jump even more at the cool temperature of the ice. But seriously? This was no time for the girl to be playing games; Rachel could only pray that Santana would be keeping everybody in line in the basement... Who was she kidding? Santana would be the one organising the absolute chaos that was surely happening. Rachel looked to the clock in the hall, half past eleven. She had an hour and a half to sort out Quinn before ringing in the New Year with the club.

The annoyed girl cautiously made her way into her room where she was sure she heard Quinn's voice come from. She flicked the light on and noted that there weren't too many places to hide within her room, the standard under the bed, the closet, and the bathroom rule applied; they were the only places big enough to house the blonde anyway.

"Quinn?" Rachel didn't know why she was whispering as she opened her bathroom door to reveal nothing. She walked back into her bedroom and dropped to her knees to get a better look under her bed; again, nothing. The girl huffed before turning her head in the other direction only to be met with a curled up Quinn under her desk.

"BOO!"

"Holy crap!"

Quinn laughed as she pushed the chair out before crawling out from under the desk while Rachel lay on her back, her hands resting on her chest and the ice abandoned next to her. The soccer player brought the ice up to her cheek with a large grin on her face, "You found me," she stated excitedly as she jumped onto Rachel's bed.

Rachel still lay on the ground with her heart beating erratically, she could truly strangle the girl; she could claim self defence. It was justifiable, Quinn came out of nowhere and Rachel feared for her life, it could work.

"I'm going to kill you."

Quinn hummed amusedly, "But you won't."

Rachel huffed and crawled onto the bed next to the amused girl, "And why wouldn't I? I could completely justify it as self defence and push you down the stairs... Actually, people would believe you fell on your own accord."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "But! I am too adorable to kill, right?" she stated seriously, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. This would certainly calm the girl down, Quinn was the only one allowed to be upset right now.

How could Rachel honestly be annoyed with this girl? Kissing the top of the drunk girl's head, Rachel smiled adoringly down at her, "How can I be upset with you now?"

Quinn shook her head as she sat up straight again, "You can't be upset with me because I'm upset with you," she stated confidently, a little more sober now.

Wait, what? Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Quinn be upset with her? She couldn't recall doing anything to upset the girl next to her, who was currently trying to eat the ice in the tea towel.

"Why are you upset with me?" Rachel asked, stilling the blonde's movements.

The girl in question shrugged, "Maybe it was the fact you refused to acknowledge my existence when Finn was begging for you to come back to him."

"What on earth are you-"

"_"I'll think about it."_? Really, Rachel? You have to think about going back to that boy when we're dating?"

Rachel crossed her arms defensively over her chest, "Exactly, Quinn. We are dating. We're not together, we are dating. Besides, you have been the one to ignore me the whole night." Seriously, Quinn had not looked at her for more than ten seconds the whole night, and Quinn was the one who was upset?

"I haven't been ignoring you!" Quinn argued, "I didn't know if we were letting people know we were dating or not. Truth is, I've wanted to touch you all night." The soccer player intertwined her finger's with Rachel's and smiled lovingly at them.

"I only said I would think about it to get rid of him. You know that, right? If I said anything else besides that or yes, he would've argued and not left us alone," Rachel blushed, giving the girl's hand a light squeeze, "I'd prefer to be upstairs with you, actually paying attention to me than be downstairs with Finn and have you ignore me."

Quinn locked eyes with the girl with a small smile, "Really?"

Rachel nodded as she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. Crisis averted, a misunderstanding here and there and they were fine. This is what Rachel loved about being with the girl, they were up front with each other when things were playing on their mind, and as the smaller girl buried her face into the blonde's neck; she wouldn't have it any other way. Both girl's reclined back onto Rachel's pillows and Quinn wrapped the smaller girl up in her arms. She could honestly say that lying here with the girl, while the snow fell outside the window, was simply perfect. The room may be spinning slightly to her but as long as Rachel held onto her like this forever, she really didn't care.

"You two! Quit what ever sexually depraved act you're doing and get outside!" Santana announced from the bottom of the stairs.

"Time truly does feel at a stand still when you're with someone you care about," Rachel whispered before pulling Quinn along behind her as they joined the Glee club outside.

Everyone stared up at the night sky while they all excitedly began the ten second countdown.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"TWO-THOUSAND AND TWELVE!"

The fireworks began rocketing and exploding into the dark sky, the bright colours illuminating the face's of the club as they all stared up in awe. Light snow fell around them and everything in the moment was simply beautiful.

"I love you, San," Brittany whispered, leaning into the Latina girl who instinctively wrapped her arm around the adorable blonde.

The raven haired girl kissed Brittany's temple before looking back up at the fireworks, "You too, B. I love you too."

Quinn watched the exchange between her two best-friends and took a deep breath in before intertwining her hand with Rachel's. The smaller girl looked up at her, a smile as bright as the fireworks plastered across her face. Maybe it was too early to feel the same thing her friend's were feeling but she couldn't shake it. Her heart was slowly making it's way into her throat as she caressed Rachel's cheek with her free hand before leading the girl into a slow languid kiss.

The soccer player didn't care that most of the Glee club were looking at them as they made-out under the illuminated night sky, she didn't care that Santana was making gagging noises at them, and she didn't care that Finn was burning holes into her with his eye's. All of those things didn't matter now that she had this girl; this girl who knew things about her that no one else ever knew, this girl who made her smile just by walking in the room, this girl who was pulling her impossibly closer by her T-shirt and lightly nuzzling their nose's together every time they took a quick breath.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Rachel screwed her eye's shut tighter and lightly bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop her smile from splitting her face in half. She scolded herself for squeaking out an unintelligible response as she nodded erratically before pulling the girl back into another kiss. This was how you welcomed a new year; with those who you care about most, those who could make fun of what you were doing yet cheer for it at the same time.

What had the two girls been waiting for? Sure, they would have to deal with their friend's questions later, but nothing felt more freeing than being able to do this and have no regrets. Quinn had Rachel and Rachel had Quinn, they were together; Quinn asked and Rachel said yes. Life was perfect.

* * *

_**(A/N: So... They're together! How do you think it's going? I know a lot of you are saying they are waiting too long to tell their parents, but trust me when I say that everything will be picking up in that department soon! They will be back at McKinley soon as well so we'll have delightful slushie attacks and stuff to look forward to :/ Depending how inspired I'm feeling out here in empty land town, I might update more this week.)**_


	15. My Protectors

_**(A/N: Hey guys, the title of the chapter pretty much says it all. Don't worry, Quinn is kind of reprimanded for her drinking antics again on New Years Eve so yeah; she will probably be scolded some more later but yeah hahaha; so R&R and have fun.)**_

**My Protectors**

Tuesday - January 1st - Week 10

The whole 'life was perfect' lasted until the next morning for Quinn. Waking up with a mild hangover and puking in the girl's toilet sucked but having Rachel in her arms before it happened made it worth it, until she left the sleeping girl in search of water downstairs. She stumbled around a bit trying to get her bearings and rubbed at her face in an attempt to wake herself up a little.

"Good morning, Quinn." The way Puck had said it and the way he was leaning on the kitchen counter made Quinn stop in her tracks. "How are you?"

Quinn swallowed around the dry lump in her throat before moving further into the kitchen, she couldn't seem weak or Puck would use it against her. He was exactly like Santana, maybe a little less intense sometimes but either way he was protective of those around him. When the person he is protecting is Rachel, then you had to tread lightly in fear of saying hello to a dumpster or a porta potty. He wouldn't do that to a girl though, would he?

"I'm fine this morning, just a small headache," Quinn replied, reaching into the fridge for a water bottle before settling on a kitchen stool opposite Puck on the other side of the bench. "How about you? Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit."

The soccer player's eyes widened at the boy's change in tactic, "Straight to the point this morning? Listen, Puck, I know it seems like-"

"What it seems like is you're weaselling your way into my JewBro's heart as some sort of sick joke!"

"Puck, be quiet, people are still sleeping," Quinn hissed, looking over her shoulder to see some of the bodies in the lounge room stir.

"Ease up, Puckerman."

"What do you care, Santana? You're probably in on it."

Santana took a seat at the bar next to her friend and folded her arms on it in front of her. "Now you listen and you listen good." Her voice was low and her eyes were shooting daggers at the boy who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "It may not have seemed like it, but I care for that girl upstairs now. When this whole Quinn and Rachel thing started, Rachel called me. Believe what you want to believe but she trusts me and I have been nothing but friendly to her."

"This still doesn't make sense! What is going on?!"

"Puckerman, shut it! If you wake up my Britt, I will personally make sure you don't use little Puck ever again!" the Latina hissed, "Now if you let me finish, I have already gone over everything with Quinn regarding her intentions and..."

Quinn watched as her best friend calmed down the Mohawk haired boy by explaining everything that had been happening, sans the pregnancy. She watched as Puck's shoulders relaxed with every detail that had been mentioned; Quinn already proving herself to the Berry men, the fact that they were going out in public together. Puck didn't truly believe Quinn would go as far as coming out to the whole of Lima for some joke but he stated he would be keeping an eye on her. Rachel was like his sister, she was kind of his best-friend and he didn't like seeing her hurt. When she and Finn had broken up, he was prepared to make sure Finn wasn't given entry into his Halloween party because his JewBro was a little upset.

"Just remember, Fabray, I can tear you down just as much as Santana can."

Quinn nodded and watched as the boy retreated into the Berry's backyard to settle on a lawn chair. He was obviously analysing everything in his head and she only hoped he would come to the conclusion she wasn't lying about anything involving her feelings for Rachel. It didn't matter what he said anyway, she would fight tooth and nail to stay with this girl even if she wasn't pregnant. The fact that that was the only reason they really found each other made Quinn's stomach knot, she really needed to tell Rachel about liking her before everything; maybe that would help reiterate to the girl that she was here to stay. The brunette hadn't been questioning Quinn's intent on staying since their first date but it wouldn't hurt to give her a little more information. Truth was, Quinn really enjoyed opening up to the girl; Rachel was understanding and caring, she made Quinn feel safe to tell the girl her deepest thoughts and that's what made Quinn love her.

_'Did I really just think that? Do I love Rachel? Does she love me?'_

Quinn was brought out of her own questions as Santana elbowed her lightly in the ribs, "Imagine when he finds out about the baby," whispered the raven haired girl, "You better start preparing."

The Cheerio retreated back up the stairs, probably to the guest room to wake up Brittany while Quinn sat deep in thought again. When the boy found out about the pregnancy, it's not like he would go after Quinn. No one else besides Santana, Rachel, Hartman and her family knew about what was under her soccer shorts and she hoped no one else unimportant would have to find out. Rachel assured Quinn that no one unimportant needed to know and the blonde trusted the girl's words.

"Should you be thinking that hard with a hangover?"

Quinn jumped at Rachel's voice and giggled at how much she had zoned out. The shorter girl stood in front of her, her hair still a mess and only in some sleep pants and a tank top, still, Quinn thought she never looked better.

"How do you know I have a hangover?"

Rachel began working on breakfast for everyone; pancakes, and laughed at the girl's question. "Despite you ignoring me last night, I was actually watching you, non-creepily of course, and I saw how much alcohol you consumed; that and the fact I was awake when you were moaning and groaning this morning. I also heard you throw up in the bathroom."

Quinn blushed at the details Rachel was giving her, she felt bad about last night; except for the fact that they did become an official couple. Her eyes widened at the memory, they were finally together and a huge smile spread across her face.

"What?" Rachel queried while she began mixing the batter. She could only think Quinn was making fun of her appearance but the brunette didn't care. It was the day after her birthday, so she deemed it still appropriate to do what ever she wanted, and Quinn was her girlfriend now. If the blonde didn't like the way Rachel looked in the morning, there were obviously going to be some problems in the future. The diva knew she would be as big as a house soon and if Quinn thought morning Rachel was disgusting, how would she deal with giant, hormonal, swollen feet Rachel.

The still smiling girl stood from the stool, settled herself behind Rachel as she placed her hands on the shorter girl's hips. She rested her chin on the confused girl's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. "Good morning," she husked, wrapping her arms fully around the girl's abdomen.

Rachel continued stirring the batter while she looked questionably but lovingly at the blonde head of hair on her shoulder. She could definitely get used to this and with the added knowledge that the Glee club knew about them now and they didn't have to hide made everything ten times better. The taller girl returned Rachel's gaze before bringing their lips together in a small intimate kiss.

Soon Rachel was dropping the wooden spoon from her hand and turning in the pale girl's embrace. Her hands found their way to Quinn's neck and she immediately began the task of deepening the kiss by letting their tongues meet. Time around them stood still as Rachel tugged on Quinn's hair, eliciting small moans from the blonde while Quinn's hands found their way under Rachel's shirt and onto the small of her back where tan skin immediately erupted in goosebumps.

"I'm going to throw up."

"I think it's hot, San."

"Even if it was, which it isn't, I still don't want to see it in the morning."

Kurt cocked his head to the side at the display the entire Glee club was met with then they decided breakfast sounded good, "How long have you two been dating exactly?"

Now that all the Glee kids seemed to be staring at them, Quinn didn't know what to do. Her arms were still around Rachel and their foreheads were connected while they caught their breath; other than the rise and fall of her chest, she was simply frozen. She knew she had no right to be like this because Rachel and herself were together now and if the club had a problem with it, they could happily help the blonde train by being goalie.

"I think I'll continue with breakfast," Rachel whispered as she nudged Quinn's nose with her own.

Quinn nodded and let Rachel turn in her arms back to the mixing bowl. All eyes were on them as Quinn settled her head on the smaller girl's shoulder again and watched her work.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Artie stated before wheeling himself over to the gap between some chairs at the table. Everyone agreed and followed Artie to the table where they sat and watched the couple interact with each other in the kitchen. What ever Rachel needed, Quinn got and that made everyone smile; except for Puck who was still trying to figure out if Quinn and Santana were lying about being the girl's friend and Finn who sat scowling at the two girls.

In his mind, Rachel had lied to him about thinking about getting back together with him. He truly thought he had another shot with the girl and the fact that it was Quinn who Rachel was with made him look bad. They were both his ex-girlfriends and that just didn't sit right with him and it would probably make the football team taunt him even more.

If the student body of McKinley didn't set this right, he would; by any means necessary.

* * *

"Back to my question from earlier, ladies. How long have you two been dating?" Kurt questioned as he finished his plate of pancakes.

The entire Glee was seated at the table and were all in different stages of finishing their meals. They would all have to leave soon but they were far too interested in the two girl's that had their hands clasped together on the table while they ate; Quinn eating a little awkwardly as Rachel had her main hand, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, we saw you two acting all couple-y at the movies the other day."

"You were there?"

Mercedes looked at Tina and Kurt who all turned to Rachel and nodded.

Quinn immediately began to blush, she must have looked like a complete idiot that night. Not that she cared because Rachel was the one that made her act that way, but to everyone else who didn't know that side of Quinn Fabray would've had a hard time thinking it was her. She knew she followed Rachel out of the theatre like a lost puppy, but she still wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Soooo..." Kurt urged, eyeing the two girls. Everyone at the table leaned in a little, eagerly awaiting the answer.

Rachel looked at Quinn who, as usual, had a mouth full of food so there was no hope in allowing the girl to answer. The blonde smiled goofily at her before piling in another fork full in case Rachel would wait for her to finish chewing.

"I suppose, you could say we had been dating officially for four days, unofficially for ten?" Rachel replied, looking at Quinn for confirmation.

Quinn swallowed the food in her mouth as she eyed Rachel questionably, "What do you mean unofficially?"

"Well, our first date was Friday but before that we had been having the family dinners, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, what she said," Quinn confirmed before diving in on her food again. There was a collective mutter of "wows" before they continued with their watching at the couple.

Mike smiled as he watched his nerdy friend blush while Rachel wiped at her mouth with a napkin. He had an inkling something was going with Quinn and Rachel, not Rachel specifically, but the way the blonde always targeted her when there were plenty of students at McKinley who were much worse off than the small diva. His smile only grew because it seemed that Quinn was truly happy, sure, there had been times since they became friends that the girl was happy, but nothing compared to the way she was acting now. Auinn blushed as Rachel talked about her to the rest of the Gleeks; the dates they had been on and how Quinn handled Rachel's fathers' seemed to make Puck lighten up a bit. It was no secret that the guy was Rachel's protector of sorts and as Rachel explained the Berry men's approval of the girl, he visibly relaxed but still kept his eyebrows knit together in thought.

Another thing Mike noticed was how everyone at the table was interested in the conversation except for Finn who sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and looking angry; or constipated. It was also no secret that Finn Hudson still cared for Rachel, the Glee club was actually thinking of holding an intervention about his sad puppy dog eyes. Mike knew something would go down sooner or later, if Finn wanted Rachel while she was with someone else, there would no doubt be a lot of serenading about to come to Glee. They experienced it with Jesse and they were about to experience it again.

Mike only hoped Quinn would fight for the girl she seemed to be completely in love with.

* * *

"Go inside, Britt-Britt, I'll be in in a moment."

Brittany patted Quinn on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car and bounding up the path to the front door. The blue-eyed blonde turned and locked eyes with Quinn once more before giving a small wave and disappearing behind the door.

Quinn's hands tightened around the steering wheel as she felt Santana's eyes on her, she didn't like this, she didn't like the sympathetic looks Brittany had been giving her. The car was heating up, or maybe that was just Quinn considering it was lightly snowing outside. She glanced over at her friend only to snap her eyes back to the windshield, the Latina's eyes were narrowed and there was an obvious fire behind them.

"We're going to have a little talk, Blondie." The Head Cheerio turned the rear view mirror in her direction and proceeded to apply lip gloss. "Do you remember a conversation we had a few weeks ago, a conversation about getting your shit together?"

Quinn screwed her eyes shut tightly and swallowed around the dry lump on her throat, "Uh, yeah?" she replied, slowly nodding her head. This was something she hoped the Latina had forgotten about, she knew she messed up as soon as the girl had taken the drink out of her hand the night before.

"Well, you know what's coming, right?"

"Not exactly, you threatened to tell Puck about it but he knows now. So..."

Santana shook her head with a small snicker escaping her lips, "Just because Puck knows now, doesn't mean he won't be angry about your lack of self-control. I'm sure Rachel isn't very appreciative of the way you acted as well."

"I know. I'm sorry, but-"

The raven haired girl held up fore finger, effectively silencing the apologetic blonde, "No, no, 'Tana is still talking." Quinn gulped and nodded, "Now, here is what you're going to do..."

* * *

Rachel stirred in her sleep as she heard rhythmic ticking of something hitting her window. Her clock read twelve-thirty and she groaned, there were three more days until school started again and even though her internal body clock never failed, she was really hoping to get back into her normal routine. Even on the nights she did manage to stick to her routine, she usually found herself hunched over the toilet bowl sooner or later and she was really considering Santana's offer of an ass kicking for Quinn.

The tiny diva threw back her blankets with a huff and trudged over to her window box, she climbed into the small area and unhooked the lock before swinging open one of the panels. She searched the ground before something small and hard collided with her forehead.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Quinn hissed quietly, stepping out from the darkness of some trees, "Are you okay?"

Rachel was palming her forehead, occasionally pulling her hand away to check for blood, "I'm fine," she replied, checking her hand once more before leaning against her windowsill, "What are you doing here?" She looked down at the blonde confused but with a small smile playing on her lips, even though she didn't know what the girl wanted, she was happy that Quinn was there. Part of her was kind of scared about how much she needed Quinn to be around, even if it resulted in a small bruise forming on her forehead, but most of her didn't care.

"Uhm, not that I wouldn't do this anyway or something but Santana kind of made me," Quinn replied, shoving her left hand into the pocket of her jeans while the other rubbed at the back of her neck, "Sorry if I woke you but, you know how Santana can get."

Rachel nodded along with every word but she didn't really understand any of it, why did the Latina send Quinn over here? The only answer she could think was that the Head Cheerio may have forgotten something important and made Quinn come and get it.

"So, why has Santana sent you over here? Not that I don't mind seeing you." Rachel blushed and looked over her shoulder in an attempt to hide it.

A huge smile made it's way onto the blonde's features with a blush to match, when Rachel told her things like that, it made her feel like she was flying. She knew that the words "I love you" weren't far off from being spoken and she knew she wouldn't care when or where they were said; Quinn was happy they were together and that's all she wanted. They were going to have a child together and that child would be brought up, if decided so, with so much love around them.

"Do you think you could climb up here?" Quinn eyed the lattice bolted into the side of the house that reached just under Rachel's window. "I only ask because it is quite cool tonight. Only climb if you think you can, I don't want you getting hurt," Rachel explained with a smirk.

Quinn's eyebrow rose in challenge, she was sure the smirk on the girl's lips meant Rachel didn't think she could do it. Yes, she was clumsy, but she was perfectly capable at doing what ever she set her mind to; concentration is key. The blonde strode towards the lattice, decorated in some lovely, thorn filled vines; Quinn mentally face palmed.

_'You can do this, Fabray, they're just a few thorns.'_ Quinn thought as she reached her arms up and clasped at the strips of criss-crossing wood. '_Just a few tho-Ahh! Just a few very sharp fucking thorns!'_

Leaning a little more out her window, Rachel watched as the girl began scaling the side of the house, she heard the small hisses of pain Quinn would emit when accidentally grabbing at the thorny parts of the vines and couldn't help but wince along with her. She felt over joyed that the girl was actually doing this, Quinn was actually climbing up a thorn filled lattice up to her second story window simply because she asked.

"Help me a little?" Quinn requested, the lattice was a little off Rachel's window and the girl would need to help her in.

"Be careful," Rachel warned, monkey gripping Quinn's left wrist before helping the blonde through her window. Rachel fell onto the edge of her bed with a laugh as Quinn lay face down on her carpet, she looked amusedly at the girl, she wasn't surprised that she didn't stick the landing; it was Quinn afterall.

"I fell purposely," Quinn stated, rolling onto her back.

The small brunette scoffed in response, "Oh I'm sure," she agreed sarcastically.

"I'm being serious." The blonde stood from the floor, pulled Rachel to her feet and into a light embrace, "If I stumbled in with you I would've landed on top of you." Quinn cupped the shorter girl's face and lightly kissed her nose, "I would've hurt you guys," she explained, moving her hands down to splay across the small protruding area of the girl's lower stomach.

Rachel smiled down at the pale hands on her unborn child before gazing up into hazel pools that gazed back. The colourful eyes made Rachel weak in the knees as she placed her hand's atop Quinn's, "Thank-you for protecting us," she whispered before lightly pressing her lips to the taller girl's.

"I'm not a very good one."

Pulling back confusedly, Rachel studied the girl's slumped shoulders and the look of disappointment on her face, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Sit," Quinn offered as she began pacing the floor, "I'm here to apologise."

"Apologise?" Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion, she couldn't think of anything her girlfriend had done that she need be apologising for considering the last couple of days had been some of the best days of her life. They had been on some mind blowing dates, she turned seventeen and Quinn had asked her to be her girlfriend; things were great.

"Yes, apologise. Last night, I really didn't mean to have so much to drink," Quinn explained, still pacing in front of the small girl. "It was just so hard to not- I just needed- I didn't need it..." Quinn sighed at her fumbling words.

"You don't need to apologise, Quinn." Rachel reached out and took a pale, shaky hand in her own and pulled Quinn down next to her, "Is that why Santana sent you here? To simply apologise?"

Quinn let out a relieved breath as Rachel's words soothed her, but, she really did need to apologise to the girl, "No, Rach, I really do need to apologise. You told me to get my shit together and everything and I messed up. How am I supposed to be a good girlfriend if I don't listen to you?"

"I don't think I used those words exactly." Rachel intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, kissed the palms that were covered in little cuts; she made a mental note to clean her up before bed, and rested their conjoined hands on the blonde's thighs, their was hesitance in the apologetic girl's movements and Rachel smiled, "Okay, I forgive you."

Shaking her head, Quinn brought each of Rachel's hands to her lips and kissed the girl's knuckles lightly, "No, no, no, you can't forgive me so easily."

"You want me to be angry?" This was becoming even more confusing than Rachel could have ever prepared for, "Is that what you want?" she questioned softly as Quinn hugged their hands to her chest.

"Not really, but you should be."

Rachel shook her head, "Do something worth having me be angry at you for. I'm sure that if I was able to have alcohol, I would've had much more than you," she confessed, looking down at her lap, "You make me nervous."

"You make me nervous too, that's kind of why I went a little over board. I have a hard time keeping my hands away from you and I needed to busy them."

"It's okay."

Rachel leaned forward and Quinn accepted the kisses without question, she did what she was supposed to do and now they could move on. She had Rachel now and she didn't need to hide it, she could be as open as she could, well, besides mentioning the baby. That was the next thing Quinn promised herself, she and Rachel were going to talk about telling their parents', mainly because they really needed to, and because Quinn was close with her mother. Being open with Judy was something Quinn loved being because the woman was always there for her; she wasn't sure how her mother would take the news, but she was sure that she would help more than punish.

She was scared of how Hiram and Leroy would react, well, more Leroy than Hiram. The two men seemed to really trust her not to break the rules they set for her, she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to being shot.

Soon, after Rachel dealt with the cuts to her hands, Quinn was reclined on the brunette's plethora of pillows with said brunette half on top of her. With her ear pressed to the soccer player's chest, Rachel's finger tapped rhythmically along with the girl's steady heartbeat.

Sleep was taking over the diva's body as Quinn drew random patterns over her sleep shirt covered back. "Stay the night?" she mumbled tiredly as the tapping of her finger halted and she hugged the girl tighter around the waist.

Quinn smiled, pulling the girl impossibly closer, "Of course," she agreed before pressing a kiss to the tired girl's slightly bruised forehead. When she heard light snores being emitted from Rachel's limp body, Quinn kicked off her shoes and socks before using her toes to pull the blanket into her free hand. She pulled it up over the both of them, she gently brushed the sleeping girl's bangs from her calm features and caressed her face. She didn't care about the consequences, but she knew she would protect this girl from whatever more life was going to throw at them.

* * *

"Rachel? Where are you going?" Quinn mumbled sleepily as the warmth that she once had in her arms was gone, "Come back," she whined.

Rachel giggled as she pulled her door open halfway, "Quinn Fabray, quit your childish whining; I'll be back in a moment," she scolded playfully as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Quinn beamed, her eyes still closed as Rachel slid in under the blankets and into her arms once more, "Can I have a kiss?" she asked before puckering her lips.

Rachel's heart fluttered at the girl's request but rolled over in her arms, allowing the girl to continue spooning her like they had been before she got up. "I'm sure you're aware you have morning breath," Rachel stated at the blonde's whine in protest before she pulled Quinn's arm tightly around her mid-section.

Quinn groaned, "Why did you get up in the first place?" she asked as her fingers splayed over the small baby bump before lightly rubbing her hand against it.

"To open the door. I'm sure that when my fathers' find out that you decided to drop over in the middle of the night and stay without their knowledge, they wouldn't care as much since the door is open."

Humming in acknowledgement, Quinn buried her face into Rachel's hair intending on falling back asleep with the girl as the smaller girl lightly ran the tips of her fingers along her forearm.

It wasn't long before the both of them were sleeping soundly while Hiram studied the sight before him as he leaned on the door frame.

"I don't remember her being here when we went to bed." His husband's voice wasn't bitter which made Hiram smile even wider as Leroy's arms encircled his waist.

"Look at our girl, even in her sleep she's in love."

"I'm just happy Quinn's here because it means I can cook more bacon than I'm usually allowed."

Hiram elbowed his husband playfully, "It's Quinn, you will need to cook more of everything," he joked with a small chuckle.

"If that girl breaks our girl's heart, I swear..." Leroy trailed off, he wouldn't know what he'd do exactly, yes, the shotgun was always mentioned, but that was more as a joke.

Hiram nodded, "I know how you feel, but I'm not worried."

"Why?"

The shorter Berry man clasped his husband's hand in his, pulling along as he made his way down the stairs so they could start on breakfast. "Because she has us to protect her, and I'm sure Noah will make his prescence known as well."

Leroy shared a laugh with his husband as he pulled the bacon from the fridge, "He has school watch and we have home watch; our baby girl is as good as gold."

* * *

_**(A/N: So, instead of going home with my family today, I'm staying in Beaudesert. I can't gurantee that I will update so much but I can gurantee that every free moment I will be trying to write some stuff for you guys.**_

_**Also, I have like heaps of ideas for other stories and yeah, I might start uploading first chapters maybe depending on how I feel about trying to keep up and stuff so look out for that stuff.**_

_**So, yeah, I already started a new story called 'I'm The Only One' so go check that out and if you want you can go check out my Glee blog on tumblr (youmeandmyguitar) or my other one (llamadune).**_

_**Don't forget to drop me a review; I'm thinking of starting to reply to your reviews because you guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I get them so look out for that too haha.**_

_**Also I'm starting to get a little blocked and stuff so I apologies if I'm not updating as regularly as I normally would *sad face* If you want to input and try and help drop me a review yeah? )**_


	16. Back To McKinley

**_(A/N: Pretty much was it said in the 'The Past Is The Past' A/N, un-beta'd and I haven't been neglecting etc etc. Let me know what ya think, in other words, R&R. Also, this is kind of just a filler I suppose...)_**

* * *

_**Back To McKinley**_

Friday - January 4th - Week 10

"First day back at school!"

Quinn groaned as her mattress bounced underneath her, she buried her head further into her pillow and willed for the perpetrator to hopefully fall off.

"Come on, Quinn!" Frannie continued to jump, a foot each side of her sister's tired body, "Get up!"

"Fran..." Quinn stirred with another groan, "Get out..."

Frannie collapsed to her knees, straddling Quinn's lower back, "Nope, mum bribed me with extra bacon if I annoyed you."

"Firstly: Do I get extra bacon? And, secondly: I can't exactly get up unless you leave the room."

"What are you-" The older blonde's eyes widened, "Oh." Frannie erupted into a fit of giggles, "Dreams of Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes shot open, "Get out!"

Frannie continued laughing as she rolled off the bed, making her way to the door, "I take it you want some alone time, then?"

Another frustrated groan left Quinn's lips as she hurled one of her pillows as hard as she could at her sister. The door slammed shut behind the retreating figure and her sister's laugh could be heard as she thudded down the stairs.

Quinn sighed and threw the blankets from her body, she stared at the ceiling for a moment before eyeing the tent in her pajama pants, today was already looking like a stressful day.

* * *

The soccer player trudged down the stairs twenty minutes later, it wasn't like she wasn't looking forward today; after all, she would get to see Rachel. But being the diva like she was, Rachel had set one rule for the moment: they would act like friends for now so McKinley could acclimate to their sudden relationship. Quinn didn't disagree with the rule but she didn't fully agree with it either because she needed to be close to Rachel, needed to hold her hand and be 'obnoxiously' affectionate with her as Santana put it.

"Good morning, Quinnie," Judy held out a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast for her daughter, "Ready for school?"

"Oh yeah!" Quinn responded sarcastically as she say at the table, "Can't wait to keep getting up early and all that jazz..."

Michael laughed with a snort, "She sounds ecstatic to be able to be with her girlfriend all day."

Judy's head snapped up from the frying pan, her eyes were wide and her lips were formed into one of the biggest smiles Quinn had ever seen on her face, "Girlfriend?" The girl's mother moved the pan from the element and took a seat next to her, "When did that happened?" she asked excitedly.

"New Years," Quinn replied, mouth full of food. Quinn honestly didn't know why her mother would start a conversation right now when there is food in front of her unless she knew that was going to happen. She didn't know why she had neglected to tell her mother of her recent change of relationship status, there used to be a day when Quinn couldn't wait to tell Judy these things but ever since the sex talk she had received, she'd been avoiding her at all costs.

"How exciting, I demand she come over for dinner again soon."

"Yeah, I'll ask her today."

"Onto other news," Frannie interrupted before Judy could start a rant about the girl she was already claiming to be her daughter-in-law, "Quinn."

The teenager looked up from her plate, mouth, as usual, full of food, "Yeah?" she queried, a piece of bacon falling from her mouth,

Judy scoffed, lightly smacking her youngest daughter on the arm, "How does Rachel deal with that?!" she groaned, "Seriously, or do you act differently over there?"

"Mum, she acted like it when Leroy and Hiram were here..."

The girls' mother let out one more groan before returning to the kitchen.

"So...?"

Frannie giggled before composing herself, "Yeah, Michael and I are going to stay a little longer."

The younger blonde dropped her fork, "What, why?" Her sister and brother-in-law gave fake offended looks, "Not that I don't like having you guys here or anything..."

"Uh huh. Michael, did you wanna go start loading up the car?"

"But I'm not-"

"Please?"

Michael studied his wife's serious but pleading features before standing silently and moving towards the stairs. Quinn's eyes widened as Frannie pulled a dining chair closer to her. She didn't know if she was in trouble or something else but she visibly stiffened as her sister sat down, slightly angled to face her.

"What's up, Fran?" Quinn asked casually before shoveling more food into her mouth.

"Relax, you're not in trouble."

"I'm not scared of you anyway," Quinn teased.

Frannie huffed a laugh, "I'm sure. Anyway, we're just staying a little longer to make sure Rachel treats you right."

Quinn's eyebrow rose and she studied her sister, was Frannie being serious? If anything, people would probably be wary of Quinn treating Rachel, look at their past; slushies, name calling.

"I know that Puck and Santana are hovering over Rachel like a second set of parents. I mean, who's looking out for you?"

"I guess your right, I did treat her horribly so people are mostly watching me. But, I trust Rachel not to hurt me. We have a long way to go with everything and, I guess, we're just taking everything one day at a time."

Frannie stood from her chair and kissed the top of her sister's head, "Whatever it takes. Hurry up and finish, we'll drive you."

* * *

"But coach, I really don't-"

"No buts, Fabray. You are the captain and I need you to come to take this practice. I've got to go to my little girl's ballet recital and the new girls on the team still need training. I want it to run an extra hour as well."

And just like that, the soccer coach turned and walked away without another word as the bell rang. Quinn sighed, her shoulders sagging as she turned to walk in the other direction, to her next class. She was right this morning when she predicted today to be stressful.

Firstly, she hadn't been able to see Rachel this morning because of a soccer meeting. Second hour, Rachel hadnt been there, which was why Quinn had been searching extra hard for the brunette during lunch only to be cornered by the soccer coach to be told her afternoon would be dedicated to getting the new girls up to speed again.

All she was looking forward to today was ripped out from beneath her like she had stood on a soccer ball. She wasn't going to give up on the sport but she really wondered why Coach Tanner was the coach if the new girl's of four months were still lacking in his level of skill expected.

"You okay, Fabray?"

Quinn dropped down in her designated seat and immediately sunk down into it, "Just fabulous, Mike," she stated sarcastically, "Everything is going so well and I'm just so keen for the first history lesson of the semester."

Mike eyed the girl curiously before turning back to his notebook, "You sound just like Rachel did in first hour today," he mumbled, "Nerd fest after school should cure that!" he beamed.

Quinn smiled for what felt like the first time that day, "Yeah, I'd love to-" she stopped herself before looking dejectivley down at her half of the desk, "Actually, I can't. Coach has me taking the extra training session this afternoon because the new girls are still shit."

"Wow, you sound just like Rachel."

"People have been saying that to me all day and I haven't even seen her once yet!" Quinn groaned, frustrated beyond belief that Santana and Puck had also said the same thing to her during second hour after they had had class with the brunette. "Why am I sounding just like Rachel?"

The Asian boy chewed the end of his pen, wondering how to put it nicely. "Well," he started, turning to face her, "You're being really sarcastic and angry at nothing, you also look like your ready to tear someone's head off."

Quinn's eyebrow rose, giving the boy a pointed look, "Mike, that's me all the time."

Mike chuckled, "Yeah, but you've rubbed off on her even more than I expected. You never get sent to the principal's office."

"What!?"

Everyone in the room was looking at Quinn now, the teacher was staring at her with her arms folded across her chest, "Something to share, Miss Fabray?" she queried while tapping her foot against the linoleum floor.

Quinn shook her head, "No Miss, I'm sorry," she apologized, sinking further into her chair while the students around her giggled. "Is that why Rachel wasn't in second today?" she whispered to Mike when the teacher turned back to the board.

"Yeah, she was her usual annoying self, no offense, but times ten in science and Mr Aines sent her."

Quinn scowled at the boy for his comment about her girlfriend before turning to her work. Maybe she wasn't the only one having a stressful day, and stress isn't good for the baby, so she had heard.

* * *

"Finn, have you seen Rachel?" Quinn waited eagerly for the answer, she had to be on the field in ten minutes and that was all the time she had to finally see her girlfriend. The soccer player had no idea how they had gone the whole day without seeing each other, but she wasn't really worried about any other reason besides why her girlfriend had earned a trip to Figgins' office. Rachel never got in trouble.

"I think she went to the bathroom. What's up with her today?" he queried just as Quinn was about to sprint to the nearest bathroom.

"I'm about to find out," Quinn stated before taking off.

Finn's posture stiffened at the girls' words before making his way out into the car park. "If Rachel was my girlfriend she wouldn't be acting like this," he told himself while he jumped into his truck. It was no secret to anyone in Glee that he wasn't happy about the new couple, in his mind, Rachel was supposed to be with him and he was in the middle of making a plan to rectify that.

* * *

Quinn all but crashed through the girl's bathroom door before stopping her tracks to study her girlfriend. Rachel stood in front of one of the basins while splashing water on her face before looking into the mirror with a sigh.

"Hey, Rach," Quinn cooed, approaching the girl slowly, "I haven't seen you all day," she stated with a pout while encircling her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Her hand immediately played across the small baby bump forming underneath Rachel's Owl sweater, "How are we today?" she asked, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"We are easily annoyed, angered, and stressed, also tired," the smaller girl admitted while allowing her head to rest back against Quinn's shoulder, closing her eyes and reveling in the warmth Quinn's arms provided her with.

Quinn lightly pecked Rachel's cheek, "What's wrong?"

The pregnant girl sighed, "Nothing really, just a little 'off' today."

"Today of all days." Quinn shook her head, to have major hormone swings on the first day back at school would've been a lot more stressful than getting dragged into soccer business.

Rachel hummed in agreement, "At least now, you can come over and nap with me." She turned her head and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Quinn's cheek, "Among other things," she said, smirking suggestively,

Quinn's eyes widened, she knew the girl wasn't suggesting sex but Quinn always loved make-out sessions with Rachel. Truth be told, she used memories of these sessions to help herself out this morning. Her face dropped however when she remembered the reason she had come looking for the brunette, "I can't, Rach," she confessed sadly, "Extra training session in-" she checked her watch, "-four minutes," she sighed.

Rachel's expression dropped as well, "Well, are you okay with getting home later? I saw you get dropped off my Fran and Michael this morning."

"Crap, I totally didn't plan for a ride home," Quinn mumbled, mentally kicking herself.

"I'll pick you up," Rachel beamed, "We can go for dinner. What time does training finish?"

Quinn giggled at Rachel's eager tone, she guessed it was because she was usually the one picking Rachel up, "Training finishes at five," she pecked her girlfriend's lips before turning quickly, to get to practice. "Thank-you, baby," she smiled before sprinting of to practice, she stopped however when she reached the locker room, "Did I just call her...?" she thought for a moment, "Hope it's not to soon for pet names." She smiled while she entered the room to get ready for training, after making sure the other girls were out on the field first of course.

Meanwhile, Rachel was still standing in front of the girls' bathroom mirror, "She called me baby..." She shook her head with a giggle at how much she was blushing, "I like it."

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, Q."

Quinn sighed as she studied her clipboard before glancing up at the girls she had running laps as part of their warm up, "Coach dragged me into this because of his daughter's ballet thing or something."

"Sandbags! Get back over here!"

Santana rolled her eyes while Coach Sylvester continued yelling at her through her bull-horn, "I'll be back," she mumbled before taking off back over towards the Cheerios.

"Okay, guys!" Quinn called as they all came around the track after their fifth lap. There were only twelve girls there, just the new people who had made it onto the team. Some had transferred, others were freshman and the rest, Quinn assumed, signed up in hopes of a popularity boost only to discover they could actually play.

"Now, I want to get some things straight. I'm sure you've all heard by now that I'm a bitch and all that, because I am. I don't really want to be here but I can't have a new group of shitty players bringing down the image I have created for this team. Some of us have been on the team since freshman year, so, of course we are going to be more familiar with passing the ball to each other more so than passing it to you girls. In other words, when we're in a match I don't want complaints about sharing the ball. Some of us are counting on scholarships from this and if you come in and mess up the team dynamic because you aren't getting the ball, I will personally see to it that you suffer for the rest of your duration here at McKinley."

Quinn looked down at her clipboard while the girls whispered amongst themselves, she had been studying the names while they had been running their laps and was glad there was an even number. The routine training exercises she had to out them through would mean she wouldn't have to pair up with any of them.

"Okay, you two," she said kicking one of the many soccer balls at her feet to the two freshman girls she had had the pleasure of inducting into the team when they first arrived at the school and expressed their interest in the sport, "And you two," she said kicking a ball over to another pair, "Go to each practice net and, well, practice your goal techniques and striking. Don't complain, we'll be switching areas every ten minutes or so."

After sending the rest of the girl's to their designated training area and setting her stop watch to ten minutes, Quinn sat on the wooden bench on the sideline of the field. She mostly watch the Cheerios practice while only glancing every few minutes at the girls she was training.

The watch beeped as Santana walked back over.

"Switch! Clockwise!" Quinn commanded and watch as the girls all moved to their new areas. "What's going on, S?" she asked, only glancing quickly at the girl while she studied the soccer girls settling into their new training exercises.

"Coach sent me over here to help," Santana mumbled, "Something about Tanner being a moron for leaving you to deal with these sloppy excuses for athletic talent."

Quinn shrugged, "The rest of us girls are counting on scholarships, so I'm mildly happy to do it."

"Mildly? Rather be home with your woman?"

Quinn nodded before sighing, "Kane! Step into the save!" she called when the girl failed to stop the ball from going into the net.

"Speaking of Rachel, did you do what I told you?"

Another nod from Quinn, "Yes, S. Thanks for making me by the way, she ended up asking me to stay the night. I know how you and Puck are with Rachel now but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'll still be keeping my eye on you two. When everything comes out about the baby and stuff, the practice of protecting her will come in handy."

"You don't think it's going to be that bad for her, do you?"

Santana shrugged, "This is Lima, and this is McKinley."

"Great... Switch!"

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, Rach," Quinn smiled as she slid into the passenger side of Rachel's car after throwing her duffel into the back seat. She leaned over the console and pecked her girlfriends' cheek lightly, "Where are we headed?" she asked while pulling her seat belt over her.

"Well, you just had a training session, and knowing you, you're probably extremely famished..."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "You like making fun of my appetite don't you?" she questioned with a playful scowl, "Oh, I long for the days when you start craving ridiculous food."

"And you going out at all hours of the day and night to find them," Rachel finished with a smirk.

"Where are we going?"

"As I was saying, you're probably famished, so I suggest we go to Pinky's."

Quinn face lit up, "Really? Bacon everything!"

Rachel laughed, "With one condition."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend who was concentrating on driving, she really hoped the condition was simple because she could not handle having been given the opportunity to go to Pinky's only to have it taken away. Then again, she could just drive there herself later; she mentally face palmed.

"The condition being?"

Rachel smiled, "That you call me any variation of baby more often."

Quinn beamed, she was hoping that the slip of the pet name was okay with the girl. "Anything," she agreed, placing her hand on Rachel's thigh while the girl continued to drive, "Baby."

* * *

"You're honestly the best girlfriend ever!"

Rachel smiled before sipping on her water, "I know." She continued to watch her girlfriend devour her bacon burger while she forked some od her salad into her mouth. "Quinn, I've been thinking."

Quinn swallowed what was in her mouth and studied her girlfriend, she didn't look angry or anything, so that was a good sign. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, not so much as thinking, as feeling."

Quinn nodded along, "Which means?"

"It's really embarrassing of me to say..."

The soccer player dropped her burger back to her plate and reached over the table to clasp one of Rachel's hands in her own, "You can tell me anything," she urged, giving the girl's hand a reassuring squeeze. Rachel needed to know that she was there for her no matter what the girl had to say.

"It's just that, with the hormones and-uhm-I just..." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "And with you looking like you do and..."

A lightbulb lit up in Quinn's head, "I get it," she smiled warmly.

"I know we've only been together for a little-"

"That doesn't matter. When you're ready, I'm ready. You can't exactly deny the hormones, you'll just feel uncomfortable the whole day."

Rachel scoffed playfully, "Of course you have no qualms about the situation."

"But," Quinn gave Rachel's hand another squeeze, "I want it to be as special as it would be if it were our first time. I know it won't be our first time but that doesn't mean it can't be, you know?"

Rachel nodded, smiling widely at the blonde before her. How had she been so lucky to get someone like this? Despite the actual reason behind it, she was happy she had Quinn now and didn't care if they would be ravishing each other later tonight or a month from now.

"When the moment feels right?" Rachel offered with a bashful smile.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand once more, "When the moment feels right."

* * *

**_(A/N: So, I'm a little worried about how it turned out, especially since this isn't beta'd because she was busy and I really wanted to updated my first to Faberry stories tonight... Actually, they were ready to go last night but mybeats was busy again so yeah, let me know because I really need it, thanks guys!)_**


	17. You And Me

_**(A/N: Again, in beta'd and I actually wasn't going to upload this yet but I kinda need your opinion on something,look out for the authors note at the end. R&R)**_

* * *

**You And Me**

Thursday - January 10th - Week 11

It was a normal morning at McKinley; Thursday morning practice came and went quickly and Quinn was now eagerly making her way to Rachel's locker. Her hair sticking out in odd directions, too excited to care about the way she looked. Rachel had had a half day yesterday and had gone to see Hartman, their baby was now officially a fetus and from what Rachel's text had said, developing perfectly. God, she loved that girl.

_'Love_._'_ Quinn sighed contently, she was in love and she was ready to shout it right now, in the crowded hall.

"Hey Rach," Quinn beamed, going in to kiss Rachel's cheek like she did every morning since they abolished the /"acting like friends"/ rule. They didn't act overly affectionate, they just seemed like good friends.

Rachel's hand made its way to Quinn's shoulder, effectively stopping the blonde. "Good morning, Quinn," she spoke coldly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rachel never denied her morning kiss; it always made her smile which in turn made Quinn's day better. She didn't like being honest with herself but the brunette had squeezed herself into her life and she just couldn't go a day with out her. This is exactly why she had a picnic basket ready for filling and blanket at the ready; how cliche', for them tonight. She was ready to confess her love. "What's wrong?" she questioned; eyebrow still raised.

The small diva began piling books into her locker as she spoke, "Why would anything be wrong?" she sighed, "How was your date last night?"

"What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You know, the date? With Cheerio Jessie? How was it? From what I heard, it seemed to be a very romantic evening."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Quinn seriously didn't have a clue what the brunette was going on about; as far as she was concerned, she was in bed straight after training before ten and eating 'Ben and Jerry's'. The fact that she had made it clear to any boy or girl who approached her that she wasn't interested, should have made its way around school by now.

"Oh please Quinn, I read the school newspaper, okay? I know we were only taking things one day at a time, but I haven't glanced at another person since this started. If you didn't want to commit to me fully you didn't have to, I'm perfectly okay with you paying child support and having visitation with our future child and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa stop." Quinn leaned in closer and eyed the brunette closely, "What are you talking about? I would never do that to you."

"Hey baby." Both girls' heads whipped to the short, black haired girl in a Cheerio uniform who now stood next to Quinn. "I had fun last night," she smiled, beginning to rub Quinn's upper arm affectionately.

"See you later Quinn," Rachel breathed out, defeated, before retreating down the hall.

Quinn stood stock still as the pale hand of the girl next to her continued it's actions and watched as Rachel walked, head down, down the hall.

"Damn, wish she had stayed longer. I was just about to place a kiss on your pretty little shoulder."

"Jessie!" Quinn hissed, slapping said girls' hand away. "What in the hell is wrong with you!?" she seethed through clenched teeth.

The girl in question laughed before turning on her heel and walking away. Quinn clenched and unclenched her fists as she lent back on Rachel's locker. She was positive Santana and herself had made it clear to anyone at McKinley that if they interfered with the girls' or bullied Rachel anymore that Santana would, _"Go all Lima Heights Adjacent on yo' asses."_

The fluffy haired blonde let her head loll back and collide with a soft clang against the cool metal of the locker, she had almost forgotten that Santana had acquired a nasty cold recently. She hadn't been at school since Monday and she only came back this morning. There was always the solution that Quinn could take everything into her own hands but Rachel hated violence. Although Rachel and the Latina were best friends, the brunette didn't try to stop the girl from fighting because that's what she did. Quinn was hardly a fighter, she hardly stepped out of her shell because she didn't like to be focused on. Too much un-wanted attention scared her, her 'secret' being discovered was her worst fear.

No, scratch that. Her new greatest fear: Losing Rachel Berry.

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes shot open, "Hudson." She looked the tall boy up and down and groaned, "What do you want?" Quinn was not in the mood to fight with her ex-boyfriend over his ex-girlfriend. It was one big puzzle in Quinn's mind why the oaf could not get over the fact that Rachel didn't want him back; the fact that Rachel obviously was showing interest in her should've been a big enough factor.

"So, Jessie? Really?"

"I will literally smack that smug look off of your face."

"I was just curious as to why you would break Rachel's heart like that?"

"Is everyone on drugs today!? I did not go on a date with Jessie yesterday!"

Finn smirked, "I know."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Will you tell her that then!"

"Why would I do that?"

**SLAP**

"You planned this didn't you!"

"Not entirely." And with a smug expression planted on his face, Finn was gone.

"Quinn?" The girl in question turned to come face to face with Brittany. "This isn't true is it?" the ditsy blonde asked, extending the school newspaper out to her friend.

Quinn took the paper and studied the front page, the title reading: _McKinley's New Power Couple?_ There was a picture of Quinn and Jessie, Quinn's arm around the girl's waist as they made their way across the football field. She knew when this picture was taken and her anger bubbled up and she threw the paper to the ground. The picture and the article were all lies.

Yes, Quinn had had her arm around the girl as they walked across the field yesterday during joint training, but that was after the girl tripped while running laps and hurt her ankle. Quinn then, being the nice girl she was, offered the girl a ride home. If she could go back, the injured bitch could've walked for all she cared.

"It's not true, Britt." Quinn smiled warmly at the girl who had flinched away from her when she threw the paper to the ground.

"I believe you," Brittany smiled, "But Santana is looking for you."

Quinn gulped, "Let's hope she doesn't find me then."

* * *

Rachel was pissed. She was surprised she hadn't slapped Quinn this morning. Confusion had taken over her body when Finn showed her the Muckraker earlier that morning, she really thought Quinn loved her, even if they hadn't exchanged those words yet.

Yes, they were girlfriend and girlfriend, and they were somewhat affectionate enough around school grounds to make everyone aware of that. Most people thought they were just really close friends but for those who pieced it together, mostly Cheerios, were all jumping at the opportunity to speak to Quinn.

Rachel narrowed it down to herself and Quinn both being female to why the McKinley population hadn't tried to kill them yet and why most Cheerios were trying to get with one of the most popular girls in school. It made Rachel's head hurt when she went over it all, it made her heart clench when she thought about Kurt and Blaine and how they got treated just because they were gay males.

The bell for the end of the day sounded and Rachel promptly stood from her desk. Thinking about everything had her seething with anger now, as opposed to this morning. She blamed her hormones from going to depressed and broken to pissed and out for blood over the course of the day. She had seen Quinn but chose to go off in the other direction, but now, she was ready to see the girl, she was ready to confront her.

She was ready to deny Quinn any right to see her child, even if it would reveal to the Glee Club that she was in fact pregnant. She wouldn't mention the detail about the baby being Quinn's, the Glee Club would probably assume Quinn wanted to be apart of the child's life because Rachel was her girlfriend.

Rachel slammed her locker shut after piling in her books from her last class and turned on her heel. She all but stomped down the hall towards the choir room. She was glad Quinn wasn't there when she got there, it gave her time to think about how she was going to yell at the girl.

* * *

Santana entered the choir room with a smile, she was glad to be back at school, even if that meant hearing of Quinn's supposed infidelity. She knew it wasn't true which was why she was looking for her best friend that morning. Quinn had been talking to her non-stop about her picnic plans so she could tell Rachel she loved her ever since last Friday, what kind of person would do that only to go on a supposed date with someone else?

It didn't help that Quinn thought she was in trouble with the Latina and spent the day avoiding her. Santana had tried speaking to Rachel too, but the diva was in official raging hormone mode. The Latina was sure, if given the chance, the smaller girl would've ripped her head off when she mentioned the story in the Muckracker to her earlier in class today.

Santana took her usual seat at the back of the risers, her smile dropping when she saw the tense figure that was Rachel Berry seething with anger in the front row. She knew something big was about to go down and she sighed, that Jessie girl was off the squad, even if she had to torture her until she left on her own accord.

She looked over at Brittany who was already in her seat when she entered and smiled, "You okay, Britt-Britt?" she asked her girlfriend, placing her hand on the blonde's thigh and giving it a light squeeze.

"Faberry tension is making my brain hurt."

"Faber-?" Santana cut herself off and smiled at her girlfriend, "Fabray, Berry, very clever baby. Don't worry, Quinn loves Rachel and she'll do anything to fix it."

"Are you sure?"

The Cheerio captain nodded and pecked her girlfriend's cheek, "I'm sure."

Suddenly, there was the sound of one of the chairs tipping over and as if she had super speed powers, Rachel was across the room in two strides and pushing Quinn back.

Santana was always one to condone and even participate with fighting; especially when Rachel was involved but as Rachel launched herself onto Quinn as soon as the girl enter the room, she knew she had to intervene.

"Rachel... Rachel!" Santana sprang into action and pulled the tiny brunette off of her best friend.

"Rachel, calm down, the baby," Quinn whispered. She didn't know what she was going to do about this whole mess.

"Let go of me Santana! I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you!" Rachel screeched; still attempting to lunge at the blonde.

There was a collective gasp from the rest of the Gleeks in the room and questioning looks thrown to the girl's and Finn.

"Rachel, calm down," Quinn spoke just above a whisper cautiously stepping towards the girl.

Rachel fought against Santana harder, "Don't tell me what to do Quinn Fabray! You'll never see this baby. Santana, let go so I can kill her!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Quinn, step back. Come on, Berry." The Latina pulled Rachel out of the choir room and into the auditorium, leaving the Gleeks behind.

"Did Rachel just...?" Finn looked over at Puck who looked like he was about to rip his head off. He immediately raised his hands in defense.

"Who's the guy, Quinn?" Puck spat bitterly, already beginning to approach Finn. Rachel was seventeen and had New York as her future plan, who ever decided to fuck that up was going to meet his fist.

Quinn sighed, she was glad Rachel and shelf already made up a back story, however non-informative it seemed. "Some guy from East Lima, she wouldn't give me a name and honestly, I didn't push for one. It was before we got together."

Puck stood from his chair, "I'm going to find out, anyway," he muttered through his teeth as he pushed past Mr Shuester, who had just entered the room, his usual ten minutes late.

"Did I miss something?"

The Gleeks ignored the teacher's confusion and began whispering amongst themselves while Quinn went and sat next to Brittany. A few tears escaped her as the Cheerio wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close.

* * *

"Berry-"

"Don't Santana. Don't sit here and defend her. You saw the Muckraker, you read the article!"

Santana sighed and wrapped an arm around the girl. "Do you remember last year when Sue took over the Muckraker, and all those lies were spread about Quinn and Sam?"

Rachel nodded slowly, realizing how stupid she had been now that she was calming down.

"You see, people lie. You know how all the Cheerios have been trying to get all up on our girl." Santana pulled Rachel into her as the small girl began sobbing. "You know you just told the whole of the Glee Club you're pregnant, right?"

Rachel nodded against the Latina's chest, "I'm so stupid."

"No, hormones are stupid."

"Rachel!"

Both girls jumped when Puck burst through the door, anger evident in his body language.

"Puckerman! What are you doing-?"

"Who is the guy Rachel? I swear I will find him and-"

Rachel pulled away from the Head Cheerio and made her way over to the anger filled boy, "Noah," she choked out while she sobbed into the boy's chest.

Puck encircled his arms around the smaller girl and gave Santana a questioning look, who only shrugged in response. "Rach," he whispered, rubbing the girl's back soothingly, "It's okay."

The smaller girl shook her head, "No it's not."

"Yes it is." The Mohawk haired boy gave the girl a light squeeze, "You've got Santana and me, you've got Quinn."

"Which reminds me, I could've sworn you would've ripped Quinn a new one when you read the paper this morning?" Santana queried.

Puck scoffed, "As soon as that thing was thrust into my hands I trashed it. I see how Quinn looks at Rachel, doesn't take a scientist to know people talk shit."

Rachel buried her head further in the boy's chest, "I love you, guys."

Santana and Puck exchanged smiles before continuing to comfort the girl.

* * *

"Santana, Puck, Rachel," Mr Schuester greeted the three as they made their way into the choir room ten minutes later, "So nice of you to join us. Just in time for Quinn's song."

Quinn stood from her chair at the back of the risers and began to make her way to the front of the room. The teacher gestured that the floor was all hers with a nod before taking a seat like Puck, Santana and Rachel had.

"The article in the Muckraker this morning was a complete lie and I just... Rachel," The small brunette looked up from her lap, her eyes read and puffy from crying. "It was supposed to be more special than this, I even have a picnic basket waiting at home for the both of us," she said with a shy smile, "Rachel, I love you. Don't let something stupid like this break us apart. Please, let me be there."

Quinn grabbed a stool that was over by the piano and dragged over into the middle of the empty space. She sat down, her eyes never leaving Rachel's as the band started to play.

_"What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down  
__I've been losing so much time  
__'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
__Nothing to lose.  
__And it's you and me and all other people,  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

Rachel watched on with tears in her eyes; Quinn just told her she loved her, and Rachel had told her she couldn't see her child. Needless to say, she felt terrible. She mentally slapped herself for believing in the stupid story, she should've talked to Quinn about it sooner, but that Jessie girl ruined it. They probably would've had it sorted by now if it weren't for her.

All Rachel knew now was that as soon as the song finished, she was going to hug Quinn and then find out why people were out to destroy her relationship. It wasn't hard to know that the Jessie girl wouldn't have thought of ruining her relationship by herself, she was on the Cheerios and Santana is Quinn's best friend, some people were just stupid.

_"What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive."_

Just like she had done before, Rachel was in front of Quinn in two large strides. She cupped the blonde's face and wiped the falling tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn managed a watery smile while she remained on the stool, "Don't scare me like that again," she sobbed with a laugh.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend while Quinn buried her head into Rachel's chest, "Does this mean no picnic?" Rachel giggled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Quinn threw her head back lightly with a laugh, "There will be a picnic if you want one." And with a smile and nod from Rachel, Quinn buried her head back into Rachel and let out a deep breath. Things were right again, but for how long?

* * *

**_Song - You And Me by Lifehouse_**

**_(A/N: Okay, my question being, do you guywhat me to do what I did with 'The Past Is The Past' and write a sexy-times scene and upload the cut version here and the proper one on tumblr. I just say because I don't really feel like getting in trouble for writing it. So yeah, let me know if I have to write a full scene or if I can skip it. _**

_**Also, I've restarted the series and stuff and I kinda started writing a gap that start from S1E04 - Preggers, where Rachel is the one who helps Quinn coniever Beth. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that, yeah?)**_


	18. Teenage Dream

**_(A/N: First of all I feel the urge to apologise for not updating in a very long time! I know when I started this story my updates were at regular weekly intervals, but a month! What is wrong with me!? Please leave your anger in a review if needed :/ I'm not sure what was going on with me but yeah, I hit a pretty big block and all that jazz of an excuse and I had a lot of social parties to attend to where I assume the killing of brain cells via alcohol would not help me in my block situation haha!_**

**_Secondly, I legitimately squealed like a little girl when I got some of you on my tumblr anonymously asking me if I was continuing the story etc. Trust me when I say I will complete this story, I will not leave it with no ending!_**

**_Thirdly, the updates on my other stories may take awhile as my block is still here so yeah, I feel horrible but there is nothing I can do..._**

**_Lastly, this chapter contains a sexy-time scene and it's not a cut version :o _**

**_So R&R and tell me how you think it's going because I honestly could use some opinions._**

**_Again, a big shout out to SilverfoxCFL for helping with this chapt._**

_**And OMG this chapter is almost as long as my first one... Got excited about that.)**  
_

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

Thursday - January 10th - Week 11

"I can't believe Rachel Berry is with child," Kurt mumbled as he exited the school building with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie exited the school building.

Mercedes hit Kurt lightly on the arm, "Shush! Just because it's after school doesn't mean there aren't people around," she warned, glancing around to see if anyone heard the silly boy.

He wasn't wrong though, the whole of the Glee club was surprised, and confused. Rachel Berry, Broadway bound diva was pregnant. They'd all heard of her twenty-five year plan, mainly from a complaining Finn, and wondered who the hell had changed the headstrong girls' mind.

"Who do you think it was?" Artie asked as they stopped next to Kurt's SUV.

Tina shook her head, "I don't know, but they better watch out when Puck finds them. Did you see him when Rachel said she was pregnant? His whole face just flared up."

"I honestly thought he would've hit Quinn." Everyone turned to see Finn, lopsided grin and all, shouldering his back pack.

"What are you talking about, step-brother?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "She cheated on Rachel. Didn't you guys see the Muckraker?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"We all saw," Mike spoke up, "And it was complete and utter bullshit." And just like that, everyone dispersed to leave the stupid quarterback alone. They were all pissed that he had not stood up for his friend, even if they were ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, Glee is a family and they should all look out for each other. Especially since it was senior year and most of them would be leaving.

Finn's shoulders sagged in defeat; he really thought that this would've worked.

"I know, I'm annoyed too."

The tall boy turned to find a Cheerio approaching him, uniform, blonde hair and all.

"We need to try a different approach."

"They love each other, Amy... I don't think they're gonna break-up." Finn sighed with a shrug; he'd really wanted Rachel back.

"Quinn is super obsessed with her image, right?" Finn thought for a moment before nodding. "Well, let's give her a taste of her own medicine; I have some hockey players wrapped around my finger." The Cheerio known as 'Amy' smirked before passing by the boy towards the field where Cheerios practice was setting up.

Finn watched while the girl walked away. Yes, he felt bad for the plans they were thinking up to break-up the new couple at McKinley. He wasn't quite sure what attacking Quinn had to do with Amy clawing her way to the top of the cheer pyramid, but he did know that showing Rachel how Quinn hadn't changed at all would get her back in his arms.

He sighed. God knows he's tried on numerous occasions to convince Rachel that Quinn is still the same bitch she's always been. He knows that this is most likely going to lead to the complete and utter humiliation of the girl he loves. With the added knowledge that Rachel is now pregnant stung a little, but hey, he would be a great father. Regardless of him not being the actual father, he could see it now; the white picket fence, Rachel and the baby visiting him at work at the tire shop.

That's why he was helping Amy. He loves Rachel, and he can't stand to see her get her when Quinn eventually turns on her.

* * *

"Hello, Sweetie. What do you...?" Judy trailed off while she watched her youngest daughter ascend the stairs two steps at a time, "Want for dinner," she mumbled, picking up her daughter's duffel that had been dropped by the front door before placing it next to the bottom of the stairs.

"Was that Quinn or...?"

Judy sat at the head of the dining room table with Frannie to her right, who was flicking through a magazine. "It was more of a blonde blur."

"I wonder what's-" Frannie jumped slightly at the sound of her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened up the message with furrowed brows.

**Come up here - Quinn**

Frannie looked to her mother before looking back at the message, what had happened?

"I'll be back in a second, Mum." Frannie stood from the table and made her way to the bottom stairs, a million scenarios running through her mind right now. Had people at school found out about Rachel? Had they found out about her sisters' extra appendage? She soon began taking the step two at time, eager to figure out if her sister needed her to kick some ass, well, tell Santana to kick some ass.

"Close the door," Quinn ordered from the inside of her closet when she heard her sister enter.

Frannie complied before cautiously approaching the open closet, 'What is going on, sis?" she questioned before getting hit in the face with a t-shirt.

Quinn continued sorting through clothes while her sister eyed her confusedly, "I need you to take mom out tonight."

"And why's that?"

"Rachel's coming over."

Frannie gave her sister a pointed look, "No."

Quinn whirled around, "No?"

"Normally I would, but with the added knowledge you guys have already been sexually active... I want mum to know that she is coming over at least, okay? Tell her I'll take her out for dinner and a movie if it's okay."

The younger blonde's shoulders deflated, "Fine," she mumbled, moving past her sister and out her bedroom door. It should be simple enough, ask your mother's permission if your girlfriend can come over while your sister and brother in-law take her out. Easy.

"Good afternoon, sweetie," Judy greeted from the kitchen bench where she seemed to be preparing Quinn's usual after school snack. God, Quinn really loved her mother.

"Hey, mommy." Quinn immediately went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, she needed a distraction. "So, uhm..."

Judy stopped with the preparing of the snack and turned to her youngest daughter, "What is it, Quinnie?" she queried.

Quinn's throat ran dry, she wanted to slap herself. She didn't know what was wrong with her, all she had to do was ask and if there was a rejection to the alone side of things, then Rachel could still come over. It's not like she was anticipating their second first time to occur tonight, but they had been talking about it, so who knows.

"I was just wondering if Rachel could come over tonight."

"Of course, honey. What shall we make for dinner?"

Quinn stopped her mother from going into a cooking rampage, "Actually, mom, Frannie was talking about taking you out for dinner and a movie."

Judy raised the famous Fabray eyebrow, "So, what you're saying is that the two of you will be alone?" The older woman went back to the snack preparation, "I don't know, Quinn. That's asking a lot. Two teenagers in love, alone, and one of them has the ability to impregnate the other without the other girl's fathers' knowing."

"I know." Quinn sighed; at least she gave it a shot.

"Tell you what. Go out and buy some condoms and I'll trust you."

Quinn's eyes locked onto her mother's immediately. Her's were wide and confused while Judy's were actually serious. "Are you kidding me?"

"I know we should have fully prepared for this awhile back, but this is Lima and I was not expecting you to be involved with someone you were capable of impregnating. I mean, you only dated guys until the middle of last year and the only lesbians I know are Santana and Brittany."

Quinn's mouth hung open at her mother's explanation, "Uhm, okay..."

Judy shrugged, "I'm not like most parents, Quinn."

"Obviously not."

"I love you, and I want you to be comfortable with yourself. You're eighteen, you're not a child. I'm happy Rachel is someone who loves you, penis and all and if you both feel those urges, by all means. I just want you to be safe."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother, telling her she was okay to have sex in the house as long as she was safe. Her heart felt like it was in pieces with the knowledge that Rachel was already pregnant; she would have to talk to Rachel about telling her mother soon, she couldn't take these conversations anymore.

"I'm not even sure if we're ready for that," Quinn lied; she hated lying to her mother. She made a mental note to tell Rachel that after the next doctor's appointment, she was telling her mother. She'd out it off for too long and it was stupid that the Glee club now knew instead of her own flesh and blood.

"Take Michael with you if you don't feel comfortable," Judy suggested, noticing the pained expression on her daughter's face.

"As much as I'd like to, I'd rather take Santana with me."

"I love you, Quinnie." Judy offered a sandwich to her with a reassuring smile.

Quinn took the sandwich and walked around the bench to her mother, "I love you too," she replied before kissing her mother's cheek. She retreated to her room, giving Frannie the low-down while arguing over half the sandwich. Her head was hurting. Her mother assumed that she would be taking a step that she's already taken with Rachel tonight and it made her want to march back down the stairs and just fall into her mother's arms.

_"What do you want, Q? I love you and shit, but Britts and I was just about to get our mack on."_

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I need you to come with me. I have to go pick up a few things and if I'm stuck in the house with my mother any longer, I'm going to blurt something out I'll regret."

She heard Santana let out a frustrated groan, _"Me and Britt are on the way. Seriously, Quinn, tell the parentals soon or it's going to get worse."_

"I know. God, I know."

* * *

"So, where are we going?"

Quinn sat in the middle of the backseat and pulled the seatbelt over herself, "Just to the mall."

"What are you getting, Q?"

"Some stuff for mine and Rachel's picnic tonight."

Santana turned in her seat, and Quinn sent up a prayer that they didn't crash, "Seriously? I'm not getting time with Britt because you need help shopping for Berry?"

Quinn began to worry her bottom lip, "It's not just that. I need your help with something else."

Santana turned back to focus on the road but was replaced by Brittany, "What is it? Do you need, like, recommendations on candles and stuff because San always picks awesome smelling ones when she plans romantic stuff. They're really cool because they're electric but still give off awesome smells so you don't, like, accidentally kick one over and burn the house down."

Quinn snorted a laugh, "Nothing like that, although I think I will get some of those. Wanna help me with that, oh, romantic one?"

"Shut-up." Santana cut the power to the engine and they all made their way into the mall. It was only a Thursday afternoon, so there weren't very many people there who made Quinn feel a little at ease.

It's not like it was uncommon for girl's to buy condoms but with the knowledge that she is buying them for herself to use still made her feel like people were watching her.

It only took half an hour, after Brittany brought the romantic side out of Santana, that Quinn had a few candles and some vegan ingredients she'd need for the picnic. She started leading the two girls to the chemist, worrying about how she would explain to Brittany why she was picking up condoms when Brittany looped her arm through Quinn's with a small smile.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Quinn exchanged a confused look with a Santana who could only shrug at her girlfriend's statement. "What are you talking about, Britt?" Quinn asked, stopping in her tracks so she could attempt to understand what ever Brittany was going to say next.

"You're the one Puck should be hitting."

"The article wasn't real, baby," Santana informed the taller blonde, "Quinn didn't cheat on, Rachel."

"I'm talking about Rachel's baby, San. Well, Rachel and Quinn's baby."

Quinn and Santana stared at each other wide-eyed, "How do you know, Brittany?" There was no point in trying to hide something from the girl, Quinn knew this from experience.

"I went back into the locker room to get my Cheerio jacket because I forgot it and San didn't want me to get sick. I walked in and saw you getting undressed."

"When was this, B?" Santana questioned, she couldn't remember this happening recently.

"Freshman year," Brittany replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Quinn wrapped the girl up in a hug, "Thanks for not telling anyone, B," she whispered. She truly loved this girl like a sister. Brittany hadn't even told Santana about this encounter, which is a little out of the ordinary considering they tell each other everything.

"And now you want us to help you pick up some condoms, right?"

Quinn smiled, "It's weird how you know things Britt."

"Hold-up. You want our help with getting protection? Not saying that we don't know anything about the balloons or anything, but it's a bit late for protection, don't ya think?" Santana asked with a wave of her hand, "What the hell?"

"It was mom's counter on the request of Rachel coming over tonight while she, Fran and Michael go out."

"I see. I thought this was all covered by your mother and Michael already. Didn't they give you the talk again a couple of weeks ago? And you don't already own...?"

"Obviously. I didn't ever expect to use it on someone, Santana."

"Point taken. Come on."

It felt weird. Standing in that particular isle with shelves upon shelves of different brands of condoms staring back it her. What was even weirder was how Santana and Brittany seemed like they were at home.

"How big are you, Q?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "Can you keep your voice down, Britt?"

"Sorry," Brittany replied sheepishly.

"But seriously. How big? Neither one of us has seen you since you hit puberty," Santana explained, picking up a random box and turning it around to read the back.

Quinn was sure her face was as red as the Cheerio uniforms' her friends still had on. She hadn't exactly measured herself before so she didn't know what to tell them. All she knew was that she was fairly big under the belt but didn't know how to translate that into sizes. Was she large or an extra-large; is that how sizes even worked in this department?

"Q?"

"Uhm-well."

Before Quinn could protest, Santana wrapped a hand around her wrist and dragged her from the chemist towards the bathroom, with Brittany in tow.

"Drop 'em," Santana ordered when all three girls were safety locked behind the disability toilet's stall door.

"What?"

Brittany patted her fellow blonde on the back, "Your pants."

Quinn swapped looks between the two of her friends, "You're serious?"

"Yes. Do it." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, giving her friend a pointed look. "If you're serious about buying these condoms, drop your pants. Unless you'd rather tell your mother there is no point?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm going to talk about that with Rachel tonight. I've put it off for too long."

"Well, give us a look, Puck."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at her friend while she fiddled with her belt buckle. "There."

"Ay Dios mio... You are definitely nothing like Puck."

Santana and Brittany both tilted their heads to the side before exchanging a look. Their friend was in fact the biggest they had seen, and that was saying a lot considering they had pretty much been with everyone in McKinley.

"San, if Quinn and Rachel ever break up, can I test Quinn out?"

Quinn's eyes widened before she reached for her pants and underwear that rested against her thighs.

Santana was still speechless, "Only if I can test her with you."

"You two are just... I don't even know how to finish that sentence," Quinn stammered while she pushed out of the bathroom stall, walking over to the sinks to wash her hands and splash cool water on her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe she was having a small reaction to the both of her friends entertaining the idea of sleeping with her.

"I commend Berry for being able to handle that the first time. I wonder how she'll take it sober."

"You know, we wouldn't even tell Rach, Quinn."

Quinn turned to her two friends', "Just help me get the stuff, S. Sorry Britt, I really love Rachel."

"And I really love Santana, but since she'd be there too, I wouldn't mind."

"Okay, seriously?" Quinn's cheeks were red again.

Santana took Brittany's hand in her own, "Don't sweat it, Britt-Britt. She's just missing out."

* * *

Judy, Frannie and Michael watched on with amused smiles while Quinn frantically paced in the kitchen. She had checked the food on the stove at least five times within the last minute. They all agreed to stick around a little while longer in case Quinn had a panic attack and burnt the house down.

Quinn was obviously nervous. Not only did her mother assume she would be having sex tonight, Michael had also been trying to give her advice the entire time she was setting up the space in the attic. She had spent a whole hour strategically placing candles around the space and making up the double mattress that resided up there with fresh sheets.

The attic was her space, if Rachel thought she had plenty of games and movies in her room, she laughed at the idea of what Rachel would think when she ascended the stairs into the roof. There were only a few boxes up there filled with a few things from when she and Frannie were children. Other than that, it just looked like one big bedroom. There was a double mattress on the floor in front of a large TV unit that housed a wide screen and other various game consoles, a DVD player and the rest of her game and movie collection. There are two couches up there as well as a table that was used when she and Mike opted to play cards, especially when Tina joined them.

Quinn was, in no way, a spoiled child. She was just lucky that the judge hated the reason her father was divorcing her mother. As well as her mother receiving a small alimony, because Judy wanted to get back into the work force, Russell Fabray was also ordered to send money to Frannie and Quinn until they turned twenty-one. Everyone in Lima knew Russell could afford it, so no one batted an eye when the harsh hand of justice smacked him in the face.

The five hundred dollar cheque, in which Quinn received one hundred and fifty dollars of, every month, was the only thing that let her know that her father was still alive out there somewhere.

Quinn's stomach churned at the thought of the money, the doctor's bills were just starting to catch up with them, and even though she did have a lot of the monthly money saved up, it was quickly dissipating.

"Just remember, slow," Michael reminded Quinn as he came up behind her to taste whatever she was making for the indoor picnic tonight because he was starving. If they didn't leave soon he was sure he'd just start making himself a sandwich.

Quinn elbowed Michael lightly in the ribs, "I don't need any more unwanted advice, or details." She shuddered, remembering the whole hour of unnecessary information. The food, all vegan, was removed from the stove before Quinn took a large glass from the dish rack and filled it to the brim with water. She didn't hesitate in gulping it down, "Foods done," she informed her onlookers, slightly out of breath from the water, "You can go now. I'm not going to burn the house down and I still need to shower."

The three other house occupants all studied Quinn closely, she could be lying, she could collapse any minute if they weren't careful.

"Seriously, go. I'm fine. She's going to be here soon."

"I love you, Quinnie," Judy sniffled, wrapping her youngest daughter up in a hug while her eldest and son in-law went out to the car. "You're growing up so fast."

"I know. Trust me when I say I hate it as much as you do."

"I beg to differ," Judy replied. She placed a quick kiss to the younger blonde's forehead before grabbing her purse and following in Frannie and Michael's path out of the house.

"Tell that to my pregnant girlfriend," Quinn muttered under her breath before racing up the stairs to shower and change before Rachel came over.

* * *

It was around seven when Quinn had everything set. The electric candles were already illuminating the attic which only left the task of carrying the picnic basket up into the space. Sure, it was cliché' in every way possible, but Quinn didn't care. She didn't want to over complicate things after the day she and Rachel had had. This is why she was in her soccer sweats as well as a long sleeved t-shirt when she answered the door. She had told Rachel she wanted things to be as casual as possible and she was happy she did.

"Hey."

Quinn was at a loss for words with the girl standing on her doorstep. All natural and completely comfortable. No make-up, her hair was down and she was dressed in a hoodie and some sweats.

"You said not to dress up, so..."

"What you're wearing is fine. If I may say so, I enjoy you dressed like this."

Rachel smiled bashfully and played with the stretched sleeve of her hoodie, "You enjoy sweats more than my skirts?" she queried, giggling when Quinn's smile faltered.

"Well-uh-"

Whatever Quinn's response to the question was going to be was lost as soon as Rachel's lips met her's in a quick peck. The brunette moved past her into the house and went about removing her sneakers while Quinn stared out the door in a daze.

Rachel closed the door for her girlfriend, effectively gaining Quinn's attention. "So, what's the plan?" she asked, confused as to where this picnic would be taking place considering the Lima weather hated them and there was nothing set up in the kitchen or lounge room, which could be seen from the foyer.

"Well," Quinn took Rachel's hand in her own and pulled her into the kitchen, "We're going to take this and I'm going to show you my home away from home... in my home."

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion; wouldn't that just mean Quinn's room? She decided to go with it and allowed her girlfriend to guide her up the stairs with a large basket in hand.

"I thought we were going to your room?" Rachel queried as she and Quinn came to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. She always wondered what was behind the door; it was never open like most of the other doors in the Fabray house.

Quinn shook her head and opened the mysterious door to reveal some stairs. "Up you go." She waited for her girlfriend to start ascending the stairs before she followed, locking the door behind them.

_'So this is how you get into the attic.'_ Rachel mused while slowly climbing the stairs. "Oh my goodness," she gasped when the candle illuminated room came into view.

"Home away from home, in my home." Quinn smiled, moving past her gob smacked girlfriend. She set the basket down on the picnic blanket that was sprawled out where the table usually resided; which was pushed to the other side of the room.

Rachel was still standing at the top of the stairs, taking everything in. The candles, the blanket; it was all so beautiful. She soon found herself sitting in front of Quinn, after the blonde had to get up and pull her over to the blanket, while the girl began pulling assorted Tupperware containers out of the large basket.

"Now, I must warn you that I am not the best cook." Quinn opened a container and handed it to her girlfriend; she then placed a fork in the vegan stir-fry before turning her attention on getting her own food set up. When she turned back to face Rachel, she was met with a pair of lips on her own. "Uhm..." Quinn had a goofy smile on her face when Rachel pulled back, caught off guard by the action, "What was...?"

"I love you," Rachel stated, staring bashfully down at the food container in her hands. It was the first time she had actually said the words to the blonde. Everything had happened so quickly after Glee that she hadn't had a chance to say it back. The club had all wanted to get in their little speech of how they were there for her and all Quinn could do was give her the details of tonight before rushing home to prepare everything.

"I love you, too." Quinn replied with a sheepish smile before she scoffed at their own adorable awkwardness, "Try the food before you say that again though."

And Rachel did, moaning at the taste of the veggies in her mouth. Quinn must've lied about not being a good cook, because Rachel couldn't stop herself from continuing you shovel copious amounts of the food in her mouth.

"And you say I'm bad?" Quinn giggled while she watched the smaller girl devour the meal, "So, you like it?"

"Love it," Rachel said between forkfuls.

Quinn's smile widened, "Yes!" She did a small fist pump before continuing to eat.

"You're a dork."

"Obviously," Quinn snorted, gesturing to the room they were in.

They continued to eat until the silence got the best of Rachel. She hated silence because then all of her thoughts decided to attack her brain and she couldn't sit still. She was shifting in her spot while she continued to eat and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why do think Jessie did all that stuff?"

Quinn shook her head, "Honestly, I don't think she is behind it."

"Why's that?"

"She's a freshman, new on the squad. Those girls are absolutely terrified of Santana. Freshman tend to not mess with seniors, especially those in authority."

"But you're a senior in authority."

The blonde nodded, "True, but not authoritative in her sport. I know that Finn has a part in it though."

Rachel's eyes shot to Quinn's, "Finn?"

"He came up to me all smug about you leaving me in the hallway earlier today. I asked him if he had something to do with it and he said not entirely. I didn't tell Santana; I thought you might like to handle it considering her only wants me gone because he wants you."

Rachel nodded a long to her girlfriend's explanation. It was make sense if Finn had something to do with it. Jessie is a freshman Cheerio and with a little coaxing from the quarterback, they would do anything. Rachel knew that's probably how Jessie got roped into it; she had lived it, Rachel had been the girl to fall for the quarterback many times. Now she was with the girl she had fought with for Finn; she couldn't blame Finn for being a little desperate to try and break them up. His two ex-girlfriends are now dating and one of the girls he slept with has a girlfriend; that would give him hell in the locker room.

"I'll talk to him."

Quinn began packing up the empty containers and handed Rachel a bottle of water, "Let's not talk about this anymore tonight, okay? How about we watch a movie and let dinner settle before we have dessert? I made apple pie."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, mom made apple pie."

"Actually. Why don't you show me how to play one of your games," Rachel suggested, standing from the blanket and moving to one of the couches in front of the TV unit.

"You never played with Finn or Puck?"

Rachel giggled, Quinn had a good point. She had dated the gamers and never once attempted to learn how to play with them. "I usually just say back and watched or did homework."

"You must love me then," Quinn laughed before setting up her X-Box console. "If you're good at this, I'll think about inviting you along to my next game marathon with Mike."

"If I'm good?" Rachel pouted, she didn't care if she was terrible, and she wouldn't mind seeing Quinn be a nerd.

"Fine. How could I not cave with that? You're invited next time. I'll get Tina to come along." Quinn sat down next to the diva with two controls in hand. She leaned over and pecked Rachel's lips before setting up the game of 'Call of Duty' so it was just the two of them versions each other.

"Tina plays this?"

"She's actually really good."

Rachel was determined to learn now. She had wanted to learn because it was something Quinn liked to do; she felt bad for not learning with Finn or Noah, but now she was determined to be the best so she could kick Mike and Tina's butt with Quinn.

"Okay, I'm only going to use a handgun and you can use the machine gun. These-" Quinn put her arm around Rachel and placed her hands atop the smaller girl's on the control in her grasp, "Are the trigger buttons, the right will shoot and the left will zoom in..."

* * *

"Did I just win?" Rachel smirked.

Quinn's mouth was hanging open. After a few round of letting Rachel get used to the controls, the diva demanded that the blonde play properly to see if she was worthy of a games night. Not only did Rachel pick up the controls easily, she picked up shooting Quinn's character in the head easily and repeatedly.

_'She's too distracting; that's it. She's adorable thinking about what to do next and I could see it out of the corner of my eye.'_ Quinn told herself while she switched off the system.

"Don't be sad, baby. I'm a fast learner and I do strive to be the best."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend while she moved back over to the picnic blanket, "Just come get some damn pie," she ordered playfully.

Rachel laughed at her girlfriend and joined her back on the blanket. She received a piece of the pie and dug in again. The Fabray women must have it in their genes to be great cooks because silence soon enveloped them.

"I'm really sorry about today," Rachel mumbled, pushing a piece of apple around on her plate.

Quinn shook her head, "It's fine, really. But..." She sighed; she really needed to bring up the topic about telling their parents.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't keep secrets in my family, Rach."

Rachel nodded, "We don't exactly keep any in mine either. I get it, Quinn. It's hard for me to walk around the house with my fathers' being so happy that I have you with the hidden bonus that I won't fall pregnant. I've been thinking about when to tell them."

"And?"

"Just a little more time, please? I want to enjoy my fathers' love for as long as I can."

Quinn nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"It's us together, Quinn. I should be paying more attention to your feelings about this as well."

Quinn shifted closer to her girlfriend, taking the plate from her hands and replacing them with her own. She moved to cup the smaller girl's cheek, "And I'm saying I'm ready when you are."

Rachel gazed into Quinn's hazel pools before connecting their lips in a slow, languid kiss. She really didn't understand how she got so lucky to have Quinn. Sure, their situation could have been a little better, but that just made them that much closer with each other. As Quinn's tongue danced with her's, Rachel thought about all the other girls who fall pregnant by accident and have had their significant other walk out on them, or worse, not know who they are. She was truly lucky.

Rachel pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "Bed?" she suggested, panting a little.

Quinn nodded but before Rachel could move from the blanket, she held her in place, locking eyes with the chocolate brown set that Rachel had to offer. She could see how vulnerable Rachel was feeling, just like the day she had first told Quinn about the baby, "I don't want you to do this if it's because you feel bad about today, or any thing that's happened."

"I love you, Quinn. That's all that matters, right?"

Nodding, Quinn intertwined their hands and stood with Rachel from the blanket. She pulled the brunette against her, placing her hands on Rachel hips; she pecked the girl's lips lightly. She brushed a strand brown locks behind Rachel's ear, "I love you too." She reconnected their lips before they started stumbling backwards towards the mattress.

Rachel knew it would be like this, a little awkward but filled with so much feeling that she wouldn't care if Quinn struggled in getting her sweatshirt off. She couldn't hold back the laugh she emitted when Quinn had her own t-shirt stuck at her shoulders.

"I'm totally ruining this, aren't I?" the blonde questioned, a little out of breath once her shirt was gone. She shivered a little under Rachel's gaze, and she couldn't blame the brunette from being a little distracted from answering considering she was now bare chested, hips in-between the girl's legs.

Rachel shook her head and fixed her gaze to hazel pools, "No, you're not. This is our 'first time' after all. It's not unusual for partners to be nervous when participating in sexual intercourse. Our first time, we were under the effects of, what's assumed, a large amount of alcohol and-"

A pale finger lightly pressed against Rachel's lips, "Rach. I don't think now is the time for you to start rambling," Quinn explained, pulling her finger away from the brunette's lips.

Rachel shook her head, "Sorry. Continue."

Quinn smiled adoringly down at her girlfriend before attaching her lips to the girl's neck. She kissed, nipped and sucked along the amount of skin Rachel offered up while sliding her hand underneath the smaller girl, in search of the brunette's bra clasp.

The smaller girl noticed Quinn struggling a little and instantly arched up into her, giving more room to work with underneath her. The bra went slack against Rachel's chest, and Quinn gently guided the strap, adorning Rachel's left shoulder, down her arm; placing light kisses to the area.

The garment was soon flung over Quinn's shoulder, and a slight blush crept onto Rachel's features with the new amount of exposure to her girlfriend. The first time this had all happened, they hadn't really undressed fully, and with Quinn looking down at her like she was now, eyes full of warmth, Rachel didn't regret not being fully exposed to the girl at the time. It was all a drunken haze, and Rachel was happy they had the chance to make a new memory.

Everything that had happened so far tonight was everything Rachel had planned in her head for what would entail before her first time. Quinn had it all down to a T. The home cooked meal, the candles, everything was perfect; even if she hadn't anticipated the playing of video games; Rachel didn't care.

Rachel let out a small moan when Quinn's hands cupped her breasts, her head digging back into the pillow when the blonde experimentally brushed her thumbs over taut nipples. Quinn buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck while her fingers lightly pinched and caressed the brunette's chest.

"Rach?" Quinn questioned in-between kisses to the heated skin of the brunette's neck.

Rachel moaned in response when the taller girl lightly nipped at her collarbone.

"I have condoms."

Small hands gripped onto short blonde hair before pulling Quinn away from her neck. "I don't think we need them, Quinn," Rachel informed, lightly raking her short nails against Quinn's scalp.

A shiver went down Quinn's spine while Rachel continued her ministrations in amongst her hair. "I know," she replied, taking Rachel's right hand in her left and interlacing their fingers together. She pinned the hand on the space of pillow above Rachel's head, "I just thought that-I thought that I would try to simulate a first time as best I could."

Rachel's eyes narrowed in confusion at her girlfriend, "Wait a second. You didn't have these condoms three months ago? All of a sudden you have condoms?"

Quinn shook her head quickly, "No, no. It's not how it sounds at all. It was mom's bargaining deal to have her go out tonight and leave us alone."

"So your mom knows what's going on right now?"

The blonde shook her head again, "No. She knows your here for dinner and everything, she just wanted to make sure if something did happen, we were safe."

"And she took you out to buy condoms?"

"No. Santana and Brittany went with me."

"Santana and Brittany?"

"Who would know better about that stuff than them? It was a little weird when I had to show them my thing but they were really-"

Rachel squished Quinn's cheeks together, effectively silencing the girl, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Quinn blushed. "It's really unnecessary to use them, although the suggestion has made me fall more in love with you. Can I make a suggestion of my own?" Quinn nodded. "No more talking about anything that doesn't involve the two of us and what we're doing."

Quinn nodded again, "Sorry."

"It's okay. This is exactly how an awkward first time goes, I would assume."

Quinn smiled warmly before leaning down and pressing her lips to Rachel's, their bare chests touching for the first time. Rachel moaned as Quinn began to rock her hips into her and it wasn't long before she could feel a hard bulge pressing into her.

"Quinn, take them off," Rachel requested with a shift of her hips.

The blonde's hands glided down Rachel's sides to the waistband of the girl's sweats. She trailed kisses down the brunette's body while working the sweats down tan legs; removing the girl's panties at the same time.

"Can I see you?"

Quinn sat back on her calves, a nervous smile making its way to her face. Her hands shakily reached for the waistband of her sweats until Rachel sat up and pecked her on the cheek. Rachel could see that her girlfriend was more than a little nervous to expose herself, so her small hands reached for the waistband of the soccer sweats. Quinn rocked up onto her knees and they both watched while tan hands began sliding the material down her thighs. Rachel jumped a little when the blonde's hard member was free and hit Quinn's stomach.

Quinn swallowed nervously while her girlfriend studied her appendage while she continued to push her sweats down to where her knees were digging into the mattress. Her eyes fluttered close when Rachel's hand closed lightly around her, she heard Rachel giggle when her member pulsed while she stroked it lightly.

"Rachel." Quinn moaned while the smaller girl's thumb swiped across the tip, spreading the translucent liquid she was met with around the head.

Rachel marvelled at how Quinn felt in her hand; impressed with the blonde's size. She could feel the hard, but soft, member pulse in her hand every time she lightly pumped it. She locked eyes with the blonde on a particularly slow pump and smiled when she saw Quinn shiver.

Quinn brought her hands to Rachel's shoulders and gently prompted her to fall back onto the pillows. She settled over the smaller girl once again before kicking her sweats off. The brunette moaned when she felt Quinn's member rest against her folds, pressing slightly into her hardened bundle of nerves. Quinn smirked, loving how much wetness she could feel coating her extra appendage while she began to grind into the girl.

"I'm ready," Rachel whispered, running her fingers through blonde her while Quinn pressed kisses onto her collar-bone

The blonde locked eyes with the smaller girl, intertwining her hands with one of Rachel's above the girl's head. Her other hand disappeared between the both of them, lining herself up to Rachel's entrance. She kept her eyes trained on Rachel's while she pushed into the girl slowly. Allowing the girl to accommodate to the stretch, Quinn began trailing kisses along Rachel's jaw line, occasionally nipping at the heated skin.

"Faster," Rachel panted, squeezing the hand that was still intertwined with hers.

Quinn complied immediately, loving the way Rachel's walls contracted around her every time she pulled her hips back. Incoherent moans and pants filled the room while Quinn continued thrusting in and out of the smaller girl. She could tell Rachel was getting close because the moans were getting louder and her walls were gripping her member a little tighter, trying to keep her inside every time she pulled her hips back before thrusting into her again.

"Quinn, I'm gonna..." Her hand in Quinn's began squeezing tighter while she dug her nails into Quinn's pale shoulder with the other.

Quinn's hip began losing their sense of rhythm while Rachel's began to buck up strongly against her, "Oh my God, Rachel!" she moaned out in pleasure while Rachel raked her hands down her back. Rachel arched up into the taller girl and let out a long moan, her body contracting through her release.

Quinn continued pushing into Rachel, despite the new resistance of the girl's contracting walls. She buried her head into the crook of Rachel's neck, panting from exertion before her hips shot forward while she found her own release. The panting continued from both girls as aftershocks coursed through their body's until Quinn fell next to Rachel, the smaller girl immediately curling into her side.

Rachel pressed a light kiss to the underside of Quinn's chin and giggled when all Quinn could do was continue to try and catch her breath. They continued to lay like that, Quinn running her fingers through brown locks while Rachel rested her head against her chest, listening to Quinn's slowing heartbeat.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

Quinn smiled, "Just checking to see if you're still awake."

Rachel moved in Quinn's arms to face the blonde, "I love you," she whispered before capturing the blonde's bottom lips between her own in a chaste kiss. Chocolate brown eyes studied hazel ones while Quinn pulled her in closer, as if it were possible, where the blonde placed a light kiss to Rachel's forehead.

It had started out awkward, with the blonde's talent of getting caught in clothing and random mention of condoms, but it all worked out. Quinn is the only person Rachel has ever been with and she's certain that she doesn't need to experience anything as intimate as that with others to know that Quinn is her forever.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Rachel nodded and moved so Quinn could stand from the bed. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face while the blonde searched for her shirt and sweats around the room.

"I'll be right back," Quinn said, bending down to press a light kiss to Rachel's forehead. She turned and made her way down into the kitchen, Rachel then followed silently behind her. Quinn was so focused on getting a drink for Rachel that she was completely oblivious to the front door opening.

Rachel greeted the returning family members with an enthusiastic, "Evening, Fabray family!"

"Hey Rachel!" they greeted her in return.

The glass Quinn was currently filling with water slipped from her hand. The other occupants of the house all exchanged a look before rushing into the kitchen.

"Quinnie, what are you doing?" Judy asked, carefully stepping around broken glass.

Quinn turned to her mother, her heart beating erratically in her chest, "You guys scared the crap out of me! I thought there were murderers in the house or something."

"Sorry baby," Rachel cooed, watching while the blonde and Judy began sweeping up shards of glass.

Quinn slid the glass that she had filled and not broken over to her girlfriend, "It's fine, here," she smiled. She's not sure why but while Rachel sipped at the beverage, her heart swelled. She felt closer than ever to her now, which was saying something considering the girl is carrying her child.

Michael smirked and leaned over to whisper into his wife's ear, "They totally did it."

The eldest Fabray daughter laughed, "Totally!" She could tell by the way her sister was acting, just like when she had come home after kissing Rachel the first time. Her sister had the biggest blush amongst her features, not to mention her hair was sticking out at odd ends. Frannie glanced over at Rachel with a smile, at least the brunette had fixed her hair before coming down stairs.

"I'm off to bed," Judy announced once the glass was disposed of, "Drive safe, Rachel."

"Always."

Quinn kissed her mother's cheek and took Rachel's hand in her own, "I wish you could stay," she stated, pulling Rachel into her when they were standing on the porch.

Rachel buried her head into Quinn's chest, "Me too." She really didn't want to go home; the only thing that could make the night better would be if she stayed but her fathers' would probably object to that idea considering it is a school night. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course you will," Quinn whispered, pressing a kiss to the smaller girl's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's before turning reluctantly on heel and making her way over to her car. She smiled at the girl on the front porch while in the driver's seat; the blonde was attempting to imitate one of her pouts. Rachel had to hand it to her girlfriend; she was actually really good at it, when it had taken herself years to perfect. She gave a small wave to the blonde before sticking the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

Even if she had promised herself that she wouldn't think about it, Finn popped into her mind on the small drive back. She wasn't sure how she would approach the boy the next day; she was actually more concerned with how Santana and Quinn would approach Jessie. It wasn't until she was in her room when she thought that this was all a tomorrow kind of problem and right now she just wanted to lay in bed and think of Quinn, because that's all that really matters right now.

* * *

_**(A/N: So what'd ya think? I know you guys are getting antsy about telling their parents but trust me when I say that is coming up soon, very soon!)**_


	19. Learning Your Place

_**(A/N: Oh my gosh, a regular update guys! Anyway, I apologize for that month long absence again. A lot shit is going down in my life and all those kind of excuses and yeah, I apologize. I'll try to keep the updating to a week, maximum of two weeks, intervals! So, R&R as usual xx.**_

_**And guess what, SilverfixCFL has become a very involved person with this story, a beta of sorts [happy dance] so thanks to him for fixing mistakes and sentence errors because I write on an iPad hat doesn't point out a lot of my errors!)**_

* * *

**Learning Your Place**

Friday - January 11th - Week 11

"Morning fathers'!" Rachel called while she descended the stairs, a smile plastered to her face, "Coffee?" she offered, making her way into the kitchen where Leroy and Hiram were sat at the breakfast bar.

Both men eyed their daughter suspiciously while she began messing with the coffee maker; it was unusual for Rachel to be this perky before her morning cup. They had noticed that Rachel was also in an extremely happy mood the night before, and as if it slapped them in the face, both men met each other's eyes.

"Is there a reason the both of you are so concentrated on me while sharing disconcerting looks at the same time?" Rachel questioned while the coffee machine went to work. The small girl moved to lean back on the kitchen bench opposite to where her fatherswere sitting, her arms immediately coming to rest protectivelyaround her lower midsection. She was glad that Quinn's hoodies were slightly bigger than her own, the bulky material hid what was the smallest of baby bumps, but that wouldn't last for much longer. Sooner, rather than later, she knew she would have to go out and buy some new clothes; whether she needed things for the baby as well still needed to be discussed with her fathers, once she found the right time to tell them. She scoffed at herself in her head, there was never going to be a right time.

But when that time came, she hoped that everything would be okay and that they supported the decision she had already made**,** once Quinn had told her that she loved her. Those three words are what had Rachel working their child into their future, working out how much money they would need saved if they decided to move out of Lima for college.

"No reason in particular," Leroy replied, sharing another look with Hiram while he pretended to read the paper. He cleared his throat before taking a sip of his glass of orange juice, "I have to run," he announced, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. "I'll see you all tonight." he pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek before moving around the kitchen bench to press one to his daughter's. He cupped her cheek and sighed dejectedly, his eyes gazing into her's with a million memories of a younger girl who believed other people had cooties.

Once the doctor had exited the house and the car could be heard pulling out of the driveway, Rachel looked at her other father with a confused expression on her face. "Am I missing something, Daddy?" she questioned before turning to tend to the freshly brewed coffee.

Hiram folded his newspaper and set it down on the bench next to him, "How was Quinn's last night?" he asked, shifting on his stool. He's not sure why he and Leroy seemed unsettled by their daughter's chipper mood but he knows what the other man was assuming.

"It was quite romantic," Rachel began and Hiram's stomach twisted a little, "She set up this beautiful picnic in the attic, complete with candles, and she taught me how to play one of those video games Finn and Noah always play. I know what you're thinking but there is something about her that made me want to learn because she loves to play them..."

Hiram half listened to his daughter while he let his mind wander. His daughter was truly in love with this girl if she was willing to learn how to play one of those games. He couldn't count all the times he and Leroy had had had to listen to Rachel complain about Finn and Noah's love for those games, often ignoring her for long periods of time in favourof playing them. He now knew why his husband had so hastily exited the house; Leroy still had another twenty minutes before he really had to leave. It was because they both knew that Quinn was one of those people who could potentially change their daughter's life, she could make Rachel want to apply to other colleges if Quinn went somewhere that was nowhere near New York.

"... And then she asked me to marry her."

Hiram straighten up immediately, "What?"

"I knew you weren't listening," Rachel giggled, even though she's slightly annoyed that her father found something more interested in his head than the answer to the question he asked.

"I apologize. Is there anything else you want to talk about before I leave?"

Rachel caught her bottom lip between her teeth, now would be a good time to make plans to tell her fathers' about her and Quinn's situation, "There is something, but I deem it to be a more appropriate conversation for Sunday's dinner," she replies before sipping on her coffee.

Hiram makes a pained face, "Did I forget to tell you?" At Rachel's silence, he continues, "Your father and I are flying out to Florida tomorrow morning."

Rachel feels relieved and annoyed at the same time. She's relieved because this gives her a few more days with a normal home life. She's annoyed because she just took her first step into revealing her pregnancy to her fathers' only to be silences once more. Sure, she could tell them before they leave tomorrow, but her Daddy Hiram hardly flies out with her Dad Leroy on the first day of a conference; it must be important and she doesn't want to ruin it.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but we'll be back on Wednesday. Can it wait? I'll stay home if you like," Hiram offers at his daughter's sullen expression.

Rachel shook her head, "It can wait. This is an important trip for Dad, and you need to be there to keep him concentrated."

"You're sure?"

The small girl nodded, finishing off her coffee and rinsing her mug, "I'm sure," she replied, flashing Hiram a smile before retreating upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

"How do you want to go about this?"

"Direct. Straight to the point. What is in it for her if Rachel and I break up, or something."

Quinn and Santana walked through the halls with one goal in mind: find Jessie. Quinn hadn't told the Latina about Finn being involved, mainly because the reason he was involved was pretty obvious. He didn't hide his disdain for the new Glee relationship, she was just happy he wasn't shouting it in the halls.

It was truly confusing to the blonde that the rest of the McKinley population hadn't gotten with the times yet. She was yet to be confronted by some stupid jock hurling a slushie in her face for jumping on the Cheerio train. If more cheerleaders started experimenting with the gay side of things, what did that leave them with besides their girl-on-girl fantasies?

It had to have something to do with being soccer captain and being friends with resident bad-ass Santana 'Snix' Lopez. Quinn laughed at the thought of her best friend's proclaimed evil alter ego, and how much that scared the other Cheerio's. But, what had gotten into Jessie that gave her enough confidence to start trying to mess with the balance of things? Why would she orchestrate some plan with Finn to break herself and Rachel up?

"Santos!"

Quinn and Santana watched as the Cheerio tried to turn on her heel and pretend she didn't hear them. Fortunately for the two friends, the students parted like the Red Sea as they ran after her. They caught up instantly and had Jessie trapped up against a set of lockers.

The freshman Cheerio was scared now; she had been scared through the whole planning of the Muckraker rumour. She blamed the peer pressure from a higher ranked cheerleader and the schools quarterback; how could she have said no to Finn's schoolboy charm? Besides Finn's light brown eyes engulfing her heart, Amy had offered her a chance to be closer to the top of the cheer pyramid when she stole captain from Santana. Something about Santana getting caught up with her best friend's drama and not being able to focus on choreographing new routines to the best of her ability to Sylvester's standards was mentioned, Jessie couldn't be too sure because all she could think about was the date she was going on with Finn tonight.

"Okay, Santos. What's the big idea about trying to get cozy with my girl here?"

The freshman Cheerio started stammering her words, not a coherent one leaving her mouth, while Santana and Quinn continued to stare her down.

"I know you're not behind this." Santana looks to her best friendwith a quirked brow. "Just tell me who, and why?" Quinn asks, soft expression on her face. Scaring the girl could be used when she doesn't cooperate.

"I can't tell," Jessie chokes out, sinking further into the wall when Santana folds her arms across her chest. "If I don't hold up my end of the deal I won't get what they offered up."

"They? So there is more than one?" Santana queries, "If you're not going to tell, I hope you like suicides and wind sprints come practice this afternoon."

The freshman Cheerio let out a whine of protest, if she wasn't promised a date and a position higher up in the cheer pyramid, she would've cracked right there and then.

"Also..." Quinn looks around the hallway, feeling extra vindictive since she wouldn't be the one talking to Finn. "Jew-Fro!" she calls and the small scrawny boy comes running over, microphone in hand, followed by his camera man.

"Quinn Fabray," he greets, "Care to elaborate on the rumour that you're cheating on your Gleek girlfriend with this fine young lady here?" he queries, holding out the microphone awaiting the inside scoop. Even if he was the one that printed up the article in the Muckraker, knowing none of it was true, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to stir up trouble to get some more hits on his blog.

Quinn shakes her head, "All I have to say to that is Rachel and I are very much in love," she replies, bashfully looking into the camera while Santana gags in the background and Jessie stands there utterly confused. "Now, down to business; Santana would like for you to follow around our own Jessie Santos until she sees fit that she knows the girl's daily routine." Santana raises an eyebrow, not remembering saying such things. "She has a sneaking suspicion that Jessie here has the potential to become a great Cheerio and she needs to know if her daily life at McKinley is an acceptable portrayal of what great leaders need to be."

At the explanation Santana smirks, knowing exactly what Quinn is doing, "That's right. You, Santos, have some leadership quality that I possibly can't pass up. If you have what it takes, your training will begin before I graduate."

Jessie looks between the two older girls, eyebrows knit together in confusion and heart racing. Did they really just say she might be taking over the Cheerios? Did they not realize that that is something she would love?

"I can do that," Jacob replies, gesturing for the camera to be focused on the freshman, "So, your panties, what color are they?" he questions, "I feel it necessary to know what the people of Lima will be seeing at football games and pep rallies."

Everything finally clicks in Jessie's head and her eyes widen comically. Quinn and Santana share a loud laugh while they watch her scamper down the hall with Jacob and his camera man hot on her trail.

"If she wants to agree to be in the spotlight, she can be in it until I see fit," Quinn explains, attempting to stop her sides from splitting from Jew-Fro's first question.

Santana takes a deep breath, "And that's why you are my best friend," she announces, holding out her fist for Quinn to bump. And the short haired blonde does immediately, a smile plastered on her features, surely for the rest of the day.

They didn't accomplish much; just that Jessie was offered something of great importance in return for her picture in the school paper. Quinn hoped that Rachel would get a little more out of Finn, if not, make him suffer like she surely has to Jessie.

* * *

"Finn Hudson!"

It was just after fourth period when Rachel storms down the hallway. She's happy her hormones are aiding her anger towards the boy today. She's practically seeing red when she sees his dopey smile while he leans up against a row of lockers. He high fives one of his football buddies before turning his attention to the small bundle of anger that's practically running towards him.

"Hey, Rach," he greets, "I've been thinking that you and I shou-"

Rachel's surprised with the force her open palm gives against the tall boy's cheek, "If you even think about asking me out again, I will personally see to it that Santana has you castrated, blunt blade and all."

Finn's eyes widen while his right hand is rubbing at his cheek, he's never seen Rachel like this; except for yesterday when she attempted to tackle Quinn.

"Don't just stand there all wide eyed and incompetent, Finn," Rachel seethed, "Tell me what you had to do with yesterday's Muckraker," she instructed, hands on her hips and eyes shooting daggers at the taller boy.

Finn began to stammer, his hand moving to rub nervously at the back of his neck. "I had nothing to do with it," he replied, wincing when he feels Rachel's small hand grab him by the sleeve of his Letterman, dragging him towards a classroom.

This wasn't a good sign, the room was empty which meant Santana could be lurking somewhere inside, ready to pounce and castrate him. But how would've Rachel informed the girl when she was still with him? Finn cautiously looked around the room, sitting in one of the desks, while Rachel paced at the front of the room.

"Now is not the time to lie to me, Finn," she informs through clenched teeth, "I'm a pregnant teenager who should still be on cloud nine after the date Quinn treated me to last night, but I'm not because I have to come in here and figure out why you can't mind your own business. You had your chance to be with me copious amounts of times but you always ruined them somehow. I told you that the last time was the last straw and you still sit there, sulking like you have every right to be with me when you don't."

"Rachel, I-"

"Just tell me what it is you want!"

Finn sunk back in his chair, "I want you. I love you, Rachel, and I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I am willing to change."

"You should havebeen willing to change when you had the chance, when things between us took a bad turn, Finn."

"And now you're pregnant..."

Rachel stopped her pacing and glared at the boy, "Do not try and tie my untimely pregnancy with me ending things with you! I ended things with you because you were a terrible boyfriend that would rather play video games than spend time going to my dance recitals. I got pregnant because I made some bad decisions one night, not because I broke up with you!"

Finn even winced a little when the loud slap of his hand against the desk sounded throughout the room, "But if you were still with me you wouldn't be like this!" he argued, stepping closer to the smaller brunette.

Rachel took a step back, realizing she had just set off her ex-boyfriend and that she should start praying for the chairs around her. "The situation I'm in may be badly timed but I, in no way, regret breaking up with you Finn. I'm happier for it and I only hope that you can find happiness like I have."

"I can help you though. I love you and I can support you. Quinn told Puck it was just some guy from East Lima-"

"What's your point?"

"Has he even tried to help since you found out?"

Rachel knows that her ex is just concerned, but she knows the ulterior motives behind it. He wants to know if she is being taken care of, and if she's not, he's going to try and sweep in and be her knight in Letterman armor. Not that the action wasn't endearing, she just wouldn't accept it, even if there really was an uncaring guy at East Lima.

"I can make good money working for Burt, and-"

"For your information, Finn, this guy is very involved with my pregnancy. He comes to appointments; he buys things for me and the baby. You couldn't even make it to my dance recitals, what makes you think you could do a better job than he is?"

"He obviously doesn't love you so much if he isn't fighting for you with Quinn."

"Maybe because he understands that I love Quinn and prefers my happiness over his own," Rachel counters, growing tired of Finn's only defense in the matter. No matter how many times he says he loves her, she isn't going to run back to him. "And what would make me happy is if you were to tell me who is trying to ruin my relationship with Quinn, besides yourself."

Finn narrowed his eyes, looking slightly constipated, "No. I'm not telling you anything, Rachel. I love you, why should I help someone who is too consumed by lies to see what's right in front of them?"

"What's right in front of her is an idiot. Step away from her."

Rachel and Finn both look to the classroom door where Brittany stands, arms folded across her chest.

"This has nothing to do with you Brittany," Finn spits, but still taking the step back as instructed.

"And unless that baby is yours, it has nothing to do with you either," Brittany replies, entering the room fully to stand by Rachel, "Now, I suggest you tell us who else it is that's trying to ruin Faberry, or get out before I get Santana," the usually ditsy blonde threatens, her scowl close to mimicking that of Santana's.

Finn looks between the two girls, not wanting Santana to be called in. Sating his anger slightly with a kick to a chair, the boy leaves with a slam of the door.

"I think I'm going to start a club to save the chairs of the school," Brittany admits, walking over to the chair and picking it up. She pats it lightly before taking place on it, innocent smile in place, complete opposite of how she looked, no longer than ten seconds prior.

"And I would gladly join that club, Britt. Thank-you for stepping in when you did, I'm not sure I could havehandled any more of his one sided arguments."

"It's okay, Rach. I'm pretty sure Q wouldn't like Finn hitting on the mother of her baby."

"Thank-you, I-" Rachel cut herself and studied the girl next to her, "What did you just say?"

"I know, Rachel. It's okay. You'll learn soon that I have a knack for knowing things others don't."

Rachel could only nod in response, offering her thanks once again before both the girls made their way out into the halls in search of their respective girlfriends'.

* * *

"Did you get the text too?" Mike asked Quinn while their History teacher began handing out worksheets.

Quinn let out a small groan, "You mean about the double date tomorrow?" she queried, knowing that was exactly what the Asian boy was talking about.

Mike smiled; he was actually looking forward to the date. He wanted to see how Rachel acted outside of school, and how whipped his friend was; she must be pretty whipped considering they were all going bowling before the blonde had a soccer game. Truth was that he missed his friend. Ever since she had started serial dating the diva, her time was otherwise occupied. Not that he minded, he was usually occupied with Tina, but that didn't mean he missed their weekly game nights that were beginning to be dropped in favor of family time with the Berry's.

"I really don't know why we couldn't do it Sunday... I mean, her fathers' are out of town until next week, and I have a game..."

"I think that was mainly Tina's doing... She wants to watch you play tomorrow. I swear if she leaves me for you, I'll come after you," Mike playfully warned, beginning to fill out his worksheet.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure my pregnant girlfriend will have a lot of words to say to her if that happens."

Mike quickly focuses his attention back on Quinn, "Which totally reminds me! I'm actually proud that you're sticking by her through this."

"I love her, Mike," Quinn bashfully admits, looking down at her paper and frowning because she can't concentrate on the questions now that she is thinking about the night before.

"Obviously," Mike drawls, nudging his shoulder into her's, "Just FYI, we're totally going to kick your ass tomorrow."

With a raised eyebrow, Quinn turns to the boy next to her, "Oh really? Bring it on!"

* * *

Saturday - January 12th - Week 11

Rachel and Tina leanedagainst one another, giggling at the ridiculousness of their respective partners as they swapped goofy bowling techniques.

"No," Mike groaned, "Through your legs, like this." He brought his bowling bowl behind his back as he began approaching the line. Stopping just before he stepped over and swinging the heavy object between his legs, releasing it down the bowling alley.

Other occupants of the area watched as the ball wearily made its way down the lane, their jaws dropping when Mike actually managed a strike.

"And that's how it's done," the Asian boy announced, doing a large bow for his girlfriend and Rachel before Quinn shoved him playfully, "Think you can do a better one?" he challenged, playfully shoving the girl back.

"Watch me." Quinn approached the line, pink bowling ball in hand, and turned her back on the lane. She raised an eyebrow at Mike, and with a smirk, swung the ball forward and then back, releasing it down the alley, her eyes focused solely on her girlfriend.

She watched as Rachel's small, uncertain smile spread into an absolute megawatt one when she heard the pins behind her crash. Without turning around to see her handy work, she made her way over to Rachel and pressed a light kiss to the girl's cheek before looking to a gobsmacked Mike. She gestured that it was his move, with a slight giggle, before turning her attention back to Rachel.

"How did you even-I don't under-What?" was all that left Rachel's mouth while Quinn nuzzled into the crook of her tan neck.

"That was really awesome, Quinn!" Tina enthused, watching Mike as he attempted the same move which resulted in a gutter ball. He turned to Tina, shoulders slack and head down.

"It's okay, Mike," Rachel cooed, "Quinn handles balls a lot." And with Mike and Tina, she shared a good laugh while Quinn bashfully continued to hide her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Quinn nibbled lightly at the skin while her girlfriend continued to joke around with the other couple.

"Quinn, we better get going," Mike suggested, glancing down at his watch while grabbing Tina's coat from the back of his chair. He held it out for his girlfriend to slip into while Rachel and Quinn followed suit, gathering up their bags and coats before they all made their way out to the car-park.

"We'll see you there!" Tina called before sliding into the passenger side door of Mike's car while Rachel and Quinn double checked that all of the blonde's soccer equipment was in her duffel bag. "And you better kick some ass!" the Asian girl enthused as Mike drove past them and out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Be careful out there."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully as she dropped onto the locker room bench, "It's just a soccer game, Rach," she replied, leaning over to tighten the laces of her boots.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you still can't be injured. You could take a ball to the head and become concussed, or the other team could decide to play dirty and you might be tripped or elbowed or-" The small diva's worrying was cut off by a quick press of the blonde's lips unto her own.

"I'll be careful," Quinn promised, sweeping a strand of hair from her girlfriend's face to rest behind her ear. She moved her hand to cup the girl's cheek before leading red, plump lips to her own. She knew the coach would be in here any second to tell her to get her ass on the field, but she couldn't contain her tongue from breaking the confines of her mouth and swiping at Rachel's bottom lips.

Entrance into the shorter girl's mouth was granted immediately, and soon their tongues were at war with one another. Rachel, always the one to get what she wanted, often bit down softly on Quinn's bottom lip; tugging it slightly before releasing it. The action made Quinn throw her head back, a shiver coursing through her body which made Rachel smile triumphantly, the exact reaction she wanted, before moving to Quinn's exposed, pale neck.

The smaller girl nipped, licked and sucked at random places on the newly exposed skin while Quinn ran her short nails down her back. She giggled slightly while the girl was slowly losing control in front of her. Going in for what she originally had her mind set to, Rachel moved to Quinn's pulse point, kissing the area lightly before sucking on it, hard.

Quinn hissed slightly while Rachel continued working on, what no doubt, would be a rather large hickey. Rachel continued, alternating between lightly sucking on the area and soothing it with her tongue.

"Fabray! If you don't-" Coach Tanner stopped in his tracks, jaw hanging open before turning back around, "Sorry," he mumbled before stepping back out of the locker room.

Quinn blushed while Rachel brought her hands to rest on the girl's shoulders, "I don't like these soccer boots," she stated with a frown, "The cleats make you taller than you already are."

The taller girl couldn't believe Rachel right now; they had just been caught in a slightly heated make out session by her coach who was coming in to tell her to get a move on. There was no doubt in her mind that there was, what felt like, a rather large mark forming on her pulse point, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The way Rachel was looking at her, pupils blown and pink tinge to her cheeks, would make the lecture her coach was sure to give her later all worth it.

"I should get out there," Quinn whispered, still in a Rachel Berry induced trance.

Rachel smiled deviously, "I'll be watching," she promised, suggestive in her tone, with a small tap on Quinn's nose. She turned to walk out of the locker room, an extra sway to her hips and devious smile still in place. "Kick some ass, baby."

Quinn wasted no time in following her girlfriend out to the field, placing a quick peck to Rachel's cheek before they went their separate ways. Rachel took her spot in the stands next to Mike and Tina while Quinn went and stood with her team mates by the bench on the side of the field.

The McKinley stands erupted in a loud cheer when the wearers of the red and white soccer jerseys ran out onto the actual field. They watched on while the players took their positions and eagerly awaited the coin toss.

"Heads!" Quinn called as the referee flipped the coin into the air. She kept her eyes trained on the girl opposite her, dressed in a green jersey, while the coin flew to the ground.

"McKinley's ball!" the referee announced, swooping down to collect the coin while the two soccer captains moved to their respective positions.

Quinn turned to take one last look at her team, receiving nods, acknowledging their readiness, before looking to Rachel in the crowd. It reminded her of the night the few months prior, when Rachel had shown up out of the blue. She remembered the smaller girl sitting in the stands, watching her while she tried to concentrate on winning the game; much like the girl was watching her now. She gave the girl a quick wink before focusing her attention on the black and white checkered ball in front of her.

"Let's go McKinley!" Quinn called before charging forward.

* * *

The score was tied, two to two when Quinn called to stop the clock, with five minutes to go. The game was no doubt the most intense of the season of far, no matter where she tried to maneuver the ball around an opposing team player there was another waiting for her. She called her team over to their bench to tell them which play that she hoped would help them gain the upper hand.

Rachel was standing in the bleachers, like most of the other bystanders were. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth while her knees threatened to give out any minute. This was an important game for McKinley; this win would guarantee them a spot in the semi-finals, so Rachel was a little on edge for Quinn. That**,** and the fact her hormones decided to kick in the moment her girlfriend scored the first goal. She had been on the edge of her seat, desperately trying to alleviate the pressure she felt in her lower regions while her girlfriend ran up and down the field, attempting to secure McKinley the needed win.

She couldn't help but scold herself a little, they had only had sex two days prior and she was craving it like she crave certain foods in the middle of the night. There was just something about the way Quinn took charge on the field that made her want to run down the bleachers and drag her girlfriend back to the locker room. She really hoped she wasn't turning into some sex crazed maniac.

"If this works, the box should be relatively empty," Quinn stated, sharing a look with the other striker of the team, "If something goes wrong, the ball is coming to you."

The other girl nodded. They all made their way back onto the field where the ref. called for the clock to be started again. McKinley kicked into gear, red and white jersey's charging and moving around the other team while they maneuvered the ball through the obstacles the green sporting team set for them. Quinn had the ball by the time McKinley had advanced up the field, her play going perfectly. She kicked the ball forward a little so she would have the time to put power behind her kick. Her right leg swung back just as green jersey player came in from the side, falling to the ground in a slide towards the ball.

Quinn didn't have much time to stop herself before she flew forward, turning as she did so, and landing on her back after tripping over the girl's outstretched legs. The air in her lungs was gone for a moment before she sat up right quickly, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh shit, are you alright, cap'n?"

Quinn let out a groan as she lay back against the grass, "I'm fine, Jackson. Thanks."

A whistle sounded in the background, Quinn lifted her head to see the ref. awarding her a penalty shot. She looked to the clock where there was only enough time left for her to get the shot; if not, the match would go into sudden death.

She let out a small chuckle when two of her team mates held out their hands for her to take, helping her spring up from the ground. She let out another groan and pressed a hand to her lower back where she assumed she had pulled something. Knowing Rachel wouldn't have missed it, she looked to the crowd to see the small girl standing with worry clear on her face. Quinn couldn't help but note that the girl was absolutely adorable in one of her old jerseys, her hair tied back with singular black paint lines on each cheek. She couldn't stop the big toothy grin that made its way onto her features even if she tried.

At the smile, Rachel released the breath she had been holding since Quinn went down. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, she had been on the ground for a significant amount of time, enough time to make her think something was seriously wrong; how dare Quinn have her worried for nothing. Regardless of she was feeling, she locked eyes with the girl and blew her a quick kiss, smiling like an idiot when Quinn made the gesture of catching it and pressing it to her lips.

'Love you.' mouthed Quinn, smiling when Rachel mouthed back her words of love before the ref. passed her the ball. She stood just in front of the goal box, setting the ball down before taking a couple of steps back. Everyone's eyes were on her as she calculated where she would aim the ball. The goalie was on her toes, shifting from foot to foot while she tried to anticipate Quinn's next move.

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, effectively intimidating the goalie, before beginning her run up. She lifted back her foot, with no fear of being tripped again, before connecting it with the black and white checkered object. Everyone in the vicinity of the field held their breath, the ball seeming to go in slow motion as it made its way to the top left corner of the net. The green jersey sporting goalie took her dive, out stretching her arms, trying to catch the ball.

Quinn was sure that everyone around her let out a collective breath when the ball made contact with the back of the soccer net. She beamed when she heard the crowd erupt into cheers, collectively throwing their hands in the air. Quinn took the first initiative, as soon as the ref. announced the end of the game and declaring McKinley the winners, to make her way over to the goalie and shake her hand. The rest of the McKinley team followed suit, shaking hands with the other team before turning their attention to the crowd of eager supporters that were running down onto the field.

The soccer captain almost had a small heart attack when she was hoisted into the air by Mike, finding half a perch on his shoulder. She ruffled his hair as he set her down, high-fiving Tina before focusing her attention on the small brunette that was waiting for her. She approached Rachel with a smile, wrapping her arms around her waist before lifting her slightly and spinning her around.

"Good job, baby," Rachel cooed, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder while the blonde continued to hold her.

"Thank-you," Quinn replied, pulling back to place a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

Rachel gazed into hazel pools, a familiar pull in her lower regions making itself known when Quinn flashed her smirk, "Back to my house then?" she asked. Without another word, she linked arms with her girlfriend and began pulling her towards the locker room.

* * *

Quinn had been suspicious of her girlfriend ever since the smaller girl had practically dragged her back to the car. She didn't mind obviously, it meant that she didn't have to wait around to shower, but the way Rachel was looking at her now... She was sat on the brunette's desk chair, still un-showered, while Rachel continued to stare at her from the bed. The look on the girl's face had Quinn shifting in her seat, her member stirring within the confines of her soccer shorts.

She immediately stood from the chair, moving quickly to grab her clothes from her bag, knowing she was now sporting a semi hard-on. Quinn fingers just reached her shirt inside the bag that lay open next to Rachel's desk when Rachel's fingers hooked around her wrist.

"Rach?" Quinn questioned, hazel eyes searching almost black, nervously. The brunette's gaze seem to intensify, her pupils blown with her tongue darting out to wet plump lips. Without any warning, those plump lips were now against her own, hard.

Rachel's mouth was insistent, teeth tugging on her bottom lips before soothing it with a swipe of her tongue, much like in the locker room. She could feel the blonde's member poking her in the thigh as her hands glided down the taller girl's sides, to the waistband of her soccer shorts. Her fingers hooked into the waistband, ready to all but tear them from the girl's waist until pale hands came to grasp around her wrists, stilling her movements.

"Rachel, I'm really sweaty and gross."

Rachel pulled Quinn towards the bed, pushing her down onto the mattress with a smirk, "I don't care."

* * *

_**(A/N: Yes, sexy-times was just implied because that's what happens, I just really couldn't be bothered writing it again [don't pout, you got sexy-times last chapter]. Anyway, tell me how you think it's going. I already have the next two chapters kinda half written so they shouldn't take long unless my brain decides to die again [let's pray that doesn't happen] . Hope you enjoyed ^.^)**_


	20. I Won't Give Up

**_(A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next update! Important A/N at the end aswell, well important if you wana give your opinion on something. R&R!)_**

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

Thursday - January 18th - Week 12

Things had been going swimmingly for the couple since the soccer game. Rachel had stayed at Quinn's for the majority of the absence of her fathers, considering she didn't like being home alone, or away from the blonde. Even if Judy had enforced the open door policy, it wasn't like the two teenagers could ever get any peace without Michael and Frannie badgering them about nothing most of the time. It wasn't Quinn's fault that the couple was bored when they finished going over the cases they had brought with them after they had gone back to visit the firm. The blonde teenager really wanted to hit her sister when she had started using Rachel's competitive side against them; Michael and the older blonde challenging them to board, card, and sometimes, video games at any given moment.

She was even more annoyed when Rachel's fathers' came back and the brunette returned home, she'd hardly had a moment alone with the girl since the soccer game; Judy being the one to set rules regarding them sneaking over to the Berry household. But she was thankful when Rachel called her later that night, pleading for her to go out and pick up something to sate her pregnancy cravings. Quinn couldn't have been happier that her child decided to annoy Rachel.

"Ready for school, baby?"

Rachel huffed and with her hands on her hips turned to face the blonde lying in her bed. Quinn was smirking at her, Rachel knew the girl liked to push her buttons in the morning just to test her mood for the day. Of course, Rachel had to be in a happy mood today considering she woke up in her girlfriend's arms after the impromptu visit to McDonalds' Quinn had to make. She hated that the pregnancy was making her crave things like mouth-watering bacon cheese burgers; what else would the child of Quinn Fabray want?

"Of course I'm ready, Quinn. What kind of question is that?" Rachel said, trying to keep up a front.

"Just checking that my presence hasn't derailed your morning routine."

"You stared at me while I worked out..."

Quinn giggled, "It distracted me", she said with a shift of her hips. Rachel's jaw fell open at the innuendo and grabbed the blonde's Letterman from the back of her desk chair and hurled it at her. "It's not my fault you're incredibly sexy." The soccer player stood from the bed and slipped her jacket on, simultaneously checking the time. "Listen, I'll be back in half-an-hour to take you to school, okay?" she explained, cupping the shorter girl's cheeks. It was quarter to seven and if she wanted to grab any remnants of breakfast before Michael devoured it, she had to get moving.

Rachel folded her arms over her chest, "What if I don't want you to pick me up?" she teased, "I'm sure I can find a ride where the driver won't be distracted by my 'sexiness'. I'm sure you would prefer to have more than half-an-hour to be alone with your thoughts." Rachel smirked as she hooked her finger tips into the waistband of the taller girl's jeans and pulled at them a little.

"I am okay to drive as long as you keep your hands to yourself," Quinn explained while she intertwined her hands with Rachel's, "Can you do that for me?"

"You're the one controlling my hands right now, Quinn." Rachel laughed as Quinn pulled her hands around her midsection, "I'm not the only one who has trouble."

"You're not wrong about that," Quinn smirked before connecting her lips with Rachel's, "I really gotta go, babe."

"Hurry up then."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she went in to give her girlfriend one last kiss before making her way out of the window. She looked up at her girlfriend while she walked backwards out of the yard. Rachel couldn't stop smiling and Quinn was so caught up in keeping her eyes trained on the second story window, she didn't see the new outdoor set that Berry men had recently purchased.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Rachel called from the window while Quinn wrestled with one of the plastic chairs and table. Even if Quinn could have been seriously injured, the brunette couldn't contain her laughter. She watched on while her girlfriend managed to place everything back in it's place before starting to panic when she heard the back door slide open.

"Who's there?!"

Quinn's stomach dropped while she turned on her heel quickly and sprinted out of the yard.

"Dad!" Rachel scolded from her window, "Put that bat down."

Leroy turned to look up at the window, "Did Quinn stay over again?" he queried. It had only happened once before, the day after New Years, and although they didn't fully agree with it, they were happy the girl had stayed and explained the reason why she had dropped over in the middle of the night.

Rachel shook her head, "No," she lied. She hadn't gotten in trouble the first time but was told to wake them and inform them if Quinn were to drop by after hours again.

"Rachel," Leroy warned, folding his arms across his chest, bat in hand.

The girl eyed the bat in her father's grasp, "She got here when I woke up," she lied again.

"Uh huh." Leroy shook his head while he made his way back into the house, still unconvinced. He was beginning to worry that his fear of Rachel forgetting about himself and Hiram was coming true.

Yes, he had to admit seeing Rachel and Quinn together made his heart soar, but having his daughter out of the house most of the time, was making him nervous. There was no doubt that the two girls had become much closer since last week and he could only think that they had taken their relationship to the next level; he winced at the thought. He knew that his little girl wasn't so little anymore, but that didn't help with the reality of everything.

"Honey?"

Leroy's eyes met Hiram's instantly, after placing the bat back by the front door.

"You okay?"

Leroy nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband, "It's just..." he trailed off while Hiram rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know. She's grown up so much and there's no stopping it."

"I blame the daughter in-law."

Hiram laughed, "So do I."

* * *

"You're love still sickens me."

Quinn rolled her eye's while separating her lips from Rachel's. It was just past first hour and the two girl's wouldn't see each other again until lunch; before Glee was scheduled later on in the day. She just wanted a few minutes alone with the girl.

"Good morning to you too, Santana," Rachel greeted, turning her attention back to swapping her books for different ones in her locker.

"Seriously, it's great you guys are banging and all, but the rest of us don't need to see it."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, her arm encircling around her girlfriend's waist as she continued going through her locker, "And what about when you and Brittany are doing the exact same thing?" she queried.

Santana scoffed, "The difference being, we're actually hot."

Rachel shut her locker and turned to her girlfriend, wrapping her free arm around the taller girl's neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. Quinn's eyes were wide open in surprise at first but slipped shut as her hands came to rest on the shorter girl's hips. It had been like this ever since last week. Rachel couldn't seem to get enough of Quinn, heated make-out sessions in the auditorium before classes happening t least three times a day. The blonde girl wouldn't mind as much if she wasn't always hard by the end of each meeting; but she was seriously beginning to doubt all the blame Rachel was putting on her hormones.

Rachel pulled back, her fingers running through the short blonde locks that graced the back of her girlfriend's neck. "Who's hotter now?" she questioned the Latina that was still standing behind them, fanning herself. "I'll see you at lunch?" Rachel questioned. At Quinn's slight nod, she pressed a quick peck to the taller girl's lips before moving off down the hall.

"You are one lucky mother fucker," Santana commented as she watched Rachel saunter down the hall, who looked back over her shoulder to give the two girls a quick wink before turning the corner.

"Hey! Eyes over here," Quinn demanded when she noticed her friend's eyes looking a little to low for her liking. "So, who's hotter?" she chuckled with a smirk, "She sure showed you."

Santana nodded along dumbly, the image of Rachel and Quinn making out still fresh in her mind. "Wait a second..." She shook her head, "That is not right!" she exclaimed, panicking a little because the images weren't leaving, "I have to find Britts."

* * *

Quinn should have seen it coming, she should've known nothing would stop the McKinley student populations' favorite pastime from reaching her once herself and Rachel were out. It was a surprise that they had waited this long, but she chalked it up to the rest of McKinley thinking it was some sort of elaborate practical joke. The cool ice chips hit her before she even had times to close her eyes, she wiped at them immediately to see the retreating figure of some hockey players.

"Yeah, you better run!"

"Quinn?"

The blonde turned to find Tina standing there, shoulder bag strap clutched in a death grip. "What, Tina!?" Quinn snapped but immediately took a deep breath in to calm herself down, "I'm sorry."

Tina approached Quinn tentatively and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, not caring if her shirt would be ruined by the slushie resting on the girl's shoulders.

Quinn didn't say anything as the girl began to lead her up to the second floor; she was too busy trying to keep a straight face. A breakdown was coming and she knew she had to hold on until she was in that bathroom, if she showed that they truly broke her they would just come back with more force.

Rachel sat down at a vacant lunch table with an assortment of different foods on her tray. It was Sloppy Joe day and she hated that the baby was craving more meat. After last night's unexpected meal, she'd hoped to be vegan the rest of the day. She should've expected these kind of cravings while carrying the child of Quinn Fabray, who devoured two bacon cheese burgers last night before Rachel even finished half of her own burger.

"I thought you were vegan, Rach?" Blaine Anderson queried as he, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie joined the smaller girl at the table.

"Yeah, it's weird seeing you with anything but salad on your tray, girl."

Rachel sighed, "May I suggest never falling pregnant when you have a certain dietary lifestyle." She picked up the burger, inhaling the unusually heavenly aroma, before sinking her teeth into it. She really tried to dislike the texture and flavors, but she couldn't. It was practically orgasmic in her mouth, as were the noises leaving her throat.

"I swear I will pay just to watch you eat for the rest of the pregnancy," Puck offered, mouth hung open slightly while Rachel continued to enjoy her burger. The smaller girl gave Mercedes a pointed look and within seconds the darker girl's hand hit the back of Puck's head.

Everyone at the table shared a small laugh at Puck's expense before digging into their own lunches. Rachel continued to enjoy her meal, much to her dismay, while her eyes constantly scanned the cafeteria for her girlfriend. She could've sworn that Quinn said she would meet her here. She scanned the room once more before shrugging to herself, narrowing down Quinn's tardiness to something to do with coach Tanner.

* * *

The door to the girl's second floor bathroom slammed behind Quinn as the fuming blonde marched in and shot all occupants a death glare. All of the girls' jaws dropped as they took in the sight of the blue corn starch stained soccer captain that looked like she was about to explode.

"OUT!" she demanded, she couldn't break down in front of people and she was barely holding on.

The occupants all scampered out of the bathroom and Quinn just knew their whispering wouldn't take long to get around the school.

"Fuck!" she groaned out, leaning against a tiled wall and sliding to the ground. She brought her knees up into her chest and hurried her head into them, even if she was dripping ice all over herself she just couldn't bring herself to stand back up.

Tears continued to leave the blonde even though she was trying so desperately to hold them back, _'How could Rachel take this without retaliation?'_ she wondered.

Tina walked in and approached the blonde moments later, after deciding to give the girl a minute or so to herself, that, and the fact she couldn't get past all the girls that were fleeing the bathroom. Quinn was in complete shut down mode and didn't say anything while the girl tried to comfort her. No matter what Tina said about it not being so bad, the tears kept coming.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Quinn? She was supposed to meet me for lunch and never showed up."

"Rachel."

Rachel turned around to see Tina standing in the doorway, the Asian girl approached her slowly and it made Rachel's stomach flip-flop. She didn't know what had happened to Quinn, if she was hurt or something along those lines, but the way Tina was pulling her over to the doorway made her heart clench. Tina explained what had happened and that she couldn't get Quinn to clean off or stop crying. Rachel sped off without a second thought. She didn't think she could run this fast or race up stairs, almost three steps at a time, but she didn't care. Quinn needed her.

"Quinn?" she questioned as she opened the bathroom door, "Are you in here?"

"Go away, Rachel, please," a voice pleaded from a stall and Rachel knew that the blonde was broken.

The diva looked around the bathroom for the stall Quinn could be in and furrowed her brow in concern when she saw the trail of blue slushie drops. She had anticipated that this would happen when they started being more intimate with each other in the halls.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, opening the stall at the end of the trail, "Oh, Quinn," she sighed, taking in the site of the blonde who had pulled herself into a ball; her shoulders trembling with every suppressed sob. Rachel knelt down by her girlfriend, immediately wrapping her arms around her despite the blue ice chips.

"How did you deal with this everyday?" Quinn sobbed, gripping onto Rachel's borrowed hoodie. Thank God for Puck's big build, the baby bump was unnoticeable under the thick fabric. This kind of hiding couldn't last long though, Winter was almost over and Lima weather was throwing a curve ball at them by raising the temperatures.

Rachel ran her fingers through short, wet, blonde hair and sighed, "I didn't deal with it. I just blocked it all out until I got home. It's okay, Quinn. It's just some slushie."

"If I can't protect myself, how can I protect you?" Quinn explained, burying her face further into the hoodie.

Rachel sighed, "I'm sure our fellow peers wouldn't be stupid enough to endanger a pregnant girl."

Quinn's eyes shot up to Rachel immediately. No one outside of the Glee club knew, well, she assumed no one knew; surely Finn wasn't that big of an asshole.

"Come on, Quinn." Rachel pulled Quinn to her feet and retrieved a fold out chair from the other side of the bathroom and a small plastic cup. Quinn eyed the equipment and shot Rachel a confused look. "The Glee club started keeping things in here to make it easier to wash each others hair after encounters like this."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come. Sit."

Quinn sat on the chair that Rachel had set up in front of one of the basins. She sighed while Rachel guided her to recline a little to allow her hair to hover over the sink. She watched on, with loving eyes, while Rachel poured cup after cup of water through her hair, using her free hand to shield the girl's eyes from any stray drops of water.

They locked eyes while Rachel let the water from the tap run freely and used both hands to wash out the slushie she missed with the cup. The tune the brunette started humming sounded familiar and before Quinn could ask, her girlfriend began singing.

_"When I look into your eyes  
__It's like watching the night sky  
__Or a beautiful sunrise  
__There's so much they hold  
__And just like them old stars  
__I see that you've come so far  
__To be right where you are  
__How old is your soul?"_

"I love you."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too. Wait here a second." She left the bathroom for no longer than five minutes and returned with a towel, Rachel didn't hesitate in sitting on Quinn's lap before draping the towel over the head of blonde hair, "Sit still," she requested before she started to dry the girl's hair.

"It's like an illicit slumber party in here."

Quinn groaned from under the towel while Rachel continued to dry her hair, "Shut-up, Santana."

"Where were you when this happened, Santana? Surely the Cheerios know not to mess with you and Quinn after the way you've been treating Jessie." Even if Rachel disliked the freshman Cheerio for stirring up trouble, she felt bad for her. The training sessions were obviously taking its toll on the girl, who looked like she would pass out at any given moment from exhaustion. That, and Jacob Ben Israel was still following her around; eyes glued to her chest or ass the entire time,

Santana moved towards them and seated herself on the space between the basin they were using and the one next to them, "I was with Amy. She had some ideas about the new routine. Which of the Cheerios did it, Q?"

Rachel removed the towel and produced a comb out of the pocket of the hoodie. "Well, even with the knowledge that my eyes were on fire from the dye, they weren't Cheerios. Hockey players."

"Those Puckhead assholes."

"Hey! I didn't do anything."

The three girl's turned to find Puck standing in the doorway of the bathroom, "Puck," Quinn groaned, did everyone have to see her like this? "What in the hell are you doing in here? It's the girls bathroom for crying out loud."

Puck waved her off and stepped further into the room, "Nothing I haven't seen, felt or kissed before."

The girls all exchanged looks before Santana slapped the boy in the chest, hard, "Ass. As my girl said, what are you doing in here?"

"It's your turn to sing this week's assignment."

Rachel stood from Quinn's lap after she was done with the girl's hair, "Oh no! I completely forgot about the assignment." Quinn looked up at the girl, just as wide eyed. They had spent most of afternoons doing their science project as well as figuring out how they were going to tell their parents this coming weekend. They hadn't discussed the Country themed assignment once since the day it was issued.

"I have an idea," Puck smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "The song I chose is by this country band called NEEDTOBREATHE, and it pretty much describes what's going on with you guys," he offered, "We can say we worked on it together?"

* * *

After they had thanked the boy repeatedly, and Quinn had changed into some of her soccer clothes, they performed Puck's song to the Glee club, Mr Schuester had told them that they would perform it at the next day's assembly. While everyone began packing up their bags, eagerly talking about the performance next day, Quinn stayed glued to her chair. Her eyes focused forward. She hated what she had started at this school; receiving her first slushie had been a big eye opener. The way the dye felt in your eyes, as well as the way it seeped through your clothing, was the most unpleasant feeling she had ever had the chance of feeling. She had a lot of apologizing to the Glee club to do.

"Guys!" she called, making her way to the front of the room. She stood, hands clasped together in front of her, while the rest of the club looked at her confusedly. She gestured for them to sit back down, even Mr Schuester stopped himself from leaving the room.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rachel asked from her front row seat, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Quinn cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and attempted to clear her mind. "I want to apologize," she mumbled, almost inaudibly, "The slushies... They suck." She locked eyes with everyone in the room before taking a big breath, "I never knew how bad it felt, I honestly never knew, and if I did... I would have never subjected any of you to it." A tear escaped her as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, the girl who had been the target of at least ninety percent of the ice cold liquid. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop the tears now, her bottom lip trembled as a sob escaped her; Rachel immediately standing from her seat to go and console the blonde.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel soothed, her arms wrapping around the girl's neck while the blonde buried her face into the oversize sweatshirt she was wearing.

Everyone besides Finn, nodded. acknowledging that the blonde knew how it felt now. They could see she had changed ever since Rachel had come into the picture, and they were thankful she was mature enough to apologize.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Finn piped up, his face red from the anger he was trying to suppress. The blonde had tormented the smaller girl for years, and she was just going to get away with it with a quick apology? He looked to around to the rest lf the club who shook their heads at the boy. "This is bullshit!" he announced, standing from his chair.

Everyone tensed, discomfort written all over their faces. Would there ever be a day without Finn Hudson drama? They all expected their teacher to interject as soon as the tall boy took a step towards the two girls, an argument obviously at the tip of his tongue. But they all watched as Sam Evans jumped to his feet, his hands making contact with the boy's shoulders and pushing him off to the side. Puck and Mike jumped up at that moment, ready to separate what was looking to be a fight.

"I am sick and tired of this!" Sam announced, taking a strong stance in front of the confused quarterback. "I know that you're upset that the both of your ex-girlfriend's are dating, I get it, it sucks. You don't think it hurts me to know that Quinn is happier without me? I know it hurts, but I don't care because when I see her smile like she does with Rachel, it just fits."

Quinn looked up at her blonde ex-boyfriend, a small smile gracing her features that was soon replaced with a look of horror when Finn's fist connected with Sam's jaw. She watched as the blonde boy swiped at his lip before charging at the quarterback; Rachel holding her tighter to prevent her from interjecting.

Puck and Mike jumped in immediately, followed by Blaine once Mr Schue and the other two boys couldn't break up the fight.

"Finn, stop it!" Kurt called as he, Mercedes and Brittany continued to hold Santana back.

A few more punches were landed successfully before Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Mr Schuester were able to separate the two boys. Sam being tended to immediately by Tina while Finn just stood off to the side with the teacher.

"Figgins' office, now!" the curly haired teacher ordered, knowing the principal wouldn't have left the grounds yet.

"I'm done with this!" the tall boy announced before the teacher escorted him from the room, leaving the Glee club to fuss over Sam's bleeding face. There wasn't too much damage, a busted lip and eyebrow as well as a few bruises on his body.

"Sam." Quinn broke out of Rachel's hold and moved to stand in front of the boy, she lightly brushed his overgrown fringe from his face to look into his eyes, "Thank-you," she whispered before encircling her arms around his neck.

The boy buried his face into the girl's neck, "It was nothing," he mumbled, "It sucks and all that I can't have you, but this girl," Sam pulled back from Quinn, immediately reaching out for Rachel, "She makes you happier than I have ever seen you." He pulled Rachel into a light hug, avoiding making contact with her midsection lest he hurt the baby.

Rachel giggled at the boy's awkwardness and pulled him in tighter, "Thank-you, Samuel."

"I think we've had enough sap for one afternoon," Santana announced, a frown set on her lips because she hadn't gotten the chance to show Finn how much of an ass he was being.

"I think I know what we need," Rachel announced, looking to her girlfriend who still looked like she was a million miles away. "Follow me my fellow Gleeks!"

The whole club followed Rachel out to the parking lot, all of them getting into different vehicles; some riding with others. Rachel put the car in drive and began to lead the Glee club to the location where they could let loose and have fun.

"You okay?" the brunette asked when their convoy was stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"Everything is a mess," Quinn confessed, bringing her knees up to her chest, "I honestly don't know why you're with me... I treated you horribly, and Finn... He just..." Quinn trailed off.

The car was moving again as Quinn tugged at her seatbelt, annoyed by the fabric against her neck. Finn seemed adamant on the subject of their relationship, and she was beginning to believe that he was right. Of course the boy didn't know that she was the one that impregnated his ex-girlfriend, but she couldn't help but begin to believe that he was a better choice for the brunette.

It was obvious that McKinley had some distaste for the new couple considering Quinn was now a target of the ice cold, popularity placer. It would be even worse if people found out that the brunette was pregnant; Rachel would be an open target. The only way things could be even worse than that would be if McKinley found out about Quinn; they would be swimming in slushie by the end of the day that happened.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel humming beside her again as the girl concentrated on driving. The destination still unknown to the entire Glee club as she made the necessary turns. The smile that was making it's way onto Quinn's features couldn't be stopped as she heard her girlfriend's voice fill the car.

_"I won't give up on us,  
__Even if the skies get rough.  
__I'm giving you all my love,  
__I'm still looking up."_

The girl sang with such emotion, that Quinn couldn't stop the few tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She'd never felt like this before, so indescribably in love, that she didn't look away from her girlfriend even as the car stopped.

_"And when you're needing your space,  
__To do some navigating,  
__I'll be here patiently waiting,  
__To see what you find."_

Rachel reached over the centre console, her hand going to rest against Quinn's thigh before she leaned in and placed a light kiss to the blonde girl's lips.

"I love you," the smaller girl whispered, her hand squeezing the muscle beneath it, "No matter what Finn, or anyone else has to say about it. I. Love. You." She nudged Quinn's nose with her own before the blonde girl rolled her eyes at her own ridiculous thoughts and connected their lips in another chaste kiss.

They broke apart when a loud knock was made on their windshield, "I didn't follow the car to watch you two suck more face," Santana stated after pulling Rachel's door open.

Rachel rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips, "Not like you didn't enjoy it the first time."

"Shut it, Berry. What are we doing here?"

Quinn looked beyond her friend to see that they were at the Children's Center. She looked back at her girlfriend and quickly pecked the girl's cheek before exiting the car. She headed straight for the entrance while Rachel and the confused Glee Club followed. They all stopped in the entrance hall, where Rachel was filling out a visitors log, while Quinn walked straight through. The staff knew her well, so she wasn't questioned as she approached the little girl across the room who squealed excitedly as she jumped into Quinn's outstretched arms.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Puck questioned while the rest of the Glee Club continued to watch the short haired blonde interact with the little girl. They were all even more confused now as a few other kids ran over to hug Quinn. The last time they knew of the girl being here was Christmas Eve, and they hadn't noted the kids gathering around Quinn then because the kids were gathering around everyone of them. They thought that the girl was just doing a really good job that night because they all had to.

"Quinn volunteers here, quite frequently," Rachel explained, a broad smile plastered on her face while they continued to watch the blonde. She thought it best that they wait a little while for Quinn to lose herself, to forget everything that had happened today and to enjoy what she liked doing in some of her down time.

"So, we're here because Quinn has a mini me?"

Brittany lightly hit her girlfriend on the shoulder, "Don't be a sour grape, San. Come on, I want to finger paint." Santana smiled instantly as her girlfriend began to lead her over to the group of kids who were painting on a rather large section of the wall that was covered in construction paper.

The rest of the Gleeks found groups of children that were doing childhood things that they wouldn't mind doing again. Rachel watched as Sam and Puck were fussed over by some little girl's wondering what had happened to their faces, Puck had been elbowed by Finn at some stage of the fight. She couldn't contain her laughter as Tina, Mike, Blaine and Artie danced around with some of the kids while Kurt and Mercedes were giving fashion advice to some of the older children.

She approached Quinn, who had the soccer ball she had given to Natalie clamped between her feet while the little girl attempted kicking it out, and sat down on a near by bench,

"No fair!" Natalie exclaimed when she failed for a fifth time, "You're bigger than I am! Meanie!" she pouted, dramatically crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, sometimes this girl was just like Rachel. She squatted down and picked up the ball from between her feet. "Can I ask you something, Nat?"

The little girl nodded, her arms falling by her side while her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Have you been ever been bullied?"

Natalie nodded again, her eye finding her feet immediately, "Sometimes. Just because I like soccer and not dolls..."

Quinn sighed, "It sucks, hey? I just want to give you some advice." Natalie nodded again, her eyes finding Quinn's. "Promise me you'll never bully other people. I know it can be hard not to say certain things to people, or do them, but promise me you'll try not to sink to their level."

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Natalie asked, curious as to why there were tears in her mentors eyes.

Quinn wiped at the disobedient tears that cascaded down her cheeks, "I use to be a bully," she admitted, "And today, the things I did to other people happened to me. I used to throw those big cups of flavored ice at them and it is possibly the worst feeling ever."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I did it because I was trying to be someone I wasn't. Being popular is not worth the loneliness that comes with it", Quinn explained, "I made the people who are closest to me feel really bad, and it's not a good feeling."

Rachel watched as Natalie nodded along to what her girlfriend was saying, she stood to approach the two girls as Natalie reached out and wiped a few tears away for Quinn. "You alright?" she questioned, sitting on the ground next to where her girlfriend was still squatted.

"I used to bully Rachel, Natalie," Quinn confessed, her eyes never leaving the soccer ball in her hands, "And she is the one person that makes me feel like I'm on top of the world, everyday."

"She used to throw slushies at you?"

Rachel's hand came to rest on her girlfriend's back, "She did. She tried to stop me from being who I am because she didn't like who she was," she explained, "No matter what people say, Natalie, be yourself."

"Promise me you'll be yourself. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing they can change you. Be yourself," Quinn encouraged, placing the soccer ball in Natalie's hands before resting them on the child's shoulders.

Natalie looked down at the ball in her hands, her favorite thing in the world, mainly because it belonged to Quinn, but she took all the two teenagers had to say to heart. "I promise," she stated and Quinn pulled her into a light hug.

"Hey, Fabray! We challenge you guys to a game!" Sam and Puck called from the other side of the room, a few small girls and boys surrounding them.

Quinn nodded her head before turning to Natalie, her tears no where in sight, "Still got your boots?" she questioned the young girl, Natalie nodded. "Good, because we're gonna win!" Quinn stated confidently before telling Natalie to go round up a team.

Quinn and Rachel stood from the ground, moving to sit on the bench while teams were being sorted out amongst some of the children and the Glee Club. Quinn leaned back against the wall the bench was up against, blowing some hair from her face as Rachel settled into her side.

"That was really good of you, Quinn," Rachel noted as they watched Natalie race around in her boots, soccer ball in hand, before coming to a stop next to Santana and tugging on her arm.

Quinn smiled, she knew Brittany was talking Santana into playing while Natalie passed the other blonde the ball. "She deserves a happy life. I wasn't happy when I was doing those things."

"I'd hope not, considering I was the target."

"You were the target because I didn't want to like you."

Rachel lightly slapped her girlfriend's thigh, "Thanks."

"But now..." Quinn spoke softly, her right arm coming to rest around Rachel's shoulders as she ran her finger's through brown locks.

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
__I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make."_

The soccer captain began to sing softly, her voice not as strong as Rachel's, but just as soft and emotion filled.

_"Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use  
__the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake.  
__And in the end, you're still my friend, at least we did intend  
__for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn.  
__We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in.  
__I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am."_

Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and joined in with the last bit of the song that had gotten them through most of the day,

_"I won't give up on us,  
__Even if the skies get rough.  
__I'm giving you all my love  
__I'm still looking up, still looking up.  
__I won't give up on us,  
__God knows I'm tough enough.  
__We've got a lot to learn,  
__God knows we're worth it."_

They smiled lovingly at each other before exchanging a quick, chaste kiss. Their eyes closed as they sit with their forehead's resting against one another. In the moment, Quinn felt as if nothing could break them, she felt as if the next couple of days would be okay as long as she had Rachel by her side and vice versa.

"That was disgusting," Santana commented, breaking them out of their loving embrace.

"Yeah," Natalie agreed, looking up at Santana who nodded in acceptance.

Quinn's eyes widened, setting her sight on her prodigy's hand in that of her friend's. "You will not corrupt her, Lopez," Quinn commanded, standing from the bench to knock the ball from Natalie's hands; effectively stealing it.

"I believe she already has by the looks of it, babe," Rachel commented, noticing the red, Cheerio scrunchie that was holding back Natalie's hair.

Quinn rolled her eyes, setting the ball on the floor as they began to make their way over to the makeshift, indoor soccer field. "Come on, Nat. We have have a game to play," she stated, her hand clasping Natalie's free one.

Rachel watched from the bench as her girlfriend, Santana and Natalie approached a group of kids that were accompanied by Blaine, Brittany and Kurt. On the other side of the field she saw Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina with another ground of kids. She watched as Artie took to the middle of the field, coin and whistle in hand, waiting for the two opposing groups to come together to hear the rules. A loving smile pulled at her lips as Quinn bent down on one knee to re-tie one of Natalie's boots. The blonde had taken a rather large step in her life today; acknowledging all of her mistakes, and Rachel couldn't have been prouder.

Now she was now looking forward to when their baby arrived, she couldn't wait to see the girl hold their little one for the first time. Even if she was still nervous about the next few days, she couldn't stop herself from feeling lighter somehow. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her's and Quinn's shoulders, and that they were stronger now. She hoped that she still felt this way come the weekend when they told her fathers and Judy. But she knew, in the back of her mind, that if things went wrong, neither she or Quinn would give up on each other.

* * *

_**(A/N: The block has kinda kicked in again guys, so I don't know when my next update will be... I am apologizing in advance if it decides to stay for a long time :/ But let me know how you think it's going.**_

_**Also! The first couple to review will get a message cause I need some of your opinions on something I'm thinking of doing!)**_


	21. I Won't Turn Back

_**(A/N: Hey guys! FIRSTLY WOW! I think that was the most reviews I got on a single chapter hahaha!  
**_

_**I know I said I might have some block but this was already 3 1/4 written and yeah I finished it. All your reviews really helped actually so yeah that was awesome hahaha. R&R!) **_

_**[Warning: Sexy-Times. I forgot to warn my beta and a good laugh was had by all! Love ya Larry!]**_

* * *

**I Won't Turn Back**

Friday - January 18th - Week 12

Quinn's hand immediately found Rachel's when they pushed through the doors of McKinley the next morning. The students standing around in the hall all diverted their eyes to the couple. Quinn looked from person to person, each of them locking eyes with the blonde before turning to one another and whispering. She swallowed around the dry lump in her throat as she saw a group of her fellow soccer players shake their heads and walk away. She didn't know if they now thought less of her or... She is still the same person, she's still a leader.

Rachel noticed her girlfriend's pensive expression while the blonde's hazel eyes studied the people around them. "Forget about them, baby," she whispered, her hand giving Quinn's a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn gave a slight nod, diverting her attention straight ahead while they continued to make their way towards Rachel's locker. She kept her eyes trained forward but still focused on the people in her peripherals, she could still hear the whispers as if they were locked into her ears with earphones.

"Don't you dare!"

Quinn's path was now blocked by her girlfriend. She shook her head to clear her mind, tilting it to the side to look over Rachel's shoulder; rather than the back of the girl's head. The air left her lungs with the image she was met with, three hockey players towered over them; each with a different flavored slushie in their hands.

Rachel had her arms open to the side, taking a protective stance in front of her girlfriend, her eyes glaring at the boys in front of them. She couldn't believe what was happening, why her girlfriend was a sudden target when they had been out as a couple for the past week or so.

"You really think we won't slushie you too, midget?" one of the boys spoke, his head tilting to the side to lock eyes with Quinn, "If the football team won't straighten you out anymore, we will."

Quinn's arms hooked under Rachel's before she swung around, effectively taking the Big Gulps to the back. She straightened with a small gasp as soon as the cold liquid hit while she shielded Rachel. The only thought in her head being what would happen if Rachel slipped and injured herself and the baby.

Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, her hands immediately coming up to the girl's fringe and pushing it back before the colored run off could slide into her eyes. A pained expression was evident on her face as hazel eyes gazed into her own while she continued to push Quinn's hair back.

_**BANG!**_

The two girls looked to where the three hockey players once stood, only to see each of them pressed up against a locker; Puck, Sam, and Mike behind each one while Santana and Brittany stood behind the three Gleek boys.

"That wasn't wise," Puck snarled, pressing the boy he was covering harder into the lockers.

Rachel tried to suppress the smile that pulled at her lips; she didn't think violence would stop what was happening, before she locked eyes with Santana. The Latina gave a quick nod in the direction of the bathroom before turning her attention back to the boys who were still against the lockers. Rachel understood and linked her arm with Quinn's and began pulling her towards the bathroom, muttering a small "Thank-you." as they passed the Latina.

The two girls burst through the door, instantly smiling at the people who were waiting for them. Tina was the first to step forward and take Quinn's hand within her own, pulling her towards the chair that was already set up in front of one of the basins. Rachel was led to the basin beside her by Mercedes where she was handed a cloth. The small girl proceeded to wet the cloth before running it over her arms and legs while Mercedes used a towel to rid the small amount of slushie from her hair.

Santana and Brittany walked in moments later, each with an assortment of clothes in their hands. Brittany went straight to Quinn, handing the blonde her soccer uniform as soon as Tina was done rinsing her hair. Santana going to Rachel and handing over the second set of clothes she always kept in her locker; the brunette couldn't help but wonder how long Santana knew how to get into her locker.

Both girls went into different stalls where they proceeded to change into the dry clothes provided to them. Rachel was out within minutes; already having a quick changing technique ready for wardrobe changes on Broadway. She went and stood by her friends at the basin where she began running a brush through her hair. Her eyes caught the sight of Quinn, clearly visible within the gap of the stall door, sitting on the bathroom floor.

The smaller girl sighed, bracing herself on the basin and screwing her eyes shut. She knew that what was happening was having a big impact on the girl within the locked stall. The soccer player was clearly affected by it all, feeling remorseful for having started it and feeling helpless to stop it. While the blonde thought this, Rachel felt helpless in thinking that she could make the girl feel better about it.

Just as Rachel was about to knock on the stall door, it flew open. She immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde, burying her head into the crook of the girl's neck, and holding her tightly.

"Let go," Quinn mumbled, carefully unclasping her girlfriend's hands from the back of her neck and placing them at the brunette's sides.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her heart breaking at the lack of life within her girlfriend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

The taller girl shook her head, looking down at her shoes; refusing to meet Rachel's eyes again. She pushed away from the smaller girl and approached the four girls that were still standing by the basins. "Thank-you," she mumbled.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I got detention defending your ass, you know. I prefer my reward to be in the form of dinner at Breadstix." Everyone in the bathroom let out a small giggle, knowing the Latina was only joking; about Breadstix, not detention. She had filled the girl's in on how she couldn't stop her knee from making it's way into one of the Hockey players nether region; Rachel was surprised Puck hadn't done anything like that. According to Santana, she had a plausible reason because the Hockey player had called her a rather offensive name.

"I'll see you all later." Quinn collected her wet clothes before making her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Mike found Rachel wondering the halls by herself. He felt it a bit silly of the smaller girl considering what had happened earlier, but at the same time he felt it strange of his friend for leaving her girlfriend alone.

"Where's Quinn?"

"I have no idea, Mike, and I'm really worried," Rachel replied, looking around the hallway for any sign of the blonde.

Mike wrapped the smaller girl in a hug, he was scared that this might happen. He used to be the only one that knew how the blonde truly worked, and ever since the first slushie, he was afraid that Quinn might seek solitude. It had happened once before back in November, just after Halloween, and he remembered that Quinn hadn't said as much as two words to him for a couple of days. He would find her in the library or out on the soccer field, just sitting there and staring off into space. He wasn't sure what had happened, but after a few days the girl was back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"She'll be okay," he soothed, rubbing small circles on the girl's back.

Rachel shook her head into the boy's chest, "She didn't even say anything to me after it happened, Mike. She seemed fine yesterday, at the Children's Center, after it all happened. She was her usual self last night, it was like nothing had happened."

The Asian boy nodded in understanding, "She works like that. She'll just be closed off for awhile, thinking everything over and sorting it out."

"But I'm her girlfriend, she should know that she can talk to me. I'm having he- ... I may be pregnant and dealing with a few of my own problems right now, but that does not mean I can't help her."

"She'll come around. It happened awhile back, I'm not sure why, but after Halloween she didn't talk to anyone for a couple of days."

Rachel went slack in the boy's arms, knowing exactly what the blonde would've been thinking about at the time. But this was different, and Quinn should know that. Quinn should know that no matter what, she would be there. It was fairly obvious that Rachel and the other Glee members had been targets of this kind of harassment before, which meant she could talk to any one of them. They had all showed their forgiveness yesterday when they had accompanied them to the Children's Center, all them even telling the girl that that's all they ever wanted from her; except Finn obviously.

"Listen," Mike started, pulling away from the girl slightly, "She knows that you care about her, but give her space. I know you're her girlfriend and everything, but I'm her nerd-bro and I've been dealing with her when she's been like this for awhile. Trust me. After she's thought it through, she'll tell you."

"She didn't tell you what happened at Halloween though."

"She told me it was too personal to get into."

Rachel nodded in undertanding, she wouldn't have expected Quinn to talk about that party to anyone that didn't need to know. So far, only Santana and Brittany knew about the party, and that was because Santana needed to know and Brittany just knew. She could only hope that Quinn was okay and didn't stay closed off for too long, they still had this weekend to get through after all.

* * *

"What are you doing home?"

"I couldn't handle it anymore."

Frannie set Quinn's pile of clean laundry down on her desk before sitting down at the foot of the bed. She placed her hand on the younger blonde's outstretched leg and gave a light squeeze, silently urging her sister to confide in her.

The younger blonde sighed as she shifted into a sitting position, leaning her back against the headboard. "I got slushied yesterday," she mumbled, her arms crossing over her chest, "And today." She knows she promised herself yesterday, at the Children's Center, that as long as she had Rachel, she was unbreakable. But something about three slushies hitting you at once seemed to make yesterday nonexistent.

Frannie could see her sister collapsing in on herself right before her eyes. Quinn had always been a sheltered child, always keeping to herself for many reasons. The youngest Fabray always found a way to blame herself, even for the smallest of things.

"I don't deserve her."

Frannie's head snapped up quickly, "And what if you do?" she questioned, her eyes searching her sister's, pleading for Quinn to believe in herself for once.

"I don't. I tortured her for years, I got her pregnant and now she is going to be tortured even more by the stupid Neanderthals of McKinley because I'm a target and can't protect her."

"Listen, little sister, has she ever told you that you're undeserving of her love? Yes, you have caused a hiccup in her life plan, but why would she be with you and willingly having your baby if she think of you to be undeserving? Why would she be considering raising the baby with you?"

Quinn's eyes found her sister's immediately, "Has she talked to you about raising the baby?"

The older Fabray shook her head which made her sister raise an eyebrow in confusion, "It's obvious from the way she looks at you. When you hurt yourself in that game last week, she looked as if her whole world was collapsing; even if it literally did," she added with a smirk.

The younger Fabray shoved he sister lightly, "I wasn't hurt," Quinn drawled, still annoyed that she had been tripped during that game.

"But you get what I'm saying, right? Don't turn your back on her, talk to her about this stuff."

Quinn nodded before something in her mind clicked. The song title of the song she was supposed to being with Rachel in less than ten minutes. She shot up out of bed, searching for her shoes that she had discarded when she first entered her room.

"A thank-you wise sister would be nice." Quinn rolled her eyes, shoes in hand, before leaning on the bed to peck her sister's cheek. "Ew, a verbal thank-you would've sufficed."

"I'll be back later!"

"We won't be here!" Frannie watched her sister grab her keys from the hall table before quickly exiting the house. She hated that she and Michael were heading back to home for the weekend, to pick up more files, but hoped her mother, who couldn't get off work, could help Quinn if anything else happened

* * *

"She'll be here."

Rachel scoffed at her friends ridiculousness, even if she really wanted her girlfriend to come through those doors, the chances of it happening we're slowly slipping away. "No one has heard from her since this morning. All I can do is get this over and done with because these assholes need to learn that we're here to stay, before starting a search party." Puck draped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"She's probably in the attic playing the X-Box," Mike offered as he crouched down to stretch his legs.

Everyone was running around backstage, trying to prepare themselves for what no doubt would be a horrible performance. Not that the performance would be horrible, but the crowd was more than likely to just boo them the whole time. Rachel wondered that since Quinn wasn't there, would it be as bad considering the blonde was the new main target.

"Two minutes guys!" Mr Schuester announced before stepping out to go join Miss Pillsbury in the stands of the gym. "I'm disappointed in you, Finn," he stated, turning slightly to look at the boy sitting behind him, "What happened to the boy who took charge at sophomore regionals?"

"Two girls stabbed him in the chest," the cheerleader next to Finn spoke; Will remembered her as Amy.

"Life is full of ups and downs, Finn," Will explained, taking a glance at the red head next to him, remembering all the hurt he had gone through to be with the girl of his dreams.

"Whatever, Mr Schue," Finn mumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

The Glee coach shook his head before turning back around in his seat. The lights in the gym dimmed and a single spotlight shone at the microphone stand that was placed in front of the make-shift stage that had been set up earlier.

"Attention students," Principal Figgins spoke monotonously, tapping the microphone as he did until the gym was silent. "I have noticed recently, the rise in slushie showers. Even though these kinds of attacks are not prohibited by the school board... It is, however, a quite strenuous task to have to clean the stickiness off of the hallway floor. I have asked the Glee club to sing a song that will hopefully stop these things from happening."

"Not likely!"

Will turned in his seat to see the Hockey player that had been attacked by Santana sitting behind Finn. He knew he shouldn't smile at the fact that the boy still had an ice pack pressed to his lower regions, but he should've known not to mess with the Latina.

The spotlight ceased it's shining has the curtains to the stage began to open to reveal a nervous Glee club standing in a triangular formation. The band began to play while Rachel stood forward, preparing herself to sing before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Mike, confused as to what he wanted considering they were performing. The Asian boy gestured with a nod of his head to the doors of the gym where a spotlight was now shining.

_"Lonely like a sailor,_  
_Who's left her girl at home._  
_No storm could over take the love she knows."_

Quinn's voice filled the gym, the spotlight following her as she made her way through the middle of the basketball court, towards the stage. She stopped in the centercircle, eyes locked on her girlfriend before alternating her pleading eyes between the two different sides of the gym, where the student population was seated. She continued as the Glee club began their acappella backing vocals along with the band.

_"So tell me why I should run for cover,_  
_At the sound of the coming thunder?_  
_All I hear is the cry of my lover._  
_So take your shot,  
I won't turn back."_

Rachel's smile couldn't have been any bigger; her girlfriend is staring down the students of McKinley. This performance was sure to bring more slushies unto the Glee Club, but with what Quinn was doing was sure to make her the prime target. Rachel shook her head, if her girlfriend was a target then so would she. She took to the edge of the stage, a spotlight immediately finding her as her voice provided the next verse.

_"Faithful like a soldier,_  
_Who's answered to the call,_  
_Even when her back's against the wall."_

Quinn smiled up at her girlfriend, her feet absentmindedly carrying her to the front of the stage and her arms reaching out to the small singer. They stood in front of the makeshift stage, their hands clasped together as they turned back towards the students in the stands.

_"So tell me why I should run for cover,_  
_At the sound of the coming thunder?_  
_All I hear is the cry of my lover._  
_Yeah, take your shot,_  
_I won't turn back."_

Their voices filled the gym with such energy that the Glee club began moving down onto the court to join them. The choreography was soon forgotten as they all began taking cues from one another and just having fun with the number while they sang the last few bars, making sure to catch the eyes of those who were known to slushie them.

_"I won't turn back._  
_No, I won't turn back."_

Sure, the song was like a big 'fuck you' to those who had ever put them down. But that was the plan, telling the other people of McKinley that they wouldn't turn back on who they were. They wouldn't take their harassment seriously, and just keep moving forward.

"Where did you go anyway?" Rachel queried, her eyes narrowing in curiosity as she ran her fingers through short blonde locks. The rest of the Glee club buzzed around them, each one of them filled with so much adrenaline from the performance that they didn't really notice the two girls.

Quinn rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, her eyes closing as she soaked up the closeness and warmth she was provided with. Her hands squeezed the smaller girl's hips as she responded, "I went home. I needed to think."

Rachel smiled, knowing that if she asked, the blonde would divulge what she had to think about to her, but she needed something else for the time being. She had been worried sick about Quinn ever since she had left the bathroom that morning, she was a little angry and a lot annoyed and decided that her frustration would have to be taken care of beforehand, "Take me home."

Quinn's eyes met Rachel's, a loving smile spreading across her features. She gave a slight nod before pecking the shorter girl's lips, "I love you."

Rachel's heart always sped up when blonde said those words to her, and it just made her want her more, "I love you too."

* * *

The door to Quinn's room slammed shut, kicking it closed with her foot while her hands were occupied in removing the hoodie from Rachel's body. She was thankful her mother, Frannie and Michael had gone to the firm to collect more cases to work through, otherwise they most definitely would not be falling onto her bed.

"No time," Rachel growled while Quinn fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

The blonde gave a slight nod before attaching her lips to a bra encased nipple. The sound that emitted from Rachel's throat was nothing short of animalistic as her hands moved down Quinn's torso; towards the buckle of the girl's belt. Her fingers went to work, making quick work of the buckle, the button and the zipper before pushing Quinn off of her.

The blonde stood at the end of the bed and shucked off her jeans; a devilish smirk gracing Rachel's features when the bulge in her girlfriend's boxers was so easily visible. Quinn began moving back up the bed on her hands and knees, crawling over the smaller girl while tan hands pushed down short gym shorts. Quinn batted her girlfriend's hands away, immediately taking over the task of removing the shorts from the brunette. Her lips nipped and sucked at the skin of Rachel's thighs while she pushed the clothing off of her girlfriend.

"Have I ever told you how amazing your legs are?" Quinn smirked, gliding her hands back up Rachel's legs. She spreadher girlfriend's legs slowly, releasing a moan before attaching her lips to the inside of Rachel's right thigh.

"If you don't get back up here and fuck me, I swear," Rachel warned, her hips bucking when a particular sharp nip was felt on her thigh.

Quinn looked up from in-between the girl's legs; her eyebrow raised in surprise. She'd never heard the smaller girl swear to such an extremity. She always wondered how it would make her feel, to hear dirty words leave the singers mouth, she knew it would definitely be a turn on but the fact that they were already horny and in the bedroom almost made her come on the spot.

"Did you hear me?" Rachel clawed at her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling the blonde back above her, "I have a better idea," she growled, pushing on Quinn and effectively switching their positions. She had all the control now, Quinn is completely at her mercy while she straddled the blonde's stomach.

It all clicked in the blonde's head; while Rachel stared down at her. Rachel was frustrated, whether it be from the new slushie war that was beginning, or because she had decided to ignore the phone calls the smaller girl gave her after she had left school. Quinn smiled amusedly, if this is how Rachel wanted to punish her, so be it.

"Wipe that look off of your face." Quinn's face immediately set, no expression at all while Rachel braced her hands against her shoulder's; pushing her into the mattress slightly. "You won't be smiling like that in a minute." And after roughly pecking Quinn's pink lips, Rachel began grinding down on her girlfriend's body, her pantie clad center sliding over the bulge confined in blue boxer shorts.

"Oh, God," Quinn groaned, her back arching while Rachel continued to grind her clothed center against the throbbing erection in her boxer shorts. "Rachel..."

Rachel smirked above Quinn, her hips still moving to provide the friction between their lower regions. Her movement stopped and Quinn's eyes shot open, "Relax, I'm not going anywhere," Rachel soothed, turning away any form of her girlfriend's worry while her fingers hooked into the waistband of the blue boxers. Once the blue material was disposed of, Rachel grasped her girlfriend's pale member, using the girl's pre-come as lubricant while her hand stroked teasingly.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, her hands moving quickly to Rachel's panties and pulling the material to the side, exposing the brunette's dripping center. While one of her hands grasped at Rachel's hips, one of them moved to her member, removing her girlfriend's hand before taking a hold of herself and guiding her hardness into Rachel.

It didn't take Quinn much to reverse their positions again, her hands either side of her girlfriend's head while she repeatedly pushed in and out of her.

"Oh fuck, Quinn!" Rachel screamed out in pleasure.

Quinn smirked down at her girlfriend, she could definitely get used to curses leaving her girlfriend's mouth. She moaned as the smaller girl's contracting walls began to provide a tighter kind of friction, her thrusts becoming faster and sharper as she approached her own release.

"Mmm, Baby," Rachel moaned, Quinn's hips thrusting into her once more before her body went lax.

The soccer player fell to the side of her girlfriend, Rachel curling into her immediately.

Just as the blonde's lips grazed Rachel's forehead, the door swung open. Rachel and Quinn immediatley separated, Quinn wrapping the sheet from her bed around her body while Rachel began feeling around for her shorts and hoodie.

"Quinn, have you go- ... I-uh..."

Rachel stood up straight as she pulled the gym shorts on, her hands shaking as she did so. Judy turned back towards the door, her hand shielding her eyes, but she still couldn't stop the image of Rachel's bulging mid-section from flashing through her mind. She felt the smaller girl brush past her before she heard her daughter stumble behind her.

"Rachel!" Quinn called, almost tripping while trying to run after her girlfriend due to her jeans only being half pulled up. "Rachel, wait!" She stumbled on the last stair as Rachel turned around to lock eyes with her; her fingers tugging the zipper up on her hoodie.

Rachel's eyes were vulnerable, well, she did just get caught half naked in bed with her girlfriend by her girlfriend's mother, but this was different. There was no doubt that Quinn's mother wouldn't have seen the small bump just under her stomach. This was it, everything was coming out, not that that wasn't going to happen this weekend, but it could've been revealed like they had planned. Sitting all the parents down and explaining everything before waiting for the inevitable backlash.

The smaller girl caught site of the older Fabray at the top of the stairs, while her hand grasped the door knob. Tears began to fall as she shook her head at her girlfriend before quickly exiting the house before Quinn could catch her arm.

Quinn let out a shaky breath, her teeth catching her bottom lip between them as the front door closed in her face. She tensed when she heard the stairs creak, her mother slowly descending them.

"What are you doing home?" The teenagers voice cracked as she spoke. She slowly turned to face her mother, desperately trying to fight her tears and pray that her mother did not see the developing evidence of her grandchild.

"Quinn," the older Fabray started, taking a small step towards her daughter, "You think she can run out of here half dressed and not have me see?" Judy queried, obvious disappointment in her voice, "What's happened, Quinn?"

The older blonde was clearly trying to piece everything together while Quinn simply broke down. Tears began to run down her face while she felt lighter and heavier at the same time. Relieved that the truth was about to come back, everything she was hiding from the woman was about to come out, but heavier because she was the same woman that told her to talk to her about everything regarding this.

* * *

Song: _"Won't Turn Back" _- by Needtobreathe [Yes, I did change the words a little to fit the gender]

_**(A/N: Cliff hanger I know, and it's bad because this time I am serious about block because I'm not sure how to handle the whole pregnancy talk with Judy yet :/ hahaha hope it all works out...)**_


	22. I Forgot The Shotgun

**_(A/N: It's short, I know but I broke this one and the next chapter up so we could get settled into what was happening. R&R.)_**

* * *

I Forgot The Shotgun

Friday - January 19th - Week 12

Rachel took the keys out of the ignition before holding her arms on top of the steering wheel and burying her face within them. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her heart that hadn't stopped beating since she saw Quinn's bedroom door open. Her first instinct was to pull the bed sheet up over herself, but considering Quinn was completely naked she didn't blame the blonde for taking it. She knew as soon as she jumped off of the bed that Judy had seen her, and that the only thing she could do then was get dressed and run. She wasn't sure what Judy thought, if she was putting on weight or pregnant, but the way the older woman looked at her from the top of the stairs made the latter thought more likely.

The tears were back as soon as Rachel peered out from behind her arms to her childhood home, where her fathers were probably just starting dinner. She swiped at her tears as she exited her car, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been upset for the past twenty minutes. Surely if her parents were busy enough preparing dinner she could sneak past them and up into her room where she could fix her disheveled appearance, maybe have a quick shower, without them noticing her.

_'Quiet, quiet, quiet.'_ she told herself as she carefully unlocked the front door. She slowly closed it behind herself as she heard her fathers' voices from the kitchen. She ascended the stairs as silently as she could, a small triumphant smile gracing her features as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Her eyes went wide as soon as she moved into her bathroom, the zip of her hoodie half pulled down as she studied the mess.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Leroy, don't scre-"

"RACHEL!"

Rachel caught her bottom lip in-between her teeth, her fathers probably saw her shoes by the door. But her eyes continued to study her bathroom, there were a few tools splayed out on the floor as well as the counter drawers. She knelt down and reached into the drawer that had the lock on it, immediately searching for the pregnancy tests that she had locked in there three months prior. Her eyes screwed shut when she didn't find them.

"Rachel, honey."

The small girl turned to see Hiram standing in the doorway of her room. The tears started to fall again but she remained silent, too scared to make any movement.

"Come on."

Rachel followed her father down the stairs where Leroy was waiting for them in the lounge room. He stood next to his arm chair, the three pregnancy sticks laid out on the coffee table. His eyes found her's, a look of pure disappointment within them as well as anger. Hiram moved to stand next to his husband, his hand coming to rest on the taller man's shoulder while Rachel and Leroy continued to study each other.

"I left work early today, to fix your sink," Leroy explained, his eyes still studying his daughter, "And when I couldn't get under it right, I had to take the drawers out."

Rachel regretted complaining about the clogged sink instantly. "I can-"

"How long?" Leroy snapped, cutting off what ever explanation Rachel was going to offer up. There was no other explanation as to why his daughter would have those tests in her bathroom. He knew his baby girl was growing up a lot more recently but he didn't think that this would be the reason behind it, he thought it was because she had Quinn and that the blonde calmed down their usually high strung diva.

Rachel's eyes found the floor, "Three months," she mumbled, her hands coming together in front of her as she fiddled with the hem of her hoodie.

Leroy turned away from his daughter, his feet carrying him over next to the window where he leaned on outstretched arms against the wall. His head hung as he processed the information. His little girl was sixteen when she had discovered she was pregnant. He shook his head, he couldn't even think the word without his heart clenching and his brain hurting.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hiram asked, gently placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I-I-I don't know... I'm so sorry."

Hiram looked over to his husband, whose shoulders were tensed beyond belief. He could practically hear Leroy's teeth grinding as well as see metaphorical steam seeping out of his ears. He looked back down at his daughter, her eyes glued to the ground, and gave her shoulders a light squeeze, "Let's have a look at you then."

Rachel lifted her head and eyed her father, hesitantly reaching for the zip of her hoodie. Sure, she was half naked beneath it but Hiram's voice was warm and soothing, she'd probably do anything he requested of her right now. She took a small breath as she pulled the zip down slowly, her eyes locked on Leroy's back as she did so. In her mind she was begging for the man to turn around, her eyes were probably reflecting the thoughts. She knew her Daddy Hiram wouldn't be the one to blow up, but Leroy was bound to do something drastic.

Hiram took a step back and took in the site of the small expansion of Rachel's uterus. You wouldn't be able to tell the girl was pregnant yet unless you saw her as bare she was at the moment. The small expansion bulged over the waist band of her shorts slightly and Hiram wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed it due to the thickness and bagginess of the hoodie she was wearing. He knew he shouldn't be at all happy about what was happening but he couldn't shake the idea of being a grandparent, all the things he would get to teach the child like he done with Rachel. What could he do, he was a loving parent after all.

"First thing's first..." Hiram trailed off as he walked off into the kitchen only to come back with a glass of water, "You need to stay hydrated and to stop with the crying."

Leroy took a calming breath, deciding it was time to talk with his daughter. He dropped his arms from the wall and turned to his family, Hiram's eyes practically pleading with his to keep his anger in check while Rachel's were lost and afraid. He was about to approach his daughter, to take her into his arms, when he saw the small bump. It all hit him at once again, his anger rising as he thought about the period of time that had elapsed since Rachel had found out. Three months... Three months was not okay. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of seeing red only for the image of Finn Hudson to pop into his head. He had dropped in to the tire shop today to find the boy and Burt.

Leroy only needed to pick up some grease for the car and had time to chat to Burt and Finn; firstly wondering why Finn was at the shop so early. The quarterback had said something happening at the assembly that just made him too angry to deal with sticking around after the performance for Glee. It all clicked in Leroy's head, why Finn and Rachel probably broke up. The boy most likely pressured his little girl to have sex and now she was dealing with the consequences. He could only assume by the absence of Finn around the house, regardless if Rachel was dating Quinn, that he wasn't helping Rachel in the least.

Hiram and Rachel watched, confused, as Leroy tried to even out his breathing. They both moved to the side as the tall man moved passed the, towards the foyer to grab his keys off of the hall table. Rachel looked up at Hiram, her eyes filled with confusion which mirrored her father's own.

"Leroy honey, where are you going?" Hiram asked, leaving Rachel in the lounge room and following his husband outside.

"You can either stay here or come but nothing is stopping me from kicking that Hudson boys' ass," Leroy responded, unlocking the car and getting in, waiting a moment to see if Hiram would join him.

Hiram didn't have a choice but to jump into the passenger seat, Leroy wouldn't get out of the car if he asked and most likely wouldn't wait for Hiram to tell Rachel where they were going.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she heard the screech of tires in the driveway. She quickly made her way to the front door, which was still open, only to catch a glimpse of Leroy's car speeding off into the distance. Her heart sped up, where her fathers' would be going? She raced to pick up her keys before locking the front door behind her as she ran to her car. She could only pray she'd be able to catch up to the other car enough to be able to get an idea of where it was headed.

Her heart was racing the whole time, she was surprised Leroy didn't run any red lights with the way he was driving. She tried to keep within the speed limits, scared for the safety of herself and her baby as she tailed the car in her own.

"Hey Leroy, Hiram; what's going on?" Burt asked, stepping out of the tire garage, cleaning some greased up car part in his hands.

"Is Finn here?" Leroy asked, his voice surprisingly calm considering how he was feeling.

Burt nodded, confused as he turned back towards the garage, "Finn!" he called before turning back to exchange a look with Hiram. He was a little worried with what was happening, because Leroy looked like he was out for blood and Hiram looked like he was ready to dive between his husband and the garage door.

"What is-"

"You're lucky I forgot the shotgun, Finn," Leroy stated, taking a step towards the boy. "I want to know why you would do this to Rachel," he demanded.

Burt moved to stand in front of his step son, "What's this about?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Finn.

Finn shrugged, he hadn't done anything to Rachel as far as he was concerned, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Berry."

"Leroy, let's just go talk to Rachel," Hiram urged, pulling on his husband's arm.

"I think there is a misunderstanding here," Burt suggested, going into protective mode of Finn.

Leroy shook his head, "There is no misunderstanding. When were you going to tell me you impregnated my little girl?"

Finn's eyes widened, as did Burt's, at the accusation. As much as he would prefer for the baby to be his, he couldn't believe Rachel would lie to her fathers like that. Then again, it could be easier this way for the girl, instead of having to explain that she hardly even knew the guy that was the father of her baby before they had done the deed.

Burt turned to face Finn, "What have you done?" he asked, knowing that if it was true that Finn's already slim chances of getting in to college were gone completely.

"Dad! Daddy!"

Hiram, Burt and Finn turned to see Rachel stepping out of her car. Hiram made a quick gesture, signifying that her hoodie was still unzipped. "You should've stayed at home," he scolded, knowing her being here would probably make things worse not better.

Burt knew what he had heard was now true, "Finn." he warned, looking back over to the boy, waiting for him to fess up.

"Mr Hummel, Finn didn't do anything," Rachel assured, moving to stand slightly in front of Leroy.

"No more lying, Rachel."

"I'm not lying, Dad. Finn hasn't done anything."

"Mr Berry, I-"

"Be quiet boy!"

Burt stepped to Leroy, "Hey! Don't speak to him like that!"

Rachel watched on as all the men began to argue back and forth. Hiram attempting to pull Leroy back so he could calm down, while Burt stood up for Finn; stating that it couldn't be _all_ his fault.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" The arguing stopped and all eyes were on her. "Now," she began, cleaning her throat, "Finn has nothing to do with this."

"I thought you said you hadn't been dating anyone, Rachel?" Hiram queried, locking a firm grasp on Leroy's forearm while the man was concentrated on his daughter.

Rachel shook her head, "I wasn't dating anybody."

Burt looked over at Finn, "You have nothing to do with this?" he asked, wanting conformation.

"No, Mr Hummel, he does not. I apologize for my father's rash behavior. He didn't know the full story before he left the house," Rachel explained, almost breaking down into tears again as the image of her father rushing past her and Hiram flashed through her mind.

"We'll leave now. Sorry, Burt," Hiram apologized, tugging on Leroy's arm.

Burt nodded and grasped onto the sleeve of Finn's jumpsuit, pulling him back into the garage as he prepared a talk in his head to give the boy so they could avoid future scares like that.

"What the hell is going on, Rachel?" Leroy asked, his anger still quite high as he hadn't been given any new information yet. He just wanted to know what boy he would be beating with a stick to make sure he was there for his daughter.

"Dad, please, I-" The family of three all jumped more than usual, already on edge, when Rachel's phone sounded.

The girl, much to Leroy's dismay, dug her hand into her hoodie pocket and produced the device. Again, to Leroy's displeasure, she answered it.

"Hello, Quinn."

Leroy almost flew into a fit of rage when Rachel said the girl's name, he thought it would be an important call considering what was going on right and that was why she answered right now; now was not the time to be taking calls from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

"Now is not the time to be going to see Quinn, Rachel. You're grounded anyway," Leroy stated with a huff, not really knowing how he should go about punishing the girl considering she never stepped out of line to warrant punishment.

Rachel shook her head, "Trust me, it will all be clear and much easier if we go there." She turned on her heel and headed for her car, knowing that her fathers would have to go the Fabray house anyway, even if she just told them right here and now. But she and Quinn had discussed the matter of when they would tell their parents The blonde wanted to be the one to explain her 'thing' to them,because that was her responsibility.

Leroy followed behind Hiram as they made their way to his car, ready to follow Rachel to Quinn's home. He didn't know what was going on, his mind was pretty much set on one thing, and that was kill. As soon as everything was explained he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting back into his car and finding the boy that did this to his little girl.

Leroy was no doubt putting all of the blame onto the mysterious father of their grandchild and punishing Rachel was the only thing he could do right now until they knew the whole story. But Hiram knew that it took two to tango, and that his daughter would need to be punished, but if Leroy was to take away the one person that made their daughter happy while having gone through all this without their support, Rachel might take the shotgun to Leroy.

* * *

_**(A/N: I have started on the next chapter but there is no telling when it will actually be finished . To keep yourselves occupied in the mean time, head over to Salix15 author page and give her Faberry a read, or her others because that is the reason I have been distracted haha whoever does gets love.)**_


	23. The Beginning?

**_(A/N: So, I was practically forced to have this finished today, you know who you are *glare*. I know some of you will probably be disappointed with it but I promise I will try and make it up to you soon! R&R.)_  
**

* * *

**Should've Built That Bomb Shelter**

**Friday - January 19th - Week 12**

"Rachel. I need you to come back."After two hours of sobbing and incomprehensible apologies, Judy had finally gotten Quinn to collect herself. The younger blonde's eyes were still red rimmed as well as her nose while she absentmindedly stared out of the lounge room window. Judy had retreated up the stairs after giving her daughter the task of bringing Rachel back to the house. The older woman was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes staring down at her hands while she thought about what was happening.

She hadn't talked to Quinn much downstairs, just the whispered reassurances that everything was going to be okay. She wasn't one hundred percent sure in the beginning, when she first saw Rachel half naked next to the bed, but the way Quinn had reacted when she noted that her girlfriend had ran out half naked made it clear.

"She's on the way."

Judy's eyes found Quinn's, the younger blonde was leaning against the door frame, her body language stiff yet defeated at the same time. Judy nodded, stood from the bed and straightened out her work uniform she was yet to change out of.

"I'm sorry, mom."

Judy held up a hand, signifying she wanted the girl to be silent. She was still processing the new information as well as trying to think about what she was going to say. She approached her dresser and began taking out some casual clothes to change into while Quinn still stood in the doorway, silently watching her mother search for clothes.

"Mom, I-"

"Go down stairs, Quinn. Please."

Quinn nodded before turning on her heel and obeying her mother's request. She fell onto the couch, defeated. She was completely drained of energy, and who could blame her after the day she had had. First the slushie breakdown, the spontaneous sex, then the breakdown she had just come out of. She stood from the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen in search of some water. Her scratchy throat welcomed the liquid with passion, the sandpaper feeling dissipating with every sip.

She didn't know how she and Rachel were going to explain everything, telling Rachel's dads about her extra appendage would need to be approached a little more tactfully than when they had told Doctor Hartman. The many questions that could be asked by their parent's were never ending, what would they say when they knew that Rachel was further along than they had been together? Would they be asked to tell them when they had had sex?

Quinn's mind went blank and her heart sped up when she heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. She practically ran to the door, wanting nothing more than to have Rachel in her arms before her mother came down the stairs. She wanted to hold her for all she was worth before her mother, or most likely the Berry men when they found out, forebad them from seeing each other.

She swung the door open and pulled her girlfriend into her arms without a second thought, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry," she whispered, burying her face into Rachel's neck. She felt Rachel's hands rub her back soothingly, but she really just wanted the smaller girl to tell her it was okay, that they would survive her mother. "Say something, please," she begged, tears threatening to soak into Rachel's hoodie. She really thought she could keep it together, she needed to because it was about to get a lot worse when her mother came down stairs.

"My dads'..." Rachel whispered, trying to untangle herself from her girlfriend, knowing that this was probably adding fuel to the already raging fire.

Quinn pulled back slightly, "What?"

"Rachel."

Leroy's voice made Quinn jump away from her girlfriend, her eyes locking onto the two men that stood behind Rachel on the porch.

"Get back in the car, we're leaving." Leroy knew that coming to see Quinn was just Rachel's way of stalling the inevitable, that and she probably knew that she would be banned from dating anyone for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you they were with me. Dad, come back."

"Don't tell me what to do young lady. You're in a world of trouble, and if you don't get in the car I swear you will not see daylight for weeks!"

"Leroy, if I may?" Quinn, Rachel and Hiram couldn't have asked for Judy to come down the stairs at a better time. "If you come inside, I'm sure Quinn will be happy to explain why you're here."

Quinn nodded along to what her mother said, but that didn't mean she knew what Judy had said. Quinn's mind was a little preoccupied with analyzing the argument that was happening in front if her, and what the best way of protecting Rachel was. She knew that Leroy would be the one to have the biggest reaction, but it looked like he was two seconds from throwing Rachel over his shoulder and carrying her to the car. She was relieved when she saw his shoulders drop after her mother had gestured for him to come inside; she was even more relieved to see that he did not have shotgun strapped to his back.

"What's going on, Judy?"

"Perhaps we should settle in the lounge room," Judy suggested as she closed the front door. The Berry family moved into the room, but Quinn caught her mother's wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Mom, I really don't think I ca-"

Judy whirled around, her eyes full of anger as she stepped towards her daughter, "No, Quinn. You are going in there and you are explaining everything to those two men. This is not the time for you to be all closed off about who you are."

"But-"

"No. Either you tell them or I do. I'm giving you the opportunity to do the right thing here, Quinn. The thing you should have done the moment you and Rachel had become serious... You should have done this the moment you found out Rachel was pregnant."

The disappointment in her mother's voice cut through Quinn like a freshly sharpened knife. She knew that this was going to be the biggest thing about the whole pregnancy with her mother. She knew as soon as Judy had given her the talk for the second time, with the added, _"Before it's too late."_ comment, that she was bound to pay for it when she had agreed that she would tell her if anything like this happened.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop. I'm not the only one who needs to hear this."

Judy didn't wait for any argument Quinn was bound to offer up and moved into where Rachel and the Berry men were waiting for them. Hiram was sat on the couch opposite to the one Rachel was sitting on while Leroy stood pacing off to the side, probably still in the middle of an argument with his daughter. Rachel looked up at Quinn, her wide, brown eyes begging for Quinn to hold her while Leroy was still muttering under his breath.

So Quinn did just that. She moved to sit beside her girlfriend on the couch, her arm immediately wrapping around Rachel and pulling her in close. Judy took a seat on the recliner that was towards the end of both couches and gave her daughter an expectant look. The look said that she should get started, but Quinn couldn't bring herself to stop whispering soothing words into Rachel's ear.

Leroy turned to them with a slightly different look, right now anyone being near his daughter like that was making his blood boil. But it's not like he could blame Quinn, it couldn't possibly be her fault. He was currently going through all the male population of McKinley that he knew of. If Finn Hudson had nothing to do with what was going on, surely it would be one of the other boys his daughter had dated.

_'Surely, Noah, wouldn't do something like this. She is like his little sister now.'_ "What was the name of that boy you dated, the one who went to Carmel?" he questioned, ready to reach for the keys from Hiram so he could go find the boy.

Rachel shook her head, "It wasn't him, Dad."

"Will someone just tell me already!?"

Judy cleared her throat, catching Quinn's attention straight away. Quinn breathed in deeply and pressed a small kiss to Rachel's temple before she untangled herself from the girl. She was thinking about what she was going to say while everyone in the room waited on her. It was obvious by the noise of nails scratching against the fabric of the couch that Rachel was trying so hard not to reach out for her girlfriend. Deep down they both knew that now was not the time to be showing too much affection towards each other, because as soon as Leroy and Hiram found out what the truth was, they were certain they wouldn't want the both of them near each other.

Rachel thought it would just be because Quinn was the one who impregnated her, but Quinn was freaking out internally. What if Rachel's fathers thought she was a freak, that she wasn't normal?

_'Who am I kidding? I'm not normal...'_ Her shoulder's dropped as the thought crossed her mind. She didn't know if she could handle being shunned by the fathers' of her girlfriend, which in turn, would mean she couldn't see Rachel anymore.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel whispered, gently placing her hand on the other girl's thigh. She gave it a reassuring squeeze before she brought it back into her own lap, where she nervously picked at the hem of her hoodie while she looked up at Leroy.

The man's eyes were focused solely on Quinn, his upper lip beginning to curl due to his impatience. He couldn't begin to understand why the blonde had anything to do with what was going on... Unless, of course, she had gotten close to Rachel and then talked the girl into a threesome; his face reacted at the thought.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Leroy's sudden expression change before sighing and standing from the couch. "There is no easy way to explain this," she began, moving to stand behind the couch.

"All I want to know is who is responsible for this."

"I'm just as responsible, dad!" Rachel stated, standing from the couch in a huff, she was sick of all the blame being out on Quinn. Yes, it was easy to blame the person who had sex with the girl because there would be no other way she could have gotten pregnant unless technology was involved or she became the next virgin Mary. "It takes two to have sex. I had sex with her as much as she had sex with me!"

Leroy and Hiram exchanged looks while Quinn and Judy held their breath.

"This is no time for games, Rachel."

Rachel looked over at Quinn, her outburst having finally caught up to her.

"Rachel," Leroy snapped, bringing the girl's attention back to him, "If someone doesn't tell me in the next five seconds, I swear-"

"It's me!" Quinn blurted out. Leroy was advancing towards Rachel and although she knew he would never physically hurt Rachel, she just couldn't allow him to even have a chance to do anything.

Everyone's eyes, besides Rachel's, were on Quinn again. She shifted nervously on her feet, her hands grasping the back on the lounge to the point her knuckles were even more pale than usual. Judy then looked over to the two men, you could practically see the wheels turning in their heads' as they tried to understand what was being said.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am... I'm different."

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other before looking over to their daughter, trying to get a reading on what she was thinking.

"I was born different from most other girls." Quinn continued talking while she moved around the couch to stand in front of Leroy. She knew this was a really bold move, but she needed him to see that she wasn't joking, she didn't need another repeat of what happened with Rachel. "The baby is mine. I'm so sorry." She chocked on her apology, her hands clenching into fists as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She was frightened as all Hell with what was going to happen next, and she just didn't know if she could handle hearing that she was no longer allowed near Rachel.

Rachel heard the small hiccup in her girlfriend's apology and immediately moved to sooth out one of Quinn's hands so she could intertwine their fingers. She gave Quinn's hand a squeeze, bringing the attention of Hazel eyes up to her own, "It's okay." Rachel brushed Quinn's hair to the side, out of the girl's face, so she could see her better.

Leroy moved slowly to the couch, in shock as he sat down next to his husband. He knew that things like this could happen, him being a doctor and all, but he never imagined meeting someone with such a condition in Lima. He looked over to his husband, Hiram's eyebrows were knit together in confusion as he tried to figure everything out, surely Quinn wasn't suggesting what he thought she was suggesting.

"You have a...?" Hiram broke the silence that had washed over the room, gesturing with his hand to his groin because he couldn't bring himself to say the word at this time.

Quinn nodded, "Since I was born."

"And you knew about this?"

Rachel looked over to her dad, "Not in the beginning..."

Judy straightened up, "I think it's time you both start from the beginning."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks before they both gulped,  
"The beginning...?"

* * *

_**(A/N: There is just some stuff I have to fix within the next chapter before I can post it so I might have it up by the end of the day or bright and early tomorrow depending how motivated I am to actually fixing the problems haha.)**_


	24. This Was Halloween (Prologue)

**_(A/N: Hello there people! Just wanna say that I am still receiving favorites and follows and I honestly can not believe that this far in I still have people joining, so hello to you new people. Secondly, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!, this is Quinn and Rachel explaining from the beginning so be sure to check the date at the top of the chapter and notice how it says prologue. That's right guys, it's the Halloween party! Enjoy!)_  
**

* * *

**This Was Halloween _(Prologue)_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Friday - October 28th - 2011**

"It just blows that Halloween is next Monday, it would be a better party if it was on the actual night."

Rachel Berry set her books down on her science lab station, "I'm fairly certain that no one will care, Noah. There will be alcohol and music, I don't believe many people will care once inebriated."

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman shrugged his shoulders while he fiddled with the pencil in his hands, "I just want it to be really awesome. It's the first party I'm having in the new house. Imagine trying to fit everyone into the old apartment."

Rachel shuddered at the thought as she opened her textbook; they would be like poorly treated chickens. It had been an exhausting day so far and she was actually looking forward to her friend's party later that evening. She had been stressed a lot more recently; ex-boyfriend breathing down her neck for a second chance, not to mention that they barely won sectionals, as well as the weird behavior her 'enemy' Quinn Fabray was sporting.

For the past couple of weeks the blonde soccer player had been nothing but kind to Rachel, waving to her in the hall and saying hello; which was as kind as Rachel had ever seen her. It was a noticeable change considering she was usually met with insults or dirty looks from the girl. But now as they sat in their shared science class, Quinn hadn't said one demeaning thing to her; even though she had on a sweater that would usually prompt 'normal' Quinn behavior.

Rachel shifted in her seat slightly and feigned looking around the room until she caught sight of the blonde sitting in the row to the right and two benches back. She studied the blonde as she wrote down whatever the teacher was saying at the moment. Quinn was concentrated as her hand guided the pen across the page, until she stopped abruptly. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she began to lift her head until her eyes met Rachel's. The girl's features immediately softened and she gave a small smile.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she offered a smile back before she turned back in her seat. It was honestly getting too weird, and without explanation, she could only think that this act was part of some sort of elaborate joke to humiliate her to a rather large extent.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Puck asked, pulling the girl out of her small panic.

"Nothing is wrong, but nothing is right either," she replied, chancing a quick glance back to the blonde girl, who was back to writing in her notebook.

Puck shrugged, girls were confusing. "Anyway, what are you going as tonight?"

"Nothing too extravagant. I had this rather large urge to watch Disney movies last week and I've decided to go as Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. I have to go pick up my dress this afternoon. What about you, what will you be dressing up as this evening?"

"I was thinking caveman." Puck smirked, thinking about how much muscle he could show off in his costume and how many girls he could pick up,

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and focused back on her school work; well, she tried to focus. She couldn't, for the life of her, stop her mind from thinking about Quinn. She wondered what the blonde would be going as to the party, _'No doubt something she would look amazing in... What am I saying... she looks amazing in anything.'_ Before she could stop herself, her head was turned a little so she could see the girl again.

There was just something about Quinn Fabray that messed with Rachel's brain. Rachel couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she always had a soft spot for Quinn. All the harassment that she had received from the blonde would make any normal person cower in fear, or change schools, but Rachel could never turn away. There was something about her that just pulled her in, having her make endless attempts at forming a friendship with the girl, anything just to get to know her.

There was just something about Quinn.

* * *

"What are you going as, Blondie?"

"Hello to you too, Santana." Quinn grabbed a textbook from her locker before she closed it and turned to her friend, "You don't even care what I'm going as, you just want the opportunity to tell me how hot you're going to look," she teased.

Santana Lopez waved off the comment, "You're just jealous because you aren't getting any of it."

Quinn's face scrunched up, "I'll leave that to Brittany, thank-you." Santana's shoulders fell and Quinn took a step closer, "Is everything okay with you and her yet?"

"Yeah. She just wants me to feel more, or something. You know me, Quinn, I don't feel!"

Quinn reached out a calming hand to her friend's shoulder, "Getting angry about it won't make it better. She just wants you to be open with her is all."

"Tell you what Miss, I Know Everything About Relationships. You tell the midge you're in love with her, and I'll tell Britts."

"You know that's never going to happen."

"If you care about mine or B's happiness, you will make it happen."

Quinn rolled her eyes, that was such a dirty move. If Brittany wasn't happy and bubbly, then Santana wasn't happy and bubbly which in turn made Quinn miserable because Santana would just harass and complain to her to no end.

"Anyway, I really do want to know what you're going as tonight."

"You'll just have to wait and see, or figure it out considering my costume is supposed to give me complete anonymity."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You don't want to tell me, fine, all I know is that I'll be so fine that Brittany won't be able to resist and..."

Quinn zoned out as her friend continued to explain in detail exactly what her and their other best friend would be getting up to later that evening. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear the details, but if she heard them there was no doubt the thing between her legs would react to the images that would be implanted into her mind, so she let it wander to the party tonight.

As soon as she heard from Puck that he would throwing a Halloween party, she immediately went into complete costume planning mode. She wanted a costume that would lead no where to her identity for two reasons, drunk and horny boys would stay away from her, and she could talk to Rachel Berry without the smaller girl being in fear. She had been trying so hard to become friends with the smaller girl recently, which should have been easy considering Rachel was always offering friendship to her, but since she had started taking the steps to becoming more friendly with the girl, Rachel seemed to just be less inclined.

Quinn supposed she couldn't blame her, if her arch enemy just turned around one day and decided to be nice, she would assume she was in for a surprise attack. But this was about so much more than friendship to Quinn. She came to the conclusion the first time she ever communicated with Rachel Berry that she was completely and utterly in love with her. Even if the smaller girl wasn't playing for her team, Quinn would've tried to become as close as possible with her, that was until she got onto the soccer team and the school's social hierarchy took over.

She wanted so badly to fit in that she would do anything. She needed to fit in because Lima Ohio was less inclined to accept you if you weren't straight and narrow. Nothing was straight and narrow about a lesbian that was born with a penis in-between their legs instead of the usual female anatomy. So she gave into the peer pressure, she bullied the people below her, ordered the cold slushie showers to rain over the people that tried to break out of their place or that we're different. That's when Rachel became the biggest target.

The smaller girl's outspoken personality is what always enticed Quinn, but to the school code Rachel was someone breaking the stereotypical High School code. You're supposed to stick to where you fit in, you're not supposed to to speak your mind; and you're most definitely not supposed to steal away the most popular girl in school's boyfriend. Rachel just couldn't leave Quinn and her Quarterback boyfriend alone, which is when the harassment worsened.

Quinn always regrets the things she did to the outspoken girl, she wished she could be stronger. Which is what she is trying to be now, she is trying to get to know Rachel better, she is trying to change. The only thing she needed was for Rachel to trust her, to allow her to be nice with out having the thought of any surprise attacks in the back of her mind.

That's what this party is for, for Quinn. She had the best costume to disguise her as anything but the supposed future prom queen. A wig, fake facial hair, and a lot of makeup to cover around her eyes turned her into the best Captain Jack Sparrow imitation she had ever seen when she trialed the idea last week, and no one would know it was her unless she said.

The plan was to just be herself with Rachel, talk to the smaller girl and establish a friendship. Sure, she would probably think that Quinn is a guy but by the end of the night she plans to just take off her wig and facial hair so she could show Rachel that she isn't so bad anymore. She needed to show Rachel that she cared, that she wants to be with her.

"I honestly don't understand why you don't just take the girl into the janitors closet and show her what she wants."

Quinn snapped out of her musings and shook her head, "It's not that simple, Santana. I'd have to establish a strong friendship first, one where she trusts me, before explaining my feelings for her and-"

"Then what the hell is stopping you?! She broke up with the stupid oaf a week ago and you still haven't made a move."

"Just calm down, would you? Just let me take my time, I have a lot of grovelling and explaining to do when she finally accepts that I'm not messing around with her anymore."

"Whatever. If you don't hurry up and mess around with Berry's berries, I will."

The school bell rang, and with a quick death glare to Santana, Quinn turned on her heel towards her next class. She caught Rachel's eye as she walked past the smaller girl on the way to her class. She gave the usual wave, smile and "hey," only to be met with a hesitant wave before the girl shuffled off towards her class.

_'That changes tonight.'_ Quinn thought as she entered her history class, _'Everything changes tonight.'_

* * *

"Kurt, honestly, I can dress myself."

"That's what you thought freshman year."

"But I didn't have this in freshman year." Rachel emerged from her en suite with a devilish smirk, leaning up against the door frame.

Kurt Hummel sat up straight on the bed, his mouth agape as he took in his friend's appearance. Rachel's dress was a light green, coming to a stop just before mid-thigh. He couldn't believe how much of a chest his friend had until he saw the dress hugging every part of her torso. He hadn't seen this much skin on the girl since the 'Britney Spears' incident.

"You like?"

Kurt nodded, "If I wasn't gay then I'm sure I'd be pulling a mailman right now."

"Can we not talk about anything involving Finn right now?"

"You guys broke up last week."

Rachel moved to sit next to her friend on the bed, "I know, but he hasn't stopped with his eyes and his constant trying and-and..."

"Calm down, Rach. He's Finn, I live with him and I know how he can be, hell, you should know how he can be. He can be completely oblivious to things that others want."

"I know, Kurt, I know."

"Don't worry about him. Let's just finish getting ready, you'll be able to have any guy you want tonight and you'll be thinking "Finn who?"."

Rachel smiled, shaking her head lightly, "Sometimes I wonder if you ever care for him."

"Oh, I do, I just don't care for his stupidity. Come help me with this cape."

* * *

_"Bitch, we're coming over."_

"Are you just going to keep greeting me like this today?"

_"We're outside."_

Quinn rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone as the front door swung open, "So technically I had no say whether or not you could come over or not?"

"Hi Quinn! Santana's just crabby because I want her to dress up as 'Westley' from The Princess Bride, while I be Princess Buttercup."

"Because I want to look hot and-"

"But you will look hot, San," Brittany Pierce pouted gripping lightly to the Latina's bicep.

Quinn watched as Santana's features softened, any reasons as to why the Latina didn't want to dress as 'Westley' was quickly dissipating with every light squeeze Brittany gave to her arm. She truly didn't understand why Santana just didn't tell Brittany how she felt, it's not like she had spent years harassing the girl like her situation with Rachel. She really hoped that her friend could come clean sooner, for her own happiness because right now she could see in Santana's eyes that she really wanted to hold the girl and kiss her, much like when she looked at Rachel.

"Okay, fine... But only if I get to have it tight so it clings to every part of me."

Quinn and Santana watched as Brittany did a small happy dance before racing out of the house, intending to grab the costumes from the car. Quinn raised an eyebrow to the Latina only to be met by a death glare and the finger.

"I'm a lot further than you."

"We'll just see about that. You wait until tonight, Rachel won't know what hit her."

"That's only if Finnept keeps away again, or is it your turn?"

Quinn shoved her friend lightly, "Shut-up." Just as Brittany came back in with the two costumes in hand, Quinn turned and made her way up the stairs to start getting into her own costume. The clothing was easy but when it came time for the fake facial hair and wig she needed to call her friends up to her room.

"What in the hell is that?" Santana asked as soon as she saw the wig of dreadlocks on the bed.

"It looks like a giant spider," Brittany commented, sitting on the bed and pulling the fake hair into her lap, patting it as if it were a cat.

"What the hell are you going as?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, which kind of freaked her out considering how much they stood out against all the eyes make-up. "Jack Sparrow," she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Santana approached her friend, taking in the site of the fake facial hair and the little bot of make-up that was still needing to be applied, "You're going as a guy?" she questioned as she cautiously picked up the fake mustache, as if it would come alive and attack her.

"All part of the plan."

"The plan of choosing a gender?" Santana whispered, so Brittany wouldn't hear. It was a total accident when she had found out about her friend's 'thingy', one sleepover and accidental morning wood later and their friendship was a strong as ever. Sure, Santana still likes to torment her friend, but that's just the way she was; without badass-ness, Santana just wasn't Santana.

Quinn looked at her friend through the reflection of the mirror, her eyes settling into a glare with one eyebrow raised as a scowl made itself present.

Santana's eyes widened a little and she dropped the fake facial hair back onto the table, "Geez, sorry."

Quinn accepted her friend's half-ass apology, knowing that she really meant and that was just how the Latina showed emotions. "It's fine. Now, help me get this on," she requested, holding out the mustache and costume glue.

* * *

"Damn girl, where in the hell did you find that dress?" Mercedes Jones asked as soon as she saw Rachel emerge from Kurt's black SUV. They were there to pick up the girl before collecting Mike and Tina before heading to Puck's party; Kurt was a designated driver.

Rachel straightened out the green material, "So, I look good?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he approached his two friends, "I have said that a million times, when are you just going to accept it?"

"I'm nervous."

Mercedes waved off the response, "Don't be, you'll be able to have any guy you like tonight."

Rachel shook her head slightly with a giggle, "So will you. I must say that you have effectively pulled off the costume without making it look at all vulgar."

"What's the bet Satan shows up wearing a naughty nurse outfit or something?" Kurt stated.

Rachel nodded along with Mercedes, "Shall we get going? We still have other people to collect," Rachel reminded, making her way back towards the car.

"Onwards!" Mercedes announced, pointed one of her fake long nailed fingers towards the car.

* * *

"Would you relax, Jack? She'll be here."

Quinn shifted from one foot to the other nervously, taking a swig of her drink as she did so. "She said she was coming, right?"

Santana rolled her eyes and reached out to move one of the fake dreadlocks that had fallen out from the bandana Quinn was wearing, "Did I not just say that? Jeez." The Latina walked off, moving to join some of the other people that were already at the party, leaving Quinn to stand by the front door with her drink in hand.

She wasn't standing too close to the door, kind of off to the side in the foyer where she was leaning against the wall. It wasn't like she could just swoop in as soon as the smaller girl arrived anyway, she'd probably assume Quinn was just some eager, horny boy if she was to just get all in her face. She knew this would happen because one of the cheerleaders, she thinks her name was Amy, had already approached her and asked her to dance; yep, she was definitely a hot looking boy. She wasn't sure why she took pride in that, but at least it meant Rachel wouldn't run away from her immediately.

* * *

"She looks hot, right?"

Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang nodded dumbly as they stood in the doorway of Mike's house. They had opened up the door to reveal a 'Catwoman' Mercedes, and 'Phantom of the Opera' Kurt and congratulated the both of them on how awesome they looked, but when the two friends stepped part and revealed a scantily clad 'Tinkerbell' Rachel, both of their jaws dropped.

"Hm, I would've thought you two to coordinate costumes?" Kurt queried with a tilt of his head noticing that Tina was dressed as a 'Saloon Girl', complete with a gun strapped to her unusually exposed thigh, while Mike seemed to be some sort of robot.

Tina shook her head, "No, Mike decided to pair up with Sam. He was supposed to be my cowboy, but no, he had to be the 'C3PO' to Sam's R2D2'," she replied with an eye roll.

Mike draped an arm around his girlfriend and pecked her cheek, "I'm sorry I geeked out this Halloween," he pouted. Tina took one look at her boyfriend and quickly averted her gaze from his adorable pout, it didn't do much good considering the others were doing the exact same thing, wanting her to forgive the boy.

"You guys suck," she announced before quickly kissing Mike's pouted lips, but he was quick to keep her there with a hand coming up to caress', her cheek. She couldn't let him think he was going to get away with ditching their costume idea. Her hand was quick to reach for the fake gun on her thigh as she pushed away from her boyfriend. "C3PO best keep his circuits to himself before he find them cut off and melted down into real bullets for this thing."

Everyone bowled over in laughter while Mike stood stock still, Tina's fake pistol staring him straight in the face.

"I love you?"

Tina brought the gun back to the garter with a smile, "Yes, you do. Come on guys, let's get going."

Mike followed behind his girlfriend as the group made their way to Kurt's car. Rachel stopped, passenger side door, handle grasped in her hand, and caught the Asian boy's eye. She flashed him a smile before stepping up into the vehicle. He gulped audibly, there was no doubt that the girl looked hot tonight. Not hotter than Tina of course, but he knew a certain blonde would be a massive case of jealous when all the boys hit on her at the party. He could only close his eyes and send prayer up for Quinn.

* * *

"You're midge is here," Santana announced, leaning a little over her friend's shoulder.

"What? I move away from the damned door just to get another drink and..." Quinn stopped in her tracks as soon as Rachel came into view, causing Santana to run into the back of her and make her spill a little bit of her new drink.

"Pick up your jaw, people will start to think you've had too much rum."

Quinn closed her mouth immediately, her eyes still raking over Rachel's body as she stood in the doorway with the group she came with. She gulped when the diva stepped to the side a little, to allow more people to enter the house, because the dress slipped up her tan thigh a little more.

"You've got your work cut out for you."

"Hey, Rach!"

"And enter the idiot. Seriously, what is that even?"

The two girls watched as Finn Hudson, McKinley's quarterback, lumber up to the smaller girl on the other side of the room. They watched as he exchanged pleasantries with the other Gleeks before lifting Rachel into a hug. Quinn couldn't help but smirk when she saw Rachel push away from the boy mid-hug.

"Good evening, Finn. I must say, your costume is very..." Rachel trailed off, not sure what to say about her ex-boyfriend's choice of outfit.

"I'm a T-Rex," Finn supplied, bringing his arms up towards his chest, trying to look like the dinosaur.

Rachel and Finn's attention was brought to the other side of the room, Santana's laughter after overhearing Finn explain his costume, challenging that of the music booming from the speakers. It was no surprise that Finn followed Rachel over to the Latina and her mysterious friend dressed in the pirate costume.

"Good evening, Santana. Where's Brittany?"

"Why's that the first question you ask, Berry?"

Rachel smiled knowing the exact reason why the Latina was defensive about people always asking her where Brittany was. It was only a few weeks prior when the girl had come to her in search of help when she was going through a 'gay panic' over Brittany. It ended up with Santana being invited over to the Berry household where the small family discussed Santana's feelings, getting them out in the open. Ever since then the Latina had been trying to ease up with direct nicknames to the girl as well as tuning the smaller girl out.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Santana?"

Rachel held her hand up in front of Finn, she didn't need the boy standing up for her anymore, "She didn't say anything remotely 'bitchy', Finn." She turned towards the Latina, "I only ask because I assume you both wore matching costumes and I hope that I may be able to crack what it is if she were here with you."

Santana nodded, "I'll go find her. In the meantime, Rachel, why don't you get to know my friend Jack here? Who is being very quiet, might I add." The Latina gave Quinn a slight shove before disappearing into a crowd of students; in search of Brittany.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and this is Finn Hudson," Rachel introduced herself, holding out her hand for the boy to shake.

Quinn hardly suppressed her laugh, the costume was obviously a success, and with the constipated look on Finn's face when she took Rachel's offered hand was just a clear indicator that she was definitely seen as competition.

"I'll just stick with the name Jack, Captain Jack if you will," Quinn replied before bringing Rachel's hand up to her lips and pressing a light kiss to the girl's knuckles. Yes, she is aware that she probably sounded like a complete idiot, or dork, but with how fast a blush made it's way onto Rachel's features showed that it was perfectly okay.

"I suppose I'll have to call you Jack considering you're costume is extremely authentic," Rachel smiled, giggling at the stranger's complete dorky-ness.

"It's nothing like your costume though."

Rachel blushed harder, her hands coming to play with the hem of the short, green material out of nerves. She didn't know what it was about this person, this need to know them; it was kind of like the need she had to get to know Quinn, the complete unknown.

Finn noticed that his ex-girlfriend was getting all moon-eyed over this new guy and he didn't like it one bit, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I wonder where Quinn is..." he queried, looking around the sea of people for the blonde.

Rachel rolled her eyes, of course the boy would start looking for the blonde as soon as she showed some more interest in someone else. "Why don't you go find her?" she suggested, exchanging an apologetic look with 'Jack' because Finn hadn't even bothered to offer to shake his hand or say hello.

Finn wasted no time in doing what Rachel suggested of him, wanting to show the girl he would do anything for her.

Rachel shook her head, turning her attention back to 'Jack', "Sorry about him, he can be a bit..."

"Self-centered?" There wasn't really much that Finn had done in that small moment, but Quinn couldn't miss the opportunity to voice her opinions on the boy; she always wondered what she had seen in the boy.

"He just has his own plans," Rachel reassured.

Quinn nodded, "Well, would it be alright if I planned to get you a drink?" she asked, gesturing towards the kitchen, waiting for Rachel to accept or decline.

Rachel smiled, "Thank-you," she blushed, moving into the kitchen with 'Jack' closely following.

* * *

"So, you go to McKinley, right?" Rachel asked, six drinks down, while she leaned slightly into 'Jack'.

Quinn giggled slightly, she wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if Rachel was just really cute that she found the smallest things funny. Her arm came around Rachel's waist, to steady her, as the smaller girl continued to sway back and forth, the contents of Rachel's cup sloshing over the rim.

"Yeah, I do," Quinn replied before she took another swig of her drink, it was becoming easier to be around the girl now that she was crossing over that bridge from tipsy to drunk.

"How come I've never seen you before? I know this costume is just all sorts of awesome in hiding you, but I think I'd know those eyes."

Quinn blushed, turning her face away from the girl that was currently using her as some sort of leaning post. She knew there was this voice in the back of her mind telling her she should put some distance between them, but it felt so good to have the smaller girl in her arms. It would definitely feel even better to have Rachel's lips on her neck... Quinn's eyes widened before they found Rachel's, her free hand coming up to the warm wet spot now on her neck. The smaller girl looked up at her sheepishly, her eyes as alluring as the smirk on her face. Before Quinn had anytime to react, hopefully finding the strength to do what the little voice was now screaming at her, Rachel excitedly looked across the room.

_We not working hard?_  
_Yeah, right. Picture that with a Kodak..._

"Dance with me?" Rachel requested, tugging on 'Jack's shirt while the song continued to build in volume throughout the house.

Quinn gulped as she looked over to the room where the music was coming from. It was practically overflowing with other drunk teenagers, they would probably be shoved right up against each other as soon as they walked over there. That would be a bad thing considering Quinn would probably not be able to stop herself from...

_'Wait a second...'_ she thought, her eyes still lingering on the room, _'She thinks I'm a guy, she won't think anything of it.'_ Quinn looked back down at Rachel, who's eyes were as wide as ever, she couldn't bring herself not to give into the girl now.

"Come on." Quinn led them into the center of the room, after pushing past more than a few other inebriated teenagers. She smiled when Rachel clasped her hand's together on the back of her neck, spreading her legs a little so Quinn was able to slip her thigh between them. They were closer than they had ever been before, and Quinn wondered what Rachel was thinking considering she had only met 'Jack' an two or three hours prior.

Quinn was trying her hardest to concentrate keeping up with the movement of Rachel's hips, but the glare she was receiving from across the room from Finn Hudson was too distracting.

Rachel instantly knew that something was distracting her dance partner, their hips not moving in time anymore. She turned on the spot, knowing that her movements against the body behind her were a little heated, but it felt so good. As the song continued she couldn't stop herself from turning on the spot and grinding herself back against 'Jack's' crotch.

She noticed again that her dance partner was having trouble concentrating and followed their line of sight to see Finn glaring at them from the corner of the room. She really hated the fact that Finn wouldn't leave her alone; at school, wherever she was, he was. She had broken up with him and this whole week he had been following her around like a lost puppy. Yes, they always seemed to get back together, which is probably what the majority of the party was waiting for, waiting for Rachel to turn into her usual drunk self and to run back into the boy's arms. She wasn't sure what had made her change her mind about the boy, but she knew that the last time was the last time, she couldn't be bothered with him anymore; she wanted something new and exciting, something she's never done before.

Rachel glared hard at the boy as she snaked her arms up her body, her hands coming to rest on the neck of the boy behind her as she really got into the song.

_Don't care what they say,_  
_Or what games they play._  
_Nothing is enough,_  
_'Til I have your love._

Rachel sang along, her hips grinding a little firmer back against her partner. She wasn't surprised when her grinding was soon meeting something hard in her partner's pants. She stumbled back a little, whether it be because of the alcohol in her system or if she just wanted to feel more of the obvious erection digging into her lower back, she didn't know, but she did know how everything was going to go, and she was ready for it. She knew her plan was for twenty-five, but right now she couldn't think of a reason why not to do what every other teenager does at parties. Right now she couldn't care less that she wasn't thinking straight, in fact, she kind of liked it. The way the music had control over her body, the way the boy's hands snaked around her waist, pure want in his movements behind. She felt free, in control, she felt ready.

As the song began to transition into another, Rachel whirled around, her thigh slipping in-between the leg's of her fellow dancer's. "Let's go," she panted, her thigh lightly brushing up against the hardness in 'Jack's' pants.

Quinn let out a guttural groan as Rachel continued continued to rub against her. Her eyes closed as she felt Rachel take her hands and begin to lead her through a sea of people. It was like a whirlwind of everything hit her at once, but the one thing she needed to be hit with never surfaced. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should stop things right then and there, but that was _way_ in the back of her mind. The first thing on her mind right now was the sway of Rachel's hips as they moved through the kitchen, where they both grabbed one last red solo cup filled to the brim, before moving to the stairs.

Rachel took the first step up before turning quickly and pressing her lips against Quinn's. She knows she doesn't know this boy... well maybe she does, but that costume was good, and she knew she didn't have to explain where they were headed, she knew what was happening was something they both wanted. She wasn't sure if she was making the right decision, but with the way their lips went together, tongues battling with one another, she knew what decision she was going to make. She knew once she got up into one of the rooms alone with this boy that it would only be a matter of time before she found herself on a bed, waiting and ready for a new experience, and she honestly saw nothing wrong with letting go.

* * *

_**(A/N: I know, I know, no sexy-times, but let's be serious here, as if they were going to disclose that in detailed information to the parentals... Ahaha, so that is how it happened and yeah... Thing here is I am not sure when my next update will be because I am going away for a week, and I don't mean to Beaudesert where I would have nothing to do, I mean the coast where there is sun and sand... I know, I know, outside... who am I? Haha, I'll try and find new inspiration while I'm out there though ^^**_

And I know I haven't been updating my other fics but I have no idea what I am doing with them at the moment, haha.)


	25. The Storm Breaks And Waves Crash

**_(A/N: I am so so sorry people! I've been having trouble with inspiration and stuff and it's annoying the hell out of me. So, I'm not gonna promise regular updates anymore but I am going to try, I promise that. Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay. I'm not sure where everything is headed after this chapter but I'll try and figured it out soon! R&R)_**

* * *

**The Storm Breaks And Waves Crash**

**_Present_**

**Friday - January 19th - Week 12**

"Okay, I think that's enough."

Quinn and Rachel both looked up at Leroy who was now off to the side pacing again. Sometime in the midst of their recount he had resumed the action, that was the only way he could keep his mind occupied on something other than grabbing Rachel by the wrist and dragging her home. It was hard enough hearing that his own daughter had been drinking underage, but now that he knew that she didn't even know the person she had slept with just added on to his anger. He wasn't sure who to be more upset with. Quinn had told them how she knew she should've stopped everything once she realized where things were headed, then again, Rachel expressed the same feelings on the situation.

His brain hurt. Sure, it was easy to blame Quinn due to the fact that she had the actual equipment to impregnate his daughter, but then Rachel came in saying how she had to practically force Quinn to touch her once they were in the bedroom; which was the part of the story where he cut the two girl's off.

"How could you let this happen?"

Rachel and Quinn both continued to look up at the man, their faces clearly showing their confusion.

"Didn't we just-"

"No! How could you let this go on without telling us? Did you think it appropriate to not inform your fathers, who love and care for you no matter what, that you're pregnant?"

Rachel screwed her eyes shut, prompting her tears to cascade down her cheeks. She had never seen her dad like this, and to see him like this today was enough to last her a lifetime. She wasn't going to try and get out of any punishment they served her, she deserved everything that was coming, she had been the one to keep the secret from them for so long after all. Quinn had wanted to tell them, she hated keeping secrets from her mother, as did Rachel with her fathers, but the smaller girl just couldn't bring herself to ruin the blissful life she had with the men. Yes, it was selfish of her to have Quinn hide something so big from her mother just so she could keep the peace within her own household, but by telling them she knew that there was a huge chance that she would lose the blonde.

"What if something had happened, Rachel? What if something went wrong during those three months, a miscarriage, anything!?"

"I-I-I don't know," Rachel hiccuped while she tried to keep her sobs at bay, "I didn't know what to do."

"Then why not come to us, Sweetheart?" Judy's soft voice filled the room, thinking that the way Leroy was handling the delicate situation was only going to make things worse. Yes, the two girl's should be punished for what has happened, but that didn't mean you screamed at them to get answers.

"It was my fault, mom, I didn't want to say anything because I knew how disappointed you'd be with me."

Rachel sucked in a quick breath, "No, Quinn, stop. This is my fault. You told me you and your mother are open with each other and I still asked of you to keep it a secret."

"Rachel, get in the car."

Everyone's eyes were on Leroy. This was all he could handle for the day, hearing that Quinn just tried to lie to them all, even if it was to protect Rachel, was just number one on the list of reasons he was constructing in his mind that his daughter needed a break from the girl.

"Mr Berry-"

"No, Quinn. Right now I think it best if you exercise what you have been doing for the last three months and continue to stay silent."

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Leroy was half way to the front door when the protest of his daughter was heard. He spun around with every intention on taking his daughter gently by the wrist and taking her out to the car. No, he would never hurt her, not in a million years, he just needed time to let all the new information settle in. He'd prefer it if she be home with him when he sorted out what he was going to say to her, how he was going to handle her punishment. His plans were foiled however when the girlfriend of his daughter stood before him, effectively blocking his direct path to Rachel.

"Rachel. Come on," Leroy warned, looking past Quinn at his daughter who was still seated on the couch.

"You can't make her, she is eighteen, she is legally an adult. She can make her own decisions!" Quinn didn't know what had gotten into her.

"Quinn, maybe you should-" Judy began, knowing that this was getting out of hand, and fast.

"No, mom! We both know we have done wrong, we know we should have told you, but we are both adults!"

"And as much as I agree with you," Judy began, knowing that by keeping the two girl's apart would only prompt them keep lying to them so they could see each other anyway, "We all need to take time to take a breath. Perhaps take the night to let everything settle in then continue with it tomorrow."

Quinn didn't move. She knew that this wasn't going to end well, but she couldn't care less. She needed to prove to the man that even though what they did was childish, they were both adults.

"If you're still insistent that the both of you are adults, you will make the right decision to listen to your mother, Quinn."

"Leave her alone, dad, she's right!"

"All the more reason to separate the both of you!" Leroy took a step towards the two girls, hoping that Quinn would have enough sense to move so that he could take his family home for some much needed down time; the stress surrounding this situation was becoming too much. "You're both making things worse by acting this way."

"That's hardly a justifiable reason to separate us!"

"You need to know that you can't just do something like this and be allowed to continue living with the luxury of each other. Sure, we could take away everything you own, Rachel, but you would hardly bat an eye considering you'd still have Quinn. Now, come on!"

"Okay, enough!" Hiram stated, standing from his chair to gain everyone's attention, "You're both right, but I don't think by continuing to ignore the fact that this isn't getting us anywhere is going to help." He looked around the room for any objections. Judy was nodding in agreement while Rachel was focused on her hands in her lap, obviously feeling guilty for talking to his husband like she was, but Leroy and Quinn were still staring each other down. "Leroy... Leroy!" The man broke his stare from the blonde girl still standing before him to look over to his husband. "Let's leave the two girls here for a moment and take a breather. Judy, accompany us to the kitchen?"

Judy nodded and waited while Hiram practically dragged a very reluctant Leroy along with them into the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the hushed voices of the three parents flitted into the room from the kitchen. Rachel shifted in her spot on the couch, wondering what just happened, it all seemed like a blur. She hardly, if ever, spoke out of turn to her fathers. They were two kind and caring men that would try to give her the world if she asked, there was never a moment when she felt the need to talk back to them.

Quinn gravitated closer to the entryway of the kitchen. She didn't know what was going to happen now. Leroy's mind seemed to be made up, he'd probably only allow Quinn to spend any time with Rachel at doctors appointments; at least that was what she hoped, she didn't have nay hopes for more than that. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the ground; the wall effectively shielding her from sight while she listened in on the discussion taking place in the kitchen.

_"I'm not denying that the both of them need to be punished, but separating them will only make them rebel and assert their need for us to see them as adults even more."_

Quinn had to hand it to her mother, the woman knew her well. Someone grunted, most likely Leroy before Hiram spoke up.

_"I agree. They've both said that they are adults and should be treated accordingly considering that they are seen that way by law."_

Both Quinn and Rachel jumped at the sound of banging.

_"Then what do the both of you suggest?! That we jump for joy at the fact we're going to be grandparents?"_

_"We'll just have to agree to disagree." _Quinn heard Hiram suggest.

_"You two seem to have everything under control, I guess my parenting isn't needed here anymore."_

Quinn scurried to her feet as Leroy came back through the entryway. She watched as the man and Rachel locked eyes before he turned and left the house. The blonde was quick to move and cradle Rachel in her arms. The girl sobbed quietly into Quinn's chest while the blonde lightly ran her fingers through her hair and over her back.

"It'll be okay." Quinn whispered before kissing the top of Rachel's head, "Everything will be fine."

Rachel giggled through a sob, causing Quinn to pull back slowly to see if her girlfriend was okay. "You sound like I did three months ago."

Quinn smiled but before she could say anything Judy and Hiram came back into the room.

"Rachel." Hiram moved to the other side of his daughter on the couch. The smaller girl immediately curled into her daddy's embrace, where she continued her sobs while Quinn moved to stand with her mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry about all-"

"Stop. Apologizing isn't going to do anything now."

Quinn looked down to her shoes, angry with herself about not telling her mother sooner. Judy sighed, she hated seeing her daughter like this. Yes, she is disappointed in her from keeping something as big as this a secret for so long, but she supposed that if it were her, she'd be terrified to tell anyone.

"Oh, Sweetie." Judy wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Come on you two, no more crying."

Hiram nodded in agreement, "Stress isn't good for the baby, and I think you've had enough of it to last you the next six months." Rachel looked up at her father and smiled. "Now, we think it best if you spend the night here."

"What about-"

"You let me worry about your father," Hiram stated, "We'll give him until Monday, okay? I'll bring by some of your clothes and school things later on tonight."

Rachel nodded. She buried her face into her father's chest and squeezed him tighter, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, baby girl. I know."

* * *

It had only taken half an hour for Hiram to return from collecting the items Rachel had asked of him. She had wrapped her arms around him tightly and repeated her apologies before he could turn and leave again. He had held his daughter to his chest, and kissed the top of her head, before telling her it was okay now. Everything would be okay. They had a long way to go, but they would get there. It was going to take time, but now that everything was out in the open, they could all focus on the finish line in six months. After all, that's things would definitely be more stress and drama filled.

After she had said goodbye to Hiram, Quinn watched Rachel ascend the stairs with her bag. Quinn observed her girlfriend; slumped shoulders, tired eyes, messy hair. They needed to steer clear of anymore drama from here on out, she hated seeing Rachel likes this, and it was better for the baby if they both just focused and didn't get caught up in anything stressful.

"Parenting can get messy," Judy noted as Rachel disappeared around the corner at the top of the stairs. She turned to her daughter with a knowing smile, "Do you think you're ready?"

Was she ready? With everything that just happened, she was surprised her mother was even talking to her. If this was a situation she faced with her son or daughter, she would probably lack the patients, let alone be willing to allow their partner to stay with them. That's what Quinn loved about her mother, she was strict when needed but understanding at the same time.

"We have a long way to go. I just have to work on it."

Judy nodded, "I'm glad you see it that way. You can start looking for work tomorrow."

Quinn's locked eyes with her mother. She nodded, knowing this would be coming soon anyway; it's not like she could ignore the fact that the savings in her bank account were dwindling down due to the small amount of medical bills they were**receiving.**This was only the beginning.

"I know that finding work in Lima can be horrible, and I'll help the both of you out when needed, but I'm not going to be babying you through this."

Quinn nodded again, "Thank-you. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Judy held up a hand to silence her daughter, not wanting to hear another apology, but the younger blonde shook her head. She took her mother's hand in her own and sniffled, trying to fight against the tears that were stemming from her guilt.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I never expected anything like this to happen, and when I was sitting there while you were explaining that I should come to you before it was too late... I just couldn't-I mean I..."

Quinn found herself wrapped up in her mother's arms, Judy's fingers running through her hair while they both shed silent tears. They both needed sleep, they both needed to put this day behind them.

"Okay. It's okay," Judy cooed, cupping her daughter's face before placing a light kiss to her forehead. "Right now there is a girl upstairs that needs you to be strong," she explained, wiping away the tears that stained Quinn's cheeks.

Collecting herself with a deep, shaky breath, Quinn said goodnight to her mother before turning towards the stairs. She slowed her movement with each step, wondering where she and Rachel would go from here. Would they be able to stay strong through whatever Leroy was bound to throw at them? Would Leroy even allow them to be able to stay strong together? Quinn knew it would take time, she wasn't interested in rushing any parent into being accepting of this.

"Rachel," Quinn said softly after knocking lightly on the bathroom door, "Can I come in?"

Rachel muttered a barley there, "okay," and Quinn slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The blonde made her way over to the tub as Rachel reclined back; the water coming to the base of her neck.

Quinn sunk to her knees and rested her forearms on the edge of the tub. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Rachel's temple before resting her chin on her arms, "How are you doing?"

The smaller girl sighed, "I honestly don't know. I mean, the weight of this secret has been lifted but I feel..."

Rachel looked over to her and Quinn nodded knowing that there really wasn't an answer for how either one of them felt. There were so many things they were feeling that they all just seem to blend into one, like they couldn't feel any of it all.

"Numb," Quinn whispered, shifting from her knees to sit Indian style, "In between it all."

Placing her hand over her girlfriend's, Rachel gazed into tired, absent eyes, "Hey," she whispered, catching Quinn's attention, "We're going to be okay."

Would they? Quinn couldn't help but doubt the optimism in the girl's comforting words. She knows that they were both thinking that the worst would be over now, but she knows that they're just denying the truth. The worst is still yet to come, and Quinn can feel it. She knows finding work in Lima is going to be hard, she knows the population of McKinley, and most likely Lima, are going to tear them limb from lime when Rachel begins to show more. But with the way Rachel was looking at her now just made all that disappear.

"Yeah. We will."

Rachel smiled, even though there was a hint of doubt in Quinn's voice, "Why don't you go into bed? I'll be in in a minute."

The blonde nodded, "Okay. I love you," she stood from the ground and kissed Rachel before exiting the room with a reassuring smile on her lips.

Rachel returned the smile but she knew that Quinn was putting up a front for her, that they both were. They couldn't give up though, they couldn't break, if not for each other, but for their baby. She glided her hands over the protruding area of her lower abdomen, the small bump that brought them together. Smiling, she reclined back against the tub, because she knew that no matter what happened, this is what they're doing everything for.

* * *

_**(A/N: So, I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try and update some of my other fics in the meantime :D )**_


End file.
